The Regeneration Effect
by CrimsonLavender
Summary: Rosa's plan to beat the league and travel the world seems simple enough, but when she learns the former Unova champion Touko mysteriously vanished two years previously, she's pulled into a world of sinister plans and ancient secrets. Confused by their connection but determined to save both Touko and herself, Rosa sets out to rid the world of Team Plasma's control once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely people! This story has been forming in my mind for almost a year now, and I've very excited to finally bring it to life. This is my interpretation of how Black/White 2 could have been, and although these first few chapters will be similar to the opening in the game, the plot will rapidly draw away from the game's story. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One - Beginning

There was no city greater than that of Aspertia, so naturally, Rosa made it her business to hate it. Hundreds of powerful Pokemon trainers passed through the gates every day, taunting her with adventurous eyes and bags of secrets. The city was an essential stop for anyone looking to become champion. Aspertia boasted a powerful gym leader, magnificent woodland scenery overlooking a lake, and a school that out turned the finest trainers available. For travelers, visiting the city was a treat.

If the devil himself offered to exchange Rosa's soul for a one-way ticket out, she might consider taking it.

As the teen dipped her toes into the pond outside of her blue-tinted house, it was all she could do to keep her eyes on the rippling water instead of gazing towards the far north gates in longing. Professor Juniper had promised to send her assistant to Aspertia that morning so Rosa could choose her first Pokemon and finally start her journey as a trainer.

Her dream of leaving her dreary hometown and traveling the world was coming true at last.

Except it was almost two in the afternoon now. Rosa tucked a lock of long russet brown hair behind her ear and bounced her foot against the surface of the water restlessly, and a pair of Goldeen that had been resting near the bank swam away in irritation.

"Sorry." She murmured to the fish before withdrawing her feet. The skin on her legs had turned an angry red from being in the cool pond water. They tingled as Rosa pulled her socks back on.

The sound of wood whining on a rusty hinge sounded behind her, and Rosa looked back towards the house. Her mother's angelic face peered around the door, and as she stepped outside onto the grass, an enormous smile made her chocolate eyes crinkle around the edges. Rosa's heart sputtered.

"Rosa, Hugh called. She's here."

In an instant, Rosa was on her feet. She tugged on her tennis shoes without bothering to unlace them, hardly listening as her Mom said, "Hugh said he'd meet you outside the Pokemon center so you can go together. Isn't that thoughtful?"

"I'll see you soon Mom." Rosa took off towards the square, her shoes slapping against the pavement as she ran.

The city was bustling with activity as Rosa made her way through Aspertia. People and Pokemon alike filled the walkways as they went about shopping and chatting. Autumn was a busy time of year for most people. The harvest had already come to pass, and with it the opening of numerous farmer's markets across Unova. Aspertia's had taken over the main square. Vendors offered a rainbow of squashes and vegetables, and near the booths selling baked goods and homemade sweets, a hint of caramelized sugar carried on the wind.

Rosa didn't have time for the merchants calling to her to try their products. She ducked and dodged through the crowds, only slowing to wave to an elderly women running a flower booth who always gave blossoms to traveling coordinators.

Rosa's chest was heaving by the time she broke free from the crowds and spotted the red roof of the Pokemon center. As promised, Hugh was standing out front, easily discernible by his midnight hair in its signature spikes. His long arms were crossed firmly against his chest, and his crimson eyes tightened as she approached.

"It's about time. Bianca may have already given your Pokemon away with you lagging behind for so long. I've been waiting ages."

The corner of his mouth pulled down as Rosa stopped in front of him and leaned over to catch her breath. "Geez Rosa, you're out of shape. I thought you'd been training."  
"I have been," She gasped, "But I ran all the way from my house. Aspertia isn't small you know." Rosa straightened up, fighting to steady her breath. "Where is Professor Juniper's assistant?"

"Her name is Bianca, and she's up on the ridge. Come on."

Hugh turned and started up the square, and Rosa took off after him. Rays of sun glinted brightly against the silver bricks that made up the path, but Rosa didn't bother shielding her eyes. The two friends reached the hill and sprinted up the stone steps, Rosa taking them two at a time, and both were grinning when they reached the top.

A woman in her early twenties stood alone near the edge of the lookout. She was wearing a sea-foam green hat that rested lightly atop short blonde hair, and on her slender shoulders she wore a bright orange jacket.

The sound of footsteps made Bianca turn, and as she did, she grinned and pushed a pair of scarlet glasses back to their place on the bridge of her nose.  
"It's so beautiful up here, don't you agree?" She stepped away from the ledge and towards the teenagers. "You must be Rosa! I'm Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca. The professor wishes she could have been here to give you your Pokemon in person, but she's so busy with her research she couldn't find the time. You know how it goes, being a famous Pokemon professor." The giggle she emitted hinted at her pride. "Anyway, it's so nice to meet you!"

Bianca pulled Rosa into an unexpected hug that made her stiffen, but Bianca seemed so enthusiastic Rosa returned the gesture to be polite.

"This must be so exciting for you! I remember when I got my first Pokemon, I could hardly stand the wait. My friends and I all started our journeys together, just like you and Hugh! It's crazy how history seems to repeat itself."

Rosa was grateful when the passionate assistant pulled away, but as Bianca's eyes flickered up and down her body, the beaming smile changed into a puzzled frown.

"Oh, but aren't you a bit old to be just starting as a trainer? You know people are usually about ten years old when they go, you didn't have to wait until you turned seventeen- "

"I wanted to finish school first." Rosa interrupted, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. "My mom gave me the option to go when I turned ten, but I wasn't ready yet."

That wasn't entirely the truth. Rosa had always felt ready, but she also knew that eventually she would have to complete high school. That would mean putting her journey on hold to come back to Aspertia, and the thought made Rosa cringe. Once she started her journey, she fully intended on leaving her hometown for good. It had been difficult watching her classmates collect their Pokemon and head off as trainers, but Rosa was in it for the long haul. Permanently returning to Aspertia for any reason was not a viable option, so she'd kept her head down and focused on graduating. It had been the longest seven years of her life, but having Hugh stay behind with her had made school easier. He insisted he had his own reasons for finishing his education, but Rosa was grateful to him just the same.

The look Bianca gave her in return told Rosa she was unconvinced, but she let it go. "Alright then, better late than never I guess." Bianca pulled a metal case from her bag and presented it to Rosa like a gift. She tapped a round silver button on the side, and the glass cover pulled down to reveal three pokeballs.

"Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott, in that order. They were all hatched and hand raised in Professor Juniper's lab, and they'll all make great partners. Of course, you only get one, so choose wisely."

"And don't just choose one 'cause it's cute." Hugh interjected, tilting his head meaningfully and raising a midnight brow.

Rosa didn't need time to think about it. She plucked the pokeball on the far right from its place in the case and held it delicately in her hands, as if it were a precious jewel. It expanded under her touch.

"Alright Oshawott," She held the ball out in front of her. "Come on out."

A flash of red light poured from the pokeball as it opened, and a small otter Pokemon appeared on the stones. It stretched its small body and opened its mouth into a huge yawn, then turned its black eyes on Rosa. They glistened as he blinked rapidly, then settled as the creature stared. "Osha?"

Rosa placed her bag down onto the concrete next to her. She knelt down to eye-level, ignoring the sting of pebbles digging into her knees. "Hey there Oshawott, I'm Rosa, your new partner. I'm happy to meet you."

Oshawott's eyes tightened. He crossed his flippers in front of him and turned his head away, clearly unimpressed.

"Well there's no need to be like that. Come here, you little punk." She scooped the Pokemon into her arms and nuzzled him against her, ignoring his wriggling body as he tried to escape. Rosa's hair swung wildly as she rose to her feet, rocking him and cooing playfully. Oshawott's fur was soft and a bit slippery, but despite his efforts, he couldn't squirm free. Finally, the Pokemon rag dolled in defeat.

Rosa laughed, and Hugh rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he likes you much."

"Hey, don't say that, Hugh. You'll make things worse. Besides, Oshawott is just a tough guy, aren't you?"

Rosa placed him back on the ground and impishly poked the water Pokemon's stomach. He glowered at her and turned away again. "You don't like being messed with, and having such a girly trainer could ruin your image." She sobered. "But you know, you can only go so far on your own. You may not like me now, but with work, we can make each other stronger."

Oshawott huffed, still refusing to look at her.

"Look, I'm not asking for you to trust me. All I want is a chance. After all, I'm taking a gamble on you too."

Bianca looked like she wanted to say something, but Rosa extended an arm to quiet her.

Oshawott scowled at the trees for several more heartbeats. Then he nodded his head.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

Rosa inwardly sighed in relief. She hadn't known whether that would work or not. Oshawott seemed like a stubborn Pokemon, and even though she hadn't expected to clash with her partner on the first day, she was determined to make it work.

"You know, if we're going to be partners, I think you should have a real name. Would you mind if I called you Zaveid?"

Bianca, who had been practically bouncing throughout the entire exchange, chimed in behind her. "Zaveid? That's kind of a strange name for a Pokemon, don't you think? Or for anyone, really. Why not just call him Oshawott? Or Oshie? That's kind of cute."

"I don't think cute is really what we're going for, Bianca." Hugh muttered dryly.

Oshawott seemed to agree. His chest had puffed at Bianca's comment, and he glanced sideways at Rosa with a "is she serious?" expression that made Rosa feel oddly pleased.

"Zaveid it is."

Hugh started rifling through the bag at his waist, ignoring the sound of glass and plastic clinking together as he searched. He finally withdrew a pokeball, which expanded it in his hand.

"So Rosa," He said with a smirk, "Now that you've finally got a Pokemon, what would you say to a battle?"

"Oh, you're on. Let's show him what we've got, Zaveid." Rosa skittered back to the steps to make room, and Hugh swaggered to the other side of the ridge.

Bianca clapped her hands in excitement. "Ooh, this is just like when I got my first Pokemon! Okay, this is a one on one battle. Last Pokemon standing wins."

"Snivy, let's go." Hugh extended his arm, and light spilled from the pokeball he held. The serpent Pokemon immediately bent into battle stance, and Zaveid did the same.

"Alright you two, let the battle begin!"

Straightaway Hugh called, "Snivy, use tackle!"

"Zaveid, dodge it then do the same!"

Snivy was off before the words were out of Rosa's mouth. Zaveid managed to skid to the left before Snivy's head could ram into him, but before he could launch an attack, Snivy had already danced out of range.

Rose frowned. "Dang, that little sucker is fast."

Hugh sniggered. "It's called sunlight, Rosa. Snivy's ability to photosynthesize makes its movements swifter. Didn't you learn anything in trainer school?"

"I sure did. Zaveid, lower his defense with tail whip!"

The move normally involved the Pokemon turning and wagging its tail in a charming sort of way, but instead Zavied charged at Snivy. Snivy was caught off guard and tried to move out of the way, but Zaveid twisted and whacked Snivy across the face.

The snake fell backwards onto the asphalt. It hastily returned to its feet, dazed but otherwise unharmed.

Her expression bemused, Rosa said, "Well, that's one way to do it. You really don't do cute, do you Zaveid?"

The Oshawott snorted.

"Alright then, use tackle!"

"Snivy, vine whip!"

Creeping plants extended from Snivy's sides, cracking threateningly. Zaveid was practically on top of Snivy now, but the snake crossed the vines in front of its body in a protective X. Rosa shouted for Zaveid to move, but the vines hacked down on his body and he slammed against the ground.

The Oshawott was unconscious.

"Zaveid!" Rosa ran to her pokemon and gathered him in her arms. He stirred as she rocked him, and his dark eyes opened.

"Osha?"

"You're all right." She soothed, pulling a potion from her bag. Earlier that day she'd gone shopping for traveling supplies, and now she was grateful she had. Rosa sprayed the medicine across the giant X on Zaveid's forehead, and immediately the marks started to fade. Then she cuddled her Pokemon against her.

"You did wonderfully. Next time, Hugh is absolutely going down."

"Is that right?" Her friend returned Snivy to its pokeball. "I kind of doubt that, Rosa. You and I both know you've got a lot to learn before you'll to be able to defeat anyone. You were so busy chatting you forgot to battle. What kind of strategy is that?"

Hugh paraded across the stones and offered Rosa a hand. She considered refusing it, but Zaveid sprung from her arms and shook himself off, leaving her alone on the pavement. Rosa sighed dejectedly and extended her arm, and Hugh hauled her to her feet.

Bianca approached from her place near the ledge, waving one hand flippantly, "Don't take it too hard, Rosa. It was your first battle, and Hugh had the type advantage. I lost my first battle too, and look at me now."

The words were meant to be comforting, but as Bianca patted Rosa's shoulder, anxiety gnawed at her stomach and she had to shy away from the touch. Much of her time in school had been spent doing field research. Some of her studies were interesting, and they certainly served a purpose, but it wasn't what she wanted to spend her life doing.

"And who knows, maybe you'll discover you aren't meant to be a trainer after all. I know I certainly did!" Bianca giggled and clapped her hands once in front of her. "But that's part of the journey. By the way, I have something that might help you be more prepared for your next battle. Tada!"

Bianca handed Rosa a glossy red pokedex. It gleamed in the sunlight, and Rosa managed a "thank you Bianca" as she stared at it in wonder.

Beside her, Hugh chuckled.

"Compliments of Professor Juniper. It doubles as your trainer ID, so don't lose it. See, it's got all of your information loaded into it. Oh, look how cute you are!"

Rosa instantly clicked the side button, turning the screen black.

Bianca pouted. "Unfortunately, it doesn't yet have any data, so you'll have to fill the pokedex on your own. It'll be good experience for you, though. There are tons of different Pokemon species out there, and who knows how many haven't been discovered yet. The dex will really help with the professor's research, so don't neglect it!"

The pokedex really was an amazing gift. Rosa wasn't really sure how to express her thanks, but settled for, "Tell Professor Juniper thank you for me, Bianca. For this, and for Zaveid." Rosa tucked the pokedex away in her bag, then picked up Zaveid's pokeball and returned him to it. She attached it to the belt around her waist.

"I sure will. It was a pleasure meeting you both!" Bianca threw her arms around Rosa for one last hug, offered Hugh a huge smile, and then started back down the stone staircase.

Hugh yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Well Rosa, as moving as this has been, I think I'm going to head out too."

"You're out of here already, huh?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see you get your first pokemon, but now I think I've stuck around this town long enough. Snivy and I have a region to conquer." Hugh started down the stairway, but then paused and turned back to look at Rosa. "Remember to always take care of your Pokemon Rosa, and he'll take care of you. I won't be around to keep you out of trouble, so I guess Zaveid will have to do." He hesitated. "Get stronger. I expect a rematch."

Hugh offered a final wave, then walked away, leaving Rosa alone.

Rosa didn't follow immediately. Instead she walked to the edge of the ridge and leaned against the metal railing. Her eyes looked past the abundance of trees to the horizon beyond, to the place where the skies and the earth seemed to merge. Her body felt so light all of a sudden, as if the weight of worlds had been lifted from her shoulders.

Like she was finally free.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Rosa turned and followed her friend down the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosa, Rosa! Wait up, I forgot I wanted to show you something!"

Rosa inwardly groaned. She hadn't even made it back to her mother's house yet, but that didn't deter Bianca. She risked a glance behind her. Bianca was running through the streets while waving frantically, calling the attention of everyone within ear shot.

Rosa briefly considered ignoring her. It would be rude, sure, but something about the young woman reminded Rosa of nails clawing chalkboard. Still, she'd traveled from Nuvema to deliver the pokedex and her starter, and her misguided advice had been well intended.

Sighing reluctantly, Rosa slowed her pace. Bianca was puffing as she approached, but then her signature grin flashed across her flushed features.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left! I wanted to show you how to catch a pokemon! Oh, but first you'll need these first!"

She retrieved a handful of contracted pokeballs from her handbag and thrust them into Rosa's arms. One fell and clunked against the ground before rolling, but Bianca snatched it up. "You're not getting away that easily. Here you are Rosa."

Her expression was earnest. Too earnest for Rosa to justify the headache forming between her brows. "Thanks Bianca. It's nice of you to help me out like this." She had to drop to her knees and set all the pokeballs on the concrete so she could swing her bag over her shoulder. "But there's no need to worry about teaching me. I wouldn't want to keep you, and I've already learned how to-"

The suggestion didn't register with Bianca. She offhandedly flapped her hand, answering, "Don't be silly, it's no problem at all! Catching a pokemon is a lot different from studying about it, so I'm happy to pass down whatever wisdom I have. Besides, after that battle, you probably need the help."

The pressure building in her skull was more than reasonable. Rosa's hands clenched into fists, and the pokeball she'd been placing in her bag went in with unnecessary force. She exhaled.

"Really Bianca, I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine. Please excuse me, I need to go say goodbye to my mother."

She threw her bag back over her shoulder and nodded respectfully in Bianca's direction before starting back down the street. Rosa was surprised at the temper that had flared inside her, but the assistant's assumption had shaken her to her core. She hadn't even left town yet and she was being told she was a poor trainer. Surely most others starting out were at least given a chance.

Resolve gripped her. It didn't matter. It wasn't up to Bianca to decide whether or not she was capable of being a successful trainer. One lost battle would not condemn her to a lifetime of failure, and so help her, next time she was going to grind Hugh's team to dust.

"I'll just meet you on route nineteen then, Rosa! Take your time saying goodbye, I can stay for a while before I have to leave." Bianca's persistence made Rosa peer back in disbelief. The woman was waving again, but her enthusiasm caused her glasses to slip from her nose and Bianca had to pause to push them back into place.

Rosa shook her head at Bianca's obstinate nature, but saw no point in correcting her. It seemed the assistant could not be reasoned with once she set her mind to something.

The southern side of Aspertia was far quieter than the main square. Rosa's weather-worn house was still, accompanied only by the chirping of bird pokemon and the occasional passing of a car down the road. She touched it's wood paneling, observing the sharpness of roughened lumber and flaking paint under her skin. Rosa was happy to be leaving, but in that moment, she felt a new fondness for the little building she'd always called home.

She swept through the front door, noticing almost immediately the easy atmosphere. Her mother, who was sitting at the two-person dining table sipping coffee and absently skimming a romance novel, looked up at the sound of Rosa's entrance and was instantly on her feet.

"How did it go, Rosa? Were you nervous? Did you get your Oshawott?" She started fidgeting with one of the curls that had freed itself from the twist atop her head. "Sorry, that was a silly question, I'm sure you did. Aurea Juniper is always so happy to help new trainers out, after all. She's always been that way, even when we were kids."

Sensing what her mom needed, Rosa walked into the kitchen and threw her arms around her neck. Her skin was warm to the touch, but it was trembling as her mother returned her embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Rosa." Mom's voice was muffled. Rosa could feel her forehead pressed against her hair. "If I didn't know this was best, I would just keep you here. But you've wanted this for such a long time, I can't cry now."

"I'll miss you too." It was comforting, knowing her mother was proud of her. She had worked endlessly to fill the role of two parents throughout the years, and Rosa was immensely grateful for her unwavering love and support. Even if she refused to miss Aspertia, Rosa would return to visit Mom.

Her mom pulled away, taking the warmth with her. "I have something for you. A parting gift that I'm sure will come in handy. Over here." She disappeared into the bedroom they both shared, then after a moment returned holding a white box tied with pink ribbon.

The gift made Rosa's eyebrows knit with concern even as she accepted the box into her arms. "Mom, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh, none of that. Smile and tell me you love them."

Still worried, Rosa gently set the box on the table and untied the bright trimming with trembling fingers. It came apart easily in her hands, and she set the tie aside before lifting the lid. Inside the container was a pair of high-performance athlete shoes.

"You got me running shoes?!" Rosa's tone was a mixture of panic and disbelief, and as she pulled them out of the box to examine them, her Mom laughed.

"Of course I did. You're going traveling, you're going to need a decent pair of shoes. I'm afraid your old ones wouldn't hold up very long. What kind of mother would I be if my daughter were running around bare-foot?"

While it was true that her mud-stained tennis shoes were wearing down, Rosa could hardly dare believe she now owned trainer shoes. The cheapest pairs usually cost more than fifty dollars, but the elegantly stitched "Trainer's Wear" brand across the side of each shoe told her these were not knock-offs.

"Mom, how did you . . . how could . . .?" The shoes fell onto the table as she hugged her mom tightly for the second time. "God, I can't even tell you how much I love them. Thank you."

Her spine tingled as her mother's fingers traced over her back, but the gesture was short-lived. Rosa let go to try the silver running shoes on. They were well-padded, offering arch support her older pair had long since lost, and as she retrieved her bag from the floor, her steps made no sound.

"Okay Rosa, you'd better get on your way. It's going to get dark in a few hours, and I want you and your pokemon well settled by then. Make sure you get plenty of rest, and don't push yourself too hard. Oh, and eat at every meal. If word gets back to me you're starving, I will drag you home."

The lush vegetation and soundless atmosphere of route nineteen was a welcome sight for Rosa. Sunlight streamed lazily through the trees, lighting the well-worn dirt trails left from past travelers. Rocky Mountains loomed in the distance, forming a wall of foliage and stone between the woodlands and the rest of Unova. A murky pond wrapped around the base of the mountain.

Aspertian Woods was known to house a variety of pokemon and served as the passage between Aspertia and Floccesy Town, but for being such a popular traveling route, it was unnervingly still. Rosa touched the base of an enormous tree, observing the roughness of the bark under her fingertips.

"Alright Zaveid, let's get started."

Her Oshawott tilted its head, giving her an exasperated look that implied he'd been waiting for her to start a while ago. Although the air between them was still charged with distrust, Zaveid seemed willing to honor his promise to give their partnership a chance.

"According to my pokedex, you only know tailwhip and tackle at the moment. That's not going to get us very far. So on top of learning water gun, I want you to be at least level ten before we leave these woods. Basically, every Patrat and Purrloin in this route is going down. Tackle is a weak move, but it's the only offensive attack we have right now, therefore we are going to wander the grass until the ground is littered with unconscious pokemon."

The words sounded harsh coming out of her mouth, but Rosa wasn't exaggerating. For several hours she and Zaveid combed their way through the undergrowth, bringing the population of Patrat and Purrloin to its knees. Bianca hadn't been kidding when she said the pokedex would be useful. It carefully monitored Zaveid's progress, gaging the amount of experience he earned from each battle and vibrating each time he elevated a level. It was a long and tedious process as most of the pokemon within the route were below level four, but Rosa was determined to get Zaveid to a suitable strength.

Her Oshawott didn't complain about the length of their training session. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying it. The Patrat he battled now used growl, but Zaveid's eyes flashed like a vengeful god and he crushed the rodent into a shrub with unnecessary force. Its eyes clouded over, and Zaveid snorted and waddled back to Rosa.

She unconsciously reached down to pat his head in approval, but the Oshawott swatted her hand away. "Oh, sorry. You just leveled up again, I got distracted." Rosa apologized. Zaveid shook out his fur and turned his attention to polishing the shell on his stomach. Whether that was acceptance of her apology or not, Rosa didn't know.

She silenced the vibrating pokedex in her hand and put it back in her pocket. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains now, casting pink and orange hues across the sky. "Well Zaveid, you reached the goal level. Water gun definitely needs work, but I think you've earned some dinner and a night of rest. We can get back to training tomorrow."

They set up camp under a patch of sky, and Rosa got to work building a fire. It had been years since she and her mother had gone camping together, but she still remembered some of the basics. She sent Zaveid out to gather wood (although he was small and she expected mostly sticks) while she gathered rocks into a ring for a makeshift fire pit. There was an abundance of dead leaves around the base of trees she could use for kindling, and she used tree branches to form a teepee shape.

Zaveid returned every few minutes to dump his sticks into a pile, and each time Rosa thanked him. Soon enough wisps of smoke danced into the sky, and finally her fire caught and sparked life into the wood she'd provided.

"That's enough wood Zaveid. If we need more, I'll gather some myself." Her Oshawott yawned hugely, then settled into a patch of grass opposite the flames. Rosa pulled out a container of pokemon food from her bag and poured some into a bowl for Zaveid. Her homemade recipe was one she'd spent years perfecting. Her little punk better like it.

Rosa swore she saw the Oshawott smile as she placed the food in front of him, but if she had, it was gone as Zaveid realized his hunger and tore into his meal. Did he even chew before swallowing? It didn't look like it. She briefly wondered if Bianca had bothered feeding the starters before taking them from the lab, but the thought fell from her mind as she unpacked her own dinner and made preparations to warm it over the fire. She hummed as she worked, content with the night.

"Hello? Is someone over there?"

Rosa looked up from her dinner, brought back to awareness by the voice echoing in the darkness. The moonlight stretching down from the waxing crescent wasn't strong enough to aid Rosa's vision in the dense forest, and she got to her feet.

"Who's there?" Her words were weak, but Rosa cleared her throat and tried again.

"Rosa?"

A figure with a mushroom-shaped head appeared in the distance, and Rosa rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Yes Bianca, it's me. Get over here, you look cold."

Bianca made a joyful noise and picked her way through the foliage to hug Rosa. Zaveid had been watching cautiously before, but now his full attention was on his second helping of food.

"What are you doing out here, Bianca? It's too dark to be by yourself, and there are lots of wild pokemon running around. Something could have happened."

Bianca settled down next to the fire and reached her hands out to warm them. "It's okay, I wasn't worried. I knew you and Zaveid were out here somewhere. I've actually been searching for you."

"Why?"

"I promised I'd help you catch a pokemon, remember? I knew you were just being modest back in Aspertia. You've been out here for hours and haven't caught anything!" She threw her arm out towards Zaveid to justify her point. He didn't spare her a glance.

"We've been training. There aren't any pokemon in this route I'm interested in adding to my team, so Zaveid and I have been working on leveling up."

Bianca choked on a spoonful of vegetable soup she'd been sampling from the pot resting over the fire. "You don't have to keep them in your party. Just catch them and box them like everyone else does. That's how you fill up the pokedex."

Rosa sighed as Bianca tried another spoonful of soup. "Do you want a bowl, Bianca? You're probably hungry after wandering the woods all afternoon."

"No, no. I'm fine!" Bianca looked embarrassed as she shoved the silver spoon back onto the pot and got to her feet. "Just trying it is all. But I'd really like to show you now, if you don't mind. I need to be heading back to the research lab. Professor Juniper gets worried when I'm gone a long time."

 _I can only imagine why._ "Alright, alright. Zaveid, finish your food. We're going out again."

A breezed whirled the grass around in swirling patterns as the three wandered through it. In many areas, nighttime brought out different pokemon for trainers to catch, but such was not the case for route nineteen.

Bianca gasped in excitement as a Purrloin came into view. Its purple fur blended into the shadows, but its eyes shimmered like gems.

"Okay Rosa, there's your target. You'll have to hurt it first." Bianca tugged on Rosa's arm to get her to go in front of her. Zaveid followed, passing his trainer to take his place in battle.

Rosa tilted her head, assessing the Purrloin. It was watching them suspiciously, and a growl of warning rumpled in its chest as Zaveid approached.

"Okay Zaveid, water gun."

A gush of water burst from Zaveid's open mouth, drenching the cat pokemon. It hissed and snarled, darting forward to retaliate with scratch. Zaveid dodged easily, then at his trainer's command, moved to use tackle.

"Don't!" Bianca called from behind Rosa. She stretched out her arm, as if doing so would stop the attack. "It's hurt enough. Throw one of the pokeballs I gave you, Rosa. If it breaks free, just try again."

But Rosa shook her head. "Zaveid, finish it with tackle."

"But you'll knock it out!"

"I know."

Zaveid didn't hesitate. He shoved against Purrloin, and it fell into a patch of grass and disappeared.

Bianca stomped her foot. "What was that, Rosa? I told you to throw the pokeball! You could have had it!" She looked frustrated as she crossed her arms and stared pointedly, but Rosa's gaze didn't falter under the glare.

"I told you before, Bianca, there aren't any pokemon in this route I want on my team." She signaled for Zavied to follow, then turned and started back towards camp.

Bianca wasn't prepared to give up.

"But it's for research, Rosa! You can't collect the data of all the pokemon in the Unova region if you're too stubborn to catch any of them! They don't need to be on your team. You catch them, they go in the box, and you move on. That's what good trainers do!"

For the second time that day, Rosa's temper flared. Her head jerked to face Bianca. "No, Bianca. You aren't listening to me. It may be all about the pokedex for you, but for me, it's about the pokemon. They aren't emotionless beings waiting to be studied. Pokemon are living, breathing creatures, and they don't deserve to be boxed their entire lives. The only pokemon I'm catching are the ones that I can dedicate my time too. They will be valued for their companionship, not their research potential." Her eyes tightened. "Zaveid is my partner, and I love him. If anyone tried to permanently box him, I'd sock them."

She didn't wait for Bianca's response and instead started through the grass again. Bianca didn't argue anymore. Perhaps she'd been stunned to silence. Rosa could hear her breathing behind her, but she was quiet the rest of the walk back to camp.

Bianca wasn't the only one. Zaveid was walking in front of Rosa, but as she watched him, she noticed his chest wasn't puffed in pride as it normally was. His eyes were on the ground, his attention far away.

When they reached the fire, Rosa pulled her sleeping bag out and rolled it out onto a smoother patch of earth. She was starting to feel guilty for scolding Bianca the way she had, and she was careful to avoid eye contact as she asked, "Are you staying with us tonight, Bianca?"

Bianca's voice was soft. "No, I don't think so. Professor Juniper sent one of the other researchers to Floccesy Town to pick me up."

They said goodbye. Rosa knew Bianca would likely get lost on her way to town, so she gave her the flashlight she'd packed and added her number to the Xtranvsceiver (another gift from Professor Juniper) she wore on her wrist. "In case you get lost." She murmured.

Once again, the night was still. Rosa extinguished the fire, then burrowed her way into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how she exhausted she was. Her entire body seemed to droop as she relaxed.

Something was pulling at her side, and Rosa opened her eyes. Zaveid had left his place on the grass. At first he was hesitant as he stepped onto her stomach, wobbling a bit, but he grew more confident when she supported his weight. The Oshawott curled into a ball, refusing to look at her as his head settled against her rib cage.

Rosa closed her eyes again, a small smile warming her face.

 **A/N Hello lovely readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know its sticking to Black2/White2 fairly closely at the moment, but it will branch off into its own story very soon, I promise. Let me know what you think, or if something needs edited. I hope you all have a lovely day!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Broken Chains

"I think it's time we head for Floccesy Town."

The sun hadn't yet risen in the morning sky by the time Rosa had cleaned up her campsite and collected all of her things back into her bag. A cool breeze washed through the forest, stirring the leaves to sing a soft song. It whipped at Rosa's hair as well, making it more difficult for her to pull her brunette waves into two buns atop her head. She ground her teeth together in frustration, but her determination to look presentable paid off as she slid the last pin into place.

Zavied looked a bit grouchy at being awake so early. He rubbed at his eyes and threw angry glares at Rosa as they marched through the misty woods, but she ignored him and ingenuously hummed a cheery tune.

They avoided treading through the tall grass. Zaveid hadn't taken any serious damage the day before, but Rosa wanted to have him checked over before putting him through another vigorous training session.

"Hey trainer."

Rosa paused. Wisps of sunlight were starting to filter through the foliage as the sun climbed higher, but she still had to squint to see whose voice was speaking to her.

There was no one.

Zaveid had stopped too, but as Rosa eyed their surroundings, she felt him tug on her skirt. She glanced down at him. His paw was extended towards a gathering of aspen trees.

Rosa stared hard, trying to see what he saw, but then realized one of the trees looked a bit . . . off. She narrowed her shoulders, strode forward, and struck the 'tree' in the center of its branches with the back of her arm.

"Ouch! Hey, don't you know it's rude to hit people?!"

Some of the branches reached upwards to the top of the tree, and then the suit unzipped to reveal the head of a young schoolboy. He peeled more the costume away, showing a red scarf tied around his neck, and finally his entire outfit was visible. Rosa raised an eyebrow. His suit could have been overalls fused with parachute pants. The boy looked irritated as he peered up at Rosa, but it was probably because she'd jabbed him in the stomach.

Rosa crossed her arms. "Why are you pretending to be a tree?"

The child scoffed. "I'm a _ninja_. I'm not _pretending_ to be a tree. When I camouflage myself to watch travelers coming through here, I _am_ a tree. I am descended from a long line of ninjas, dating back to the great ones in Hoenn who surprised the famous champion Sapphire herself! If I hadn't have called out to you, there's no way you would have found me." The boy was beaming with pride even as he dusted fake pine needles from his hair. "And I was trying to help you, by the way, so maybe you should take that into consideration the next time you decide to punch someone!"

Zaveid had followed Rosa to see what all the fuss was about, but the kid's tangent was evidentially too much for him because the Oshawott opened his mouth and squirted the ninja in the face. The boy gasped as he was soaked through with icy water, and he covered his face with his hands. "Hey, cut that out, you stupid Oshawott! Lady, call your pokemon off! I haven't even done anything!"

"Zaveid, enough." Rosa said, brushing the top of head. He snorted in protest, but the gush of water stopped.

Rosa cocked her head. "You said you wanted to help us. Help us with what?"

The kid was examining his drenched clothing with a mixture of disgust in horror, but he replied, "It's not safe for some newbie trainer to be walking around in the dark by herself right now. Haven't you noticed this place is pretty much empty at the moment? Everyone's staying away for a reason. You should be doing the same until it's safe."

Zaveid tensed, but Rosa stilled him with another touch. "Why are travelers avoiding these woods? You have to pass through here to get to Aspertia. What's out there?"

His face turned grim. "There are some creepy people lurking around Asperia Woods right now, Lady. Stealing Pokemon, attacking trainers, hurting the wild Pokemon. I don't know what they want, but they've been practically guarding Floccesy town and the areas around it for the last week. I've been coming out here every night to warn stupid trainers heading for Asperia. You're the second I've seen going the other way. That guy looked stronger than you though, so I didn't stop him."

There was only one person she knew traveling towards Floccesy. "That must have been Hugh. I wonder if he's run into these so called 'creeps'." It had seemed strange that they hadn't encounter a single trainer the entire time they'd been training, but she hadn't really given it much thought before that moment. Why would anyone terrorize Floccesy Town? From what she'd heard, there wasn't anything there but farmers and country folk.

She eyed the ninja boy. "Where are they now, do you think?"

He shrugged. "Still skulking around here, I think. I see them pass through sometimes. But you know what? I overheard one of them grumbling to himself about Floccesy Ranch. It's a Pokemon reserve, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if they were thinking of stealing the rarer breeds of Pokemon the ranch is protecting there."

"Disgusting thieves." Rosa's muttered. "Is the town safe?"

"I haven't seen anyone weird there, if that's what you mean."

Rosa chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. "Sounds like someone needs to pay the ranch a visit. Zaveid, I think we should go check it out."

The boy's eyes widened. "Are you serious lady? You can't challenge them, what if they're stronger than you? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry for punching you. You've been very helpful!" Rosa called over her shoulder as she turned and strode away. If they were stealing pokemon from both trainers and the reserve, then there was a chance they'd be after Zaveid too. Her jaw clenched. No one was going to get away with that.

"So this is Flocessy Town, huh?" Ghost town was more like it. A collection of houses rested against the mountain base, and down the cobble rock path rested an old, rickety clock tower. It was well worn, but the face was polished so the silver hands were still clearly visible. Rosa could see a few people gathered by the pokemon center, and an older couple held hands and chatted to each other as they strolled down the path.

Rosa placed her hands on her hips. "It's certainly quiet, but everything seems peaceful enough. Let's go to the Pokemon Center. Maybe the trainers there will know something."

The clinic was as empty as the rest of the town. Rosa could hear the soft humming of the air conditioner from a nearby ceiling vent, and there was a faint tapping from the front desk as the nurse there typed on a plastic keyboard.

Rosa scooped up Zaveid and approached the front counter.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, would you mind looking my Oshawott over? We trained a lot yesterday, and I want to make sure he's still well."

The nurse with hair like pink lemonade smiled sweetly. "Of course. Please feel free to relax in the waiting room until I'm finished, it should only take a moment."

Rosa hesitated. "You haven't heard of anything strange going on in Aspertian Woods lately, have you? I didn't see anyone else traveling through them on my way up here."

Nurse Joy's perfect pink brows wrinkled together in confusion, and then she brightened. "That's pretty normal this time of year. All of the farmers took their crops up to Aspertia last week to sell at the market, and trainers often accompany them to make sure they arrive safely. This town gets very quiet when the farmers leave. Even Floccesy Ranch has closed. If you stay here a week or two, it'll be a bit livelier."

Rosa frowned. "But doesn't someone need to stay behind at the ranch and care for the Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Their grandson should still be there. Please excuse me now, I'll tend to your Oshawott."

Rosa thanked the nurse and wandered towards the carpeted area. It contained several fluffy brown couches surrounding a cherry-red coffee table, and mounted on the wall was a muted flat screen TV. There was a pile of magazines resting on the table, and Rosa snatched one off the top and settled onto the couch.

The front page was a shot of two teenage Poke idols, a man and a woman, gripping hand-held microphones and smiling mischievously at the camera. The male's spiked blond hair was accented with pear green dye that matched his eyes, and Rosa raised a brow at the outlandish black and purple leather jacket that fit him snugly. The woman's fashion choices weren't any less strange. Her bubblegum shaded hair was done up in a high ponytail, curled into a single lock that cascaded gently down her left cheek. The bold caption beneath the picture read "Christoph and Yancy to Perform at Nimbasa Sports Stadium".

Uninterested, Rosa flipped through the magazine, pausing briefly every few pages to skim. The publication was mostly marketed towards audiences interested in celebrity gossip, but she paused to scan an article mentioning Champion Alder's retirement after an extra two years of service.

"Excuse me Miss, your pokemon is healed now."

Rosa tossed the magazine back on the table and walked back to the counter. Zaveid appeared considerably better rested as she picked him up off the counter and held him, grumbling only when she didn't immediately set him down.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. He behaved himself for you, didn't he?"

The woman laughed. "Oshawott was a perfect gentleman, I assure you. He was well aside from being a bit tired, so I gave him a little pick me up to get him going again. Please come back anytime."

Despite not having learned anything more about the town, Rosa was in high spirits as they left the clinic. The map she'd taken from the front desk showed that Floccesy Ranch was just a few miles walk up the road, so Rosa made the most of it by sending Zaveid after every pokemon they encountered. She was pleased the Pokemon in the area were both more diverse and at a higher level than those found in Asperia Woods, but that didn't compare to her excitement at finally encountering another trainer.

The middle school student capped off at maybe five foot, and there was a leaf sticking out of his wild black hair, but his Lilipup battled hard. Zaveid's breathing was slightly labored as his opponent fell unconscious.

The pokedex in her hand vibrated. "Level eleven, Zaveid. Nice job. Thanks for the battle kid, it was fun."

He handed over a wad of cash and grinned sheepishly. "You're pretty tough. I guess my Lilipup and I will have to train harder."

Rosa beamed. "You'll get stronger. We both will."

She waved goodbye, and after another few minutes of walking the dirt path, found herself standing at the entrance of Floccesy Ranch.

The forest feel of the area was gone, replaced by rolling golden grasslands. Miltank and Tauros grazed in an enclosed pen on one side, with hay fields, pasture, and a battered barn on the other. Rosa could hear the faint babble of rushing water somewhere in the distance.

Nurse Joy hadn't lied about it being closed. The property's driveway was blocked by a heavy lumber gate.

"What now, Zaveid? We can't just jump the gate because of something some tree ninja told us." She sighed in disappointment. Maybe the kid in the woods had been pulling her leg after all. No one in town seemed the least bit panicked, and the only lead they'd had was locked. Rosa leaned against one side of the gate, conflicted. She nearly fell when it swung open.

Rosa yelped and leaned back to correct her balance, and Zaveid's throaty chuckle sounded behind her. He quieted when she shot him a dirty scowl.

"That's strange." She murmured. Only the side she'd leaned against had moved, but how could that be the case if the two panels were connected?

She walked to the center of the gate, searching for the lock that should have held the sides together. Her hand ran alongside the inside of the gate, feeling for the latch, but then something polished caught her attention. Rosa dropped down to one knee, fingering the heavy chain that had been used to keep the gate locked. It was broken in two, but the damage on the broken link was smooth and even.

"Chain cutters. Someone's in there."

Without thinking, Rosa stepped through the open gate. Zaveid chattered in protest, possibly complaining about the repercussions of trespassing, but she ignored him and walked towards the pasture.

A herd of Mareep grazed together in the largest arena. Sparks of electricity occasionally danced off one pokemon's wool and sparked onto the body of another, but none of the sheep seemed to notice or mind. There was a pond with a stream too, and Rosa watched a Psyduck ruffle its tail feathers and settle into a patch of grass.

"Nurse Joy said the grandson is supposed to be around here somewhere. I sure hope he's all right."

She fell silent. From of the corner of her eye, Rosa watched a black and blue figure dart from one bunch of grass and vanish into another. She instinctively reached out to Zaveid, taking comfort from his warm fur under her fingertips. Her heart beat painfully before setting into its normal rhythm.

"What was that, do you think?" She whispered.

He chattered harshly.

"Well you don't have to been mean about it."

Grass and twigs crunched under Rosa's feet as she stalked forward. A lock of her hair tangled in some of the thicker vegetation, but she loosened it with a yank before tucking the brunette strands behind her ear. The vegetation to her left shuttered, swishing in zigzag patterns as a body dashed through it.

"Okay Zaveid, try slowing it down with water gun."

His chest puffed as water built within, but the undergrowth was too thick. It sliced through the jet of liquid, separating it until only a light spray remained.

Rosa huffed, but changed tactics. If it wanted to be chased down, then she'd play along. "Come on Zaveid." She scooped her partner into her arms and took off.

Her footsteps were clumsy in the tall grass, and she nearly tripped when her foot caught on a stump. The figure was moving faster now, motivated by the trainer chasing it, and Rosa's eyes narrowed. She pumped her legs harder, ignoring the longer blades of crabgrass that swatted her face and stung her eyes.

It reached the edge of the tall grass, but rather than turning back like Rosa thought it would, the creature opted for continuing into the trimmed pasture. It burst through the protective wall of grass.

The Pokemon was a Riolu.

Rosa's foot caught a rock just feet from the edge of the crabgrass, but Zaveid was ready. He kicked off her chest and leapt from her arms, using the momentum of his trainer's fall to clear the remainder of the tall vegetation. His feet scarcely kissed the ground, and then he was off like a shot after Riolu. Rosa scrambled to her feet, ignoring the scratches on her palms and face.

"Zaveid, water gun!"

Oshawott's chest expanded with water, but Riolu was done running. It abruptly jerked on its heels and launched a feint attack at its attacker. "Watch out!"

He swallowed his water gun, but the attack came too fast to avoid. It slammed into his chest and sent Zaveid flying back. His face connected with the ground with a pained grunt, but her partner pulled himself back to his feet.

"Tackle this time, Zaveid."

He sprinted forward, but Riolu was faster. Its movements were unfairly fluent as it soared across the pasture and forcefully crashed into Zaveid using quick attack. He flew back another couple of feet, but didn't fall. Zaveid snorted and swatted grass from his eyes. At Rosa's command, his lungs again filled with water.

Riolu tilted its head down to protect its face from the torrent of water that engulfed it, but it couldn't stop itself from getting pushed back. Rosa dug through her barrel shaped bag anxiously, exhaling when her fingers brushed the smooth surface of a pokeball. She clenched it in her fist, then pulled it from the bag and threw it hard.

The ball clipped Riolu's foot, and the Pokemon was immersed in a flash of light before the pokeball absorbed it. Rosa's eyes tensed as the item dropped into the grass, quaking and blinking furiously. She and Zaveid both held their breath as it rocked once, twice, three times.

The pokeball gave one final shutter, then became still.

Her first capture. Rosa laughed and reached down to ruffle the fur on her partner's head. He cried out in protest and batted her hand away, but she was too elated to be bothered by it. She crossed the short distance to the pokeball and bent over to collect it. The surface was warm.

"That's the way to catch a Pokemon. Bianca would be proud."

The ball shrunk in her grip, and Rosa fiddled with her belt until they were connected. She wished she could start training Riolu right away, but she was injured, and they still hadn't caught whoever had broken onto the property.

Rosa sighed. "Well, what do you think, Zaveid? I think we've proven there isn't anyone on this side."

Oshawott shrugged in a "This is your problem" sort of way.

She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the remaining area. The ranch was enormous, sporting several acres of fields they could search through. Honestly, they could look for hours and not find anything. She could see the farmhouse several fields over, however. Maybe it would be easiest to just knock on the door and hope the grandson was home.

Zaveid trailed behind Rosa as she wandered again. She remained attentive as she went along, keeping her chocolate eyes fixed suspiciously on the nearby hayfields. There was an old, dark shed she checked as she passed, but it only harbored gardening tools and shovels. Rosa was about to close the door, but then she heard a whimper.

Sunlight bathed the shed as she swung the creaky door open further. The chilly room appeared empty, but as she tiptoed inside, her eyes met those of a trembling Audino. Its sapphire eyes were wide with terror, and as Rosa's shoes scraped against the concrete, it shrunk further into the corner.

"Sssh, I'm not going to hurt you." Rosa murmured. She tried her best to sound soothing, but Rosa knew she wasn't the most comforting presence. The Pokemon spooked as she neared, so Rosa instead decided to reach her hand out for Audino to sniff.

It snarled and swatted at her viciously.

What was going on? Sure, she wasn't the greatest with Pokemon (Zaveid was always happy to remind her of that fact), but she'd never seen a fairy type behave in such a way. Rosa rubbed her fingers together thoughtfully and dropped her hand. "What happened, sweetheart? What scared you?"

It answered by baring its teeth.

The shed shuttered as Zaveid burst into the small space. The door crashed against one of the equipment shelves, raising a layer of dust. Her Oshawott's breathing was ragged, and as soon as he was close enough, he snatched the back of her arm and pulled at her with wild urgency.

"What is it?"

An enraged cry resounded across the field, loud enough to penetrate the shed's wooden walls. Zaveid's yanking turned frantic, especially when another cry sounded, this one pained with grief.

Rosa stumbled out of the shed, and then she was running for the barn.

 **A/N** **Some chapters are easy to write, and then there's this one.** ** **A fair warning for the next chapter: this story _is_ going to rise in intensity. I have upped the initial rating on this fanfiction to T due to some of the darker themes that will be woven throughout (but it won't be anything overly extreme, I promise) but I wanted to get that out there so it doesn't catch anyone by unpleasant surprise. ** Shout out to all the tree ninjas who, despite being annoying, are _less_ annoying than Joey and his high percentage Rattata. Have a lovely day, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Burning

Hugh was not supposed to be there.

The tree ninja had mentioned him in passing, but as Rosa stopped at the entrance of the barn and heaved her body against the heavy wooden door to swing it open, his spiked midnight hair came into view.

He was a mess. His red and white jacket was streaked with mud and grime, and there was more smeared on his face and clumped in his hair. He was hunched over on his knees, and his arms were clutching a gray feathered object that Rosa quickly realized was a Pidove. The Pokemon was curled against Hugh with its eyes closed, and there was a streak of red seeping down its forehead.

Water dripped onto Pidove's head. It was tear that had trickled off Hugh's nose.

The sound of Rosa's arrival stirred him to attention, and Hugh's head snapped up to meet her eyes. Recognition sparked through them, and then he was shouting.

"Rosa, run!"

The breath was stolen from her as something heavy rammed into her chest. Rosa soared backwards, wincing when her head connected with the grass. Hot breath spilled across her face, damp and dense and reeking of outdated meat. Rosa twisted her head away to escape the assault of foul air in her lungs. She squirmed and braced her arms to heave herself off the ground, but an enormous paw came down on her stomach, pinning her to the ground.

"Another trainer coming to interrupt, huh? Thought you'd play the hero? Pesky teenagers."

Hugh's eyes tightened with fury. "Get off of her!"

"Shut up, boy. Unless you want to bury more of your Pokemon."

The owner of the Stoutland came to stand beside his Pokemon. The man was in his late twenties, but there were stress wrinkles pressed above his brow that made him appear older. His neatly buzzed hair was covered by a dark slumped hat with an X taped across the front. It was clearly designed to coordinate with his gray and black outfit, complete with leather boots. On the chest pocked of his vest was a cornflower blue P.

"This ranch was supposed to be empty. But _no_. First this clown shows up," He vaguely gestured towards Hugh, "And now this. Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Rosa couldn't reply, the weight of Stoutland's paw pressing on her lungs was too great. The man leaned close to her face, close enough she could see the light reflect in his pale green eyes, and he snickered. His breath was as sour as his Pokemon's. "Because I think he's supposed to be saving you, not the other way around."

Her exhale was strained. "Zaveid, water gun."

The blast of water caught Stoutland by surprise, and he temporarily removed some of the weight holding her down. Rosa shoved at the dog and rolled out from underneath his paw. She scrambled to her feet. Her otter Pokemon chattered wrathfully and swung his stubby arms around as if lecturing Stoutland, but the dog unleashed a shadow ball that forced Zaveid to move. Rosa frantically unclipped the occupied pokeball on her belt.

"Anna, I need you!"

Rosa knew her new Riolu was injured, but there was no way Zaveid could take down Stoutland on his own. The dog's level was likely twice that of either of her Pokemon, and with Hugh's Pokemon in such dire condition, she didn't know if she could rely on him for help.

Anna's face was scraped up from her capture, but her slender figure dropped into battle stance with little effort. Her swiftness was likely their only chance at winning.

More help came however, this time from Hugh. His Snivy was a blur as it crashed against Stoutland, and Rosa smiled when it used the momentum of quick attack to regain distance. Its feet planted in the grass a few feet from Anna and Zaveid. The snake's little body quivered with rage

"Anna, use counter. Zaveid, help her by using tackle!"

"Protect." The shady man ordered coolly.

A translucent sphere covered Stoutland. Zaveid's body was sent sprawling back, bouncing harmlessly against the defensive bubble. Anna's counter attack made contact with protect, then fizzled into nothing.

Rosa swore under her breath. Even with Anna's quick feet, her Pokemon couldn't compete with the massive difference in level. Still, she couldn't give up. "Okay Anna, fei-"

"Tauros, zen headbutt."

Stoutland didn't have time to react before two-hundred pounds' worth of psychic energy broke through its protective barrier. Tauros caught the dog by its horns and threw it into the barn wall, bellowing loudly as if letting out a war cry. Stoutland yelped and struggled, but Tauros didn't need a command to start stomping its hooves into the Pokemon's ribcage.

A broadly built, ginger-haired farmboy in a cowboy hat and riding gear glowered at the scene before him. He seemed to take it in slowly, first examining Hugh, then Stoutland's trainer, and finally her. Rosa shivered when she felt his piercing eyes trail over her. The deadly calm air about him turned her insides to ice. He used one hand to signal to his Tauros to stop beating the life out of Stoutland, then after a long moment of silence, directed his words to the man in black.

"You have ten seconds to collect your Pokemon and get yourself off my grandfather's property. I have an entire herd of Tauros, and if I see you within fifty miles of Floccesy Ranch again, I will personally turn you into leather. Ten."

Stoutland was returned to his pokeball in a flash. The shady man was in a near state of panic as he retreated from the barn and sprinted away into the nearly field. Rosa briefly wondered why he'd been allowed to leave, but decided she didn't want to go toe-to-toe with the furious rancher. Instead, she busied herself with returning Anna and Zaveid to their pokeballs.

She's forgotten about Hugh. He was still kneeling in the corner of the barn, his arms wrapped around Pidove. His eyes were an angry shade of red, and there were tear stains dampening the smear of mud on his cheeks. Snivy was beside him. It was intimidating to cross paths with the rancher, but she did it anyway to reach him. Rosa wrapped her slender fingers around Hugh's shoulder for balance as she dropped down to his level. Pidove didn't move as she reached out and stroked its breast feathers, although there was still a stream of blood dripping from above its ear.

Rosa's heart skipped a beat. She fingered its chest in alarm.

"She's gone, Rosa." Hugh whispered hoarsely, catching her searching fingers. He squeezed them tightly, painfully, as if they were his lifeline. "That Stoutland got a hold of her and threw her into the barn door. She hit her head."

Her bottom lip trembled, but she bit into it to make it stop. A Pokemon dying due to battle was practically unheard of. All trainers followed strict rules specifically designed to keep Pokemon safe. Ignoring them was a crime.

Footsteps crunched in the straw beside them, and Rosa hurriedly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry about your Pidove, kid. I'm assuming you came here after that brute with the Stoutland?"

Hugh nodded mutely.

The rancher thoughtfully flipped his cowboy hat up further above his eyes. "I have a place for her."

Pidove smelled like cinder when it burned. Rosa didn't want to notice, but as she watched Hugh's companion dissolve into flames, her lungs were flooded with the aroma.

The rancher – who had finally introduced himself as Beau – had allowed a service to be held in one of his back fields. The space was lush with vegetation despite the Tauros grazing hungrily in the distance, and Rosa could again hear the babble of running water.

Beau built a small funeral pyre out of wood, and had supplied Rosa with fabric to wrap Pidove's body in. She'd asked Hugh if he'd wanted to be the one to prepare Pidove, but his only response had been to shake his head. The Pidove had been gifted to Hugh by his grandfather several years earlier, and although he'd never been an emotional person, his impassive attitude told her he wasn't handling the loss well. So she hadn't argued, and had busied herself securing the cloth with a baby blue ribbon.

Hugh was still quiet. The flames danced in his crimson eyes as he watched them, but no more tears fell onto his cheeks. He'd taken a shower earlier, so the mud was gone from his face and hair, but Rosa doubted he'd have bothered if she hadn't prodded him. She'd hoped the time to himself would help, but the expression he wore now frightened her. Had she ever seen him so empty?

"Rosa."

Beau's voice was low as he touched her shoulder with his broad hand. She jumped and stole a look up at his face, but swiftly dropped her gaze again. Despite the kindness he'd shown, he was still intimidating.

"I know this may not be the best time, but do you know anything about the man who did this?"

She shook her head, then hesitated. Her investigation of the ranch had come about because of the ninja's information. She'd had her doubts about how serious the warning had been, but now she was watching Hugh's Pidove burn.

So Rosa told him. It wasn't much, just what she'd learned in the forest and her reason for visiting Floccesy Ranch in the first place, but Beau listened attentively.

Hugh was listening too. His voice was stiff as he said, "He's a member of Team Plasma. That's what he told me when I confronted him in the barn. After I caught him sneaking around, he yelled something about trainers always getting involved in Team Plasma's business."

"Did he tell you what he was after?" Beau asked.

Hugh shook his head no.

The trio fell silent again. The name sounded vaguely familiar to Rosa, but she couldn't pinpoint where she'd heard it before. On the news, perhaps? It was upsetting that the man had wanted something badly enough to kill for it. Had he been after the reserve's rare pokemon, as he ninja had suggested? That would explain the Audino she'd found hiding in the shed. Something in her still doubted the theory, but what else could it have been?

Rosa sighed and rubbed her forehead. Standing around thinking about it wasn't answering anything. She had a long way to go before she and her Pokemon would be ready to confront the Plasma man again, and she was aching to take out her frustration through a brutal training session. Beau had saved both her and Hugh, there was no doubt about that, but next time she would be strong enough to save herself.

Hugh didn't mind when she said goodbye. He nodded and thanked her for coming to help him, but even as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his eyes never left the pyre. The expression he wore troubled Rosa, but she knew he needed time to grieve.

It was easy to leave Floccesy Ranch behind. The afternoon sun had not yet given way to evening as she retraced her steps back to town, but many of the trainers she'd encountered on her way up had left. The walk was quiet, but Rosa hardly noticed. Her thoughts were sufficiently loud.

"Back so soon?" Nurse Joy asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice. Rosa shrugged and placed two pokeballs on the front desk. The Pokemon Center was slightly busier than it had been earlier that day. There was a pair of trainers and a ranger lounging in the waiting room, and she could also hear voices in the direction of the clinic's cafeteria.

Nurse Joy smiled sweetly. "Oh, you've caught another pokemon. That's wonderful! It's always fun to travel with lots of friends."

Rosa did her best to smile back, but it felt more like a grimace. The nurse seemed to pick up on her anxiety, because she gave Rosa priority and rushed into the back to heal her Pokemon. When she disappeared, Rosa leaned against the counter and used her arms as a pillow.

It had been a long day.

The nurse hummed as she returned to the counter, and Rosa immediately lifted her head. "Here you are. Your Pokemon are fighting fit." She said, handing the pokeballs back. Rosa clipped them to her belt, but Joy wasn't done with her. "I don't know if I can say the same for you though, ma'am. Are you certain you're all right?"

Rosa nodded wordlessly. If she said something, her voice would crack, and she couldn't afford that. Everything would be fine, just not right that moment.

She bowed her head respectively, then turned on her heels and headed for the door. The path to the ranch had been a good spot, she'd go there and battle until nightfall. Joy called out behind her, pleading her for to come back, but Rosa kept walking.

 **A/N Shorter chapter, but as promised, it's heavier. I'll be honest: I was going to completely rewrite the second half of this chapter. Maybe it _is_ too dark for how this fanfiction has been going. However, I decided to keep it because things like this do happen in the Pokemon world. Take Gary's Raticate for example, or Cubone's mother (or the entire Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town). This story does not go by Nuzlocke rules, but I did want to show a side of Pokemon that is often ignored or avoided. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a lovely day! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Starlight

"Two years I've spent preparing for this position, but in all that time, I never expected my first battle as a gym leader to be so rough. You've definitely earned this badge though, so please take it."

Rosa accepted the Basic Badge from Cheren with elation and slid it into its place in her badge case. It had been a full week since the incident at Floccesy Ranch, and in that time, Rosa had taken full advantage of having a new partner. Zaveid and Anna had trained vigorously in preparation of challenging Aspertia's gym. The dynamic had been strange at first, as Rosa had never tried training more than one Pokemon at once. She'd started off by alternating between Anna and Zaveid, but her Oshawott wasted no time in making his displeasure at being ignored known. So instead Rosa strengthened them both. Zaveid used his time during Anna's leveling sessions to build up endurance (usually by swimming or running long, wide laps through the forest), and when she leveled Zaveid, Anna did the same. Initially Rosa had worried her Oshawott would not get along with his new teammate, but her fears never amounted to anything. The battle he and Riolu shared against Stoutland had apparently been enough to forge a bond between them. If anything, Zaveid watched over Anna with careful diligence.

Rosa's royal-purple Basic Badge shined delicately in its case, and she smirked as she snapped it closed. The metal rectangle represented so much more than just conquering a gym: it was the first step to achieving her dream. Knowing it came from her hometown's leader only added to the effect, and in a way, Rosa felt completely liberated from Aspertia. Aside from visiting her mother, there was no reason to ever return to the city again.

The gym badge looked lonely in the case by itself, however. She'd have to fix that.

"I'm sure you'll reach the league if you keep working hard and training your Pokemon. That is where you're heading, isn't it?"

Rosa chuckled as she tucked the case back into her bag. "Was it that obvious?"

Cheren caught her sarcasm and ruefully ran a hand through his raven hair. "Sorry. I guess that was a pretty pointless question. I just . . . well, your battling style kind of reminds me of someone I knew back when I was traveling as a trainer. Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing. She was a firecracker when it came to battles; she and her Pokemon were always showing me up." His lip pulled down slightly. "It was really annoying actually. I guess she was naturally gifted or something, I don't know. Anyway, you just have that same fire in your eyes as she always did." Cheren hesitated. "It's nice to see that again."

Rosa wasn't sure what to say to that. The girl had clearly been important to him, but he'd referred to her in past tense, meaning the topic was likely a touchy one. An awkward silence filled the space. Cheren shifted his weight uncomfortably, perhaps realizing he'd said too much to the stranger in front of him, and Rosa chewed the inside of her cheek before relenting.

"Who was she?"

He shrugged in a noncommittal sort of way while adjusting his burgundy tie. Rosa could already tell where his reply was going. If he didn't want to talk about it, then why bring her up in the first place? "Just a friend from a few years back. And anyway, it isn't important, I just wanted you to know I enjoyed our battle. Thank you for challenging me Rosa, it's been a pleasure."

Men could be impossibly frustrating. Still, she offered Cheren a strained smile, thanked him for the battle, then made a hasty retreat for the exit.

The sun was shining as Rosa left the Aspertia gym and strolled down the familiar cobblestone road to the marketplace. She wasn't yet running low on food or medical supplies, but there was little chance of finding a convenience store in the woods between Flocessy and Virbank city.

Rosa stopped at the bustling farmer's market for food. The vendors were only too happy to offer her deals on their goods, and it didn't take long to fill her pack with ingredients for several days' worth of meals.

A visit to the Pokemart came next. The isles were slightly less busy than the booths at the market, and Rosa took her time browsing the goods for potions and status healers. After some thought, she even threw a small tent and tarp into her basket.

Her mind was busy comparing the benefits of different berries when the buzzing of an Xtransceiver tugged her back into awareness. Rosa checked the watch-like device on her right arm, halfway hoping the incoming call was from Hugh, but her machine was silent.

The buzzing was insistent, however. Her eyes tightened as she stepped back from the shelf and looked around, searching for the source of the vibrating. It resounded in her ears, becoming louder the more it was ignored, until finally Rosa fell onto her hands and knees to look underneath the display. Her eyes swept around under the dusty shelf, and then she pulled out the polished aqua arm band and held it up to examine it.

It was clearly a newer model of her own Xtransceiver. The screen was cracked in the upper right hand corner, but as Rosa smeared some of the dust away with her thumb, the call answered with a _click_.

She hesitated. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The man on the other end sounded as unsure as she felt, but his tenor voice quickly brightened as he said, "Oh, hey! You found my Xtransceiver! I didn't think that thing would ever see the light of day again, where in the world was it? _Please_ tell me you're somewhere in the Unova region."

Rosa's shoulders fell slightly at the friendly tone. She brushed dirt from her pants as she returned to her feet. "Well it was under a grimy shelf in the middle of a pokemart, but it's vibrate could cause an earthquake with how loud it is. Trust me, if I hadn't found it, someone else would have. I'm assuming you want this thing back?"

The man surprised her by letting loose a warm, throaty laugh. It was a pleasant sound, and one Rosa suspected he made often.

"Yes, I would really love to have it back." He agreed, still chuckling. "Does that mean you _are_ in Unova then?"

"I am at the moment."

He sounded relieved. "I really hate to ask you this, but would you mind hanging onto my Xtransceiver for a little while? My job takes up most of my time, so I won't be able to pick it up from you until I get some time off. I don't really want it to go back under the shelf though, so I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"I don't know if I want to do that. It's not like I know who you are." Rosa adjusted the bag on her shoulder and started walking towards the front of the pokemart. She had enough provisions to last her until she reached Virbank City. "But if you can swear to me I won't be stuck with it for the rest of harvest season, I guess I can hold onto it. I'm going to need a name though. And I'm warning you now that I charge interest."

He laughed again, causing the edge of Rosa's lips to involuntarily curl upwards. "I think I can live with that. And my name is Curtis, so please don't give my Xtransceiver away to anyone else. While we're on the topic of introductions, can I know the name of my debtor?"

Rosa stopped at the front register and used one arm to unload her items onto the counter for the cashier to scan. The employee offered her a smile that Rosa returned.

"It's Rosa."

There was some muffled chatter in the background, and she overheard Curtis respond to the person who had appeared on his end. After a second, his voice came back clear. "Sorry about that Rosa, my coworker is telling me to get off the phone. I have to go, but thank you for holding onto my Xtransceiver for me. Do you mind if I keep in touch with you until I can get it back?"

She declined the plastic bags the cashier offered her and instead started packing the items directly into her traveling bag. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Thank you, Rosa! It won't take long, I promise. I'll talk to you later."

A goodbye barely escaped her mouth before the call dropped. Rosa sighed and threw Curtis's Xtransceiver into the key items pocket of her bag. Such trouble for such a small device.

Night fell over Route 20 like a silent curtain. The crescent moon from the previous cycle had at last fallen into darkness, so the starlight overhead pooled in rusting tree leaves and shimmered across the river's rapids. It reflected in the sweat dripping down Rosa's forehead as well, but she used her arm to wipe the offensive water trail away.

"Anna, use force palm!"

Riolu's chest heaved rapidly, already spent from a grueling afternoon of mowing down wild Pokemon. The training session had been worth it, as Anna had finally reached level nineteen, but Rosa regretted accepting a battle with the boastful challenger they now faced. The dirt-streaked brute of a hiker had come tromping through the dim thickets like the highlands were his to own, and he'd refused to leave her and her team alone until she agreed to battle. Rosa had hoped it would be an easy fight, but the Lileep Anna confronted now was tough.

Anna wound up her right arm, her gloved fist gathering potential energy as she extended her elbow back. She leaned back on one heel to gain momentum, and then she sprung forward and released the abundance of charged energy in Lileep's direction. The grass type bent its large head to one side to dodge, but the brunt of Riolu's attack slammed into its side. Its great pink petals swayed in the gust of wind, but Lileep endured.

The hiker's thick arms flexed as he pumped the air and let out a whoop. "Ya'll call that an attack? I knew you and your Pokemon were a bunch of city-slickers!" The backpack he wore bounced with his movements, and from across the field, she could see him springing up and down on his toes. "Take notes little girl, that's how a real Pokemon does it. Lileep, let's kick these guys all the way back to town!"

Rosa's fists clenched as her jackal Pokemon dodged another attack. She desperately wished she had chosen Zaveid for this battle instead. Anna's thin legs trembled with fatigue, and great beads of sweat rolled down her face and soaked her fur. She maintained her fighting stance, however. As if sensing Rosa's anxiety, Anna briefly glanced back to flash her trainer a cheeky grin.

Pride mixed with guilt burned in Rosa's chest. "Anna, again! Force palm!"

"You'll have to do better than that! Ancient power, Lileep!"

The vacant-eyed plant extended its petals, surrounding itself with a psychic power. Enormous chunks of rocks and dirt broke free from the earth as they were swallowed by glowing psychic energy. Each spiraled high above Lileep's head.

Anna pressed back on her left heel as she gathered energy in her clammy palms, but the floating rocks started their descent. One hurled into the space between the sparring Pokemon and crashed into the ground with tremendous force. The strength of the impact caused the earth beneath Anna to quake. Her back foot slid as she became unbalanced, but she maintained the force palm.

Rosa's relief for her Pokemon was short-lived. The remainder of the levitating rocks became missiles as they plunged towards the place where Anna stood.

Riolu instinctively changed the trajectory of her attack to focus on the psychic downpour. Wind whipped across Anna's face as she released her stored energy, and then the onset of rocks exploded.

Rosa covered her face in her elbow to protect herself from being hit by shards of splintered rock. The pebbles that skimmed her exposed skin hurt, but she hardly noticed the sting. As soon as the blast cleared, Rosa's fearful eyes returned to the battle field to search for Anna. The cloak of night had already reduced visibility, but now a layer of dust turned Anna and Lileep invisible.

Charged tension filled the air as the opposing trainers waited.

The first thing Rosa saw was a body on the ground. It rested flat on its back and wasn't moving, but the more she squinted to manipulate the starlight to show her what she needed to see, the more Rosa recognized it was Anna. Lileep stood triumphant a few feet back.

The hiker slapped his knee and howled with laughter. "That's the way! _That_ _is the wa_ y! Nice going Lileep! Nice! That's how it's done."

Rosa ground her teeth together as she stared at the body of her partner lying on the ground. Defeat didn't bother her, but Anna's still form shadowed by galaxies was enough to turn Rosa's insides to ice. Her Riolu had never been knocked out under her care.

"Ri . . ."

Rosa paused her retrieval of Anna's pokeball, and the celebration on the other side of the field quieted. Slowly, painfully, Anna lifted her head. Her arms quivered as they braced against the ground, but there was determination in her crimson eyes as she forced herself into a sitting position. Dust clung to her sweaty pelt.

In that moment, no trainer had ever been prouder of their Pokemon than Rosa was of her spunky, stubborn Riolu. Anna's chest heaved with exertion, but she balanced herself up onto one foot. The other foot pushed against the grass. She swayed, and then Anna was standing.

 _She's so strong_. Anna carefully balanced back into her usual fighting stance, attention trained on Lileep.

 _But I can't let her fight anymore._

Anna had done her part, and now she needed rest.

The hiker's voice broke through Rosa's train of thought. "Ya'll are dumb for getting back up! Don't you know when a battle is over? I'm not gonna do this all night. Lileep, swat it down with Ancient Power!"

Words poured from Rosa's mouth before she gave them permission too. "No, wait! Stop!"

Jagged boulders splinted off the earth. Psychic power hummed about the rocks as they swirled threateningly in the air above Lileep, and internally, Rosa panicked. There was no way her Riolu could handle another powerful attack. She was struggling to stand!

Anna knew this as well. Rosa's blood drained and her heart hammered erratically as her pokemon drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Accepting her fate.

The pokeball on Rosa's belt erupted. Light poured from the capsule, bright enough to temporarily illuminate the field. Rosa stumbled back in alarm, but her mind didn't have time to process what was happening before Zaveid was sprinting across the field to Anna.

Light like fire consumed him as he snatched Riolu around the waist and pulled her protectively against him. Zaveid's body grew larger as he maneuvered himself in front of the boulders to shield Anna, and as he did so, the burn of evolution dwindled until Dewott stood firmly where Oshawott had been. His features were sharper, his body slimmer, and he sported an oval-shaped tail. His charcoal eyes, however, were as brittle and cold as always.

He ripped the pair of razor shells from his hips and swung them like knives in front of him. Lileep's ancient power crumbled to gravel, and pebbles dropped harmlessly to the ground. Zaveid returned to his defensive position in front of Anna, but his sullen eyes never left Lileep. His mouth stretched to bare his needle-sharp fangs menacingly.

The hiker howled, but there was nothing amusing about the sound now. "That's not fair! You can't call out another Pokemon, this is a one on one battle! What kind of trainer are you, you can't even obey simple rules? You're a cheat!"

Rosa held up her hands pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He stomped across the field, waving a beefy arm as he scolded, "You owe me money, 'ya hear? You forfeit the second you cheated. I want double for your breaking the rules! Pay up!"

"I'll pay you, just hang on-"

Zaveid withdrew his razor shells again, but this time he left Anna's side to stop the man's advance. The hiker paused to stare, temporarily unsure what to do. "Move it, 'ya little bugger. This is between me and your trainer. I said move it!" His anger escalated. He aimed a kick at the otter.

"No, don't!"

Zavied's eyes flashed. He dodged easily, then positioned himself again in front of the fuming trainer.

The hiker's lower lip curled into a snarl, but he directed his words to Rosa. "Tell your Pokemon to back away. I'm not leaving until I get what I'm entitled too!" He drew back his thick calf to kick at Zavied again, but missed. "Urgh! This wouldn't be a problem if you knew how to control your stupid Pokemon! Be a halfway decent trainer, and make him back off!"

Rosa stood frozen, her hand on her bag. She knew she should call Zaveid off. Scold him for breaking battle rules. Punish him somehow. But the man's actions boiled her blood.

She swung her bag back over her shoulder and stared at the trainer for a long time. Her hands were trembling, so she clenched them into fists to still them. "Purposely trying to harm another person's Pokemon outside of battle is far worse than cheating – it's a crime. Touch him again and I swear to you, you will definitely receive your payment. Now I think you should leave."

The man seemed taken back by Rosa's words, but he remained undaunted. He locked his jaw and continued his advance, but with each step closer, Zaveid growled louder. Dewott's rigid muscles strained in preparation to lash out, and not once did he drop his protective stance.

Rosa had forgotten about Lileep. It was still on the opposite side of the field, observing. It finally made a squealing sound that drew its trainer's attention.

The backpacker's eyes flashed between Zaveid and Lileep until at last he stepped back. "Fine. You aren't worth my time anyway." With his fists still clenched, he retreated back to where his pokemon stood. He kept his back to Rosa as he said, "It doesn't matter anyway, you and your Pokemon are weak. Ya'll can train until you're blue in the face, but you'll never be a great trainer until your Pokemon learn to be submissive."

He returned Lileep to its pokeball, and then with a huff, stormed into the misty trees.

Rosa watched the empty darkness. Her nails were biting crescent moons into her palms, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the place where the hiker had disappeared. Was he right? Was she a bad trainer because her Pokemon had minds of their own?

There was a tugging on her pants. The sensation pulled Rosa from her daze, and she peered down to lock eyes with Zaveid. One of his blue paws held Anna's hand, but the other remained locked around the fabric of her blue jeans. He tilted his head in concern. The suffocating curtain of anger fell away, leaving gratitude to swell in Rosa's chest, and she dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around the otter Pokemon's neck.

He didn't stiffen, as she'd expected. Instead, Zaveid purred softly, and he leaned his forehead against Rosa's.

"You're the best, Zaveid." She whispered. "Thank you."

She loosened her hold on Zaveid to sweep Anna into her arms. Rosa snuggled her affectionately, ignoring the sweat coating her pelt.

"I'm sorry Anna. I pushed you too hard again."

Riolu rumbled contently and buried her face against Rosa's damp neck, showing she was already forgiven. The blossoms of guilt grew from Rosa's chest up into her throat to choke her. Anna's unconditional love was something unexpected, especially after the way she'd been hunted down during her capture, but Rosa was grateful for it nonetheless.

"We're done for the night, Hun. Let's get you healed up, and then you can get some rest."

Everyone was healthy and fed less than an hour later. Rosa hadn't bothered setting up her tent because the night was so warm, and had instead rolled her sleeping bag out under the stars. Anna rubbed at her eyes tiredly, watching her trainer settle beneath the bag's covers.

Despite his new size, Zaveid claimed his usual spot on Rosa's stomach. He didn't really fit, but he burrowed his head into the hollow between her ribs and seemed content with his makeshift pillow.

"Oh, hang on."

Rosa sat up partially and extended her arms. Anna rushed into the embrace, rumbling happily, and Rosa tucked her pokemon beside her as they lied down to sleep.

This had become the routine for every evening. The first night after catching Anna, Rosa had tried to convince her Pokemon to sleep in their pokeballs. It hadn't gone the way she'd hoped. Zaveid's response had been to pull down the corner of his eyelid, stick out his tongue, and then forcefully sit on her sleeping bag. Anna hadn't wanted to be the odd one out, so she'd followed Zaveid's defiant lead and refused to return either.

Maybe she really didn't have a handle on her Pokemon.

Rosa had only just closed her eyes to sleep when she felt Anna squirming in her arms. Her heavy eyelids curled back open, and she shot Riolu a "What's your problem?" look.

Anna's eyes were expectant as she made a low humming sound in the back of her throat. It was scratchy and disjointed, but Rosa recognized what the Pokemon wanted.

She grumbled, but lifted herself onto one elbow. Why could she never say no to those innocent, garnet eyes? The movement jostled Zaveid, but he didn't seem to mind. He just angled his head slightly and yawned.

"Fine. But this was never meant to be a tradition, you know."

She opened her mouth, and as the first line of soprano notes poured into the atmosphere, Anna relaxed further against the sleeping bag.

" _Lavender blue, dilly, dilly. Lavender green . ._ ."

The tender night sighed, and as Rosa sang softly to her Pokemon, the heavens turned an ear to listen.

 **A/N Maybe its cheesy for a trainer to sing to their Pokemon, but if I were a trainer, it's probably something I would do. What little quirks do you guys think you would have as trainers raising Pokemon? As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have a lovely day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Stars and Studios

Rosa had never been a fan of construction zones, but then again, most of them weren't filled with Pokemon to battle. The Virbank Complex was built on the coastline near the city, and it was surrounded by enormous concrete walls that prevented the entrance of forest Pokemon on one side and flooding from seawater on the other. The unpleasant smell of salt water and rust clinging to warehouses made Rosa's nose wrinkle. The construction crew working at the site were likely used to the odor, but she didn't intend on staying long enough to grow desensitized.

There wasn't a lot of grass to wander around in, but Rosa made due. Her gym battle against Virbank's rock star heartthrob Roxie had gone smoother than expected, but she was still determined to put another training session behind her before leaving the city. Zaveid and Anna hadn't argued against the idea.

Well, not much anyway.

Workers passing by shot her strange looks as she wandered up and down the complex, and she even heard a few joke to each other about calling wildlife services to handle the 'enraged monster' that had gotten loose. Rosa rolled her shoulders and ignored them. There was no telling how strong the trainers on the mainland would be, and she wanted to be prepared to face them.

Somewhere along the stretch of hours training, Rosa realized she'd picked up another shadow. The pair of eyes burrowing into her back weren't threatening, but each time she tossed a glance over her shoulder to meet them, the puppy Pokemon following her would scurry away.

It was obvious Growlithe's presence was bothering Zaveid. Her Dewott's body was stiff as he finished off another Magby with a spray of his water gun, but the distinct scrambling of pawed feet padding behind them was suddenly too much. Whirling on his heels like a child's top, Zaveid let loose a powerful jet of water. His impatience made the movement clumsy, however, so rather than hitting the bothersome Growlithe, the blast of liquid soaked Rosa's leggings and shoes.

"Hey, watch it!" She complained as she skipped sideways. Zaveid's water tantrum halted, but he crossed his arms against his chest and chattered sullenly. Rosa rolled her eyes. "Good grief, there's no need to get huffy Zaveid. He's not hurting anything. If all the training is getting to you, then just tell me so we can take a break. Maybe you'll feel better with some food in you."

Rosa lifted one leg to wring out the bottom hem of her pants, then did the same for the other. Frigid water gushed between her fingertips and dripped onto the grass, and when she pressed her foot down, her shoes made squishing sounds. She heaved a sigh. Her clothes were going to be wet for a while.

It was a different experience to picnic in a construction site. Rosa sat cross-legged on the lawn between two warehouses and offered pokeblocks to Anna and Zaveid, who both tucked into their meals enthusiastically.

The breeze stirring the salty air was pleasant, despite the smell. She pulled a berry sandwich from her backpack, and while she ate, Rosa watched Virbank's massive steel crane move cargo boxes onto ships. "So what do you think, guys?" She swallowed the bite of bread and jam and cleared her throat. "We don't really have a reason to stay in Virbank, but we can do a bit of exploring if you'd like. I've heard Pokestar Studios is located just north of here. It's supposedly one of the largest film producers in Unova. Not that you guys care about movies, but it would be a break from training."

Zaveid grunted, but Anna looked up from her food to nod and grin. Her cheery gaze fell past Rosa to gaze over her shoulder, however, and her eyebrows knit in concern.

"What is it Anna?"

Growlithe was back. The latte-colored tuft of fur on his head stuck out every which way, and his gray eyes were fixed on the food in Rosa's hand. The hungry look in his eye reminded her of Zaveid, and Rosa chuckled.

She ripped off a square of bread from her sandwich and held it out to the puppy. Her expectation had been that he would approach her hesitantly or sniff at it, but instead the dog floundered forward and scarfed down the food like her hand had always been the one that fed him. Rosa doubted he'd even chewed the piece it was gone so fast, but then he ran his rough tongue along her extended fingers and whipped his tail furiously.

"Sakes, you are hungry, aren't you?" The container of pokeblocks was still sitting next to her lap, so she unsnapped the lid and poured a handful of food into one of her empty dishes. Zaveid observed the action jealously, but his gripe of protest was ignored as she placed the bowl of food in front of Growlithe.

Rosa bit thoughtfully into her sandwich as she watched him. Maybe he'd had a previous owner, and they had gotten separated somehow?

A loud buzzing sound pierced the silence, and Rosa's eyebrows drew together as she glanced over at her barrel-shaped bag. The container itself wasn't shaking, but the obnoxious vibrating was very apparent when she unzipped it to find the Xtransciever. She pulled it out and accepted the call.

"Calling again so soon, Curtis?" She asked dryly. "Are you already worried I've given your Xtransceiver away?"

"More worried you'd forgotten you have it, actually."

A valid point, as she had in fact done just that. It was information she would keep to herself, however.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, I have a life you know."

"Aspiring trainers usually do." He replied, chuckling. "But it's only been a week. You should really be keeping track; I don't want you overcharging me when I get my Xtransceiver back."

"I'll overcharge you anyway. And I don't remember telling you I was a trainer, so why are you assuming that?"

He laughed again, the same heavy-chested one from before. "You're right, I'm sorry. I know what they say about assuming. Are you actually a trainer?"

"Are you?" She shot back.

"Yes and no."

"That's vague."

"So are you."

She ground her teeth together. He was good. "Fine, you're right. I'm a trainer from Aspertia City, and I'm working on getting my gym badges so I can challenge the Unova League. Happy? Your turn." Rosa tugged at the grass, but stopped when Anna placed a soothing paw on her arm.

"You're a trainer from Aspertia City, and you're working on taking the champion's title. That's a more impressive life than you're making it out to be. Not just anyone can go after the league. How many badges do you have?"

"That's not fair, Curtis. I don't give away all my information for free, so you're going to have to cough something up too. And I don't like talking to strangers anyway, so the more you say, the easier this will be for both of us."

He hesitated. "I'm not a trainer, but I work with a lot of different Pokemon. A lot of my job involves traveling and talking to people about their relationships with their Pokemon, and even though it doesn't leave me with a lot of spare time, I still really enjoy it."

There was a pause, followed by the same inaudible chatter she'd heard during their last phone call. "Speaking of which, I have to go. Thanks again for keeping my Xtransceiver for me, Rosa. I know this whole situation is a bit strange, but I promise I'll pick it up as soon as I can."

Rosa touched the tuft on Growlithe's head. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

She waited for a reply, but the line had already gone dead. Rosa sighed and ran a hand through the length of her brunette hair. Curtis was nice enough, but his abrupt end to conversations taxed her patience. Was his work that busy that he couldn't manage a simple goodbye?

After a moment of thought, Rosa attached his Xtransciever to her wrist. If he was going to be calling often, she might as well wear it. It would be easier than digging through her bag all the time anyway.

"You know, you're awfully docile for a wild Pokemon." Rosa noted, turning her attention back to Growlithe. "Do you do this to all the trainers that pass through here? Play nice to get their food, and then run off to bait the next sucker? If that's the case, then I'm surprised you haven't been captured by now. That's pretty smart though, I'll give you that."

He yapped cheerfully as she spoke to him, which sprayed her with wet crumbs of food. Rosa involuntarily shuttered and wiped a saliva-damp chunk off her cheek.

Zaveid huffed moodily and took a defiantly polite nibble of the food he'd been devouring just seconds before.

Growlithe didn't finish his food, but he was still starving for attention. He leapt into Rosa's lap and pushed his fluffy head into her stomach, and when she scratched him behind the ears, his rumbles of satisfaction were overly dramatic. There was something comforting about him, though. She stopped and leaned backwards on her hands to look at him, and the puppy's eyes grew wide and sad.

Rosa snickered and rubbed the side of his face affectionately. "You're a dork, Growlithe. No manners at all. And you get on Zaveid's nerves."

His wagging tail whipped harder.

'But I think you're exactly what this team needs. I've been meaning to find someone to balance Zaveid's mood swings anyway. Would it be okay with you if I became your trainer?"

There was a sharp gasp behind her, followed by pained wheezing. Rosa flipped her head around to look at Zaveid, who was choking on the piece of pokeblock he'd been eating. Anna, who was beside him, reached out a gloved arm to hit him rhythmically on the back until his breathing steadied. Zaveid's body shuttered, and then he shot Rosa a dumbfounded look.

"Hush Zaveid, you can get along with anyone if you put your mind to it. What do you say?" She grinned down at the Growlithe on her lap and fluffed the tuft of fur on his head, "Would you like to come along with me? It won't always be easy, but I'll look after you. We'll look after each other."

Growlithe pushed his head into her stomach again, and Rosa laughed. She pulled her bag over to her and rifled through its contents until she found a spare pokeball. The sphere expanded under her touch, and as Rosa tapped it against the pup's head, he disappeared in a flash of light.

The ball didn't shake and shutter like Anna's had. Its rocking motion was as gentle as the sea, and when it clicked, Rosa smiled.

"Sven will be your name, after the famous top ranger. Stop scowling like that, Zaveid. Your face is going to freeze."

Pokestar Studios appeared to be the earthbound version of a galaxy. Every surface seemed to twinkle with light. An iridescent golden pathway stretched out to the main square, then broke off into four sections at a bubbling fountain that marked the intersection. Each segment was easily discerned by the individual building resting on its property, but their white column-style architecture reminded Rosa more of fortresses than modern structures.

The cascade of lights wasn't the only part of the studios that drew attention. Every corner was packed with people. There was a massive gathering of screaming admirers outside of the filming studio, but they were held off by velvet rope and security officers wrestling to control the crowd. "Don't reach over the rope," Rosa heard an officer roar at a group of overly buoyant women. "Touch any of these actors and you're out!" The girls appeared to be in their early twenties, but most of them had sheet straight hair and wore glitzy outfits that did little to cover their skin. They were practically tripping over each other to get closer to the rope.

Curious to see what was going on, Rosa pushed through the crowds to get a better view. The gathering of tightly packed bodies shoved her every which way as she wriggled through them, but she clutched her bag against her chest and pushed back until she'd reached the front lines. It had been difficult to discern what was being said from far away, but now that she was part of the crowd, some of the voices untangled.

"Stu, pleases cast me in your next movie!"

"I love you Stu Deeoh!"

"Will you autograph my copy of Love and Battles?"

"Please take just one picture with me!"

"Is Christoph really in the studio right now? Please send him out!"

A headache was forming between Rosa's brows, but she stayed where she was and stood up on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse at the man catching so much attention.

He wasn't young and gorgeous, as Rosa had anticipated. The gentleman was older, probably in his sixties, and the flashy pinstripe suit he wore wasn't doing his bulky build any favors. Neither was his silver hair, which was styled like three pushpins sticking out of his head. His sunglasses covered his eyes, but the prideful smirk etched across his face was enough to showcase his emotions. Rosa was surprised she hadn't immediately recognized him: Stu Deeoh was the most famous film director in Unova.

"Now now, just relax everyone. I'm glad you all love my work, but I can't cast just anyone in my films. Each actor must be strong! Elegant! Awe-inspiring!" Stu twirled in a circle, surveying the crowd. "Who could my next star be? Not just any person! Not just any Pokemon! I require beauty to tug at heartstrings and please you wonderful fans!"

 _Oh, geez_. Rosa thought as she watched the director flash a grin at a reporter's camera crew. Nothing about the entertainment industry made sense to her. Aspertia high school students bled celebrity gossip, so prior to graduation, Rosa had been up to date on things like music and upcoming actors. That had been months ago, however. There was no way she was going to waste time catching up.

"You, dear girl!" Stu Deeoh cried, suddenly thrusting a manicured finger in Rosa's direction. "Such long, flowing hair! Such courage in your eyes! You could be my next rising star!"

The crowd instantly fell quiet. Rosa's blood turned to ice as five hundred pairs of eyes fell onto her shoulders. Her body stiffened under their scrutiny.

Stu's slanted grin grew impossibly wider as he twisted his outstretched palm up and cricked his finger in a beckoning motion. "Come here, girl. This could be your first step into stardom! Come here so I can look at you better. Do not be shy! I know I am striking, but you are as well. Come here so the world can see you!"

Rosa's face grew paler than parchment. She shook her head and took a bewildered step back, but the masses of people behind her suddenly propelled her forward, guiding her to the velvet rope. One of the officers standing guard lifted it as she approached, and then Rosa was standing on the crimson carpet.

Nothing about this could be real. Rosa dug her fingernails into her bag as Stu whipped his sunglasses off and strode up to her. His steps were swaggered, and as the director cast his eyes over her, he tugged at his pointed beard.

"What is your name, girl?"

When she didn't respond, he tapped on her shoulders, and she jumped. "Ah, there we are! Got her heart started again!" He bellowed in laughter, and some of the watching crowd joined in. "It's natural to be nervous, but there is no need to be! You will be my next star, and then you will draw the attention of nations! Come inside the film studio with me, girl. Do not hesitate, come with me."

Rosa's thoughts were jumbled, but she managed to shake her head again. "I really don't-"

"Wonderful!" Cheering sounded around them as Stu threaded her arm through his, and then she was being dragged into the polished building behind them.

Despite the thundering voices, Rosa was very aware of the roar of blood rushing in her ears. The doors closed as she and Stu waltzed through them, and the secretary at the front desk chimed, "Welcome back Mr. Deeoh!" in a practiced voice before returning to her work.

"Mr. Deeoh." Rosa murmured, tugging at her arm. His chatter was enthusiastic as he talked about other actors and went on ignoring her.

She tried again. "Mr. Deeoh, I'm not-"

"She would have been my grand prize, you know! Strong, sophisticated, completely beautiful! She would have had my audiences in tears!"

"Mr. Deeoh, I'm not interested in-"

"But she hurried through Virbank City without visiting me, and I couldn't reach her in the Unova League! It's so well guarded – imagine this! Those sentries wouldn't let me in to give her my invitation to be in my newest film! They just kept demanding I show them my gym badges! An incredible man like me, being mistaken for a trainer – can you believe it? Now she'll never be a star, of course, as she disappeared not two weeks after I tried to visit. Such a tragedy for the art world!"

"Mr. Deeoh, there is no way I'm going to be a movie star!"

The man's grip slackened as he gaped at her, and Rosa ripped her arm away and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry, but I have never been interested in the entertainment business, and I could never be one of your painted show birds! Such a thing would be degrading to myself and my Pokemon, and believe me, my Dewott is already vain enough without an audience to feed his ego."

"Relax, dear Rosa," Stu suddenly interrupted, holding out his hands. She blinked when he used her name. She hadn't told him what it was, had she? "I'm not going to use you as an actress."

"How do you know my name? Do we know each other?" Rosa asked, stepping back further.

"Don't be silly girl, I'm far too busy to know all of my fans! Professor Juniper asked me keep an eye out for you, as well as your friend Hugh. She wanted me to give you this."

Stu reached into the inside pocket of his pinstripe suit and pulled out a white envelope. He handed it to Rosa, who swiftly tore the seal and pulled out the blue laminated ticket inside.

Rosa's eyebrows rose. "A ticket for the seaport?"

He bobbed his head. "Of course! You'll need it to reach the mainland, as you don't yet have a Pokemon that can carry you across the water. I owed the lovely professor a favor, so I promised to help get you little Duckletts to Castelia City! She didn't want you spending your money on such trivial things such as travel. Isn't that just like the elegant Juniper to be so caring towards children?"

Rosa's eyes scanned the ticket again, and she was pleased to see it was only good one way. She wouldn't be able to return to her little island. How unfortunate.

"Thank you for passing this along to me, I know you're very busy." Since becoming a trainer, Rosa had earned more than enough money to purchase her own seaport pass, but it was nice knowing Juniper was mindful of her and Hugh. She tucked the ticket inside her bag. "Tell Juniper thanks from me as well."

Rosa paused then, fingering her bag uncertainly. She'd been panicking too much to really listen to his earlier rant, but now that her pulse had returned to a normal rhythm, she was curious.

"Sir, about something you said earlier, when you were talking about Champion Touko. You said that she disappeared. But well, that can't be right. Everyone knows Touko went traveling abroad to the Johto region two years ago. Her departure was all over the news."

Champion Touko was well loved in the Unova region, and had been known for guarding her position in the league jealously. Her personal life was somewhat of a mystery, but Touko was an icon to the trainers studying in Aspertia. Teachers who had met her boasted of her passion and kind-hearted nature, but far more rumors flew about her Pokemon's insane strength. It was said she could take out a challenger's entire team using only her Serperior. By Rosa's junior year, Touko had become the very image of perfection to Aspertia's student body, and many vowed to reach the league just to have the chance to meet her. There had been several sets of swollen red eyes the day Touko's departure to Johto had been announced, but the female population found solace in gossiping that she had left to search for a special 'friend'.

Rosa glanced up to shoot Stu a half smile, but was astonished to see his usual cheer had morphed into wicked smugness. The old man tugged on his beard and raised a furry eyebrow, and when her eyes tightened uncertainly, he smirked.

"Really?" He leaned close enough she could see the rim of gold in his eyes. "So that's what they're telling people, eh? Well dear girl, I have been a director for long enough to know that there is only one thing you can rely on with absolute certainty: the media _lies_. And if you're still skeptical, then tell me why Touko hasn't had a single news story reported on her since the day they announced her departure."

Rosa stepped away from him, hardly believing what the older man was telling her. Everyone knew Touko was in Johto. They hadn't publicized her reason for leaving, but she'd always assumed it was because the champion wanted to experience more than just Unova. That was completely understandable. It was the same life Rosa wanted herself. But Touko wasn't gone. She wasn't missing.

Was she?

Stu Deeoh seemed to think so, because he was observing Rosa's conflicted state with bitter amusement. "Listen girl, I'm not saying you should believe me. Even though I _am_ very well informed. Fame has many benefits, you know. But if you want the truth, I'd suggest doing some research and coming to your own conclusion. No harm has ever come from investigating."

What he was saying couldn't be true, but as Rosa searched his eyes for hints of deceit, she came up empty. Her heart sank. How could Champion Touko just vanish? Had she run away? There was no reason for anyone to harm her; everyone adored Touko.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." She couldn't accept it. Not until she knew for sure.

Stu clapped his hands together, shocking her out of her thoughtful state. "Well then, I must be off. Creators of art are very busy, and I simply cannot spend any more time with you. I'll let Professor Juniper know her gift has been delivered, and that it was well received." He paused. "Oh, but Rosa, one last thing. I'd ask that you don't go to the seaport right away. I heard from my guards that there are some shady people lurking about by the ships! My sources say they were out there protesting – about Pokemon liberation, or some Trubbish like that - but Juniper would never forgive me if she knew I let you get tangled up in that! It's best if you watch a movie or something until the situation is cleared up."

"Shady people?" The blood drained from Rosa's face. Her last experience with shady people hadn't been a good one. "Do you know if these people have a name?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't quite remember. My guards said they were some sort of team. Did it start with a P? Team Plaque, maybe? Team Pain?"

Rosa bristled. "Team Plasma?"

"Oh yes! I believe that was it."

There was no way she was letting them get away with what they did to Hugh. She wasn't sure she was ready to face the man with the Stoutland, but how could she not go? "Thank you for everything, Stu. I really appreciate it."

She nodded her head respectfully, then briskly walked towards the studio's entrance. Rosa couldn't see Stu's face, but he sounded panicked as he cried, "You're not going after them, are you Rosa?"

Oh, yes. She certainly was.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! My goal is every Friday, but I had a busy week. We're finally starting to get into the story, and I'm getting excited guys. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, have a lovely day!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - The Seaport

Rosa's trainer shoes pounded against the golden pavement as she flew through Pokestar Studios square. She ducked and dodged through the masses of people, ignoring the alarmed shouts of those who recognized her as Mr. Deeoh's next 'rising star'. A middle-aged man tried to stop her to ask if she was okay, but she blew right past him and continued running.

Perhaps it was ludicrous to face up to Team Plasma again. The last time had gone disastrously, and she and Hugh had only been challenging one man. It wasn't enough to keep Rosa away, though. They would pay for what they did to Hugh, and she wouldn't allow them to harm anymore trainers or Pokémon.

As she sprinted, Rosa brought her wrist to her face to dial Hugh's number. She didn't necessarily want to get him involved, but if Team Plasma was causing trouble, she would be far better off with help. The call rung several times, and then her friend's face appeared on the smudged screen.

"What, Rosa? I'm busy." He sounded irritated, which meant his usual swagger was back. Hugh's crimson eyes were probing as he studied her, but there was a touch of humor in them that made Rosa smile. She'd been so afraid he was still hurting. "Where are you off too in such a hurry? I can hardly see you the camera is shaking so badly. You're not in trouble, right?"

"I need you. Where are you at?" Her breathing was labored, and as she dashed through the passageway between Pokestar Studios and Virbank City, the receptionist shot her a funny look.

Hugh's eyebrows drew together in concern, and she heard him return whatever Pokemon he'd been working with. "I'm outside of Virbank right now, but I can be in town in ten minutes. What's going on, Rosa? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She'd reached the Pokemon Center now, and she paused to lean against the building's rose colored wall. Each breath scorched her lungs, but her cells demanded oxygen. For all the time she'd spent training, her endurance sucked. "I need you to meet me at Virbank's seaport. I heard that Team Plasma is there stirring up more trouble, and I don't want to face them alone."

Especially if there was more than one of them.

Hugh grew quiet, and Rosa was suddenly afraid he would refuse. She couldn't blame him if he wanted nothing to do with them – after all, they'd already caused him enough damage – but the thought of going without him made her insides wriggle.

He spoke at last. "Like I said, ten minutes. Don't approach them without me, Rosa." The Xtransceiver clicked, and she heaved a sigh of relief and dropped her arm. She could rely on him after all. Her eyes fell towards the seaport, and Rosa removed herself from the wall and started walking. Hugh may have said to stay put, but she didn't want to go in blind either.

Rosa tried her best not to draw too much attention to herself when she reached the harbor. Boats bobbed peacefully on the ocean waves, tethered to the docks by heavy chains attached to anchors, and swarms of Wingull and Pelipper circled overhead. The seaport was far emptier than Pokestar Studios, but she could see a small crowd gathered around the entrance to the docks.

"Do you really think of Pokemon as equal partners, or are they your slaves? Humans and Pokemon cannot live in harmony the way things are. Pokeballs are the equivalent to a ball and chain! Trainers! If you love your Pokemon, you'll let them go! All Pokemon must be freed if they are to live happily. Team Plasma will see to it that this bright future comes to pass! We will create a new world!"

Hadn't she heard this same speech before somewhere? It sounded familiar. Rosa didn't join the crowd on the dock, but chose to hover by the railing and listen. The group of people surrounding Team Plamsa didn't seem overly interested in the rally. Many of them were grumbling, and one seaman voiced his annoyance with colorful words and his middle finger.

"What did I tell you, Rosa?!"

Rosa jumped at the harsh voice near her ear, and she hit her elbow on the metal railing. Painful tingles shot through her arm where the bone connected, and she winced. She whipped around and glowered at Hugh. "Geez, there's no need to sneak up on me like that, Hugh! You scared the daylight out of me."

His tone was unapologetic. "I said not to go near Plasma until I could be with you, Rosa. You know how dangerous they are. What if something had happened?" Hugh crossed his arms tightly against his chest, and Rosa withered under his piercing gaze.

"Relax, I just wanted to see what was going on. Going in without knowing anything seemed like a bad idea. Thankfully there's only three or four of them, but I don't know if they're on the same level as the guy before. It sounds like they're protesting Pokémon training."

Hugh glowered. "It doesn't matter what they're planning, they're not going to get away with it. I've been doing some research on these clowns, and they have a colorful history. Two years ago, they tried to conquer the Unova region by attacking the Pokémon League. They put their supposed king on the throne as champion, and used the legendary dragon Pokémon Reshiram as their weapon of power. They claim their goal is to liberate Pokémon from human control, but they're nothing but a bunch of lousy, filthy thieves. I guess a trainer dethroned their leader and retook the league, but here they are, making their presence known again." His lip curled into a bitter frown. "A kicked dog doesn't stay down, Rosa. It gets up and fights with more aggression than before."

That wasn't comforting. "Where did you learn all of this?" Rosa asked, gripping the metal railing to keep herself from rubbing her aching elbow.

"Libraries mostly, but gym leaders are knowledgeable about a lot of things." He shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't do some research of your own, Rosa. Are you actually _content_ with your ignorance?"

"Geez, that was unforgiving, Hugh. Who spit in your cereal this morning?"

Her attention was stolen from Hugh when there was a shout from the docks. One of the female Team Plasma grunts was addressing the crowd, but she looked aggravated as she ripped a Pokeball from her waist and cried, "If you won't release your Pokémon willingly, then Team Plasma will make you!"

The pokeball in her fist cracked open, revealing a Watchog. Some of the surrounding group snickered amongst themselves, visibly undisturbed by the normal type, but then the Watchog advanced on the nearest trainer and sunk its powerful front teeth into her arm. The bitten woman shrieked and tried to tear her arm away, but the super fang refused to release its hold. Chaos erupted on the dock as people screamed and tripped over each other to evacuate.

Red liquid was seeping from the young woman's arm, and Rosa found herself pounding up the steel staircase before she'd fully thought the action through. Her hand found a pokeball on her belt, and Sven erupted from the capsule. His tuft stuck up every which way, and it took him only a fraction of a second to assess the situation and hurl himself at the meerkat Pokemon. Sven growled savagely as he ripped the Watchog off the trainer and shook it like a ragdoll.

Blood gushed freely from the girl's injury, but she was too busy escaping to be bothered. Rosa let her go. "Sven, fire fang!"

"Horrid trainer!" Watchog's owner snarled. "Why is it that every time Team Plasma tries to make the world a better place, overpowered punks like you get in our way? Can't you just go battle each other while you can and be satisfied with that? This was supposed to be an easy assignment!" She stomped her foot like a five-year-old having a tantrum. "I'll be in trouble if you win, so opposition is pointless. Just give up your Pokemon!"

The other members of Team Plasma withdrew their own Pokeballs, and they let loose a small army of Watchogs and Patrats. Rosa ground her teeth together, silently vowing to destroy them all, but then she felt a warm hand on her upper arm.

"You're so stupidly reckless, Rosa." Hugh murmured. He sounded proud.

Hugh called out his Servine, and Sven tossed aside the unconscious Watchog he'd been chewing on to rejoin his trainer. Growlithe took a protective position in front of Rosa, and his entire body shook as he snarled.

Rosa wasted no time. "Sven, flame wheel!"

"Servine, leaf storm!"

The Patrat and Watchog scattered, trying in vain to escape the flood of razor sharp leaves that had burst from the clusters of vegetation on Servine's back. The forest-colored tornado stormed around Sven, avoiding the pup completely in favor of consuming each opponent in turn and slicing their bodies to ribbons. The evolved Pokemon endured the attack, but each defending Patrat collapsed as their consciousness failed them. The Plasma members swore and howled.

One-hit KOs were always a blow to a trainer's pride.

Rosa could feel waves of satisfaction emanating from Hugh, but she ignored the egotistic teen to track her own Pokemon. Sven's fluffy form had disappeared in an intense torrent of flames, and as he charged forward, he dove into a summersault. He whirled across the dock, leaving veins of fire in his wake as he plowed into the remaining Watchog like they were bowling pins. Sven rolled over the top of them as the fell against the wooden panels, and Rosa felt her own chest puff with pride. She'd never used her puppy in battle, but already, she was impressed with his speed. He was going to be a firecracker at the league.

A male Plasma extended his hand. "Watchog, low kick!"

The only Watchog still standing lowered itself into position, and as Sven approached, the meerkat kicked the dog like a soccer ball. Rosa heard a sickening crunch, and Sven whimpered horribly as he crashed into one of the steel poles lining the side of the dock.

Hugh stepped forward in defense, shouting, "Servine, vine whip!"

Watchog's eyes grew wide as saucers. Thick vines erupted from Servine's back, curling threateningly as they launched themselves at the Pokémon. They wrapped around its thin body like snakes, and Watchog gasped as its breath was stolen.

"Watchog, super fang! Bite the vines!"

The meerkat struggled, trying fruitlessly to angle its face so it could attack, but the vines were too strong. Rosa couldn't help but be disturbed watching the light leave Watchog's eyes, but then it sank into unconsciousness and the battle was over.

Team Plasma withdrew their Pokémon, and their unofficial spokesperson cried, "I'm reporting you to our boss! When he finds out you're sticking your noses in Plasma's business, you'll pay for messing with us. You two better watch your backs for me as well, because once I steal some stronger Pokémon, you'll regret crossing me!"

The only way off the dock was the set of stairs behind Hugh and Rosa, and recognizing this, Plasma charged. Hugh sidestepped to avoid being aggressively shoved aside, but Rosa braced herself to use her body as a barricade. If they got away, they could torment more trainers and cause a lot of people heartache. Maybe she could stop them here.

It was a nice thought, anyway. Plasma's two men were far stronger than she was, however, and as they tore past her and Hugh, Rosa was shoved into the dock. She threw out her arms to catch herself, and splinters of wood dug into her palms. The planks quaked under the weight of rushed feet.

"Bunch of low life, worthless-" Rosa pulled herself up and picked sharp splinters of wood from her skin. Her palms stung, and Rosa was certain she'd need a needle to remove the smaller stickers.

Hugh tugged on her arm to draw her back to attention. "Rosa, we can't let them get away. Come on."

"Hang on, Sven is-"

"Then take care of him, I'm going."

Hugh took off down the stairs, leaving Rosa tend to her wounded Pokemon. Sven hadn't gotten up from his place against the metal pole, but his tail wagged as Rosa approached. She dropped to her knees to place a calming hand on his stomach, and he whimpered.

"Oh dear, it's a broken rib." She fussed, carefully pressing her fingers along the dog's ribcage to determine the exact location of the break. He whined when she brushed the worst spot, but continued to beat his tail against the dock. "That rotten Watchog broke your rib, but you're still smiling. Come here, my sweet."

Rosa scooped him into her arms, being careful not to jostle him too much, and then started walking to the Pokemon center. Regular medicine couldn't treat broken bones, and she was afraid he would feel abandoned if she returned him to his pokeball. The fear was irrational, but Rosa carried him nonetheless.

Sven was undergoing treatment in one of the back rooms of the Pokemon center when Hugh called. Rosa was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in the waiting room, her heart in the throat as she brought the device up to her eyes. The look on Hugh's face said it all.

"Ah, the triumphant hero. How far did you get?"

He huffed, and his crimson eyes burned as he swept a hand through his midnight hair. "I chased them into route 20, but those woods are more than thick enough to hide four slimy criminals. I think they escaped up the mountain. How's your Growlithe?"

She explained about his broken rib, then sighed and rested her head in her hand. "You know, in school we always talked about Pokemon like they're practically invincible. We pit them against each other like the worst-case scenario is losing. But they're so breakable, Hugh. When someone doesn't mind hurting them, they're like glass."

"You're breakable too, Rosa, but being a trainer always involves a certain amount of risk. You knew that signing up, and accepting that is a part of life."

"I know that, but-"

"Just take care of your Pokémon, and they'll take care of you."

Rosa nodded and readjusted her position so she was cross-legged. She cast her eyes down to pick at the shaggy cream-colored carpet. "I'm going after Plasma, so I'm leaving tonight for Castelia City. I think there's a better chance of finding the main roots of their team on the mainland. That's where the next gym is anyway, but I want to try to catch them as quickly as possible. Preferably before they can hurt anyone else."

"Well, don't leave yet." Hugh tilted his head down, and the corners of his lips pulled up into a sly smile. "I'm coming with you."

 **A/N A bit more of Hugh in this chapter; isn't it nice to see an old friend? It's hard trying to capture Hugh's personality now that he's grown up from where he was in the games, but hopefully you are all enjoying my take on him. Have a lovely day, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Comforted

"I've never traveled by ferry before. Don't you think the ocean is beautiful, Hugh?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just water that's been cultured to smell like fish and salt."

Rosa's sapphire eyes rolled as she pressed her cheek into her palm and leaned heavily against the boat's back railing. Water splashed rhythmically against the ferry's sides as the vessel sliced through the warm currents, and occasionally, a few droplets would catch the breeze and cool Rosa's skin. "Would it kill you to humor me for one day? I'm trying to find some joy in this journey, Hugh, and you're ruining it."

Hugh continued staring at the vibrant shades of pink and orange lighting the horizon as he dryly responded, "If you don't want my opinion, then don't ask for it. It's not my job to 'bring joy to your journey', or whatever nonsense you said."

She snorted, but said nothing. Two days had passed since the ferry had departed for Castelia, and Rosa could tell that Hugh was already suffering from cabin fever. He'd spent most of that afternoon walking laps around the ship, challenging every trainer that made the mistake of making eye contact with him. Many of them he'd beaten with a gusto she could only describe as impish, but Hugh had always been a sore loser, even when they were children. The last trainer he'd faced had used a Camerupt that completely devastated his Servine, and he'd been practically spitting fire ever since.

That's what Hugh claimed his problem was anyway, but Rosa seriously doubted it. Even as they watched the golden sun slip below the skyline, she peered at him from the corner of her eye and noted his clenched fists and stiff posture. His hard eyes burrowed into the horizon, wholly focused on the neon colors but sightless to what was there. If he leaned any harder against the steel railing, he'd push it into the sea.

She was certain he was concerned about what would happen when they reached the mainland. She'd told Hugh about her conversation with Mr. Deeoh, but he hadn't seemed particularly interested in Touko. He'd dismissed Stu as an old man out of touch with reality and went back to studying his map of Unova for possible Plasma locations. She wasn't really sure why she'd expected a response in the first place; Hugh cared even less about gossip than she did.

Rosa sighed and drummed her fingers against the handrail as she snuck another glance at him. His stress was stressing her out.

"So what's your plan once we hit the harbor?" Rosa asked, trying to steer his attention away from whatever it was that was upsetting him.

Hugh grunted and tossed her an annoyed look, but he humored her. "Same as yours, I'm sure. Taking down Burgh and his team of bugs at the gym, then chasing those Plasma cowards out of whatever pit they've chosen to hide themselves in. I'll probably pick up some supplies and explore a bit as well though, since we'll be in the largest city in Unova. My mother insists she needs pictures of the art galleries, even though she knows paintings bore me." He absentmindedly adjusted his leather finger gloves. "And Castelia's marketplace is renowned for carrying merchandise from other regions. I want to buy my sister a new Pokemon doll. She still hasn't forgiven me for ruining her Purrloin doll back when Servine was trying to learn vine whip."

The corner of Rosa's lip twitched up into an amused half smile. Of course he'd used his sister's toys for target practice.

His dark eyes narrowed. "But you're only asking because you think something is bothering me, so why don't you just ask what my problem is instead of trying to bait it out of me?"

She blinked in surprise, and he said, "I've know you a long time, Rosa. You really think you can play games with me?"

"I'm not trying to do anything, Hugh." Rosa tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and pushed away from the railing. "But it's hard not to notice that the amount of anxiety you're giving off is scaring the other passengers. Your little tirade today could be seen from across the boat. I just want to know you're okay, that's all."

Hugh scoffed and crossed his arms tightly against his chest. "Tirade? What do you mean tirade?"

"Outburst, tantrum, hissy fit. What I'm trying to say is you're grumpier than usual-"

"I am not grumpy."

"-and it's getting on my nerves."

"You get on my nerves every day. I don't see how you taking a turn at it is a bad thing."

She threw up her hands. "That isn't the point!"

"Did you have a point?"

A surge of frustration caused Rosa's cheeks to flush. Why was he always teasing her? Couldn't he take her seriously for even a moment?

"Enough, Hugh. Fine, I'll ask. What's going on?"

He shrugged and turned away. "Well, I don't really care to tell you now."

Something snapped inside her, and suddenly her hands were balled into fists and she was shoving hard against the upper part of his chest, yelling, "Knock it off, Hugh! Just knock it off! Stop hiding behind that obnoxious, antagonistic sarcasm!"

Hugh's eyes widened at her outburst and he dropped his tense stance, but Rosa was only aware of her own fury and the fact that no matter how strongly she pushed against him, his solid form didn't move an inch. It was inane that he never confided in her, or his family, or his Pokémon, or anyone! Why couldn't he put aside that stubborn pride for once, instead of masquerading behind it?

On the opposite side of the boat, a young couple holding hands had turned their attention away from each other to gnaw at the abrupt scene. The anger bubbling inside Rosa was too powerful for her to feel embarrassed, however.

This continued for some time, Rosa beating uselessly and Hugh wordlessly allowing it, until the fight drained from Rosa's system and she collapsed into him, exhausted. She buried her head into her friend's broad shoulder, refusing to look at him as she mumbled, "I'm worried about you, you idiot. Can't you see that? Ever since you lost Pidove, I've been worried sick that you're not okay. But you never say anything. We're friends, aren't we? How am I supposed to help you if you never say anything?"

She wasn't crying, but her fists were balled in the front of Hugh's shirt, and she was trembling. Such a ridiculous thing for her to do, but she found she didn't care what he thought of her at that moment.

A gentle weight pressed on the back of Rosa's head, stroking her tangled hair, and she realized it was Hugh's hand. He brushed his fingers through the long strands, causing her skin to crawl up the back of her neck, and she relaxed under the soothing gesture. His other arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

Rosa's eyelids closed tightly shut. He hadn't held her like this since elementary school.

"Sorry Rosa." Hugh sighed, his tone repentant. "I didn't mean to make you worry so much. I forgot how sensitive you can be towards other people. I've just been getting too far into my own head about that Team Plasma member with the Stoutland, and it's been making me anxious. I'll tone it down."

She scoffed into his jacket. "I don't want you to tone it down, I want you to actually talk to me. Talk to someone. Have you turned Pidove's death into a man hunt?"

Hugh exhale noisily and pulled away, leaving her cold. He withdrew to the boat's railing and gripped the bars in his strong fingers, but Rosa wasn't about to let him shut down.

"Hugh?"

He stayed quiet.

"Hugh."

The teenager dropped his gaze towards the water lapping at the side of the boat. "I have to find him, Rosa. That Pidove meant the world to my grandfather, and to me. We've been together since I was eleven years old, and she kept me company all through high school. Even when I became a battle-hungry wreck, and no one else could stand me."

He laughed, but it was a bitter sound laced with embarrassment and regret. Rosa exhaled at the memory. She'd forgotten about the version of Hugh that cared more about battles than people. It had happened a long time ago.

"A lot of people think I should just let it go and catch another one, but training with my Grandpa's Pidove as a kid inspired me to be a Pokémon trainer in the first place. Pidove may be a common species of Pokémon, but that doesn't erase their individuality and make them disposable. Without her, I would have been really lonely."

He crossed his arms on top of the railing and rested his chin on his wrists. "Pidove trusted me to look after her, and I completely failed. All I can think about is if I catch her murderer, maybe she'll rest peacefully. I owe her that."

Rosa walked around to the left side of him and rested her forearms on the bars. Shadows from the setting sun danced across Hugh's face, but she could still see the pain in his eyes. It wasn't difficult to put herself in his frame of mind. The idea of losing her hot-headed Dewott, or sweet Anna, or any of her Pokémon made her cringe.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Hugh." She said softly. "There was nothing you could have done differently. We'd have both been doomed if Beau hadn't shown up when he did. You know that. But Pidove died trying to keep her trainer safe, which you are. That's what she cared about, and if given the chance, I'm certain she'd do it again. I completely agree that that slime ball of a man belongs in a jail cell, but locking him away isn't going to make it easier to forgive yourself."

He shrugged. "Maybe not, but I'd certainly feel better."

"There's no redemption in revenge, Hugh. You're chasing Plasma for the wrong reasons."

"Good thing I'm not looking for your approval."

Exasperated, Rosa leaned into his shoulder and shook her head. "You're even more stubborn than I am. I swear, one of these days, that hard head of yours is going to get us in trouble, and then you'll have to learn to think reasonably. But if tracking down that rubbish man is what you want to do," She halfway smiled. "Then I support you."

He rolled his eyes and grunted, but Rosa felt the troubled atmosphere surrounding her friend fall away. His discordant emotions weren't gone, she knew that, but Rosa hoped they'd been made bearable, if only for a little while.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. The two just stood there, shoulder to shoulder, watching the last rays of sunshine fall below the sea. A crisp breeze stirred the air and further tangled Rosa's hair, but she didn't mind. The wind and rolling spray of water felt wonderful.

"I think it's about dinner time." She said as the horizon became dark and stars overwhelmed the sky. "The ferry should be serving lasagna tonight – one of your favorites. Do you want any?"

He shook his head, and she shrugged and stepped away from the rail towards the front of the boat. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

"Rosa?"

She turned and met his solemn gaze. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Her mouth twitched into a tiny smile. "You're welcome."

 **A/N Very, very short chapter, but one I enjoyed writing. You know, emotions are tough. I spent all week trying to nail down this chapter, but how do you properly portray the emotions of two struggling teenagers? I still don't know if I got it quite right. The next chapter will be fairly lengthy to make up for this tiny baby chapter, I promise. Have a lovely day, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - The Hunt for Answers

Rosa never thought she'd find a city beautiful, but after traveling on the ferry for five long days, the sight of Castelia City's lights twinkling across the bay nearly brought her to tears. From her place on the bow of the boat, Rosa could see endless skyscrapers stretching towards the clouds, reflecting sunlight off their windowed surfaces. It was incredible, the number of people that could fit in one place.

They'd reach the harbor any moment, and the crew was bustling about preparing for the passengers to unload. Beside her, Hugh tapped his foot impatiently and fingered his black leather gloves. He'd been nearly insufferable the past few days, despite their conversation the other night, but knowing they'd soon be at the port had brightened his mood from stormy to restive.

An intercom sounded overhead, and a deep voice droned, "We've arrived in Castelia City. All exiting passengers, please collect your things and go to deck three. We thank you for traveling with us, and hope you all enjoy your day."

It disconnected, and Hugh snatched Rosa's arm and nearly sprinted for the exit. "Hold on a second Hugh!" She cried, adjusting her bag on her shoulder before it could drop. "We'll get off regardless of how fast we go. Relax!"

They merged with the swell of people flooding the boarding area, and one by one, the travelers filed through the exit and descended the steel ramp onto the dock. Hugh's brooding eyes never left the city's skyline as they disembarked, and when they stepped onto the harbor, Rosa heard him heave a heavy sigh of relief.

"You seem a bit stressed, Hugh." She joked as they walked down the dock to the outer street that drew a circle around the city. Around them, other passengers prattled enthusiastically to their companions, no doubt enjoying being off the boat just as much as she was. The air still smelled strongly of salt, but Rosa could detect a slight tang of city smog mixed in as well. "Are you wanting to get back on the ferry?"

"Shut it, Rosa." Hugh grumbled as he shed his jacket to allow the sun to touch his bare skin. The navy t-shirt he'd worn underneath was slightly wrinkled, but she doubted her friend cared. "As soon as I find the HM Fly, I'm never traveling by boat again. Ever."

"But we had such a good time together."

"Ever."

She had to tilt her head towards the concrete to hide the grin tugging at her mouth. Rosa knew she was acting giddy, but she was so grateful to be back on land she couldn't help it.

They stepped onto the black asphalt of Castelia's wharf and stopped to survey their surroundings. If she'd thought Aspertia's population too much, Rosa knew she'd have never survived Castelia. There were people _everywhere_. Masses of them hurried down the roadways, all preoccupied in one way or another as they moved about. Vendors yelled at passerby to draw attention to their wares, tourists puzzled over their maps and argued over sites to visit, and Rosa overhead a group of trainers ask where the gym was located. The insane busyness of it all was overwhelming, but Rosa refused to be intimidated.

Squaring her shoulders, she turned to face Hugh. "I'm assuming you're off to do your own thing?"

He nodded. "I know you want to explore a bit, but I'm going straight to the gym. There's certain to be a crowd there tomorrow, since it'll be the weekend, so I want to get it out of the way before I search for Plasma. You'll let me know if you hear anything about them, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Hugh tucked his jacket over his arm and nodded in farewell. "See you later, Rosa."

"Bye."

He strolled off in the direction of Burgh's gym, and within seconds was swept into the crowd. Saying goodbye felt bittersweet, but if she was being honest with herself, Rosa was kind of glad to be on her own again. Hugh's crabbier side could only be handled in small doses.

Inhaling deeply, Rosa started walking. She was unsure where to even _begin_ looking for Plasma, but if there was suspicious activity happening in Castelia, the locals would likely know more than anyone else.

Her feet crunched noisily against the pavement as Rosa chose a street at random and followed it into the main section of the city. Shop windows lined the road she'd chosen, beckoning tourists to purchase glitzy clothes and overpriced food. In Aspertia, only travelers visited the shopping centers, so Rosa avoided those and continued walking. As she went, she overheard strings of conversation from those passing by.

"The Central Business District is the heart of Unova's economy, but you can't even find a place that sells cheap Casteliacones?"

"They can't close the Skyarrow Bridge, Mom! Make them open it so I can go!"

"Well she graduated top of her class, so it shouldn't be a problem-"

"Take that poor Pokemon to the Name Rater and give it a name that's actually decent. The old man has lived in Castelia for over forty years – surely if you can't think of something less stupid, he can."

Forty years?

Rosa's attention turned to the set of middle-aged men in business suits heading the opposite way. They both carried briefcases, and as one with a bald spot twisted his arm to check his watch, she saw a gold-printed logo reading _Game Freak_ etched on the side of his case.

"Excuse me!" She called, tightening the grip she had on her travel bag as she chased after the men. They didn't hear her through the crowds of other people, but Rosa picked up her pace and followed the men around the street corner.

The balding man scratched his nose. "I still think Pickles is a cute name."

"For a Tyranitar?"

"He likes pickles, okay?!"

"Excuse me." Rosa huffed, poking the younger of the two men on the shoulder with more force than necessary. He whipped around at her touch and extended his arm back like he was going to smack her with his bag, but the agitated expression he wore melted as quickly as it had appeared.

"What is it, Miss? Can I help you?"

She swept a lock of hair behind her shoulder and pulled the map from her bag. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I overheard you guys talking about the Name Rater. Could you possibly tell me where I could find him?"

They exchanged relieved looks, though she wasn't sure what they'd been nervous about, and the balding one nodded. "Of course. If you go to the Central Plaza on the west side, there's a building near Route 4 where the Name Rater works. You can usually find him on the ground floor, sitting in the reception area. He's an older gentleman with massive eyebrows like Zigzagoon tails – honestly, you can't miss him."

"Unless you're an idiot who's too stubborn to change his Pokémon's name and relieve it's suffering."

"You leave Pickles out of this!"

"Thank you." Rosa said, tucking the map into the pocket of her jeans. Hopefully the map's programming would help her find the building they'd indicated, but Castelia was large enough she was still worried she'd get lost. "By the way, you guys haven't heard anything about a group named Team Plasma, have you?"

Again, they exchanged looks, but this time the expressions they swapped were confused.

"I'm sorry, Miss." The younger man said, adjusting his Christmas-colored tie even though it wasn't crooked. "I've never heard of them. Have you, Brian?"

Balding's eyebrows drew together. "Afraid not. Sorry, Kid."

Rosa sighed and ran a hand through the free strands of hair swaying by her cheek. She hadn't expected a helpful answer, but an irrational part of her had been hopeful anyway.

"That's alright, you've been very helpful. Thank you both for your time. And by the way – I think Pickles is a perfectly charming nickname." She bowed her head respectfully, then turned the other way and started down the street for the Central Plaza.

As she started back down the street, Rosa pulled the map from her pocket and used it to navigate her way through the city. Claustrophobic tension strained her shoulders, but she did her best to keep her expression serene. The roads leading to the Central Plaza were far lengthier than any of the paths in Aspertia, and every so often, Rosa would have to stop and ask a passerby the way. Some of them were helpful, but most stomped past her without so much as a sideways glance.

She really hated cities.

The Central Plaza was a welcome sight. Unlike the rest of Castelia, the Plaza wasn't composed of massive skyscrapers and business towers. Instead, lush vegetation and a variety of tree species expanded the spherical area, shielding it from city noise. Forest Pokémon hung lazily in branches and scurried across the grounds with little care for the humans surrounding them, and Rosa was perplexed by their comfort until her eyes found a wooden sign reading, " _No Catching"_

Stepping onto the grass, Rosa sighed and allowed the waves of anxiety pulsing through her system to subside. The moment she creamed the gym and finished chasing all the low-life Plasma scavengers away from Castelia, she was taking the first route _out_.

Being in the square made finding the Name Rater's building much easier. The west side of the plaza was composed of only a few cafes, a bookshop, and the designated tower that loomed over her ominously. She paused briefly at the bookshop window to peer at the collection of printed treasures lined upon wooden shelves, but forced herself to walk past and enter the tower.

The reception area was quiet at least. Shining granite tile floors gleamed under florescent lights, and she could hear the administrator typing behind his desk at the front. To the right of the space was a sitting area with stiff-looking couches, a gray-patterned rug, and several large armchairs.

Only one of them was occupied, but Rosa's heart jumped when she realized it was an elderly man with a warm expression and caterpillar eyebrows.

When he caught her watching him, the man straightened and smiled. "Why hello there, young lady! Come to rate the names of your Pokémon, have you? Well, I can certainly help with that. Come here, come here. Keep an old man company for a moment."

His voice was earnest and gentle, and it washed over her like warm water. She hesitated at the question pulling at her. How often did he get visitors? "Well actually, I-"

Abruptly, the Name Rater sprung from his chair and swiped the first Pokéball from her belt. Rosa let out a cry of protest, but the gentleman was already rolling the collapsed ball in his fingertips and humming thoughtfully.

"So, this Pokémon's name is Zaveid, hmm? That is quite the name, but I think we can do a little better, don't you?"

He pressed the center button, and the capsule poured scarlet-colored light into the room as it opened. Zaveid stretched lazily and opened his wide jaws in a carefree yawn, but when he realized the person who'd released him was not his trainer, his back arched aggressively and he ripped the razor shells from his hips.

"Whoa Zaveid, no!"

She darted forward and snatched her agitated otter around the waist. He squirmed in her embrace and attempted to bring his shell down on her arm, but then his charcoal eyes lit with recognition and he drooped like a sack of potatoes.

"My, he really does have a fighting spirit, doesn't he? I can tell you've raised your Pokémon with love and care, just by the way you two treat each other. Such bonds bring joy to my heart!"

Rosa raised an eyebrow. If only he knew.

With a beaming smile, the Name Rater scrunched his fuzzy eyebrows together and said, "For a wonderful Dewott such as this, I have the perfect nickname. Little one, your new name shall be Dewey!"

 _Pickles would be better off not getting his name rated._

Revulsion twisted Zaveid's expression. Rosa felt his anger as he writhed in her embrace and used his paws to try and pry her arms open, and she had to collapse on the ground and trap him with her legs to prevent him from breaking free.

"That is a very kind offer," Rosa panted, heaving back her Pokémon as he chattered furiously at the man, "But I think we'll stick with Zaveid for now. I didn't actually come here to change my team's nicknames – Zaveid, you're being a punk! - I just needed to ask you a question."

Genuine surprise flashed across the gentleman's face, but a caring smile quickly stretched his mouth and warmed his eyes. "Oh, is that so? Well then, I'm happy to help a young trainer if I can. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Have you," She locked both arms around Zaveid's thin belly and pinned him firmly against her stomach. "Heard of a group of people that go by the name of Team Plasma?"

She puffed and used her wrist to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. This conversation was taking up more time than she'd thought it would.

A humming sound buzzed in the man's throat as he returned to the chair he'd been sitting in. His eyebrows scrunched as he twisted his head this way and that, and she felt her heart flutter painfully.

Was this a dead end?

"Well, I don't personally know anything about them. It's funny you ask, because I've only heard the name once, and it came from a young woman who was in here just a few hours ago. She was asking me if I'd recently rated names for trainers using any of the three Unova starter Pokémon, like your Dewey there. So I told her, I said, 'Of course! I get people coming in all the time!'

"Well, she looked sort of panicked, and asked me if any of them were wearing blue outfits with the letter P on the front. 'Course I told her no, I haven't seen anyone like that here. But she told me to keep an eye out for folks calling themselves Team Plasma, then she left in a mighty hurry. Nice girl, very nice. A bit ditzy, perhaps."

Rosa chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting the unhappy Pokémon in her arms. Ditzy, huh? There was only one girl she knew that was like that, but it couldn't possibly be the same person.

"Sir, do you happen to remember what that girl looked like?"

He laughed. "Certainly! I may be old, but I can remember a face from a few hours ago. Now let's see here; she was short, kind of like how you'd imagine a pixie to be, with blonde hair. Her jacket was bright orange, and on her head, she wore this humongous hat that reminded me of a delicious mushroom!"

A groan built in her throat, but Rosa smothered it before it could escape.

Bianca.

Rosa tapped her fingers rhythmically against the café table's wooden surface, trying her best not to look anxious as she awaited Bianca's arrival. The inside of the Spinda Café had been sweltering hot, so she'd opted for a table on the cobblestone patio outside. Thankfully, the lateness of the afternoon had left the restaurant practically empty, but she could still hear chatter from passerby on the street.

Rosa's legs bounced restlessly underneath the table, but Anna maintained a peaceful expression as she sat on her trainer's lap and rested her head against her chest. Despite the intensity of the emotions Rosa knew she was giving off, her Riolu had insisted on sitting with her.

There was no reason for the stress she was feeling, but pushing it aside only made the prompting that something had happened worse. Her Pokémon's company hadn't necessarily made her feel better, but the death grip Anna had on her fingers was reassuring.

The one or two other customers eating at surrounding tables occasionally shot Rosa curious looks, but she kept her head down and ignored their prying eyes. Bianca would be arriving any minute, and she didn't want to look anymore rattled than she probably already did.

"Rosa?"

She drew a deep breath at the voice and lifted her head. Bianca was standing in the patio entryway, her mushroom hat tilted sideways as she observed. When their eyes met, the assistant let out a happy squeal and wove through the tables.

"Rosa, I've missed you!"

Anna didn't move to allow Rosa to stand, but Bianca plowed into her chair and clumsily threw her arms around her neck. The young woman's grip was strong despite the thinness of her arms, and Rosa had to force herself not to squirm when her air supply was temporarily cut off.

"I've missed you too." Rosa lied, twisting her head away from Bianca's blonde curls. She felt Anna's weight shift as well. It had been almost two months since she'd last seen the spunky assistant, but she would have been happy to keep their record going. Not that she'd ever tell Bianca that.

At last Bianca pulled away, but she snatched the nearest chair and scooted it as close to Rosa's as possible. The scraping of metal against rock made her cringe, but Bianca didn't seem to notice as she asked, "So how have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you, I almost didn't recognize you. You look amazing – just like a trainer. I think traveling helped you lose the last of your baby fat!"

"Erm, thank you Bianca." Pressure built between Rosa's brows, and she had to squeeze Anna's paw to prevent herself from massaging her forehead. The Riolu's jaded eyes flashed up to stare at her in concern, but Rosa ignored her gaze. One conversation would not kill her.

"And you've caught such a cute little Riolu!" Bianca's smile stretched all the way to her ears as she leaned over to stroke Anna's ears. Rosa felt her Pokémon cringe, but Anna didn't pull away as Bianca's fingers smoothed her dark fur. "You're so lucky, Rosa! Professor Juniper says female Riolu are extremely rare, with the ratio of male to female being around twelve and a half percent. That's amazing!"

Like a mother talking to a newborn child, Bianca cooed, "Isn't that right, little one? You're one of a kind. Would you like to come sit with Auntie Bianca?"

Eagerly, Bianca reached out to snatch Anna up. Sharp streaks of pain laced through Rosa's fingers as Riolu's claws dug into her skin, but Anna didn't fight back as she was transferred onto Bianca's lap.

"Anyway Bianca," Rosa said, snubbing the guilt creeping through her at Anna's alarmed expression, "It's nice to see you and everything, but I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time for catching up. I called you here because I needed to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Bianca was too busy making faces at Anna to glance up.

"Someone told me you're searching for Team Plasma. I want to know why."

The assistant froze. Blood drained from her round face, leaving her ghostly, and when Rosa tried to catch her gaze, her forest eyes fell towards the table. Anna took the opportunity to leap from Bianca's lap and bury her head in Rosa's stomach.

"You know about them?" Bianca whispered.

Rosa nodded.

"How?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. "I ran into them a few times back on the island, and they're causing more trouble than I'm comfortable letting them get away with. I'm sure you know what they tried to pull a few years back – about their ridiculous plan to take over Unova?"

Rosa felt stupid that Hugh had had to tell her. Such a story should have been all over the news, but it seemed the media was skilled at keeping citizens in the dark. "Why do you look so scared, Bianca? Did something happen?"

Bianca looked away. "I'm not supposed to say anything. Professor Juniper told me not too."

That didn't sound good. "Not to anyone?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

Bianca rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand in her cheek. "I just can't."

This conversation was going nowhere fast. She wished she could just leave it alone and let the assistant have her silence, but Bianca was her only lead. Even if she didn't know where to look for Plasma, maybe Bianca could shed some light on what motivated them (she wasn't buying the Pokémon liberation gimmick.) Without Bianca's information, she'd be back to square one.

"Bianca, please." Rosa's eyes turned pleading. "I don't want to get you in trouble, but this is important. They're stealing Pokémon and threatening trainers, and I need to know why."

Again, Bianca shook her head.

"Hugh and I had to stop Plasma grunts from attacking innocent people back in Virbank. One of their Watchogs tried to make a chew toy out of a woman's arm. They're not messing around, Bianca. Please."

Rosa watched a wave of conflicting emotions dance in the assistant's eyes. She seemed to want to say what she knew, but Bianca respected Professor Juniper's opinion above all else. Getting her to go against her idol's wishes could be impossible.

Bianca chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the cracks in the table for a long time. She had her hands in her lap, but Rosa could see her fidgeting with the silver ring on her finger.

 _Come on, Bianca. Please._

Exhaling heavily, Bianca finally brought her eyes up to meet Rosa's. Her hands were shaking, but the girl tightened them into fists. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else? Not even Hugh?"

Rosa frowned, but nodded curtly.

"I mean it, Rosa. No one else."

"I promise."

Bianca closed her eyes. "Team Plasma attacked Professor Juniper's lab last night. All of the new trainer records are gone."

 **A/N Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of "my Pokemon journey wasn't supposed to be this way". You know, I really want to use this author's note to thank all of you guys for your support. Stories are more fun to write when there are readers out there enjoying them, so I'm really grateful for all of you who've stuck with me so far. You guys are all awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - A Chilling Chat

"They stole the new trainer records? You mean the information Professor Juniper uses for trainer IDs?"

Bianca nodded miserably and slouched against the back of her seat. Her thin arms crossed against her chest to hug herself, and Rosa was suddenly aware of the waves of exhaustion coming off her. How long had she been out searching for Plasma after the break in last night? Had she slept at all?

"Professor Juniper records the information of every trainer she gives a starter Pokémon to so she can keep track of their progress. It also protects the trainer's Pokémon should they ever get stolen. After the Pokémon are recovered, we just pull the records and identify the owner." Bianca sniffed. "Juniper keeps the archives in her personal computer, but she also prints a hard copy as backup and stores the files in her lab."

The assistant's expression was dismayed, like a child who'd picked a flower only to watch it die in her hands. Her voice was low to ward off nosy passerby, but Rosa could still detect the edge of despair in her tone.

"It's not as if the records can be used to steal a trainer's identity, they're only protected because they contain personal information. Names, birthdays, the date the trainer started their journey - honestly, it's nothing you can't find on a Pokedex. But someone has been trying to hack their way through Juniper's firewall for the past week. The Rotom in her laptop has been going crazy trying to keep them out."

Rosa's head titled and she eyed Bianca incredulously. Professor Juniper used Rotom as antivirus software? She'd never heard of such a thing.

"Normally the professor keeps things like that private, but the threat was severe enough she notified all of us staff to tighten the security on our devices. I guess it worked, because Plasma stopped hacking us about two days ago. But then, last night-"

Bianca's lower lip quivered, and she reached out a shaky hand to stroke Anna's head. Rosa expected her Pokemon to shy away again, but this time Anna leaned into Bianca's touch and rumbled empathetically. The action seemed to comfort Bianca. The girl sniffed again, but her mouth turned up at the corners.

"Last night after everyone went home, Team Plasma disabled the lab's alarm system and smashed through the side window. We have two sets of security officers who guard the lab at night, but this morning we found all four of them unconscious on the floor."

Rosa's eyes tightened. "They weren't injured, were they?"

Bianca looked away. "We didn't find any sign of physical injury, but I'm certain they were put to sleep by a ghost or psychic type. We found them quickly because they were screaming."

The girl shivered despite the autumn sun baking the concrete. "It was as if they were all having horrible nightmares, except their dreams were actually causing them pain. We tried and tried to wake them up, but nothing worked. I had to leave the room before the ambulance arrived to take them to Striaton City."

Rosa's teeth ground together as fury scorched her insides. Dream Eater could be traumatizing for Pokémon who'd experienced it in battle, but using the nightmarish move on a human was downright cruel. It didn't attack the body: it devoured the mind.

How could anyone have so little regard for human life?

Her palms stung as her nails bit into them, and on her lap, Rosa felt Anna squirm at the downpour of darkened aura. A wounded whimper escaped Anna's chest, and Rosa immediately dropped the cloak of anger gripping her.

"Sorry." She breathed, rubbing Riolu's ear apologetically.

Bianca appeared remorseful as well. Her eyes were gloomy as she absentmindedly fingered some of the blonde locks poking out of her hat. "I'm sorry Rosa, you didn't need to know that. Anyway, we think Team Plasma must have searched pretty hard for the trainer records, because there was glass everywhere, and all the office spaces had been ripped apart. Those grunts even torn our illustration of Unova off the wall." She suddenly prickled. "I spent months updating that diagram for Professor Juniper. I traveled all over, exhausting myself, and they ruined it!

"And if that's not enough, the starter Pokémon in the reserve were missing, as well as the file of every person who started their journey within the last four months. Including you and Hugh's!"

 _What did she say?_

Horror washed over Rosa as the magnitude of Bianca's statement sunk in. How had she forgotten she was still considered a new trainer? Not only her, but Hugh as well?

The flush of color left over from her spout of anger withered away, leaving her pale as a sheet. Those filthy people had her information. It would only take a minute's glance to know exactly who she was – but why did they care?

"Bianca, are you absolutely sure there's nothing in those records that could jeopardize my identity? Nothing at all?"

Bianca stopped playing with her hair long enough to nod. "Of course. If there was, Juniper would have immediately notified every trainer affected. Well, she'll have to notify them anyway, but right now she's trying to sort out the mess."

Rosa's muscles relaxed, but only slightly. She chewed her lip and drummed her nails against the café table, ignoring the inquisitive stares of curious customers and the feeling of Anna clinging to her shirt. Stealing starter Pokémon was understandable, but what would anyone want trainer records for? If Bianca was right about the information being harmless – and Rosa prayed she was – then they were virtually worthless in a thief's hands.

So why would Plasma care enough to break into the lab to take them?

"Bianca," Rosa said slowly, lowering her voice so it was nearly inaudible, "how do you know it was Team Plasma who broke into the lab? You said the alarms were disabled, and all the guards got knocked out. Did somebody see them?"

Bianca's blonde curls kissed her cheeks as she shook her head. "There are security cameras covering every inch of that lab. Most of them were broken, but a few survived, and there was no mistaking those jerks. Their uniforms may have changed from when I saw them last, but I remember." Her face darkened. "Awful people like that are impossible to forget."

Rosa's brows tightened at her statement. So even an optimistic person like Bianca had monsters in her head. How sad.

 _How frightening._

Wanting to pry further, but knowing she shouldn't, Rosa jumped back to the matter at hand. Something wasn't adding up.

"Bianca, where did you say Professor Juniper was keeping the hard copies of the records?"

"Just in a filing cabinet in her office. The drawers are locked, but it's in plain sight."

As she'd thought. "So why would Plasma tear the lab apart if they just wanted the Pokémon and trainer records? It doesn't make sense."

Comprehension dawned in Bianca's eyes. "You think they were searching for something else. Don't you, Rosa?"

"It's the only logical explanation."

"But I've been in that lab a thousand times. There's nothing to find!"

"Maybe they didn't think so."

Bianca suddenly stood up, scraping the table against the concrete as she moved. Her legs were quivering, and she had to readjust her hat, but her eyes were hard as she peered at Rosa. "I think I need to talk to Professor Juniper right away."

Rosa tucked Anna against her chest and rose into a standing position as well. "Bianca, it's just a guess. We don't have any evidence."

"So?"

"Well, what if we're wrong?"

Bianca shrugged and stepped forward to wrap Rosa in a tight hug. It was awkward because Anna was squished in the middle, but Bianca didn't seem to mind. "Then we're wrong. But it's as good a guess as any, and I think the professor should know. Don't you?"

Rosa sighed. She wasn't sure at all.

After too many hugs and a new bruise from Bianca's heel crushing her foot, the two said their goodbyes. There was no sorrow in the parting from Rosa's side, but she did feel a crushing amount of uncertainty. She had too many questions that demanded answers, but the setting of the sun and pulsing in her head told her it was time to call it a day.

The tower containing the Pokémon Center was packed with trainers settling in for the night. She could hear laughter and the rattling of dishes coming from the cafeteria, and every cushy chair in the wide waiting room was occupied. Pokémon acting as nurses were briefly visible as they weaved through the hallways of the back rooms.

Rosa heaved a sigh as she stepped through the lobby and approached the counter. She didn't want to stay overnight in Castelia, but she hadn't even come close to finishing her city business, and the nearest route out was several miles from the Spinda Café. Burgh's gym had been open when she'd walked by it on her way back through the city, but Rosa had passed by without considering a challenge. She was simply too drained.

"Excuse me," She said, pulling out her wallet as she addressed the nurse working the counter, "May I please have a room for the night?"

The nurse's cotton candy curls bounced as she turned her head away from her computer to look at Rosa. She'd been wearing a signature "Nurse Joy" smile, but at Rosa's request, her lips puckered downwards.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid we're full for the night. This city is enormous, so the only way to secure a room is to reserve one in advance."

Rosa's heart dropped at her own stupidity, and she had to suppress a groan. Had she not noticed the swarms of people rushing through Castelia all day long? It was only natural they would be full.

She rubbed her forehead in frustration, but forced a small smile. "Of course, I should have realized that. Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"There's no need to turn this young woman away. My plans have changed, so she can take my room."

The tenor voice came from behind her. Rosa spun back on her heels and came face-to-face with a man wearing a . . . lab coat?

"I've already paid the reservation, so there's no need to charge her either. Just transfer the room into her name."

He was young and slim, appearing be in his early thirties, and his lime-colored eyes sparkled with arrogant intelligence. His blond hair was sleeked back with hair gel, but one front lock was dyed blue. Which wouldn't have been all that odd, except it wrapped around the entire length of his head like a planet's ring.

Rosa blinked and looked away to avoid staring.

Nurse Joy frowned. "Are you sure, sir? After I give away your reservation, I can't get it back."

The man smiled largely enough his eyes closed. "Of course. I'll be leaving town tonight, so I have no need of it."

The nurse nodded and went to work on her computer, and Rosa lifted her eyes tentatively to peer up her supposed rescuer. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way, but she couldn't deny being happy to have a place to stay.

"You didn't need to do that. Thank you." She murmured quietly.

He chuckled in amusement. "There's no need to be timid. I've been in a few tight spots myself, so I'm delighted to help a young trainer in need."

Rosa opened her mouth to answer, but then Nurse Joy reached across the counter to hand her a plastic key card. "You're all set, Miss. You'll be staying for one night in room 1408."

Her eyes widened as she accepted the card and inspected it. The fluorescent lights overhead reflected across its surface, highlighting the boldly-shaded room number, and Rosa shook her head. Castelia's Pokémon Center had over fourteen floors, and people considered that normal.

Cities were insane.

The man beside her clapped his hands together in front of him. "Then everything is settled. Thank you for your help, Nurse Joy, I appreciate it. And as for you Miss, I wish you a restful night."

"Hang on a second, I don't know your-"

He turned and strode away, his blue lock of hair remaining perfectly stiff as he merged with the gathering of trainers and disappeared out the double-doors.

"Name." Rosa finished lamely.

A chill went up her spine, but she shoved the uncomfortable feeling away. At least he'd been nice?

After thanking Nurse Joy again, Rosa tightened her grip on her traveling bag and walked across the lobby to the polished silver elevators. The trainers around her didn't spare her a glance, and she was grateful. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was a quiet room and a hot shower.

Her room was small, hardly more than a bedroom and bathroom, but to Rosa it was paradise. Slamming the door behind her, she threw her bag on the floor and unclipped the Pokéballs from her belt before collapsing on the feathered bed.

Light leaked from the Pokéballs as they burst open, but she was too busy snuggling the pillow to care. Zaveid joined her on the mattress after making a disgusted noise at the lack of scenery, and then two more bodies bounced across the bed and curled up against Rosa's face and side.

"Not yet guys, I've got to shower first." Her words against the pillow came out gargled. There was a grumbled chorus of agreement from her Pokémon, and Rosa's eyes closed as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - The Dark Descent

The tensely-charged gathering of trainers lounging outside the Castelia City gym wasn't a reassuring sight. Despite the blanket of storm clouds clustering overhead, Pokémon and trainers alike dawdled in small masses outside the double doors, lounging on sidewalks and leaning lazily against the gray brick walls as though staking their claim.

Rosa's puffy eyes were narrowed with concentration as she picked her way through the hoard of people towards the gym's glass doors. She wasn't sure why they were hanging out outside the gym instead of going inside to challenge the leader, but she had an inkling she wasn't going to appreciate the reason.

Upon reaching the emerald-stained doors, she swung her bag further over her shoulder and gave the polished handles a tug. The doors didn't give, and Rosa frowned. Honestly, she'd passed at least thirty trainers on her way to the front, and not one of them stopped her to tell her the gym was locked?

A middle-school aged girl sitting on the sidewalk near Rosa's feet looked up at the sound of the doors jiggling. There was a Buneary resting in her lap, and her red-checkered blouse flapped in the breeze as she said, "It's no use. Burgh's not around, so the gym is locked up until he shows up again."

How very helpful. "Do you have any idea when he'll be back?" Rosa asked, tucking a lock of tangled hair behind her ear as she peered down.

The girl shrugged. "How would I know? Do I look like his personal secretary? Buneary and I got here first though, so don't get any ideas about cutting in line."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rosa muttered as she stepped away from the girl and retreated into the streets. As she left the protection of the gym's awning, a few drops of rain fell from the sky and dotted her nose. Sighing, she zipped up her teal-colored jacket and started down the road.

She wished she was out of Castelia. More than anything, Rosa wanted to run through the woods with her Pokémon until their lungs burned and they all dripped with sweat. It had been ages since their last real training session, and although she'd only been in Castelia two days, she felt like a caged bird.

 _I guess I could go shopping for supplies. I'm out of leads for Team Plasma, but if I'm already stocked up, I can leave as soon as I beat the gym._

More water was dripping onto Rosa's head now. A rainbow of umbrellas carried by hurried passerby gleamed in Rosa's peripheral vision, but she didn't have any protective covering to join them. Instead, she tilted her head back and allowed the icy droplets to soak her face.

 _It's only for a little while longer._ Castelia was uncomfortable, but like talking to Bianca, it would not kill her.

A buzzing on Rosa's wrist interrupted her thoughts. Rubbing the water from her eyes, Rosa glanced down to see Curtis's Xtransceiver pulsing with life. She hadn't heard from him since her first night on the boat. Rosa sniffed and dragged her jacket sleeve across her face before hitting the flashing green "answer" button.

"Yeah, Curtis? What is it?"

"And a good morning to you, too. How are you, Rosa?"

Rosa shrugged and started down the cobblestone pathway towards the shops. The brunette buns atop her head were already ruined by the rain, so she didn't bother throwing her hood on.

"A bit cold, actually. And moody – the gym is closed, so I'm stuck in Castelia until Burgh decides he's ready for me to turn his Pokémon into bug smoothies. I'm assuming you're at work again?"

He grunted in amusement. "You've assumed correctly, although I thought we'd agreed not to draw conclusions about each other. You got offended last time."

"It's not my fault you never do anything else. Don't you have a hobby or something?"

"Yikes, that was a jab." She could hear the smile in his voice, and the edge of Rosa's lips curled up. Was Curtis ever in a bad mood? "But I have a lot of hobbies, thank you for asking. I'll happily go to a concert, or explore a city, or hike the mountains. If I quit my job today, I'd hike Meteor Falls in the Hoenn Region and go fishing near the summit. I've heard the cavern is beautiful. And anyway, what about you, Miss Champion-to-be? Do you do anything besides battle and train?"

The light rain shower had evolved into a downpour. People without umbrellas covered their heads with newspapers and bags as they scurried for cover, and even those that had protection quickened their pace. Rosa shuttered and tucked one arm against her heart as if doing so would keep her warm.

Curtis must have heard her, because his upbeat tone was suddenly edged with concern as he asked, "Rosa, is that rain I've been hearing on your end? You aren't running around in that, are you?"

"And if I am?"

"Well, you're going to catch a cold."

Thunder crackled overhead, and she hunched over further to keep the rain out of her eyes. "Nah."

"Nah? Are you serious?"

Rosa blinked rapidly as she came to a stop in front of the city's Pokemart. Like the Pokémon center, the building was a skyscraper, and she had to shield her eyes from the rain as she tilted her head to trace its entire outline. Over the roar of the water, she yelled, "I like to sing."

"What?"

"You asked me if I do anything aside from battle. I like to sing."

Curtis said something in reply, but Rosa didn't hear, because at that moment her own Xtransceiver vibrated against her skin. She brought her wrist close to her face so she could swipe the water from its screen.

"Hugh? What is it?"

Hugh's camera view was shaky, and his breath was heavy as he snarled, "They're hiding in the sewers, Rosa. I need you at the seaport, where the water drains into the ocean. Now!"

He hung up.

Rosa's heart clenched painfully. He'd found them? When she'd spent the entirety of yesterday searching and hadn't found a trace? Sweeping the sodden strands of hair behind her ear, she turned in a circle, searching for the way back to Castelia's wharf.

"Rosa? What was that?" She'd almost forgotten about Curtis. "Is everything okay?"

Squinting through the gloom, Rosa took off down the road leading back to the gym. "I'm sorry, something came up and I have to go. At least I'm decent enough to say a proper goodbye, though. Take notes, Curtis. I'll talk to you later."

She hit the end call button and sprinted towards the ocean.

"Hugh?" Rosa called as she stepped out of the rain and into the darkness of Castelia's main sewer line. The vastness of the tunnel appeared endless, and as she cautiously stepped further in, the scent of waste hit her like a blow. Her stomach heaved, and she gagged before covering her nose with her damp sleeve.

The place was certainly suitable for a bunch of filthy Pokémon thieves. As she felt her way down the concrete staircase, her eyes adjusted enough that she could see the sickly green color of the sewage flowing towards what Rosa assumed would be settling tanks. The river gurgled and burped like mud in a bog. Thinking about it made her stomach turn over again, so she averted her eyes and chose to instead focus on finding Hugh.

Navigating through the tunnels was difficult. The air was thick with moisture that created a murky fog, and the gushing river drowned out most atmospheric nose. She briefly paused to check if her Xtransceiver had a signal, but any hope she'd had of calling Hugh was crushed as soon as the screen bloomed to life.

No signal.

Cursing to herself, Rosa ripped one of the Pokéballs from her belt. "Sven, I need you."

The light cast from the ball momentarily illuminated the tunnel, and her puppy Pokémon yapped eagerly and twisted in a circle as he appeared before her. His joy was short-lived, however, because as the dog tilted his nose up to taste the air, his entire body shuttered, and Sven whined loudly.

"Yeah, I know it stinks in here." Rosa sighed and she ruefully ruffled her Growlithe's forehead tuft. He didn't seem to mind her dripping clothes, because he jumped up and buried his face in her jacket. Probably to hide his nose. "But if I have to put up with the stench, then someone else should too. Besides, Team Plasma and Hugh are in here somewhere, and I need you to help me find them."

He widened his charcoal eyes and whined, as if pleading that they leave instead, but when she didn't relent, Sven barked and hopped down. Her Pokémon turned this way and that as he sniffed at the ground, and after another shutter and a snort, he started down the tunnel.

A ghost of a smile touched Rosa's lips. Nothing spelled loyalty like accompanying a friend into a sewage labyrinth.

Rosa found herself shivering as they walked. It was stupidly cold in the sewers, possibly more so than it had been standing in the rain, and soon she had to hug her arms against her chest to keep them from trembling. The chattering of her teeth echoed against the stone walls, but she couldn't still her jaw. Sven would glance back occasionally and whimper, but each time she'd wave him on. She'd rather deal with the chill than have him toast her like a marshmallow.

They wandered in the darkness for what felt like hours before Sven suddenly snarled and took off down the dimly-lit channel. Rosa's mind had been elsewhere and she startled at the noise, but then her senses kicked in and she scurried after him.

"I don't think we should have to slave away in this disgusting sewer for a few lousy Pokémon."

"We were instructed to find stronger ones than the pair we've been using. It's not like we have a ton of time for training."

Rosa slowed when the resonant pair of female voices reached her. She whistled to Sven to stop his pursuit, and he immediately froze in his tracks while she caught up and flattened herself against a nearby wall. Blood roared in her ears, but she closed her eyes and strained to listen.

"Orders or not, I still don't think it's worth it. We've been here for over a week, and for what? A second-rate Scraggy and a Sandile? Does it look like I belong in a sewer, Maria?"

"Well, if you're asking me-"

"Finish that sentence, and you'll be bathing in a septic tank."

Plasma members. Rosa bristled, and her eyes flashed open to signal Sven to her side. She hadn't expected to face them on her own.

"Stay close to me, Sven." Her words were scarcely a whisper.

Then she was dashing along the hallway of stone towards the echo of voices at the intersection. Her heart was in her throat, but Rosa forced her fear away. The last set of grunts had been easy. This pair would regret their plasma membership as well.

Their outlines were clearly visible now, and as Rosa suspected, there were only two of them. The women were garbed in signature blue and gray Plasma suits, and their hair was tied back in intricate, braided knots. Pallid fabric covered the bottom half of their faces. One of them stirred at the scraping of Rosa's shoes against concrete, and she reached out to tug on her partner's elbow.

"Busy plotting our escape from Sewerland, here." The Plasma grunt griped, tearing her elbow away. "What's your problem, Maria?"

"That would probably be me."

Rosa paused about fifty feet off from the women and rested a hand on her hip. Sven snaked in front of her and dropped low on his front legs, a low growl humming in his chest. Despite the murky darkness, she could see his orangesicle fur standing on end.

The grunt called Maria scoffed. "And who would you be?" She asked, crossing her slender arms against her full chest.

"The Nuvema research lab break-in. What do you know about it?"

Maria's nameless partner raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Is that any of your business?"

Rosa drew another Pokéball from her belt, and as she tossed the colored sphere above her head, Anna's small form materialized beside Sven. Anna shifted her weight onto her right foot and observed the grunts critically. The women shrunk back, but otherwise didn't move.

"You made it my business when your teammates stole my trainer records. I want to know why you wanted them."

Maria's shoulders sagged with relief. Her mouth stretched into a smug grin, and she retrieved a Pokéball from the inside pocket of her black vest. "I see what's going on here. You're one of those newbie trainers. You're acting all high and mighty to try and intimidate us, but your Pokémon are still weak. Well I'm not afraid of you, drippy." She flung her Pokeball into the malodorous mist. "My Sandile will take care of this."

The other grunt huffed girlishly. "Don't act like I'm not a part of this team! Scraggy, you help too. Throw that girl into the sewage."

Rosa scowled. Type matchups certainly weren't on her side for this battle, but if they wanted to play games, then she would gladly take them on. "Sven, use flame wheel on Scraggy. Anna, take down that Sandile with force palm!"

Her Pokémon sprang into action. Sven took off down the damp corridor with ribbons of fire nipping his heels, and as he ducked his head down to increase his speed, flames licked his sides until his entire body was consumed. The Growlithe stumbled slightly as he dove, but then he was whirling towards Scraggy like a fiery bowling ball.

Scraggy startled and scrambled to get out of the way, but then his plasma grunt shouted, "Scraggy, don't just run! Send that thing flying back with headbutt!"

Sven continued his pursuit, but Scraggy stopped fleeing and turned to face his opponent. The dark type tilted the top of its head down and braced itself, but Rosa wasn't going to have another battle like back at the Seaport. She steeled her shoulders. "Sven, fall out of flame wheel and snap down on it with fire fang!"

Her Growlithe unraveled mere feet from his foe's waiting form. His jaw opened wide like a serpent before he sunk his scorching puppy fangs into the top of Scraggy's head.

Scraggy squealed in pain and clawed at Zven with its stubby paws, but her pup clung harder.

"Scraggy, calm yourself! Use swagger!"

Rosa cursed. The lizard Pokémon stopped running in circles and exhaled, clouding both itself and Sven in a curtain of silver mist. Almost immediately, Growlithe loosened his grip and sunk into a heap on the cold concrete floor, his vision distorting.

Anna appeared to be doing a bit better than Sven, at least. She'd thrown enough energy into force palm that Sandile appeared drained, and she was skirting across the stone floor avoiding her opponent's mud-slap attacks with practiced ease. Rosa signaled to her with a gesture, then pointed towards her Growlithe's slouched form. "Anna, stop that Scraggy with quick attack!"

Her Riolu darted across the makeshift battle field and slammed into Scraggy with the full force of her tiny body. The lizard Pokemon was sent sprawling backward, and Anna whipped around to wrap her arms around Sven and heave him to his feet. Her Growlithe stumbled and lolled his head sluggishly, but they managed.

Scraggy was finished. It groaned in pain and lifted its head slightly, but the lizard's remaining strength was insufficient to allow it to return to its feet. After another moan, it fell unconscious, and the grunt returned it to its ball.

Sandile wasn't giving up though, and neither was its trainer. "Sandile," Maria shouted, "Take both of your foes down with sand tomb!"

"Anna, endure!"

Riolu hugged her body against Sven's fluffy frame and braced herself. Powder and dirt gathered from the stone floor and swirled into a raging dust bowl, but a protective bubble of light swelled around Rosa's Pokémon as Anna's focus tightened. The tomb of dirt collapsed on top of them, completely obscuring Rosa's view, and Maria cackled. "Take that, you washed-up wimp! Maybe that'll teach you to keep your nose where it belongs!"

"Don't celebrate too early."

The dust and dirt fell away like sand in an hourglass. Anna stood straight and still, and her crimson eyes burned as they snapped open. Sven was on the ground beside her, injured by still conscious. Rosa threw out her hand. "Anna, force palm! Sven, bite!"

Her Pokémon closed in on Sandile like thugs. Anna threw back her elbows to gather energy in her palms, and Sven charged forward, teeth bared. Sandile's beady eyes widened, and in a panic, he used sand attack to throw bits of dust in Growlithe's eyes. It was enough to throw off the pup, but Anna was unhindered. An orb of pure energy exploded from her paws with an echo like gunfire, and Sandile buckled to the ground.

Maria's fists were clenched at her sides, and her nostrils flared as she hissed, "Sandile! You stupid, worthless . . .! How could we have wasted so much time here stealing _you_?" She returned the crocodile to its Pokéball and snatched her partner's arm. "Come on Sammy, we're getting out of here!"

"Not yet, you're not." Anna and Sven darted in front of the pair of women to bar their path. The girls squeaked fearfully and hugged each other, and their eyes flashed with fury as they turned back to face Rosa. "I need you to tell me about the break in."

"We're innocent in all this." The grunt named Sammy growled. Her pencil-thin legs trembled, as if she truly believed Rosa was going to attack her, and she kept her hand gripped firmly in Maria's. "All we do is follow orders, I swear. The members who broke in the Nuvema lab are in a higher sector than us, we don't know anything about them! They keep their operations a secret from us."

Maria chimed in. "All Team Plasma wants is to free Pokémon from human control. That's why we joined! I don't know why our boss wanted your trainer records, but I'm sure it has something to do with liberation. Maybe so he could take your Pokémon and free them before they became too powerful."

Rosa's eyes tightened. "I've never bought a single word of your "Pokémon Liberation" garbage. Tell the truth."

Sammy flinched closer into her partner's shoulder. "That's all we know, I promise! We're too low on the food-chain to know the boss's plans, we just do as we're told. Please call your Pokémon off, I don't want to be a spicy barbeque!"

For a long moment Rosa stared at them, calculating. Although their claims didn't match her suspicions, the women's tones and expressions were sincere. And unlike their teammates, they hadn't tried to inflict any serious harm on her Pokémon.

Was it possible that the upper-class members of Team Plasma were lying to their lowly syndicates?

"Thank you for your cooperation." Rosa said, signaling for her Pokémon to return to her. Sven immediately charged between the Plasma grunt's legs and dove into his trainer's embrace, but Anna eyed the girls cynically for before reluctantly stepping aside.

Sammy inhaled sharply, and her jaw slackened. "You're letting us go?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on tying you up and leaving you here. It stinks."

Although she should probably call the cops.

The grunts loosened their grip on each other, and Maria pulled completely away. Something about her stunned expression made Rosa feel self-conscious. "That's actually sort of nice."

What was that supposed to mean?

Maria swept a stray bang from her forehead. "You're still a trainer though, so I don't like you. Even if your Pokémon are somewhat okay with being your slaves, there's no justifying what you're doing to them. They don't belong to you; they'd be happier if you let them go."

 _Oh, geez_. Not this speech again. Rosa's eyes rolled up to glimpse the musty ceiling. She was so tired of being told she was mistreating the creatures she thought of as family. "So you'd prefer if I stole Pokémon and forced them to battle for me instead?"

Sammy stepped in. "This is different, we're only using them for now."

"Yeah, it is different. It's kidnapping."

"We'll release Scraggy and Sandile as soon as the other Pokémon are free as well! Including yours."

Despite Rosa's irritation, it was Anna who was truly finished with the conversation. Fur prickling, the Riolu titled her nose up and strode purposefully to the place where Rosa knelt on the cold floor beside Sven. Her stony eyes burned as they locked with Maria's, and then, very blatantly, Anna took Rosa's hand.

Her body erupted into aureate light. It laced and warped as it ascended from her toes up the Pokémon's spine, and Anna's tiny form blossomed as her bones morphed and increased her stature. Her snout grew longer, wrist spikes sharper, coloring darker, and as the light of evolution dwindled, Rosa grasped her Lucario's hand and wrestled down the swell of emotions that suddenly gripped her. Riolu only evolved through circumstances of high friendship.

And it was _her_ hand Anna was holding.

"Come on Maria, I think it's time to get out of here." Sammy whispered, her eyes never leaving the Lucario even as she urgently yanked on her partner's arm. Maria appeared thunderstruck. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, and her limbs were rigid, but she relented to her friend's urging and the two of them fled together down the foggy tunnel.

"That was very impressive. Your battling skills are sharp for one who appears so fragile."

The new voice behind Rosa sent her heart leaping from her chest. She gasped and twisted on her heels to find the intruder, but the darkness was too intense for her to see far enough down the channel.

"There's no need to be frightened. We've met before – just last night, if you recall."

Rosa's eyebrows drew together in confusion, and then the memory sparked. "You're the man from the Pokémon center. The one who gave up his room."

The sleek blue ring of hair became visible as the man marched forward, and soon after she identified the rim of his glasses and the flow of his cream-colored lab coat. There was an egotistical smile on his pale face, and as he directed the grin at her, Rosa's skin crawled. "That is correct, miss. I'm pleased to see my efforts weren't wasted on an ingrate. Tell me dear, how long have you been a trainer?"

She eyed him skeptically. "Two months."

Anna snarled and shielded Rosa behind her, but Rosa shook her head and whispered for her to stand down. Sven whimpered too and rubbed his furry head against her leg.

"I see. How extraordinary." The man said, tilting his head down to cup his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but what are you doing down here? Who are you?"

An angelic smile brightened his haughty expression, and he strolled towards her. "You take care now, dear girl. Do not get lost in the tunnels."

Rosa's Pokémon both stiffened at his approach, but he sauntered right past her and continued traveling down the sewer tunnel until the darkness swallowed him whole.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - An Act of Humility

"You're kidding me, right? I spent the entirety of the day searching Castelia's sewage tunnels for Team Plasma _by myself_ , and you've just been lounging out here in the _rain_?" Hugh was glowering as he threw his hands in the air in aggravation and stomped across the dock. His Quilfish hair, ruined by the rain, stuck out in every direction and gave him a style similar to bed-head. "What kind of partnership strategy is that, Rosa? I thought we'd agreed to meet in the tunnels."

Rosa shrugged as she removed the pins holding her dripping brunette twists in place. Her hair was damp and smelled slightly musty from the day in the sewer system, and as the ruined buns came apart, the loose curls draped over her shoulders. Darkened clouds overhead sent streams that soaked her hair and clothes further, but the pitter-patter of droplets no longer boomed as they splashed into the ocean.

"We did." She replied, unrepentant. "But I searched every inch of that labyrinth for you, and couldn't find you anywhere. My Growlithe couldn't pick up your scent over the stench, and my Xtransceiver didn't have service. I finally had to give up."

She tilted her chin up and combed her icy fingers through her hair, refusing to apologize. It hadn't exactly been enjoyable scouring the underground channels for Hugh after her run-in with Plasma, and neither she nor her Pokémon had detected any sign of him. It was his own fault he hadn't been at the entrance – she had nothing to apologize for.

The folds of skin around Hugh's eyes scrunched, as if he were trying to find a reason to be angry. Rosa ignored the cold expression as she untangled the last of her hair, and finally her friend's exasperation gave way to grudging acceptance.

"Well, at least we both did alright on our own. But you're completely drenched, Rosa." Hugh unzipped his red-patterned jacket and yanked his arms from the sleeves before he thrust the fabric in her direction. Surprise warmed Rosa's cheeks and she blinked, but her brief hesitation taxed Hugh's patience enough that he huffed and flung the jacket into her chest.

"Just put it on. You're going to catch a cold."

Funny, Curtis had said the same thing. "It's still raining, you know. I'm not the only one vulnerable to getting sick."

He crossed his sun-tanned arms, and Rosa relented. The fabric felt warm under her fingers, and as she pulled off her own sopping jacket and threaded her arms into Hugh's, she was overwhelmed by the smell of leather-scented cologne mixed with sewage. An involuntary shutter rocked her system, but she hid her disgust by bunching her wet coat into a ball and stuffing it in her bag. She had no right to judge; it was unlikely she smelled any better.

Hugh flicked his head as a gesture for her to follow him back to the road, and she stumbled a bit in her hurry to comply. She was grateful for the warmth of his jacket, but what she really wanted was to return to the Pokémon center and shower.

"Anyway," Hugh droned as they walked, "I don't know if you had much success, but I managed to hunt down a few Plasma members and chase them off. They didn't have anything useful to tell me, of course, just more trubbish about Pokémon Liberation. I don't know why they even bother trying to pass that off as their motive when it's clearly crap. They stopped preaching the minute they realized they wouldn't be able to steal my Pokémon off me.

"Burgh showed up too, which I found odd, but he said he'd cleared out the rest of them. Maybe I should've checked around more to be sure, but as far as gym leaders go, he's pretty tough." His expression darkened. "But don't ever spend alone time with him unless you like being swarmed by bad bug jokes."

Rosa's eyebrows drew together. "Did you seriously just make a bug pun?"

Chagrin flushed his facial features, and Hugh pursed his lips into a tight line. "His stupid humor is contagious. Hit me next time, it'll pass. Did you learn anything helpful?"

She hesitated. Hugh didn't yet know about the break-in in Nuvema, and although his information had been part of the stack delivered into Plasma's hands, she was bound by her promise to Bianca not to say anything. Keeping such things from him was difficult, but she felt obligated to keep her word.

"Nope. Apparently they're superheroes who want to ruin the careers of wicked trainers and free the enslaved."

"How noble of them."

Rosa snorted. "Yeah, right. And nothing new about the guy we met at Floccesy?"

"A brief glimpse at his face and knowing he carries a Stoutland isn't much to go on."

His footsteps grew slower, and as she tilted her head up to look at him, Hugh jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and came to a stop. They were nearly to the Pokémon Center now. The wharf that stretched along the coastline was basically empty, despite the lighter rainfall, and for the first time since arriving in Castelia, Rosa felt at ease.

As she read Hugh's hesitant expression, her lips pulled into a small smile. "You're leaving Castelia now, right?"

He nodded. "There's no reason for me to stick around, since I've already got my badge. My Pokémon are sick of this place, and I want to keep moving."

Continue his manhunt was more like it, but Rosa didn't call him out on it. "You can have your jacket back, then. I know you're heading towards the desert, but it gets chilly at night."

She shrugged out of the now damp coat and held it out to him. He almost appeared reluctant to accept it, but then he snatched the fabric from her hands and threw it over his arm.

"You're going to be staying another night, right?" Hugh asked. "Do you have anywhere to stay? I know you were probably too empty-headed to book a room."

Her face grew hot, and she prickled. "I'm fine, Hugh."

His eyes rolled, and he swung his pack around his hip so he could dig through one of the pockets. "So that's a no, then. I rented my room for three nights, so you can have my room key. I'll just call the center and have it transferred into your name so you can sleep decently before your match tomorrow. You're welcome."

Was someone else really paying for her silly mistake for the second night in a row? How mortifying. "There's no need for that Hugh, I'm _fine_ -"

"Just swallow your pride and accept, Rosa." Hugh found the plastic keycard he'd been looking for and held it out for her to take. "I'm not using it either way, so if you don't take it, it'll go to some other loser. I'll even make you pay for it if it'll make you feel better."

Rosa looked away as she thought about rejecting, but the nip of the icy rain on her exposed skin made her think better of it. She was chilled to the bone and smelled like a sewer; she really wanted a place to stay.

"Thanks." She muttered, swiping the card from his hand.

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Hugh."

"Once again, for fun."

"Just leave."

A devilish smile touched his lips. "Take care of yourself, Rosa."

"Leavanny, razor leaf!"

"Counter with razor shell, Zaveid!"

The grasshopper Pokémon flung its head back, and from the surrounding forest of vegetation boarding the gym's arena, a tornado of leaves amassed. They churned and twisted in an invisible breeze, gaining momentum as they hurled end-over-end like ninja stars in Zaveid's direction.

Rosa knew she had the disadvantage in this battle. Sven's fire type attacks would have been a wise matchup against Leavanny, but he'd already taken out Burgh's other two Pokémon, and she'd wanted the chance to stretch her Dewott's limits. Zaveid had grown indolent in their time sailing and wandering, and she'd about had it with his egocentric, short-tempered attitude.

At her command, her otter Pokémon dropped into an aggressive stance and ripped the pair of seashells from his hips. The glowing power within the shells awakened upon being drawn, and as the stored energy shaped into rapiers, Zaveid snarled and wielded them into a defensive X.

The cloud of sharpened leaves descended upon him, humming menacingly as her starter whirled into action. He thrust his shells in front of him and spun, shifting his padded feet through the soft earth in a manner that resembled a complex dance. Leaves touched by his blades stopped their pursuit and drifted harmlessly to the ground, but the rest tore through Zavied's aqua pelt like knives and left ribbons of red flowing down his fur. Rosa could see his muscles strain as he growled in pain, but her Pokémon continued his movements until the last few leaves dusted the floor.

Rosa swept back loose strands of hair from her face and demanded, "Follow it up with tackle!"

Zaveid flung his shells back into their sheaths and fell down onto all fours. His paws sunk into the loose earth covering the arena, but he pushed through the slippery landscape and hurled himself at Leavanny like a freight train. The grasshopper seemed unbothered, and rather than dodge out of the way, it extended its great leaf-covered arms and waited.

Too late Rosa realized what Burgh was planning. At the same time she cried out for Zaveid to change course, a harsh cacophony of sound erupted from the bug's mouth. Its red eyes blazed, and neon green orbs of light erupted from its leaves and propelled themselves at the otter. Their close proximity left her Pokémon no time to escape, and Zaveid wailed as dozens of bulbs from struggle bug bombarded his head and chest.

He slid on his back across the dusty ground, out of the marked field and into the shaded trees, and Leavanny descended. Leaves ripped down from the vegetation, and there was little Rosa could do but gape in horror as her Dewott's pelt was shredded to streamers. He squirmed and writhed, and more red flowed from the cuts on his body. Knowing the assault was super effective only made it worse.

Across the arena, Rosa could see Burgh smirking. His watermelon-colored scarf flapped elegantly in the breeze, and he seemed completely at ease despite only having one Pokémon left. He was probably satisfied watching her Dewott squirm – if he couldn't defeat her team, taking down one Pokémon would do.

"Not going to happen, Burgh." Rosa hissed. If there was one thing she knew about her narcissistic otter, it was that he would do anything to preserve his pride. _You're my little hot-shot, aren't you Zaveid?_ She'd wanted him humbled – but perhaps his nature would save him.

"Really, Zaveid?" She called in a cool, apathetic voice. She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight slightly so she replicated the stance her mother would use when Rosa had done something annoying. It was a posture she knew well. "You're going to lose to _that_ thing? Are you kidding me?"

He stopped wriggling and opened one of his coal-colored eyes to blink at her. His nose twitched, making his whiskers flutter, and she knew she had his attention. "I knew we were behind on training, but this is ridiculous. You've grown weak."

Across the field, Burgh fingered his cotton hair and said, "It is cruel to bug your Pokémon in such a manner, is it not? You are his trainer."

"He's slothful and lazy, and now it's costing him." She clipped. Rosa could see the muscles in her Pokémon's arms tense as he listened, but she ignored the aggravated sneer Zaveid directed her way as she pulled his Pokéball off her belt. "Never mind, just return. Sven will take care of this."

A snarl rumbled his chest, and as Rosa expanded his Pokeball and extended it in front of her, Zaveid's upper body puffed. Through the flurry of spinning leaves, his eyes located Leavanny, and he let loose a powerful gush of water that blasted the grasshopper in the face.

The momentary distraction rendered the blade-like leaves useless, and Rosa had to work her hide her pleasure as Zaveid took the opportunity to struggle to his feet. Patterns of bruises decorated his face, and he swayed a bit when his weight fell back onto his legs, but the aura of ferocity he radiated made her want to cheer.

"Forget it, Zaveid. Return."

Zavied twisted his head to face her and curled back the rims of his mouth to reveal a row of sharp teeth. His ticked off expression tugged at the corners of Rosa's lips, but she pursed them and retaliated by raising a questioning brow.

Chattering heatedly, the otter turned on his heels and had his shells in his hands before Burgh or Rosa could utter a word. He advanced on Leavanny like a housewife with a fly swatter, swinging his arms wildly to slash and hack at the bug's delicate skin. Blood and sweat flung off his pelt as he moved, but the adrenaline seemed to curb the pain he'd previously felt. Leavanny squealed fearfully and tried to scurry out of harm's way, but Zaveid stalked after it as if it were prey.

Burgh balked. "Bug buzz, Leavanny!"

"Throw it back."

Leavanny's eyes shone red as power consumed it, but this time, Zaveid was ready. He pressed his left foot into the dust behind him to steady his weight, and as orbs of light gathered around the bug and hurled themselves in his direction, the otter smacked them back like baseballs.

There was no time for the grasshopper to dodge. Rosa threw an arm over her eyes as a small explosion whipped dust and bits of leaves through her hair, and by the time it had cleared and she was able to look up, the male referee was waving a red flag in Burgh's direction.

"Leavanny is unable to battle," He declared boldly. "Victory goes to Rosa and her Dewott!"

The grin Rosa had been fighting stretched across her face, and a relieved giggle escaped her. It actually worked. Despite his injuries and a clear disadvantage, her otter had won.

What a prideful little punk.

Zaveid stood in the middle of the field, still standing over the unconscious Leavanny. His chest heaved as his lungs pulled air in and out, and his legs trembled so badly, Rosa feared he might fall over.

She broke into a jog and reached out to sweep him up into her arms. His larger form made hugging him to her chest more difficult than it had been when he was an Oshawott, but thankfully he didn't squirm. Instead, he rested his fuzzy head against her collarbone and grumbled wearily.

"You've got spark, you know that, punk?"

Zaveid chuckled, but it sounded more like a wheeze. Cuddling him close, Rosa crossed the field to accept her gym badge.

The euphoria of winning and knowing she could leave Castelia kept her attention away from the smiling figure watching from the uppermost bleachers.

 **A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating last weekend - things have been crazy! But it** ** _was_** **a holiday, so whether you celebrated or not, I hope you all had a piece of chocolate or something to celebrate how wonderful you are. Well, Castelia City is behind us, so hopefully you're all ready to follow Rosa into the desert. I don't know if any of you are fans of hot temperatures, but I've packed some extra water just in case. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and have an awesome week everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - All for a Stranger

"Keep going, Sven! You're not allowed to stop until you either drop from exhaustion, or that last mile is finished!"

Her Growlithe snorted in protest, but he kept moving his paws through the slippery sand to keep up with his trainer. Great beads of sweat rolled down Rosa's forehead as she and her Pokémon finished their final stretch along the Desert Resort's river bank, but she refused to stop or even slow. They were going to finish this lap if it killed them.

It had been two weeks since she and her team had left Castelia City, and Rosa had spent every spare moment training herself and her Pokémon. They'd all grown accustomed to the easy routine of wandering the city, but now that they were back in the wilderness, she was determined to whip them back into shape. Each day started at the crack of dawn with a long run through the cooled sand, and after breakfast, her team took turns chipping away at the desert's population of ground and fire-type Pokémon.

The typing made training almost too easy for Zaveid, but Sven was having a difficult time. The first few days, he took every opportunity to shake the sand from his pelt and shoot her pitiful, heartbroken puppy dog faces. When that didn't convince her to usher him out of the desert, Sven stumbled through the sand with his head drooped like a wilted flower. He only stopped his silent protest when she threatened to make him sleep in his pokeball at night.

Despite his improved attitude, however, he still wasn't at his best. Even now, she could see his strength failing him as he struggled to stick to her side. Her other Pokémon were far ahead, just tiny blurs on the horizon, but Rosa understood Sven's difficulty. His endurance was like hers – basically absent.

"We're almost there, Sven." She huffed as they leapt over a patch of jagged rocks sticking up alongside the riverbank. A Mandibuzz circled overhead, perhaps thinking they would make appetizing prey after cooking so long in the crippling heat. "Don't you dare quit on me. If I finish this last mile and you're even two seconds behind, you'll be running through breakfast."

His response came out as a whimper, but Rosa paid it no mind and focused instead on breathing. Her lungs burned like she'd baked them in the sun, and each intake of breath was painful. Her muscles protested the exercise as well, especially her calves. How could a few weeks of idleness cripple her like this? She hated to think what it had done to her Pokémon.

"Another hundred feet, Sven, come on."

She could feel the sand in her trainer shoes, dirtying her socks and grinding against her toes. "Fifty. Not one step behind me or you'll keep running, got it? Right here. You're here with me."

Her legs trembled beneath her, but just when she was certain her lungs were going to burst from exertion, Rosa heard her pedometer go off. Its insistent buzzing sounded like that of an alarm clock, but to her, it was the sweetest sound she'd heard all morning.

Smearing a gritty streak of sweat from her forehead, Rosa slowed her pace to an unsteady jog, then finally a walk. Sven wheezed noisily beside her, looking as if he were ready to drop. He wasn't damp with sweat as she was, thanks to his body's ability to convert heat into usable energy, but his body quivered like leaves in the breeze.

Tentatively, he lifted his charcoal eyes to meet hers.

Her mouth quirked into a smile. "You did well, Sven."

That was good enough for him. Her pup immediately stumbled around her to the rushing river and shoved his entire face into its blue-hued stream.

Rosa chuckled as she pulled her own water bottle from the light fabric pouch around her waist. At least she'd found _something_ useful in Castelia. "Slow down there, pup. Drink too much at once and you'll make yourself sick."

He huffed in acknowledgement between laps of water, but otherwise ignored her. She shrugged and took a swig from her bottle – if he wanted to be sick through breakfast, that was his choice.

After they had both had time to catch their breath and drink their fill, the two walked side by side back to camp. The vastness of the desert sand seemed endless against the rising sun's rays, but the attentive perk of Sven's ears told her they were getting close.

As Rosa suspected, Anna and Zaveid had already returned. As they stepped into the familiar ring of trodden sand under an alcove of weathered rock, her eyes fell on her Lucario busily sifting through her bag as she prepared breakfast. The Pokémon was pulling out plastic containers that contained Rosa's hoard of premade sandwiches, and as Rosa went over to greet her, she was pleased to see the pocket that contained the Pokémon food was still bulky with unopened food.

"You got Zaveid to wait until Sven and I got back, huh? And you didn't even have to tie him up – I'm impressed."

She ruffled Anna's ears and got to work distributing food for her team. The morning air was already stifling hot as they settled down to enjoy their meal, but the quiet atmosphere somehow allowed it to still be pleasant. It had been a long time since Rosa had felt so content.

Angry voices broke the silence.

"It's around here somewhere, and if you don't find it, you'll be sleeping underneath the sand."

"Don't give me that Sal. This desert is huge, and we've been looking all night."

"I don't care, find it."

"I know it's important, but-"

"Did I stutter? Find it, or no one will be finding you. Go."

"Who is that, do you think?" Rosa whispered, lowering her half-eaten sandwich onto her lap. It had been days since she'd seen another human. The pair of voices both sounded distinctly male, but there was a rough edge to them that sent shivers down her spine. All her Pokémon had stopped to listen as well, and as the lesser one let out a gruff, "Yes sir", her team abandoned their meals to place themselves near her side. She felt Anna's warm hand slip into her own.

The first voice was rapidly approaching. "Incompetent idiots. I'll find it myself. I . . . hey, you up there!"

Rosa tucked a damp lock of hair behind her ear and crammed her sandwich back into its wrapping. She wasn't necessarily afraid of the noticeably bad-tempered man, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hold a friendly conversation with him either.

As she got to her feet and herded her Pokémon towards the entrance to the alcove, the man's previously concealed form materialized from the storm of stirring sand. Her face grew ashen as her eyes caught him, and Rosa stumbled back into the safety of the stone cave.

He was massive. Brawny arms bulged from cut leather sleeves, thick with muscle and completely able to snap her in two. The sleeveless biker jacket did nothing to cover his beefy, barreled chest, and as he moved, it reminded her of a bull charging. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, but that only made him more intimidating. His hickory-colored hair swung past his shoulders, but he tucked the strands behind his ears and marched right up to the mouth of the alcove like it was his home.

An echo of growls rumbled through the cave as Rosa's Pokémon all simultaneously bared their teeth. Zaveid stood front and center, his eyes narrowed on the approaching biker like he was fixing to remove the man's head. Sven and Anna looked no friendlier a few inches behind.

"Stand down everyone." Rosa commanded.

They all shot her uneasy glances, but when she didn't retract her order, they dropped their hostile positions. The biker looked and sounded frightening, but that didn't necessarily mean a fight. Rosa pushed her way past her tense team members and met the fearsome man at the entrance.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her back and shoulders were tense, but she was careful to keep the tone of her voice casual and self-assured.

The older man eyed her critically, as if he found something about her unpleasant, but then he crossed his wired arms against his chest and inclined his head. "Yeah kid, there is. I know you were eavesdropping just now, so you know I've lost something important out here in the desert somewhere – something that belongs to me. Perhaps you've seen it?"

Busted. At least she hadn't done it on purpose.

Rosa licked her parched lips and shifted back on her heels, unsure what kind of 'important something' he meant. The Desert Resort temples were rumored to hold rare items and Pokémon, but she hadn't ventured into any of them to find out. If he'd dropped a valuable item somewhere in the sand, he could pretty well forget finding it. The desert was too huge. "Depends on what it is."

"A Mandibuzz."

Rosa's eyebrows drew together. Seriously? "You've lost your Pokémon?"

The man's desert-worn face remained solemn as he nodded. "She was startled while outside her pokeball last night and took off. My gang and I scouted the resort all night for her, but even with our bikes, we couldn't find her anywhere. Flying types in an open environment, 'yah know. But that Pokémon means a lot to me, and if you have any information as to where I could find her, I would be grateful."

She eyed him skeptically, waiting for the punch line. The leader of a biker gang was tearing the desert apart searching for a vulture? She supposed she understood, since she cared so deeply for her own team members, but the man in front of her didn't scream 'warm and fuzzy' type. He reminded her of an agitated Ursaring.

But evidently he wasn't joking. In fact, the longer Rosa watched him, the more she recognized the scrunched lines wrinkling his forehead as worry.

Resting her hands on her hips, Rosa tilted her head towards the sandy earth and combed her memory for a hideous, vulture-like Pokémon. The shape of it seemed familiar. As if she'd seen one just that day . . .

"I saw a Mandibuzz earlier this morning on my run." She said suddenly. "It was near the pinnacles, where the river briefly divides into two sections."

A spark of hope ignited the burly man's ocean eyes, so genuine it was almost childlike. It caught her off-guard. "She was near the pinnacles?" He asked.

"I don't know it if was your Mandibuzz specifically, but I did see one."

"Will you show me?"

Rosa scanned over his rugged appearance again, but her hesitation only lasted a moment. Stranger or not, if her Pokémon went missing, she would do anything in the world to get them back.

"Yes."

The morning sun was already nearing its peak by the time Rosa and her companion (whose name she'd learned was Sal) made it to the spiraled pinnacles. Sunshine poured down from the sky, scorching the desert sand and Rosa's skin along with it. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail to keep her face from growing too hot, but she was already regretting not layering on another layer of sunscreen. The bottle was stowed away at the bottom of her bag, and she didn't want to force Sal to stop so she could retrieve it.

In the distance, she could hear the river burbling cheerfully as it gently curved through the weathered rock. A rocky tower in the middle of the bed sliced the stream into two segments before they looped and rejoined, and as they approached it, Rosa tipped her head back to search the blue-tinted sky for Sal's nightmarish friend.

"This is where you saw her?" Sal grunted, sweeping his sweat-drenched hair back from his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

She nodded. "She was flying overhead, eyeing my Growlithe and I like we would make a nice dinner. I didn't see where she went off too after that."

"To the top of one of the pinnacles, most likely." He replied, quickening his pace. The tanned leather boots he wore sunk into the sand as he stepped down, but Sal didn't seem to mind. "Mandibuzz like to gather bones from their prey and make a nest out of them. I wouldn't be surprised in Gwyneth already started hers."

Rosa dropped her gaze from the sky to shoot him a puzzled look. "Your Mandibuzz is named Gwyneth?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who gives their Pokémon human names."

Sal shrugged indifferently, apparently uninterested in conversation outside that of his Mandibuzz's wellbeing. "No one's as unique as they think, kid. Now come down here to the riverbank and take your shoes off. If you saw Gwyneth near this pillar," He pointed towards the slab of rock separating the stream, "it's likely her nest is at the top. Mandibuzz don't like to hunt far from their chosen location, see, since some bones are too heavy to carry long distances. She's a tough old bird for sure, but she's as lazy as they come."

Her otter could probably compete for that title as well, but Rosa didn't mention it. Instead, she hesitantly slipped down onto the riverbank and did as she was told. Why Sal needed her to cross the river with him she wasn't sure, but she'd agreed to help, so she dutifully yanked her shoes off her feet.

Sand poured from her trainer shoes as they came off, and more drifted out of her socks. The skin between her toes was crusted with dirt, but as she stepped across the bank and dipped her feet into the river's soothing stream, the grit washed away.

"This way, kid." Sal called after he'd removed his own boots and joined her in the water. He stepped with surety as he strode into the deeper areas near the river's center, and when the water grew too deep, he plunged into it with ease.

 _If I'd known he was taking me swimming, I would have worn something a little more appropriate._ She thought dully, gazing down at her cream-colored t-shirt and denim shorts. Still, she followed him. Her pace was much slower than his had been, as she was careful to use the tips of her feet to feel the slimy bottom for serrated rocks, but Sal managed to keep his patience until the river bottom fell away and she was forced to swim.

The water's bite was more vicious than she was expecting. Its chill rushed over her like a silent curtain, leeching the heat from her skin and completely stealing her breath. She felt it seep through her toes and spread gleefully through her feet, and as Rosa gasped, she heard Sal's throaty chuckle in the distance.

"It's cold by the way." He stated, flicking water out of his eyes.

"Thanks for the heads up."

It didn't take long to swim the remaining distance to the pillar. The pinnacle appeared even higher up close, and as they reached its rocky surface, Rosa realized there was no bank for them to dry off on. It was just a solid rock stretching out of the riverbed and ascending to the sky.

"How are you at rock climbing, Sal?" She asked, shooting a skeptical look at the biker. His drenched hair was slicked back against his head, and as his eyes followed the length of the obstacle, his expression etched into a frown.

"Not great, but I've got an Ivysaur that can help us out. Someone's going to have to hold onto him though, since he can't very well cling to the cliff. Can you hold a Pokémon and still tread water, kid?"

She briefly eyed her stick-figure arms before shaking her head. "I really don't think so."

"You'll be climbing the cliff then. Here's Gwyneth's pokeball."

"What?!"

Sal tossed a pokeball to her, but as she lunged to catch it before it could float away, she inhaled a mouthful of sandy water. It tasted bitter, like saline and grit, and her stomach heaved. Rosa choked and spat the foul liquid back up, but it scorched her throat and left her coughing.

"Watch it now, you're going to lose her ball."

Still sputtering, she pulled herself together long enough to reach her arm out and snag the pokeball from the current's grasp.

"Nice catch, kid. Attach it to your belt, and we'll get this show going."

"I thought I agreed to show you where I saw her, not swim through freezing water and scale a cliff."

"You really want me to try climbing this thing myself?"

Her eyes flickered to the peak of the pinnacle again, and she exhaled and shook her head. "Fine, whatever. Let's just do this before I change my mind."

Sal removed another pokeball from his belt, but this time it expanded in his hand and he released an Ivysaur. The Pokémon momentarily panicked when it realized it was suspended over water, but even being held in one arm, its trainer's strong grip allowed the creature to quickly relax.

"Alright Sage, vine whip."

Long vines extended from the flower blooming on the Pokemon's back, curling carefully as they stretched towards Rosa. She heaved herself up onto the cliff so they could wrap around her waist, but even as they secured tightly around her, the feeling of slick rock under her wet fingers sent butterflies swarming through her stomach.

"Sal," She rasped, failing to keep the tremor from her voice, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. Sage is more reliable than anyone I know. He'll get 'ya to the top okay."

That didn't make her feel better, but Rosa tilted her head away from the water and started to climb. She'd never scaled anything outside of trees and an indoor rock wall, but assuring herself it wasn't much different and narrowing her thoughts on the task before her was the only strategy she had to keep her heartbeat at a reasonable rhythm. Ivysaur would not drop her. Everything was fine.

She ascended slowly and cautiously, taking the time to test each hold before forcing it to support her weight. The sedimentary rock that crumpled under her grip sent her heart into a frenzy, but Sage's grip on her never loosened. _A fall will most likely not be fatal. There's water below you. You're okay. A broken bone at worst. You're okay._

Dust and sand clung like magnets to her wet clothes, but the uncomfortable sensation was nothing compared to her muscles that screamed every time she pulled herself higher. Twenty-five more feet. Twenty more. Fifteen.

Why was she doing this? She didn't even know this man! Ten more feet. Rosa paused briefly to rest her head against the Cliffside and catch her breath.

"You can't stop now, kid! Your muscles will freeze up, and everything will come to a rock-solid halt. You won't be able to go any further."

"Thanks for the advice, Sal." Rosa puffed against the stone. But she certainly didn't want to be stuck there, so she forced her limbs to keep going, dug her aching fingers into the brittle rock, dragged herself up the cliff face. Her lungs burned worse than they had on her run that morning, but Rosa didn't stop again until she finally reached the top.

Never had she been more excited to see a surface that was flat. With trembling arms, Rosa heaved herself over the cliff and collapsed into the dirt of the pinnacle's peak. Her pulsing heart against her chest felt like a hammer trying to break her open, but she was so relieved she didn't care. She'd made it.

She'd made it.

"Is she up there?"

Sal's distant voice forced Rosa into a sitting position. The joy of not dying had made her forget why she'd climbed the cursed cliff in the first place.

The stony area was only about twenty feet long, and her eyes instantly fell on the small pile of bones resting on the opposite side of the structure. They were layered in a ring-like structure, and in the center of the makeshift nest was an enormous, bareheaded bird. It eyes were closed, and as Rosa tentatively crawled closer, she noticed the peaceful rise and fall of the creature's chest.

Gwyneth was sleeping.

"Please let this be the right bird." Rosa whispered, removing the empty pokeball from her belt. She really didn't want to try and battle the thing if it turned out to be a stray - she was simply too tired.

Still on her hands and knees, Rosa expanded the item and held it out towards the sleeping Mandibuzz. "Time to go home. Gwyneth, return."

"You got her?"

As Rosa was gently lowered by Ivysaur back into the river water, she nodded and offered the pokeball back to Sal. He'd been kind enough not to pester her with questions as she'd descended the pinnacle, but the anxious expression he wore now almost made the trip worth it.

Sal returned Sage and accepted the ball with trembling fingers. For a long moment, he just stared at it as if he couldn't believe it was there, as if clutching it too tight would cause it to disappear. It was strange to see such a rugged man look so vulnerable, but when his eyes began to water and a salty tear fell down his cheek, Rosa smiled.

Okay, it was worth it.

"Thanks, kid." He said gruffly, dipping the ball into the water to replace it on his belt. The light in his blue eyes made him seem far less intimidating than he'd been before – or maybe it was because all his muscles were hidden below the murky water. Either way, biker Sal hardly seemed frightening now.

"I was ha-" She was cut off when he suddenly swam to her and threw an arm around her shoulder in a tight, one-armed hug. His skin still felt warm despite having been in the chilly water, and after her heart cleared the thought that it was about to drown, Rosa found she was willing to kind of hug him back. She pressed her cheek into his wet shoulder and smiled warmly. Despite his body being hard as stone, there was something soothing about him. It stirred memories long forgotten, where a man would rock her slowly and sing songs about summertime.

When Sal pulled away, she saw that both his eyes had turned a blotchy shade of red. "Sorry." He said, swiping at the streaks of water rolling down his face. "I've just been in a frenzy all night worrying about Gwyneth, and now that she's back, I feel like the world's off my shoulders. She's not even mine, really, I've just been caring for her for my wife since she passed two years ago. Sara loves that stupid bird, and I just know she's been screaming at me from the other side for losing her. She was probably nagging me all night that I'd be joining her if Gwyneth wasn't found."

His statement hit her like a punch to the stomach, and suddenly, there was nothing in the world that would have stopped her from scaling the cliff over and over to retrieve that Pokémon. Aching muscles and a newly developed fear of heights seemed a small price to pay for his happiness.

"I'm glad I could help you out, Sal." She said earnestly. "Honestly, it was no trouble at all."

He smiled. "You're alright, you know that Rosa? For a frilly Pokémon trainer, I actually don't mind you. And hey, you've been spending all your time in the desert by yourself, right? Just you and your Pokémon?"

Flattering. "Um, yeah?"

"This desert can be pretty dangerous, what with treasure hunters and other gang members lurking about. But no one would bother you with us around. You'd best stick close to me and my gang while you're here, we'll take care of 'ya."

 _What?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Self Defense

"You charmed a biker gang?"

Rosa shrugged helplessly as she surveyed her Pokemon's progress in the desert sand. Anna and Zaveid battled each other with a ferocity she wouldn't have expected, but apparently, her warning to take the challenge seriously had registered. Both were dripping with sweat that glistened against the sun's rays, and as her otter pumped water in Anna's direction, the Lucario sidestepped and tossed her weight onto one foot to counter with force palm.

She halfway smiled as Zaveid was blasted in the face. Anna was more than a match for that punk. "I didn't mean too, Curtis, it just sort of happened. Sal needed help finding his Pokémon, and I was willing. He would have had to climb a cliff by himself - Zaveid, knock that off, you little cheater! – and if he'd fallen off and died, I'd have felt guilty. Besides, I don't mind having people to travel with. I thought it would bother me, since I have a strict schedule to keep, but the company's actually been nice."

Curtis snorted, clearly amused by her outlandish story, and Rosa couldn't help but chuckle along with him. She'd be lying if she didn't admit to thinking the circumstances a bit . . . unusual.

The first few days of having Sal's biker gang follow her around had been more than uncomfortable. Quite honestly, she was proud of herself for sticking it out the first _night_. She'd kept her camp in the alcove of rock near a hill's base, so the gang just set up their site in a half-circle around the opening. Each rugged member spaced themselves evenly around her cave, forming a human wall of protection from whatever dangers may approach. Sal had claimed the spot closest to her, perhaps thinking she'd be most comfortable with him, but she'd spent the evening tossing and turning, wishing they would go away. After all, she'd spent two weeks by herself and hadn't had a problem. Why did she need babysitters now?

They mostly left her to follow her routine during the day, but Sal always sent bodyguards to keep her company. The burly men were forced to run with her, eat meals with her, and watch her Pokémon battle for hours. For the most part she ignored them, but after several days of the men saying nothing, Rosa grew tired of ghosts haunting her and her Pokémon.

Sal had been surprised by her demand to either behave like friends or leave, but she didn't need other people taking care of her, and she certainly didn't want sentries watching her every move.

Sal chose to stay.

Things had been better since then. Sal kept to her routine, but accompanied her himself and spent most of the time chatting with her. He'd asked a lot about her life, and she'd learned a bit about him as well.

"You'd probably be surprised by how normal he is." Rosa said, running her hand through her sand-specked hair as she watched Zaveid advance on Anna wielding his razor shells. "Sal's from Kanto, and he joined the navy at eighteen to escape his controlling mother. I don't know what the woman did, exactly, but it turned out to be a good thing. Sal's wife Sara lived in Alola at the time, near where he'd been stationed. It's kind of cute when he talks about her - Sara's always Sal's favorite topic."

Although Sal would never admit it, Rosa was starting to suspect Sara had made a gentleman out of her unruly husband. He had an astonishing – and oftentimes unnecessary – concern for her well-being. It was usually little things, like fretting over whether Rosa was too hot, or if she'd eaten enough for breakfast, or if she was homesick and missing her family. Sometimes he'd badger her about pushing herself too hard, and he once even made an extended trip to Nimbasa to pick her up supplies because he worried she wasn't "eating properly".

At first she'd shrugged his actions off as mildly annoying, but then she realized it had probably been a while since Sal felt the need to care for anyone. His gang didn't have any women, and Gwyneth certainly didn't need attending.

If he wanted to fuss over her, she'd let him.

Anna twisted her heels in the sand, temporarily blinding Zaveid with a spray of dirt. Energy gathered in the palms of her hands, and as it was released, Rosa's otter was launched across the desert like a rag doll. He landed in a pile of gravel with a grunt, but in a flash, he was back on his feet and at it again.

Curtis still sounded like he was enjoying her story too much as he said, "Of all the people you could be friends with, you chose a biker gang. I don't know why I'm even surprised. Where is Sal now that he can't hear you gossiping about him?"

"Adventuring. Nature calls us all. How's work going for you? Still keeping busy?"

He sighed. "Do you even have to ask? But if I ever get a vacation, I swear I'll spend it picking up my Xtransceiver from you. You're eager to meet me, aren't 'ya Rosa?"

"Eager for you to take your crap back."

"So that's a yes?"

"Shut up, Curtis."

"Don't worry," Curtis continued, chuckling, "It'll be a while before that happens. My bosses are sending me out on assignment soon. There's work to be done in the Sinnoh region, and they asked me to take it."

He was leaving the region?

Jealousy and enthusiasm rushed through Rosa's veins and warmed her face, but she immediately quelled the more unwelcome of the two emotions and tossed it aside. It would do her no good to be envious of her friend's travels. She was determined to experience the wonders of the world for herself, but she was content enough for now exploring Unova. "Are they seriously? You get to go to Sinnoh?"

"Yeah. They haven't given me the details of when exactly I'll be leaving, but I've got my passport ready. I'm hoping they'll send me near Lake Verity – it's the last lake in Sinnoh I haven't seen."

She nodded and tugged at the ends of her long hair. Anna was standing on top of Zaveid now, smugly grinding her foot into his chest.

Rosa turned away from them, pretending she hadn't seen. "This was all a plot, wasn't it? I'm going to be hanging onto your Xtransceiver until I'm dead."

"Took you long enough to catch on. But I have to make friends somehow."

A bubble of laughter burst from her chest, and with that, the ugly blanket of envy fell away. "Alright, I'll admit, I'm happy for you. I'd give my left foot to travel to Sinnoh, but since you're the one going, you'd better enjoy it for me."

"I'd take you with me, if I could."

"Kid?"

Rosa attention fell away from her Xtransceiver when Sal's gruff voice resounded across the sandy landscape. She wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to search for him, but stopped when she remembered he was likely passing over the rise of the hill and was not yet visible. "Down by the river, Sal!"

Curtis cut in. "Is that the gang leader you were telling me about?"

"Yup. You wanna meet him?"

"Temping, but I've actually got to get back to work. They've already called for me three times, and I'm kind of surprised they haven't come to take my Xtransceiver away. Try not to befriend anymore thugs, Rosa."

As Sal's enormous form appeared at the peak of the hill, Rosa said goodbye and disconnected. A scowl fell over the biker's face as their eyes met, and then he was lumbering down the sandy hill with purposeful steps.

"How's the training going?" He grunted, gently hitting her back with his elbow when he neared her.

Rosa shrugged. "It's going. I don't know if my team is ready to take on the Nimbasa City gym leader just yet, but they're coming along."

"You've been working 'em all afternoon. I thought for sure that Growlithe of yours was gonna pass out."

"He's tougher than you think. He can handle it."

"And Team Plasma? Can he handle them too?"

She hesitated. It had been a spur of the moment decision to tell Sal and his gang about Team Plasma, but she'd wanted to know if he had any information regarding them. Being the desert dweller he was, neither he nor his companions knew anything about them, but she hadn't expected differently. Most of the details she kept to herself, but she'd still done her best to emphasize the danger they posed to people and Pokémon. If any of their members were crawling around the desert, she wanted to make sure Sal and his gang were safe.

"It's hard to say. The grunts I've fought in the past haven't been much of a challenge, but I was nearly trashed the last time I tried battling one of their higher-ups. Their teams all seem to be at different levels. All we can do is get stronger, and hope for the best."

The scowl Sal wore grew deeper at her statement, and he cupped his chin in his hand and scratched at the brown stubble growing there. His troubled expression sent jitters of anxiety flooding through Rosa's spine, so she looked away and settled her attention on her sparring Pokémon. Anna had basically won at this point, but Rosa was proud of the two for continuing their match without instruction.

A warm hand fell on her arm, and she reluctantly turned back. Sal's blue-tinted eyes were tight with fear and trepidation. "Kid, I know your Pokémon do their best to take care of you, and I don't doubt their abilities, but I'm worried about you getting tangled up with this Team Plasma bunch. You rely on your team for everything. Remember the day we met? As soon as they saw me, your team swarmed around you and wouldn't move until you made them. What's happens if you one day don't have your Pokémon around to protect you? You're weak as a worm – you'll be crushed."

She blinked rapidly and wrinkled her brows. What brought this on? It had been over a week since she'd spoken to him about Plasma, so why was he thinking about this now?

"I've never really thought about that." Rosa admitted sheepishly. "I guess it's true that I depend on my Pokémon a lot, but I don't ever plan to be without them."

He interrupted. "You may not always have control over that."

"So what are you saying, Sal? That I'm holding back my team?"

Shaking his head, Sal removed an apple-colored bandana from his pants pocket and wrapped the cloth around his head to tie the sweaty strands of hair back. As he did so, he said, "I've been talking to my gang a lot about this, and we've all agreed to teach you self-defense."

"Get up, kid. We're not done yet."

Rosa groaned as she curled into a ball on the sand and wrapped a protective arm around the now sensitive bruise on her stomach. She'd endured a full afternoon of Sal's "lessons" on how to defend herself, but so far, all she had to show for it was an army of sore spots and burning lungs.

It was day three of her new training, and she was already having second thoughts about not leaving the desert sooner. Thankfully Sal had started with the basics: how to breathe in patterns that would help to keep herself calm, body mechanics that allowed maximum speed and power, and the importance of maintaining her focus. The hours were tedious, but at least they hadn't been painful.

For her third class, however, Sal caught her off guard by beginning the physical aspects of instruction. There wasn't enough time to learn specific techniques, so he'd settled for a broad overview of basic concepts. She'd optimistically believed the techniques would be simple to apply to a real situation, but her 'opponent' turned out to be one of Sal's muscled companions.

Now she was starting to wonder how she'd ever survived without her Pokémon.

"Come on, Sal." Elliot – one of Sal's gang members, and the only man willing to stand up to him – protested in a pleading voice. He'd become one of Rosa's favorite members when he'd picked her a bouquet of desert flowers as apology for irritating her so much. "Rosa's been at it for hours. Give her a break."

"She's not going to be in the desert for much longer. We must make the most of the time we've got with her. Back on your feet, kid."

Although her muscles were screaming for relief, Rosa forced herself into a sitting position, then shakily hauled herself up. Every joint ached, and the yellowish bruise on her stomach burned in protest when her abs stretched. It was like she'd been jerked around by a rabid dog for several hours.

Elliot wasn't ready to give up. "Sal, she's exhausted. There's no point helping her defend herself if you kill her. Let's just call it a day and let her rest. We can start again tomorrow."

"I'm okay." She whispered through ragged breathes. From her experience, Sal wouldn't push her so hard if he didn't think it important. It really sucked, but it would suck more if she was caught in a Plasma net without any way to free herself. Besides, she pushed her team to their limits all the time. It was only fair for her to take a turn. "I want to continue."

"See?" Sal said, gesturing to her. "She's fine and wants to continue. Back into basic stance, Rosa."

Elliot grumbled discontentedly, but Rosa complied and dropped back into position. Bits of sand and dust clung to her exposed skin and shimmered in the sunshine like crystal fragments.

Popping his knuckles, Sal continued his lesson. "You're worrying too much about throwing punches and kicking the crap out of things when you should be using your weight to your advantage. You're tiny. Elliot's not. Strategic, targeted moves are your best bet. You already know the most vulnerable parts of the body. Injure your opponent, and the moment they're caught off guard, run. Let's go again."

Exhaling heavily, Rosa watched Elliot as he dropped into position opposite of her. The reluctance in his brown eyes indicated he wasn't any more enthusiastic about fighting than she was, but at least he had the advantage.

"Where is he most vulnerable, kid? You have no advantage other than your intelligence. Use it."

Without further warning, Elliot broke into a run and charged at her like a football player coming in for a tackle. Raw panic clawed its way through her throat, and Rosa let out a yelp before she instinctively sidestepped to avoid being flattened. Her sore muscles throbbed at the jerky movement, but she disregarded the message.

Elliot was prepared for her evasive action. Following her movements, he stopped his pursuit and extended his massive arms to catch her around the waist. Rosa twisted to avoid him, but she stumbled in the slippery landscape and felt his hands fall around her waist. She was forcefully yanked into his stomach, and within seconds, was trapped in an iron grip against his chiseled abdominal.

Despite knowing she was safe, her heart squeezed with terror.

Adrenaline poured through her, clouding her senses. She could distantly hear Sal's voice shouting commands at her, but the blood roaring in her ears prevented her hearing them. Every cell in her body screamed at her to get away. Fight. Run. Do anything. But Elliot's grip on her felt like chains.

Without thinking, Rosa threw her head back against his stomach with every ounce of energy she had left. The man was strong enough he hardly flinched, but she immediately pulled her legs up towards her diaphragm and forced the biker to support her.

Caught off guard from suddenly having to carry all her weight, Elliot stumbled forward. Rosa squirmed against his grip like Zavied would against hers, and as soon as one elbow was free, she drove it into his side.

His arms around her slackened. She broke free and dropped to the ground, uncertain as her legs fought to find register in the sand. Elliot grunted, and Rosa writhed when his fingers touched the small of her back.

She whipped around and slammed her foot squarely into his left knee. There was a sickening crack as her shoe crunched his kneecap, and as Rosa scrambled away, Elliot screamed and dropped to the ground like a rock.

"Whoa there, hang on!" Sal shouted, snatching Rosa around her upper arm as she tried to run. She yanked it away, still in a frenzy, heart pounding as Sal met her panicked gaze. His intense, penetrating eyes burned into hers, forcing her to remain still. The adrenaline coursing through her system begged her to move, but Rosa didn't. They remained there, breathing in sync, gaze unwavering, until at last her muscles relaxed and the river of fear slowed to a stream.

Finally, Sal released his grip on her and rushed over to examine the fallen biker.

Elliot hadn't moved from his place in the sand. A single strand of water flowed from his chocolate-colored eyes, and Rosa gasped when her gaze fell to the damage she'd done to his knee.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry!"

She dropped to her knees and touched his broad shoulder, horrified. The area around his kneecap had already swollen like a balloon, and there was a footprint-shaped bruise forming against his tanned skin. He groaned painfully as he clutched it, and beside them, Sal clucked his tongue.

"Well, I think you've got more bite than we thought. Looks like she blew your knee, Elliot."

Rosa covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you serious?"

"It's okay." Elliot panted, pulling one of his hands from his injury to take Rosa's. He clutched her fingers and forced a small smile, and Rosa's heart lurched. "That was awesome, Rosa."

"Awesome? I broke your knee!"

"Well yeah, but I'll survive."

"Alright, that's enough." Sal grunted, waving Rosa away. "Kid, go get the rest of the gang so we can haul his sorry butt out of here. I hope you've got a clear schedule, Elliot, 'cause you're spending the night in a hospital."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen - The Missing Champion

No city seemed to be more colorful than that of Nimbasa. Silver cobblestone walkways paved through the center of the town, curving smoothly around the brightly-lit Battle Subway station and rolling out of sight. It was not the cobblestones that stole the show, however, nor the Subway's neon-laced red and green banners flapping gently in the breeze. Instead, Rosa's eyes were drawn to the mosaic of rainbow-colored glass embedded directly into the sidewalks. The crushed-up bits of crystal shined delicately against the setting sun, reflecting their light on every surface like a disco-ball.

Down the street was the Pokémon center, and beyond, Rosa could see an array of tightly-squeezed buildings with modern windows. Folks focused on their business swarmed around her and Sal as they made their way through the town, but few spared the odd pair a glance.

"Are you gonna be alright, kid?" Sal asked, fingering the zipper of his leather jacket as his eyes swept the city.

Despite his insistence on escorting her back to town, Rosa had thought he'd put most of his worries aside. It had been a long week of defense training, and although she was far from perfect, Sal and his gang had passed her abilities off as "almost adequate".

Except Elliot, who, after his return from the hospital, had promised to make her his bodyguard if she decided being a trainer wasn't for her.

"I'll be fine." She soothed, swinging her bag more tightly over her shoulder as she tossed him a smile. It had been a long time since she'd seen her father, but if he was around, Rosa imaged he would be a lot like Sal. "I've been fine on my own up to this point, haven't I?"

He nodded and tightened his enormous shoulders. "Of course you have. You're one of my gang, I'm not worried about you at all. But if something does happen, I've programmed mine and Elliot's information into your Xtransceiver. Shoot us a call anytime. And I've slipped you a bit of extra pocket money, so spend it if you get hungry. I know you're stubborn about your finances, but if I hear you're not eating, I'll kick your butt. Oh, and it's getting colder, so make sure you buy yourself a decent coat. That jacket you like wearing isn't worth crap."

Rosa rolled her eyes, but jumped up onto her tip-toes to wrap her arms around Sal's neck. It was difficult because he was so tall, but then his burly arms tightened around her middle and he lifted her up so they were the same height. She gasped as her ribs crushed into uncomfortable positions.

"You come back and see us, 'ya hear? Anytime."

He dropped her back onto the concrete, and she wobbled a little trying to find her footing. "I will. Be careful traveling back to the desert."

The wild-looking man ruffled Rosa's hair, and as they stepped away from each other and Sal disappeared through Joint Avenue's gateway, Rosa felt her heart squeeze. As strange as her time in Desert Resort had been, she was going to miss that rugged gang leader.

"Oh my goodness, Rosa?! Is that you?"

Hurried footsteps sounded behind her, and Rosa barely had time to turn around before a slim body rammed into her chest. There was a warm breath on her collarbone as thin arms curled around her neck and tugged on her hair, and as she struggled to pull away, Bianca giggled. "It's been over a month since we saw each other in Castelia, can you believe it? I've missed you so much! How have you been? And who was that man you were with? He seemed so scary!"

Was it possible for her grip to be stronger than Sal's? "I'm great." Rosa rasped, shoving the girl away to make room for her lungs to expand. Bianca's mushroom hat tipped slightly as the broke apart, but the assistant didn't adjust it. She just grinned girlishly and leaned in to smudge some of the dust from Rosa's cheeks with her fingers.

"Ugh, you are an absolute mess, Rosa." She scolded, licking her fingers as she smoothed away more sand. Rosa cringed at the feeling of warm saliva against her skin, but she didn't pull away. "I know you probably just came from the desert, but this is disgusting. Don't you care what you look like at all? And you smell like old men!"

"I was out there for a long time, and I haven't had a chance to shower yet." Rosa protested. "It's not like I have a lot of time for grooming when I'm trying to train."

Bianca huffed. "Taking care of yourself is always a priority. You're a beautiful girl, but you run around looking like . . . like _this_ , and I suddenly remember why you're single!"

Rosa closed her eyes and ran a tired hand through her hair. The brunette strands did feel unusually tangled and gritty, but it wasn't like she was looking to impress anyone. Besides, she had more important things to worry about.

Like Team Plasma, and whether Bianca had spoken to Professor Juniper about their suspicions concerning the break in.

She opened her mouth to ask, but just then the assistant heaved a sigh. Perhaps she sensed that Rosa wasn't in the mood to be scolded, because instead of trying to wash away more grime, Bianca entwined her arm with Rosa's and started strolling down the square.

"You know, you look even stronger than the last time we met." Bianca mused as they walked towards the second half of town. It was still early morning, so many of the businesses were just starting to open, but they didn't stop to window shop. Instead, Rosa trained her eyes on the glittering swirls of glass under her feet. "But there's a lot more to Pokémon than just battling. Did you know that here in Nimbasa, they have a place for Pokémon to perform in musicals? It's a beautiful theater, with hundreds of tourists coming every day to watch. A lot of people consider performing a respectable business. Maybe you'd like it more than training."

Was she seriously suggesting what she thought she was? "Bianca, I'm not interested in dressing my Pokémon in frilly outfits and letting them strut around a stage. They've got too much potential for battling, and Zaveid would literally kill me."

She swiped at a bit of sand sitting dangerously close to her eye. "If you're hoping to go watch, then I'd be happy to go with you, but we're perfectly content shooting for the league. Besides, that's not even important right now. I'm a lot more concerned about Team Plasma, and I wanted to ask you-"

Bianca tilted her head and gasped. "Not important? Rosa, how could you say that? A lot of people care about musicals, and contests, and other _elegant_ things. How would you know your Pokémon would hate it if you never even give it a chance? Your Riolu is beautiful. She would be radiant on a stage."

"Anna is a Lucario now."

"Even better."

"And she's vital to my team."

"She would still be a part of your team; you'd just be doing something different."

Rosa suppressed a groan and tilted her head back in exasperation. Why did it matter so much? Bianca had never had a problem with her being a trainer in the past. "Why are you so worried about it?"

Bianca stopped by the rainbow-colored gate outside Nimbasa's amusement park. A look of frustration creased her delicate brows as she tugged her arm away from Rosa's, and her emerald eyes flashed. "I just don't get you. You could be an amazing coordinator, or a breeder, or anything else, but all you worry about is working you and your Pokémon to the bone. You don't care about anything aside from chasing Team Plasma down the block and becoming champion, even though there are plenty of other career options available.

"No matter what me or anyone else tells you, you're still determined to do whatever you want. Touko was the same way, and _look_ where she is now. Dropped off the face of the earth, she and all her Pokémon, without so much as a note of goodbye to her best friend!"

Rosa stood still with her mouth agape, completely shocked, but Bianca wasn't finished. "If she'd have just stepped down from her champion position, or left Team Plasma alone like I'd told her too, then maybe she would still be here! But no, she had to be exactly like _you_! Hard headed, stubborn, completely convinced she could take on the world. She chased Plasma around until their organization fell to its knees, but the next thing I know, she's vanished like she never existed."

The assistant squeezed her eyes closed and let her face fall into her hands. Waves of erratic emotions cascaded off her as the girl paced back and forth and breathed deeply, but as much as Rosa wanted to reach out to her, her feet remained rooted in place.

Until she calmed down, Bianca was beyond reach.

"It's not worth it, Rosa." Bianca finally whispered, crossing her arms tightly against her small chest. "I know what you want to ask me, but being a hero isn't worth it. You need to just leave them alone."

Feeling somewhat braver, Rosa reached out and touched the girl's arm with her dusted fingers. She felt stupid for not realizing that Champion Touko and Bianca had been friends before, but then again, how could she have known?

"I'm not trying to be a hero, Bianca."

Rosa wrapped her slender fingers around Bianca's porcelain-hued elbow and turned her around so they were facing each other. Bianca's eyes were still hard. "I just want to understand. What do you know about Touko? Who told you she'd disappeared? Everyone else thinks she's in Johto."

Bianca scoffed, but it sounded more distressed than scornful. "How could I not know? Touko, abandoning her position as champion to run away to Johto? What a load of trubbish."

"Then what really happened?"

The assistant sighed, and her emerald eyes darted around the busy street to glare pointedly at curious passerby. For the most part, people had been making a wide arch around the two arguing girls to try and avoid them, but any lingering ears scurried away when they were met by Bianca's irate glare.

"Two years ago, Touko was in the same boat you are. Team Plasma was growing dangerously active around the region, and she and Cheren were determined to root them out. They wrestled them at every turn, and when their leader, Ghetsis, overtook the league and revealed their castle built beneath, it was she who went inside to take them down.

"There was no one else with her, but in the end, Touko was strong enough to defeat Ghetsis and his overpowered puppet, N. The former got away, but Plasma's entire organization fell apart."

 _If only it had stayed that way._

"Things seemed to fall into place after that. Touko took her position as champion, N realized his mistake and left on a journey, and Unova moved on. Everything was normal."

Bianca looked out towards Nimbasa's mammoth-sized ferris-wheel, her fingers fidgeting absentmindedly. "Three months after she'd become champion, Touko disappeared from her bedroom without a trace. There was no sign of a struggle, no resignation from her position, nothing. She was just gone. Her Pokémon too. All of us – Cheren, me, her family, and all the gym leaders and elite four members – searched everywhere, and did everything we could to get in contact with her. I even became Professor Juniper's assistant in the hopes of traveling the region to find her, but even two years later, no one has found anything."

Shock at the girl's last statement rocked Rosa's system, and she had to consciously close to mouth to keep it from hanging open. Bianca had always been so proud of her position as an assistant. The girl practically worshipped Professor Juniper.

But rather than do it for her own pleasure, she was working to find her best friend. It was almost unbelievable.

"Three guesses who it was." Rosa growled. "You said Plasma's leader escaped."

Bianca didn't look so sure. "I've always suspected them, but there isn't any evidence supporting it. We've never found a body."

Taking Bianca's hands, Rosa dragged her across the square to a nearby park bench. The sound of people screaming on the roller-coaster in the distance echoed through the buildings and off the cobblestones, but the two ignored the high-pitched squeals as they sat themselves on the metal seat.

If Touko took down Plasma, it would only make sense for them to strike back at her. She ruined their plans, their dreams, and took away their victory. Kidnapping didn't seem so extreme, especially considering they'd once tried to overtake the entire region.

She only had to trust that the former Unova champion was still alive.

"Bianca, this only means we have to work harder to take them down. If we find their leader, then maybe we can find Touko."

The assistant vigorously shook her head. "No, I don't want you involved anymore. It's dangerous, and I can't lose you as well."

Why did Bianca care about her so much? It wasn't as if they were friends. "But what if Touko's out there somewhere? What if she's locked away in a cell, barely hanging on, and we have the chance to free her? Don't you want to do everything you can to find her? Don't you want your best friend back?"

"Stop it Rosa, of course I do." Bianca hissed in the deadliest tone Rosa had ever heard come out of her mouth. "But we're talking about messing with an organization that potentially murdered the champion of Unova. You want to know what they stole from the lab that night over a month ago?"

An answer formed in Rosa's throat, but Bianca plowed right over the top of her. "An ancient artifact sent to Professor Juniper from the Sinnoh region. She was partnering with Professor Rowan in an extensive research project, but Juniper confirmed our suspicions after I told her of our conversation in Castelia."

"Do you know what exactly the artifact was?"

"No. And I wouldn't tell you if I knew."

Rosa leaned forward in the bench and put her head in her hands. There was so much information running through her head at one time, it was difficult to sort through.

Massaging her forehead with her fingers, she asked, "Are you going to try and stop me, Bianca?"

The girl looked taken aback. "From what? From searching for them? I can try."

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"And why's that?"

Rosa lifted her head to smile at her. "Because I _am_ going to find the leader of Team Plasma. And after I've ruined him and destroyed his ludicrous organization for good, I'm bringing Touko home."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen - Snow Warning

"I'm sorry Rosa, I'm afraid I don't know anything more about Touko than what Bianca told you. The police kept it a secret to prevent widespread panic – after all, the region was still trying to recover from Team Plasma's ambush on the league – but there's a chance she left on her own. I didn't know the girl well, I only searched for her to try and keep the league together. After Alder took his position back, I returned to my gym and left it to the police department. But even after all this time, the situation has remained a mystery for everyone."

Even being cloaked under the shadows of her LED neon-striped lights, Rosa could see the lines of frustration pressed into gym leader Elesa's porcelain forehead. Her battle against the model to obtain her fourth gym badge had gone shockingly well (despite Zaveid's vexation at being left out of the electricity-filled match), but her fight for information was as fruitless as her ability to find Team Plasma.

Quite honestly, Rosa wasn't even sure why she felt obligated to try and find Touko. She desperately wanted to find Plasma's base, in the very least so she could help Hugh avenge his Pidove, but aside from her suspicions that the girl had been kidnapped, she had no real connections to her.

"And you don't have any idea where Team Plasma may be hiding now?" Rosa asked, not even bothering to hide the dismay that colored her voice.

"I'm afraid not."

Elesa's downy fur coat tightened around her arms as the young women tossed a long lock of raven hair behind her shoulder. "I know you're disappointed, but I really don't have anything else that can help you. Well, aside from this gym badge. You've earned it, so please accept it and go forward with strength and determination."

The Nimbasa gym leader opened one side of her fluffy coat and pulled from the inside pocket a glossy lightning bolt-shaped badge. Its golden paint shimmered under the lights, and as Rosa accepted it, she ran her fingers over its polished surface.

At least she knew she was progressing in some way.

"You are a shining example of a trainer, Rosa. I'm sure that you'll find what you're looking for if you continue down this path. You'll find the next gym in Driftveil City. Oh, and don't forget to ride the Ferris wheel while you're here – it's Nimbasa's main attraction, and the view from the top is quite breathtaking."

After tucking her new badge into her case and thanking Elesa for the battle, Rosa made her way back to the entrance of the gym and exited into the sunshine. The sun was already setting in the western sky by the time she stepped onto the mosaic-patterned concrete, and she was determined to finish a training session in the next route before dark.

She stopped by the local Pokemart to purchase supplies (the desert had drained her provisions dry), then slung her bag over her shoulder and traveled through town to the vegetation-dense forest of route 5.

There was a stillness to the air, despite the wind. Aged branches on ancient trees creaked as wild Pokémon scampered across their weathered bark, and as Rosa stepped off the marked path and wandered further in the maze-like jungle, she embraced the soggy earth that hugged her shoes and filled her senses with foliage and organic decay. It was easy to sink into the rhythm of rustling leaves and woody incense. Pine needles crunched under her trainer shoes, but the wildlife didn't seem to mind the noise, and neither did Rosa.

She belonged in places like this.

Regardless of the growing chill from winter's silent approach, Rosa slipped off her jacket to catch the last rays of sun. She'd roamed far enough into the woodland's realm that other trainers shouldn't bother her. "Alright, Anna." She whispered, pulling her Lucario's pokeball from her belt. "Time to get down to business."

Days passed, and as they did, Rosa and her team spent almost every waking hour mowing down route 5's collection of Pokémon residents. She wasn't particularly worried about her next gym battle against the rugged cowboy Clay, but as she monitored her team's progress with her pokedex, she found herself feeling anxiously unsatisfied.

"Level thirty-two, Sven."

She forced a smile as she tucked her Pokedex back into her pocket. Sven yapped enthusiastically and scrambled away from his fainted opponent to spring into Rosa's arms, and as she caught him, she scooped the pup up and buried her face into his orangesicle fur.

"When are we going to find you a firestone, hmm?"

He squirmed in her grip, and she dropped him back to the forest floor. The Growlithe wasn't satisfied with the meager amount of affection, however, and immediately twisted around to rub his fluffy head against her leg.

"If you were an Arcanine," Rosa mused, "I wouldn't have to worry about you so much. And you'd be able to carry me around on your back – wouldn't that be fun?"

Sven's charcoal eyes flickered up to meet hers, and she bent down to ruffle the whip cream tuft on his head. "Don't give me those accusing eyes. You're not weak, but I'm looking forward to your attack stat skyrocketing. Then you can chew Clay's Pokémon up and spit them out."

The Xtransceiver on her wrist buzzed, and Rosa settled into the grass. Sven whined loudly and scurried into her lap, but she allowed it as she pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Rosa! How is your training going? Did you win your fourth gym badge?"

She jerked her arm away from her ear at Curtis's warm voice, and Sven's ears flickered. "Geez Curtis, you're going to deafen me. Why are you yelling?" A shrieking guitar solo mixed with a young female voice played behind him, and Rosa's brows furrowed. "Is that . . . is that a pop concert behind you?"

He made a noise, and in a boyish tone he exclaimed, "No! I uh, no! It's just my music. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so loud. I'll turn it off."

"You're listening to pop music at work?"

There was rustling as Curtis moved around, and Rosa rolled her eyes. He was an awful liar, but for whatever reason, he was determined to keep his job a secret. She didn't pry – if Curtis wanted to play Mr. Mysterious, she'd let him – but she often wondered why her finding out concerned him so much.

The background behind her friend quieted, and then he was back. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to shout. So, are you doing well? I'm betting you're already training for Clay's gym."

A dry smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and Rosa nodded although he couldn't see. "Yeah, I've been working my team over to get them ready for Driftveil. Elesa's electric types were easy enough to beat, but I won't cross Clay's welcome matt until Sven and Anna have reached level thirty-five. I don't feel properly prepared otherwise."

"I think you worry too much." He replied. "You work harder than any trainer I've ever met, but even if everyone else can see how capable you are, you won't belong in the league until you decide you do. Have a little faith, Rosa. You're going to do wonderfully."

"Thank you, Curtis."

He hesitated, and in a smaller voice, Curtis asked, "What's bothering you, Rosa? You seem off lately, and you haven't insulted me once this entire conversation. I'm starting to get a little worried about you."

Was her concern so obvious? "I don't really want to talk about it." She murmured, her smile slipping as her eyes fixated on the trees. A ghostly fog covered the distance edges of the forest, and as the sunlight faded, shadows drew cobwebs over the dense vegetation. "There's not a whole lot I can do to change it at this point, so I'm just trying to focus on training."

Her answer didn't satisfy him. Not in the slightest. "You're always focused on training. It isn't good to bottle your feelings away, you know. I'm okay with sharing some of the weight, if you'll let me."

Rosa shrugged, and on her lap, Sven shifted so his nose was in her stomach. He whimpered like he felt her pain and wished to remove it, but she wasn't sure she was willing to pass her worries on quite yet.

"I'm fine, Curtis. You have work to do, don't worry about me."

He wasn't willing to give up. "Come off it, Rosa. I'm never too busy to hear what you have to say."

It was difficult battling the comfort that washed over her when she was determined to keep her problems to herself. To give herself something else to think about, she tugged at the grass. "Have you — " She broke off, reconsidering her decision to confide in him, but then tried again. "Do you know anything about a group called Team Plasma?"

Curtis was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "I've heard of them. They tried to take over the Unova region a few years ago."

"Yeah."

"Rosa?"

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen?"

". . . No, Curtis. Nothing happened. I should probably go; I need to get back to training."

"No, wait! Hang on-"

She pressed the "end call" button, then leaned back into the grass so she could stare at the darkening sky. Through the trees, she could see an army of gray clouds gathering, dotting out the remaining patches of blue.

On her stretched-out lap, Sven grumbled.

"I don't want him involved, Sven." Rosa sighed as her puppy pressed his flat paws onto her stomach and clambered up to her chest. His wet tongue licked her cheek, and despite her gloomy mood, she giggled.

"Stop that, you big lump. Can't you see I'm trying to be upset?"

Sven grunted and ran his rough tongue over her nose and eyelid, and she laughed again before extending her slender arm to shove him off. "Okay, I get it. You want me to talk to him. And maybe you're right, with Curtis's job, maybe he would have an idea where Plasma's base could be. But it seems unfair to drag him into this when he's so busy already. Not everyone should have to deal with my personal war against Team Plasma. It just bothers me that I don't know what artifact they stole from Juniper. Or why they wanted a bunch of trainer records. Or how this fits in with Touko. These people don't make any sense!"

Sighing, she pulled herself into a sitting position and ran a distressed hand through her hair. She should be worrying about beating the league and leaving Unova. That was her dream, wasn't it? To travel the world?

"Then why do I feel so obligated to find out what they're doing? It isn't even my problem!"

A drop of rain slipped through the covering of protective branches and dampened her neck, and she again tilted her head towards the heavens.

"We're going to have to set up the tent tonight, Sven. It's going to be chilly."

A flash of lightning turned the sky an angry yellow as Rosa finished assembling her flimsy one man tent and ushered her Pokémon to go inside. Wind thrashed against the trees, scattering autumn leaves and whipping up bowls of loose pine needles and dust. Wild Pokémon fled to their dens and nests to escape the soft rain that saturated the earth. Small pellets of water decorated Rosa's numb hands. Snuggling her jacket closer around her, she kicked off her shoes and followed her Pokémon into their shelter.

Her sleeping bag was already rolled out, thanks to Anna. Her other Pokémon had gathered on the sides of the tent, eyes tense as they waited for their trainer to come inside. Tossing her shoes and bag aside, Rosa scrambled into her damp sleeping bag and did her best to keep her teeth from chattering. Of all the supplies she'd bought in Nimbasa, a winter coat was not one of them.

"It's not supposed to get that cold tonight, despite the storm." She assured them, wrapping her arms around herself. "We'll sleep fine."

An untamed _crack_ reverberated through the landscape as thunder rolled across the sky, and Rosa unconsciously shrunk deeper into her sleeping bag. The wind yanked ferociously at their tent, testing its durability, and as if on cue, the rain picked up its pace.

Rosa heard a zipping sound, and soon felt a pair of soft arms wrap around her. Breath hitching, her chocolate eyes opened to meet Anna's crimson ones.

The Lucario had unzipped her sleeping bag to join her.

Anna tightened her grip around her trainer's waist as she pressed her head into Rosa's chest, and immediately, her heart rate lowered to a reasonable speed. Zaveid joined them, taking a spot on the other side so he could rest his head on her stomach, and Sven curled into a ball near her hair so his body heat would keep her face warm.

Her Xtranceiver beeped. Frowning, Rosa lifted her wrist to her eyes and tapped at the notification displayed across the front of the screen.

 **Your current location – Route 5 Snow Warning**

"You guys can't sleep with me tonight." She managed to whisper through her chattering teeth. Another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, temporarily revealing a snapshot of the heavy rain beating against their shelter, and she cuddled closer to Anna. "I guess it's going to be cold after all. You'll all sleep better in your Pokeballs – especially you, Sven. Your body needs to maintain a high temperature to stay healthy. I can't risk you getting sick."

She tried to sit up, but all her Pokémon protested at once. Anna grumbled and tried to keep Rosa pinned with her arms, Zaveid snarled and tossed her a dirty look, and Sven let out a long, panicked whine.

Against the sleeping bag's pillow, Rosa shook her head. "Absolutely not, you guys do _not_ have a say in this. You're returning to your pokeballs, and that's final. Anna, hand me my bag. Don't give me that look, hand me my bag!"

Anna growled, refusing to move.

"Anna, so help me, if you don't give me my bag this instant, you will be running laps through the snow tomorrow. I'm not messing around. Zaveid, what are you doing?"

Shifting from his usual spot, the water otter climbed up her stomach, then forcibly sat on top of her. Rosa struggled against him, trying to move, but despite him only weighing upwards of thirty pounds, between him and Anna, she was stuck. Near her head, Sven burrowed his fluffy head into her neck and rumbled cheerfully.

 _The little punks_.

After several failed attempts to free herself, and a few even sadder attempts to toss her Pokémon off so she could snatch her bag, Rosa thumped against her sleeping bag and grumbled fervently. Like a choir, her Pokémon purred around her, completely smug, and she huffed through another roar of thunder.

"You know what? Fine. If you guys want to freeze to death, then that's your problem. I don't even care. I'm going to sleep."

"Rmmmmm."

The deep rumbling sound that reverberated from Anna's chest caused Rosa's entire body to vibrate. Still irritated, her eyes flashed open and narrowed on her stubborn Lucario. "What, Anna?"

"Rmmmmm."

"You think I'm going to reward your impish behavior by singing? No way."

"Rmmmmm."

"Forget it. Just go to sleep."

A low grumble built in Zaveid's chest as well, and near her ear, Sven's high-pitched cry pierced the hammering rainfall. Their hum of protest filled the tent, growing loud as the outside thunder, and under their loving objection, Rosa's resolve crumbled to dust.

She really had no control over her Pokémon.

"Ugh! You're a bunch of punks, the lot of you! You'd better be satisfied, because sick or not, you're running laps first thing tomorrow. Now stop groaning so I can sing and go to sleep."

She felt Anna grin against her chest, but the grumbling quieted. Air filled Rosa's lungs, and as the first lines of _Lavender Blue_ filled the atmosphere, the howl of rain drifted away into calm serenity.

 **Well, you guys aren't going to believe it, but I actually tried to update for you on Wednesday, and the site corrupted it! I know, I didn't even notice until I tried to upload chapter seventeen a few minutes ago! Basically hates me, but luckily I love you guys, so I'm giving you one chapter tonight, and another on Sunday. Sound okay with everyone? I'm really sorry about that guys, I'll be sure to check next time. Have a great weekend everyone, I'll see you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen - Ella

Driftveil's steel-plated drawbridge extended across the ravine with regal grace, stretching towards the horizon and nearly out of sight. A thin layer of snow had settled against the metal, and the sparkling crystals remained mostly untouched, despite the usually heavy traffic on the bridge. Driftviel's bridge length was nothing compared to Castelia's legendary Skyarrow Bridge, but to Rosa's untrained eyes, she saw a structure that strained into eternity.

Beside her, Anna hopped up onto the side. She clung onto one of the thick supporting ropes, and using only one paw, the Lucario suspended herself over the edge to stare ardently into the ocean landscape below.

Rosa's heart leapt painfully at the sight. It was slick from the snow, and the water below was probably frigid. The last thing she wanted was for her Lucario to get hypothermia, but she forced the panic down and allowed her Pokémon her peace. The likelihood of Anna falling was slim, and if she constantly helicoptered her team's actions, they would only grow more rebellious.

Punks.

She could hide nothing from Anna's ability to read aura, however. Tasting her fear, the jackal flashed her trainer a wide grin before smoothly descending back to the safety of the bridge's solid ground. Warmth flooded Rosa's frozen fingers as Anna reached out to take her hand, and together, the two of them began to walk to distance to Driftveil on the other side.

They'd only traveled a few minutes, however, when two figures appeared in the distance. The size and shape of them indicated people, but as they drew closer, Rosa's insides turned to ice.

Both were garbed in costumes, but while one was dressed as a knight in colors of silvered-blue, the other was donned in the unmistakable uniform of Team Plasma.

What were they doing here? She hadn't seen any Plasma members since her trip to Castelia, but if they were stirring up trouble in Driftveil, she surely would have heard about it. Hugh had likely already passed through town and collected his gym badge – had he missed them? He would have called her if he'd gotten tangled up with them. Probably.

The two appeared to be in deep conversation, or more accurately, arguing heatedly. One was in the other's face, leaning in like an enraged dog ready to snap the other's ear off, while their victim turned their back and pointedly disregarded them. Their harsh voices echoed across the concrete, though Rosa couldn't understand what they were saying.

Well, if they were dumb enough to walk around in broad daylight, then she was going to take advantage. Even if the one was just a grunt, surely they would know where their main base was located. Letting go of Anna's paw, Rosa exchanged looks with her Lucario before the two of them started forward again, more slowly this time.

As they approached, the conversation became more clear.

"I just don't understand you!" The Plasma member shouted, jabbing his finger in the knight's face. "You never had a problem with our actions before! We stole plenty of Pokémon together, and I can guarantee society won't accept you just because you've gone soft. Team Plasma is the only place you'll ever belong, and you know it!"

The other shook their head, and as they did so, their knight hood flew off to reveal a waterfall of curly, ginger-hued hair. It glowed brightly against the woman's pale skin.

"It doesn't matter what people think," She declared boldly. "I only care what Lord N thinks, and he would be saddened by my leaving him. Stealing is wrong, Archer. I refuse to take part."

"N is a joke." Archer laughed spitefully. A glob of saliva flew from his mouth and scattered across the woman's cheek, and Rosa's teeth clenched tightly. "Nothing but a puppet-turned-traitor. We're setting in motion events that will allow us to take over the world, and you're worried about pleasing an ignorant child? Don't be pathetic, Ella."

Ella bristled, and as she did, her skin flushed from her cheeks clear to her roots. "N is a good man. He would never betray anyone-"

"Then where was he when Team Plasma was falling apart?" The man demanded, grabbing Ella's delicate shoulders in his big hands and shaking her roughly. "When our leader fell apart, and we needed our king most? Gone! Off with that revolting champion, undoing all our hard work! Yet you continue serving that trash? It's shameful, and the fact that I ever called you family is _disgusting_ -"

"Touch her again, and I'll throw you over the bridge."

Archer's grip fell away as he turned his head and caught sight of Rosa's blazing eyes. Her hands were closed into fists, daring him to repeat his actions, to again shake the woman and make her teeth rattle. Nostrils flaring, she signaled to Anna with a nod of her head, and the Lucario wasted no time in flinging a raging ball of aura in the man's direction.

The blue sphere hit Archer squarely in the chest. With crushing speed, he went hurtling backwards, and when his body hit the concrete, he groaned and crumbled into the snow like a sack of potatoes.

Rosa marched up to his broken frame and snatched the front of his shirt. She could see in her mind his blue lips and blanched face in a sea of artic waters, and it felt good. It didn't even matter that he might have information, she wanted him gone.

His silky uniform stretched under her fist as she yanked him harshly upward, and he twisted away as she snarled, "You're the one who's disgusting. I can forgive being part of such a ghastly organization, but you have _no_ honor. The next time you touch a woman like that, you will regret it. Now get out of here. You're a disgrace."

Making a panicked noise through his noise, the man scooted away from her before he stumbled to his feet and scurried off. Rosa's nails bit crescent moons into her palms as she watched him go, but the ribbon of pain that looped across her skin was nothing compared to the volcano in her veins.

"Thank you."

The soft voice behind her snapped Rosa back to her senses. Turning her head, her eyes met those of a vivid, cool blue. From her place against the ropes, Ella smiled gently, and her entire face lit with warm gratitude.

"You didn't need to save me, though. My brother is an idiot, but he would never intentionally cause harm. He's just upset that I refused to rejoin Team Plasma's cause, and he has a problem keeping his temper in check. Archer didn't mean those cruel things he said."

Rosa crossed her arms. "There's no excuse for manhandling someone."

"Be that as it may, I still forgive him. I cannot turn my back on the only family I have."

Running a frustrated hand through her hair, Rosa let out a long breath and did her best to subdue the angry fire licking her insides. She had no siblings of her own, but Hugh was enough of a pain that she understood the desire to forgive and forget. That was Ella's business, not hers.

Even if Archer did deserve a long, cold dip in the post winter ocean.

"You were a Plasma member two years ago?" Rosa asked to distract herself.

Ella nodded. "My parents perished in a house fire, and my brother and I had nowhere else to go. We lived under the protection Team Plasma gave us, but after they fell apart, Lord N split off into his own group to try and correct the mistakes of the past. I only ever wanted to rescue Pokémon anyway, and I've always been fond of Natural. When he asked me to come with him, I couldn't turn away.

"But Archer stayed behind to serve Ghetsis. He's always hated being at the bottom, and the promise of being able to rule the world was just too tempting for him to resist. We all have our weaknesses."

So Team Plasma really was looking to take over the world. What kind of foolish, ridiculous plan was that? Was such a thing even possible? The regions were huge, and each contained a countless number of powerful Pokémon and trainers. Either this Ghetsis was a complete idiot, or he had something nasty up his sleeve.

Or both.

Ella interrupted Rosa's thoughts with another smile. "Well, I can't just let you go without a proper thank you. Would you mind returning home with me? If its information you seek, then I have a friend who may be able to help you."

Driftveil was a breezy old town that smelled strongly of sea salt and fish. Most of the snow had been cleared from the stone walkways, but there was still a layer of slush in the shade of buildings that squished every time someone stepped through it. On the southern side was a seaport, complete with a docking area for boats, but what drew Rosa's attention was the colosseum-like building surrounded by fair booths. It towered over any other structure in the town, and from what she could see, it pulled the most attention. Trainers and tourists of all kinds flocked around it, from even from their place near the Pokémon center, she could hear their excited chatter.

Shivering slightly, Rosa glanced over at Ella to ask, "What is that building over there?"

The ex-plasma member's eyes twinkled, and she brushed a lock of curled hair behind her ear. "That's the Pokémon World Tournament. It draws travelers from across the region, and on occasion, even Unova's gym leaders like to clash there. I've been wanting to participate myself for quite some time, but I'm afraid I lack the strength to hold my own against such power. This way, Miss Rosa. My home is just up the hill."

Ella's "home" turned out to be a small colonial house just outside of town. There were snowflakes drifting from the sky by the time they ascended the grassy hillside, but only Rosa seemed to be bothered by the cold. Her breath turned to vapor in front of her, and the icy crystals stung her skin. With purple-tinted lips and gently chattering teeth, she and Ella reached the hardened oak door and knocked gently.

There was some banging around from inside the building, followed by a gruff, "Ella, I keep telling you, you live here! There's no need to knock. Why are you always so overpolite, eh?"

Rosa had to step back to prevent being smacked in the face by the door as it was thrown open. From it, an older gentleman with silver-tinted hair emerged. The robes he wore around his rounded frame were old-fashioned, like a monk outfit he'd spruced up with golden thread and a jeweled neckline. His old, beady eyes were tight with feigned irritation, but as soon as they fell over Rosa, he blinked and they relaxed into warm, chocolate pools.

His wrinkled lips formed into a smile.

"Well, what do we have here? Are you a friend of Ella's?" The man leaned in to examine her more closely, and Anna, who was standing behind her trainer with a critical expression on her face, hummed in warning. The noise drew the gentleman's attention, and he glanced around Rosa to get a look at her Lucario.

"So you've brought along two friends, hmm? Good sakes, I didn't even have time to clean the house."

Ella's large eyes fell towards the ground repentantly, but they were still bright. "I met them on the Driftveil bridge today, Rood. This is Rosa, and her Lucario, Anna. They chased away Archer for me, and she wants to know more about Team Plasma."

Surprise crossed Rood's face, and then his toothy smile stretched across his face to reach his ears. "Ah, so you took care of my little Ella, did you? Well, any friend of hers is a friend of mine. But if you want information on Team Plasma, then you're going to have to prove to me that you deserve to know. What do you say to a one on one battle with me, dear Rosa?"

"Rood, you shouldn't-" Ella tried to protest.

"I accept."

The battlefield turned out to be Rood's backyard, but he wasn't messing around when he said he wanted her to deserve the information. His Pokémon was a Swoobat, and although Rosa would never admit to finding a bat challenging, the old man proved he had as much spark as anyone fifty years his junior.

It didn't help that she'd selected Anna to take him on when the Lucario wasn't powerful against either physic or flying type moves. Maybe she craved a challenge.

Or she was tired from getting so little sleep last night.

Anna was worn out. Her pelt was soggy from being tossed around in the snow, there were spots of red doting her body from Swoobat's razor-edged wings, and Rosa was almost certain she'd sprained her ankle. She wasn't favoring her leg too badly, but she was missing her usual speed and grace, and it was affecting their battle. Badly.

Swoobat's great velvet wings expanded like curtains, and then it was careering towards Anna with deadly speed. Rosa's breath caught as gust whipped around its puffy body, but Anna swiveled on her broad feet and caught the bat's wings with her front paws. Her Lucario grimaced as the impact pushed her back and cut her hands, but the jackal didn't let go.

"Toss it down, Anna."

The bat grunted as it was hurled into the slush, but Rood didn't look concerned. In fact, there was a broad smile etched across the old man's face. His wrinkled brows were pulled up in excitement, and Rosa had to look away to maintain her composure.

Some ways off, Ella clapped enthusiastically and rolled up and down on her toes like an eager child. Honestly, Rosa couldn't tell who the girl was rooting for; she just looked happy to be there.

Anna hummed and stomped Swoobat's stomach with her good foot to pin it to the ground. A mass of churning shadows pooled in her palms, glowing brighter with every weave of her hand, and despite her opponent's desperate struggle to escape her, Swoobat was effectively stuck.

It was Rosa's turn to grin. Time to show what a TM could do. "Shadow ball, Anna!"

"Counter with psyshock!"

The dark sphere blasted downwards at the same time psychic energy erupted from Swoobat's heart-shaped nose.

There was a blinding flash, like lightning, followed by an ear-shattering blast that echoed through the mountains and shook the trees. Rosa lost her footing and slipped onto her butt in the snow, but her eyes never left the rising ball of blackened flame that baked the cool air. It spread a miniature mushroom cloud across the makeshift field, scorching the tender grass to black confetti, and across the arena, she could hear Rood whooping joyously.

From the white cloud rose enormous wings on a narrowed body. Swoobat chattered as it rose higher into the blue-tinted sky, but its cry of victory sent Rosa's heart into an unsteady rhythm.

Her eyes swept frantically over the field. She took in the charred grass, the muddy puddles of melted snow, the fading smoke tangled in the branches of trees, and finally, the body lying in a heap across the scorched earth.

"Anna!"

Rosa stumbled to her feet and ran the distance to her fallen partner. There was a layer of grime coating her pelt from the explosion, and her crimson eyes were shut. Anna didn't stir as her trainer fell to her knees and gathered the fainted Pokémon into her arms, and remained still when Rood crossed the field to join them.

Cuddling the Lucario gently, Rosa dug through her traveling bag with one hand in a frantic search for a revive. She hated how motionlessness Anna felt in her arms. It had been ages since they'd lost a battle together, and although Rosa knew the damage was nothing severe, it still hurt to see her friend injured.

"Is she okay?" came a whisper across the field. Ella's long hair tumbled behind her as her shoes dusted the grass, and when she stopped behind Rosa's shoulder, she stooped down to smooth the ruffled fur near Anna's ear. "That was a big explosion."

"Anna will be fine." Rosa assured her. Her fingers brushed the smooth plastic surface of a revive, and with more vigor than necessary, she ripped the medicine from its pocket and tore away the seal.

There was far too much delight in Rood's wrinkled face as he watched Rosa spray a storm of chemicals, surely far more than was needed, over Anna's face and chest. He hummed blissfully, but when it became clear she wasn't going to give him attention, he just spoke as she worked.

"That was a wonderful battle." His eyes twinkled when Lucario's chest heaved and her sharp eyes flashed open. "I haven't had a real challenge in years – it was such fun!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." Rosa replied gruffly, hugging her awakened Pokémon close to her chest. She was fine with losing, wasn't she? Nobody could win all the time.

"Mm-hmm, it was perfectly lovely! Oh, but now you must come inside darling! We'll will fix you up with some tea."

Rosa's eyebrows creased. "But I lost."

"So?"

Anna buried her head in Rosa's collarbone, looking groggy and disoriented, and Rosa nodded. "Tea would be wonderful."

 **Hey everyone! Another update for you all this week, just like I promised. I don't know who's finishing up with school within the next couple weeks, but if any of you are graduating from some type of high school or university in the next little while - congratulations! You guys are all** ** _fantastic._** **Have a fabulous week guys, and I'll see you next Friday!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen- The Tricky Fox

"It's been too long since we've had company over." Ella hummed as she carried over a large red kettle filled with steaming water. Her bare feet stepped gracefully over the shag carpet to where Rosa was seated in the cozy living room, and she smiled amiably as she poured the steaming liquid into a flower-printed teacup resting on the coffee table. "You are very welcome here, Rosa."

Rosa shifted uncomfortably on the leather sofa, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. It was strange being in a house that belonged to what used to be considered Plasma members. Ella and Rood had only shown her kindness thus far, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of cynicism that gripped her.

They weren't the only people who lived in the house, either. From her spot on the couch, Rosa could see the occasional glimpse of knighted uniform-wearers wandering across the carpeted hallway into the kitchen, and could hear creaking footsteps from the floor above her head.

Despite the grandeur of the colonial home from the outside, it was obvious the home was in disrepair. There was wet rot in the upper corner of the living room ceiling, the carpet was worn from years of use, there were no paintings or decorations adorning the walls or tables, and even the furniture was mismatched.

The printed teacup Ella handed her was also different from the one she was filling for herself and Rood. It seemed the separation from Team Plasma had not had its consequences, but none of the members of the home seemed to mind. Rood settled into a shabby arm chair in the corner of the room, and Ella took a place next to Rosa on the couch.

"I'm the owner of this house while Lord N is away, Ella, and I'm the one who decides who is welcome here." Rood grunted as he laid back in his chair with his tea. Rosa was silent as he slurped noisily from his cup, and when he'd swallowed, the older man shot her a toothy grin. "Rosa, you're welcome here."

Well, that was almost comforting.

Rosa nodded stiffly, still too overwhelmed with the situation to offer a competent reply.

"So you want to know about Team Plasma. Can't say I blame you – they're starting to become a real thorn in our side, especially since we haven't corrected all the damage that was done to this region from the last time they tried to take over. Lord N's been in a fit since their attack on Aspertia, and now he's hardly ever home. It's become a huge mess for all of us."

A jolt went through Rosa's heart like she'd been shocked with a defibrillator, and the tea she'd been sipping caught in her throat. They'd attacked her hometown? _Her_ hometown? She suddenly felt ill. "They attacked Aspertia? _When_?"

How had she not heard about it? She never had time to read the paper or watch the news, but why hadn't Mom contacted her? Did Hugh know?

Rood nodded gravely. "A few weeks ago. It was a rally gone wrong, from what I heard. Another attempt to address Pokémon liberation, but while the grunts were preaching in the streets, someone else was setting fire to buildings. Thankfully the farmer's market had ended before it happened, but many local businesses were burned beyond repair, and the Pokémon Center was completely destroyed."

Horror infested every atom of Rosa's body. The teacup in her hand trembled, spilling blistering hot liquid onto her hands and pants, and Ella hurriedly snatched the cup from her and placed it back on the coffee table.

She'd been in the desert at the time.

"And . . . and the civilian homes?" Rosa asked, her voice hollow. "What of those?"

"Plasma was driven out by police before they could reach suburban neighborhoods."

Relief flooded her, but she felt guilty for being relieved, so it warped into despair. "Why would they attack the Pokémon center? What could they possibly gain from burning people's livelihood to the ground?"

Ella answered before Rood had the chance. "We don't know. To feel in control, maybe? The attack should have alerted the entire region to the fact that Team Plasma was back, and its possible that's what they were after, but the media played the fires off as an accident. They're trying really hard to keep people from panicking."

So they were lying again. Typical.

They'd lied about Touko, too. If they'd alerted Unova to the fact that she was missing, maybe she would have already been found.

There was more slurping as Rood drank his tea, and when he'd finished, he slammed the cup back on the table with far more force than necessary.

"No one wants to believe that Team Plasma is back." He rumbled, smearing tea away from the edge of his lips with his fingers. "They'll tell people whatever they want to hear, and civilians follow along because that is the easiest thing to do. Heaven forbid you ask questions or think for yourself, but that is the way society works. And who knows? Maybe those people spreading lies are even lying to themselves."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud _crash_ down the hallway, followed by a muffled "What's gotten into you?"

All three sitting in the living room looked towards the hall at the same time, and Rosa's eyes caught a black streak as it blurred across the hallway. Whatever it was smacked into something as it blew past – it sounded like pottery when it broke – and then the blur was back.

It took position in the middle of the living room opening, chest heaving as its flint-eyed gaze narrowed in on Rosa. The hardened expression it wore was probing, as if demanding answers Rosa didn't know the questions too, and although it wasn't hostile, its mien stripped her defenses and left her feeling naked.

Her eyebrows furrowed as the little fluff stared at her, and from the chair, Rood asked, "Zorua? What's the matter?"

The fox made a high-pitched squealing sound, almost like a cry of joy, before it rushed into the room. It leapt onto the table, knocking over Rosa's cup with its bushy tail on the way, and then it was in Rosa's lap blissfully rubbing its furred face against her cheek.

"Zorua, that's incredibly rude! You can't just jump on people!" Ella cried, reaching over to snatch the fox around the waist. Zorua snarled at the hands that tried to grab it, and his claws sunk into the fabric of Rosa's thin shirt, causing her to hiss.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? Forgive us Rosa, I honestly don't know what's gotten into him, he's usually quite shy – Zorua, come here! This is horribly impolite!"

Ella locked her hands around him and tugged hard, but her attempt to remove Zorua only resulted in the Pokémon snapping at Ella's fingertips with his tiny fox teeth. She let out a string of unladylike phrases as he nipped her, and as soon as her grip loosened, he pulled away and curled up against Rosa's collarbone.

Okay, this was new.

Rosa wasn't entirely sure what to do. The Pokémon continued resisting Ella's attempts to move it, making the skin around her shoulders ache where Zorua's claws latched on, and finally the ex-plasma gave up and ran an embarrassed hand through her curly hair.

"Forgive me. I . . . I can't seem to get him off."

Zorua gave one last warning growl, then returned its attention to burying its fluffy head into the side of her neck.

Rosa shrugged. The fox's midnight fur was soft, and he practically purred when she scratched his ears. She'd always been fond of canine Pokémon.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. My own Pokémon do the same thing all the time. Well, except my starter, but he's kind of a butt. Who does Zorua belong too?"

"Lord N." Rood said, helping himself to another cup of tea. He didn't seem to mind the liquid dripping from Rosa's cup onto the carpet, and was smiling to himself cheerfully. "They've been together for quite some time, but Natural left Zorua here while he went off chasing Plasma. Usually he doesn't like other people, but I guess he's taken a liking to you. It's kind of nice – Zorua has been very lonely without his master."

The fox hummed and shuffled down her chest to settle into Rosa's lap. His large ears flickered, and as she stroked the fair fluff on his back, he stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"How long has N been gone? Actually, I'm not even sure I know who N is." Rosa admitted.

Ella brightened. "He was the original king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis – Plasma's current leader - raised him to be the frontrunner of Plasma's new world, and he was supposed to be the chosen hero who called down the legendary dragon because of his ability to understand the hearts of Pokémon. But Natural was never cruel and power hungry like his father. He was kind to everyone, even grunts like me, and after Touko ruined our plans to take over Unova, he dedicated all his time to getting stolen Pokémon back to their trainers. He's a good man, always amiable, and he never-"

She flushed hard, perhaps realizing she was going off on a tangent, and Ella twisted her hands in her lap as her voice softened. "He never grew bitter. When everyone else scorned us, shunned us, and drove us out, N took care of us. Now he's risking himself to stop Ghetsis a second time. And he left Zorua here so he wouldn't get hurt."

Zorua made a content sound at his name, and Rosa halfway smiled. For being a tricky fox Pokémon, he didn't seem all that threatening.

"You know," Rood interrupted. "Zorua hasn't been nearly this pleased since N left. He's not affectionate towards anyone in this house, and he's always had an adventurous streak in him. Why don't you take him traveling with you? I'm sure N won't mind, especially since you're such a nice girl."

Rosa blinked. "But Zorua isn't wild. He has a trainer."

"N would want him to be happy, and there's no telling when he'll be back. Believe me Rosa, it's perfectly fine. Zorua doesn't even have a pokeball – N tried to release him. But I have one here you can use."

Rood reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a neon green friendball. It expanded under his touch, and the older man casually tossed the sphere in Rosa's direction.

"Do you really think it's okay to give away Lord N's beloved Pokémon, Rood?" Ella asked, doing nothing to hide the concern in her voice. "They've been partners for an awfully long time."

"It's not giving away when N already released him. And if you're still worried, just ask Zorua what he wants. The little bugger will follow Rosa out the door anyway."

Nervously tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, Rosa turned her gaze to the fox on her lap and asked, "Zorua, would you mind traveling with me? I'm not your trainer or anything, but if it's something you'd like to do and N really wouldn't mind . . ."

Zorua's hooded eyes flashed open, and he shot her a "you don't even have a choice" sort of look. She wasn't sure why the fox was attached to her, but if N wasn't bothered, she could use another team member.

"Alright then, I guess you're coming along. But even though you technically belonged to N, all my Pokémon have names, and it would be kind of weird to call you Zorua. Do you care if I give you a nickname, or . . .?"

He flicked his tail, and she took the gesture as permission. "Alright. Then from now on, your name is Gaston."

The name rater back in Castelia would probably have a fit, but eh.

She offered the friendball to Gaston, and he touched it with the tip of his fire-tinted nose. He disappeared in a flash, and she watched the ball rock several times before clicking.

"I'll take care of you. I promise."

A dark type on her team. Gaston would need training, as he was obviously behind her other team members in brute strength, but if he was fast like Anna, then he would do alright. She briefly wondered how different it would be raising a Pokémon that once belonged to someone else, but quickly dismissed the thought. If Gaston was willing to see her as his trainer, then she would fully embrace him as her own.

Rosa shrunk the ball and went to attach it to her belt, but before she had the chance, it burst open again. Gaston appeared on the floor, and with a happy cry, he jumped back onto her legs and curled into a ball.

She sighed. Another team member she had no control over.

"About Asperia." Rosa said, reluctantly returning to their previous topic. "With destroying the Pokémon center and burning down businesses. My mother lives in that city, along with almost everyone I've ever known. There weren't any fatalities, were there? Everyone made it out okay?"

There was a choking noise from Ella, like she swallowed tea wrong, and Rosa's pulse quickened.

"It was a Pokemon center," she said, "and the attack happened midday. There was no way of knowing how many people were in their rooms at the time, so a lot of them were injured-"

"Seven." Rood grunted, tugging on the end of his silver beard. "Six trainers from the Pokémon center, and an elderly woman who owned a flower shop. I'm sorry this happened to your home town, Rosa. I'm still a bit shocked you didn't know."

The kind woman who always gave blossoms to coordinators. After her husband passed away, she spent her evenings caring for her rose garden and teaching floral arrangement classes.

Six trainers, with family and friends and Pokémon and dreams. Dead for no reason at all.

And she'd had no idea.

"They're going to pay for this." Rosa fumed. Gaston bounced from her lap as she shot to her feet, and she snatched her bag off the couch and threw it over her shoulder. "Ghetsis is going to wish he'd been the one if the fire when I'm through with him. He'll meet his maker when he's rotting in Hell."

She needed to call her mom and make sure she was okay. She needed to snap Ghetsis' neck. "Thank you for having me, Rood. I have to go now."

"Wait Miss Rosa, you aren't strong enough yet!" Ella gasped, standing as well. Her thin fingers wrapped around Rosa's arm, holding her back. "You couldn't beat Rood; how do you think you'll do against Ghetsis?"

"I don't need Pokémon to break his skull!"

Rood's voice was calm. "Ella is right, you can't fly off the handle because of this. You must train yourself more, and be properly prepared to take him and his organization down. He is vicious and wicked, and if I know him at all, he'll have something huge planned. You mustn't throw yourself into a situation you can't get out of."

"Then what should I do?" Rosa demanded. She was yelling now, although she wasn't sure when she'd started. "Train and collect gym badges like nothing is happening? My mother could have died if she'd been in that center. She could be in danger right now, and you want me to do _nothing_?"

The older man shook his head. "Not nothing. Train. Make yourself and your Pokémon stronger. And find out what you can about what Ghetsis is planning. If you're determined to make this your fight, then you have to be prepared."

A part of her knew he was right, but she was too furious to admit it. Ghetsis was a monster. His followers were monsters. The longer he roamed free, the worse off the region was.

If only she knew where to find him.

"Oh, and I have something to help!" Ella said, bounding across the room and into the hallway. Rosa's eyebrows knitted and her confusion temporarily pulled some of the anger from her veins, but then the ginger was back, and she was holding something tightly in her hands.

She skittered across the carpet, startling Gaston in the process, and snatched up Rosa's clenched fist.

"This is a firestone." Ella said gently, placing the warm stone in her hand. The polished orange rock reflected brilliantly under the florescent lights, and when Rosa held it up to the window, it seemed to glow from the inside out. "I heard you mumbling about a Growlithe earlier, and I thought maybe you'd like an Arcanine someday. They're very loyal Pokémon, and I'm certain it would give you an edge in a fight against Ghetsis. Just promise me you won't go after him yet. Please. There's no telling what he would do to you."

Rosa glanced between the firestone and Ella's ocean eyes, and although the desire to hunt Ghetsis down didn't die away, she clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Okay. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen - Serendipity

Rosa's breathes came in low, ragged rasps as she trudged through the foot-high snow towards the upper mountains, and more importantly, Chargestone Cave.

Sprinkles of snow fluttered from the darkened clouds overhead, saturating Rosa's buns and loose hair. The air was too cold for the flakes to melt, so instead they remained attached to her brunette strands like crystal hitchhikers. She was bundled in the winter coat, scarf, and gloves Ella had given her, but the sound of her chattering teeth still echoed against the rocks and remained her only company as she hiked.

Her only company aside from Gaston, that was. Despite her insistence that he remain inside his Pokeball where he'd be warm and safe, the little fox had outright refused to return. It was like trying to fit a couch in a car. At one point, she'd forced him inside the ball and stuffed it inside her bag to try and keep him inside, but he simply broke free and snapped at her fingers like he was chastising her.

Following several long days of bribing and begging and threatening, she'd finally given up. It wasn't worth the hassle to try and control his every move, and if he trained hard and respected her commands during battle, that was enough.

After all, he'd done well fighting the trainers guarding Drieftveil's gym leader Clay, despite his lower level. They'd spent days powering through route 6 to get him caught up to her other team members, and he'd lasted clear up until her final match before Clay. But even after he'd been knocked out, the snot still wouldn't return. He broke free from his ball the second he'd come too, forcing her to break from battle to heal him. Afterwards, he'd insisted on sitting on the sidelines to watch. The Quake badge was eventually hers, but Gaston's clingy nature was going to take some getting used too.

But aside from that, it had worked out fine, for the most part. Except the snow in the mountains was too deep for Gaston to walk through, so instead, Rosa carried him in her arms. He looked small, but by stars, he was _heavy_.

"I do not feed you enough pokeblocks for you to weigh this much." Rosa panted as she paused to lean against a tall Aspen tree. Fire scorched her lungs as she pulled air in and out, and despite the chill, she could feel sweat forming around her chest and collarbone. If she had the candies to do so, she'd evolve Gaston then and there just to keep herself from breaking her back.

She just needed to make it to Chargestone Cave. He would walk once they got inside.

The top of her head brushed a low hanging branch on the tree, and a clump of snow dumped from the dried leaves into her hair.

" _Ah_!"

Ice slipped down Rosa's warm neck, and she instinctively released her grip on Gaston to smear away the burning liquid. The fox fell into the snow with a _thump._ A startled bark burst from his chest as his body was instantly buried, but just as quickly, it cut off.

He wriggled and attempted to make a wild leap back into her arms, but Rosa had already stooped down to snatch him back up and caught him midjump.

"Sorry!" She said. He sneezed violently as she tucked him back against her chest and brushed her fingers though his midnight fur to comb out any snow clumps. "I was startled, okay? It's your own fault for avoiding your pokeball. And for making me carry you up the mountain. You're super needy."

Gaston glared at her, and as his ears flattened in distaste, the fox flipped his head away to stare callously into the nearby trees. For all the sweetness he'd shown her at Rood's, he could sure be a sour apple.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Stop sulking. It was an accident and you know it. Besides, my arms are tir-"

A vibration on her wrist cut her off, and Rosa nearly dropped the fox again in her haste to silence the buzzing. An avalanche so high up in the mountains would be very, very bad. Gaston gasped and clung to the front of her shirt like being dropped meant dying, but she was too busy answering the persistent Xtranceiver to stop him.

"Morning, Rosa."

"Curtis?" Rosa asked, cautiously settling against the Aspen tree's trunk again so she could balance Gaston's weight. "The sun's hardly risen. What are you doing up so early? And why are you whispering?"

There was a break from the other line, followed by a whooshing noise that sounded like wind. At last her friend replied, "I'm traveling on the battle subway right now, but I don't want to be caught by all the trainers. They're circling like Sharpedo looking for meat. That and I'm avoiding my mother – she's probably still asleep in our compartment, but she doesn't know I'm . . . Anyway, I was wondering if you had the day off today. My boss finally let me off work, and I wanted to ask if we could meet up in Nimbasa so I can get my Xtransceiver back. You're probably sick of carrying it, and I promised to pick it up before the end of harvest season. Which obviously ended a while ago, since it's snowing. I know it's short notice, and if you're too busy that's fine, but if it's okay . . .?"

Rosa glanced down at the bundle of fur in her arms, curiosity squeezing her stomach. She'd been traveling towards Chargestone Cave for two days now, there was no way she could reach him within a few hours! It wasn't like she owned the HM fly, or even a flying type to teach it too.

But she'd never had the chance to meet Curtis before. He'd always been a supportive (and sometimes exasperating) voice through a receiver, like a conscience formed outside her own mind. There was little she truly knew about him. Meeting the man would be like meeting an imaginary friend.

And today was the only day off he'd had in months . . .

"Fine!" She sputtered, hardly knowing what she was saying as she pushed against the tree to face her taken path. Her feet seemed to move her down the mountain on their own; they slipped and stumbled awkwardly in the snow to find register in the prints she'd already made. "I'll meet you in front of Nimbasa's Ferris wheel in two hours. You'd better look nice though – I don't do dates often, so you'd better make a good impression! And I'm collecting on your debts too, so don't think you're going to get off for making me drag this Xtransceiver all over Unova. I'm not your personal secretary, you know!"

She clicked the "end call" button before he had the chance to say anything else, but the realization of what she'd promised had already hit her, and her knees felt weak.

What was she _doing_? She needed to get to Chargestone Cave! She needed to get to the next city so she could hunt down Ghetsis. How could she throw away an entire day when the region was in danger?

And Nimbasa was a week away by foot. Five days if she ran the entire way. Clearly neither options were viable.

Tugging irately at the tangled strands of hair by her shoulder, Rosa pulled up the _contacts_ list on her Xtransceiver and punched the call button next to her newest contact's number.

The device rung twice, and then Rosa asked, "Ella, are you busy? I need a favor."

Nimbasa was as alive with activity during the winter months as it had been just a few weeks prior. A thin layer of snow had covered its glistening mosaic walkways, but workers were bustling around the city hanging twinkling lights to make up for it. Every branch on every tree in the entire city had been strung – or was being strung – with lights, and as the workers moved about, travelers watched in awe and disbelief.

Rosa was a bit disappointed the early sun dampened the effects of the lightshow, but perhaps she would stick around until evening. She was on a tight schedule, but watching volunteers and Pokémon place floating candles into a nearby wading pool made staying until nightfall too tempting.

The view would have been truly spectacular from the back of Ella's Unfezant. Her ex-plasma friend had been kind enough to send the bird out into the snow-packed mountains to find her, and even though they'd reached Nimbasa in record time, Unfezant was eager to return to its trainer. So, after tying a thank-you note to its foot, she sent the Pokémon on its way.

She felt bad asking Ella for help after only being friends with her a short time, but she'd been desperate, and Ella had sounded delighted over the phone. It had been years since she'd had a girlfriend to rely on – her only friend in high school had been Hugh – and it was . . . well. It was nice.

Gaston stayed close to Rosa's heels as she wandered the streets towards the amusement park. The fox had been less than enthused by their flight across the region, but since returning to solid ground, he'd brightened. His teal eyes were wide and curious as they walked, and every so often, he'd become so enraptured by a person or Pokémon that he'd unconsciously morph into that creature. Rosa had forgotten Zorua was considered the "tricky fox" due to its ability to shapeshift into almost anything it wanted, and Gaston was no exception.

She just wished he'd stop freaking her out every time she turned back and saw a stranger following unnervingly close.

The Ferris wheel was visible from almost every block in the city, so she had no problem finding her way. Her heart skipped uncomfortably when she crossed under the flashing neon arch separating the park from the city, but she tucked her clenched fists into the pockets of her silver coat and kept moving.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to find him when I don't even know what he looks like." Rosa muttered absently. "We could have passed him already, and I wouldn't even know."

The fox grumbled and flicked his tail in a "that's your problem, not mine" kind of way, and she frowned. "Thanks for the support. I feel loads better."

Rosa swallowed hard and stared intently at the neon-colored Ferris Wheel at the other end of the park, but suddenly her trainer sneakers squeaked, and her stomach flipped as her feet slipped out from under her. Passerby froze to look as she gasped and flung her hands out to catch herself, but her panicked movements caused her body to pivot, leaving her hip to connect with the icy concrete.

Suddenly she was staring up at the storm covered sky, snow swirling around her. The nerves around her hip bone stung, but more severe than the pain prickling her side was the burning humiliation that filled her chest. The people who had stopped continued staring at her, like she was an act in a circus, and for several heartbeats, her mind flipped through a dozen excuses that explained how she'd so masterfully fallen on purpose. Rosa didn't mean to be vain, but she didn't much like the ocean of curious expressions looming over her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing fervently that they would all just move along.

And then there were hands around her waist, lifting her up from the concrete with gentle precision. She was lifted clear off the ground for a moment, so easily it was as though the person holding her thought her weight nothing. Her feet were placed softly back on the asphalt, and her rescuer moved away.

It was a relief to be off the cold ground. Rosa touched her aching hip, and managed a breathless "thank you".

The crowds started moving again, returning to their business. The warm presence beside her stayed.

His tenor voice was laced with concern as he asked, "Are you alright? You didn't hurt your hands when you caught yourself, did you?"

"Of course not, I'm perfectly-" Rosa's body became rigid, and she paused brushing the snow off her pants. She knew that voice. Knew the pattern like the melody of her father's song.

Hardly daring to believe, she slowly turned her head to face the man. His face was like a winter smile, pale and indecipherable. Rosa skimmed the gist of his features, but was pulled to the forest-colored eyes that regarded her with a mix of concern and amusement. His shoulder-length hair blew freely from underneath the black and green ball-cap on his head. He was young. Nineteen maybe.

Tentatively, as if unsure her mind was playing tricks on her, Rosa whispered, "Curtis?"

Curtis's face contorted in confusion. "How do you . . .?"

Realization dawned on his face, and as it sparked through his eyes, they warmed. "Rosa?"

"Yeah."

How embarrassing, to meet him with her face in the snow and her feet in the air. Not that she cared what he thought, but . . .

Before she registered what was happening, Curtis's arms were around her shoulders, and he pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped and stiffened like a board as his warmth cocooned and sheltered her from the winter breeze. The hug was a simple gesture – affectionate, but not in the ways she was used too – and although Rosa's mind reeled with uncertainty, she didn't pull away.

It only lasted a few seconds. Curtis pulled back, a radiant expression dancing across his face, and Rosa swayed and brushed a self-conscious hand through her hair. This was strange. She knew him. She didn't know him. If rational thought were the ocean, her emotions were ashore.

"Well, you clean up nice." were the first words of which Rosa was fully conscious of speaking. "I guess you took my threat about impressions seriously. Here's your Xtransceiver, as promised."

She ripped at the velcro material fastening the watch-like device to her wrist and shoved it at him with unnecessary roughness. Her arm immediately felt naked without it, but such a feeling was silly, as it had never belonged to her in the first place.

"And uh, thank you for helping me up." Rosa muttered sheepishly. "I'll consider that payment for the debt, since it was so embarrassing. You don't owe me anything."

Curtis carefully accepted the Xtransceiver from her outstretched hand. She'd expected him to immediately put in on and check to see if everything was in working order, maybe tease her a little about not polishing it up before returning it, but he didn't. Instead, the teenager dropped it inside his coat pocket without a word of reply to her mumbled chitchat.

His reserved behavior further frayed Rosa's nerves. He was willing to hug her, but not talk to her? Were they not friends after all?

"So, I uh . . . I guess I'll be going then. I'm sure there's a lot you wanna do on your day off, and I've got training to do anyway. The league isn't going to beat itself, right?" She shot him her best smile, and near her foot, Gaston snickered. "It was good to meet you, Curtis. Just . . . uh, make sure you don't work so hard all the time, okay? Take care of yourself."

"Rosa?"

She paused, caught off guard by his sudden response. "Yeah?"

"Would you ride the ferris wheel with me? I've never been."

Slowly, as if again seeing him for the first time, Rosa looked over her shoulder to meet his intent stare. He was wearing a ridiculous smile.

". . . Yeah."

"They weren't kidding. The view of Unova really is beautiful from up here; it's like looking into a snow globe."

Curtis nodded. "Yeah. I wish I would've known about it sooner – Sophie would love seeing this. I would've taken her for her birthday."

Rosa glanced away from the snowflakes shimmering outside the sphere-shaped window to shoot Curtis a questioning look. He was leaning against the plush leather seat opposite her, the same gentle smile on his lips as he stared down at the winter landscape below. It was warm and cozy inside the ferris wheel compartment, and although Rosa had the distinct feeling she'd ridden the enormous amusement park ride before, something about being on the machine twisted her stomach into knots.

Gaston didn't seem to mind. He was tucked into a fluffy ball on the corner of her bench, shamelessly asleep.

"You've never told me about Sophie." Rosa said, tilting her head. Was he really letting her into another piece of his life? He guarded his personal affairs so seriously. "You never tell me much of anything, really. Who is she?"

"My younger sister. She's attending a performing arts academy in Castelia right now, so I haven't seen her in some time, but she's always loved things like this. She used to stare at the city behind our house for hours, back when we lived in Opelucid."

"Oh." She hadn't known he had younger siblings. He'd never mentioned living in Opelucid either, though she'd spoken to him many times about Aspertia. "She must be talented, to be enrolled at a music academy. How old is she?"

"Eleven." Curtis placed his chin in his palm and leaned against the window. He looked relaxed. "My mom enrolled her a year ago, as she did for my brother Levi and I when we turned ten. Sophie's got more of a knack for her instrument than we ever did, though. She plays the harp."

Rosa shifted and returned her eyes to the flickering flakes outside the window. It was surprising that Curtis and his siblings had attended institute rather than going on Pokemon journeys. In Unova, children were expected to choose their career shortly after leaving home. Trainers, coordinators, and rangers usually found themselves while traveling the region.

But then again, she'd been in institute at the time of her coming of age as well.

"And you?"

"What?" He asked, seeming taken aback.

She shot him a sideways glance. "You said you attended an elite academy of performing arts. Unless you're classically trained in voice, I assume you played an instrument. What was it?"

Curtis looked hesitant for a moment, like they'd reached another topic he'd rather not discuss. He shifted slightly in his seat and absentmindedly rubbed the skin just above his wrist, but just when Rosa feared she'd asked too much, he said, "I was trained in Viola. My mom started me on it when I was four, and I practiced every day up until I graduated two years ago."

"Were you any good?"

"Of course."

"So I'd be impressed if you played for me?"

"Of course not. I've already learned you're impossible to please."

An amused sound caught in Rosa's throat, and despite his previous discomfort, the noise pulled at Curtis's mouth as well. His eyes returned to the Unova skyline, but it was a relief to feel the tension surrounding him melt away.

Curiosity about his time at school still picked at her, but she decided to curve the conversation to keep the atmosphere light. It was easier to talk to him when he was smiling. "Thank you for telling me about your sister. We've been friends for a long time, but you never gave away that secret. Not until now."

"Hm?"

She grinned. "You think I didn't notice?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep everything in your life a secret." Rosa clarified, earning her an astonished look from Curtis. "Dunno what it is you have to hide, but when we first met, you wouldn't tell me anything. Your job, your family, your hobbies, your _life_ \- nothing." It had been like talking to a ghost - she could hear him speaking to her, but the real Curtis wasn't really there. Had he been afraid of her knowing him? She still couldn't tell.

"But lately you've been opening up to me more, and . . . it's been nice. I still don't know what your job is, or if you're secretly the new Unova champion or something, " She said, running her finger's over Gaston's silky ears to give her somewhere to look other than his stunned gaze, "but honestly, I don't care. I've liked having another friend to talk to. The world feels much smaller when you have people to rely on, you know?"

She chuckled at herself, wondering where she'd been going with this. Was this usually how she made casual conversation, telling people she appreciated them? Maybe four years with Hugh had ruined her social skills.

They were quiet for a long time after that, and even after their descent ended and the wheel paused to allow them off, the silence between them lingered.

It wasn't uncomfortable, however. Rosa was content walking through the snow with Curtis, her eyes trained on the sea of lights still being strung from the rooftops. She wished they had met in the evening, when the lights would shine brightest, but she was enjoying herself regardless.

They were strolling past the artfully decorated Pokémon center when Curtis broke the silence. He paused on the square, his hands in his pockets, and in a hesitant voice asked, "Rosa?"

She stopped walking and glanced back at him. "Yeah?"

His benign eyes were planted firmly on the sidewalk, like he was nervous to look at her. "I'm leaving for Sinnoh tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you again for some time. And since I have my Xtransceiver back, I know there isn't a reason for me to call you anymore. But you're right. The world is smaller when you have people who care about you. I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble . . ."

Rosa's eyebrows drew together. It seemed like a long time before Curtis lifted his gaze.

"Can we still be friends?"

The breath in her lungs formed fog in the crisp air, and like the tension between them, it hung in the atmosphere for several long seconds before it dissolved. The two stood perfectly still, regarding each other openly, a cacophony of emotions falling like rain between them.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty - We Fall in Flames

The Pokemon World Tournament arena looked far more exciting up close than it had when Rosa questioned Ella about it back at the Driftveil Pokémon center. The colosseum, formed by elegant arches of polished marble stone, seemed to touch the sky.

Enormous banners were draped from the top of the arena, displaying famous trainers, events, and prizes. A steady stream of trainers and visitors flowed in and out the doors, but judging from the roar of people Rosa could hear from the outside sidewalk, the Colosseum was full.

What kind of trainers were in there, that the tournament drew that many people?

She shook her head and tightened her grip on her bag. It had been two days since she'd met up with Curtis, and although she knew she needed to move on, something was pulling her towards the arena. Maybe her desire to prove her strength? If she could hold her own against famous trainers, surely she'd have a chance against Ghetsis.

Or maybe it was Zaveid, who was insistently tugging at her pant leg and pointing towards the colosseum like not going would end him.

She lightly brushed the top of Zaveid's head to calm him. "You'll get your chance." Rosa soothed.

Near her foot, Gaston flicked his oversized tail and yawned. The fox didn't seem to care about battling as much as Zaveid did, but he seemed content enough with exploring. She doubted he'd gotten out much when he'd lived at Rood's.

"Alright guys, let's go inside."

Entering the lobby area was like entering a palace. She was amazed by the blue rugs extending towards the front desk area, splitting off into three sections to ascent the double staircases. The floors were paved in gleaming black marble, while the walls were crafted from silver stone.

Camera crews scurried back and forth near the entrance, trying to get a glimpse of famous trainers passing by, and Rosa had to snatch Gaston around the waist and move him so he wouldn't get stepped on.

"Watch it." She scolded the cameraman, who shoved past her without a glance.

Zaveid sneered. Rosa looked down in time to see him rip his razor shells from his hips, which she quickly snatched from his hands. "Oh, no you don't. He may be rude, but he's still a person. Save your energy for battle."

"Ah, does that mean the young miss will be entering?"

The cold voice next to her ear sent spiders down Rosa's spine. She staggered back like she'd been stung, and the polished marble floor squeaked as she twisted to face the blond-haired man standing behind her.

He was still wearing his lab coat, and the blue curve of hair orbiting his head looked as stiff and unnatural as ever, but there was a light smile on his face that she was unused to seeing. It wasn't smug, like he'd always looked in the past, but genuinely friendly.

The scientist regarded her with amusement – probably because of her alarmed expression – but when she didn't relax, his smile widened. "I'm sorry if I startled you. This lobby is loud, so I couldn't properly alert you to my coming. I thought it would be rude to walk by without saying hello, however.

"You've grown since I saw you last, miss Rosa. And you've caught new Pokemon as well – how delightful."

Rosa opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly Gaston sprang forward with a savage growl, canine teeth uncovered, and wasted no time in trying to snap his tiny jaw around the man's ankle. He latched onto fabric rather than skin, thankfully, but he tore at the pant leg viciously, like he was trying to strip flesh from bone.

"Gaston, let him go _now_! Zavied, move - Gaston! Knock that _off_!"

She grabbed her rabid Pokémon around the middle and tugged at him, but he just squirmed and locked his jaw around the seam near the ankle. She jerked harder, the scientist shook his leg a little, and Gaston's grip finally loosened.

"I'm really sorry!" Rosa cried, tucking her furious Pokémon against her chest. "He apparently experiences mood swings from time to time, and I guess something just set him off."

"Don't worry about it." He said, waving off her apology. "It's no trouble, really. I know Pokemon can be protective of their trainers, and I'm pleased to see yours are no exception."

She eyed his frayed pant leg doubtfully. "Yeah, but-"

"No need to concern yourself. So, you are planning on participating in the tournament, yes? I was planning to watch anyway, but it would be so exciting to see how much more powerful you are from the last time we met."

"We might, I'm not sure –"

"Rosa!"

She looked up at her name, and her brows furrowed when she saw Hugh tearing through the masses of people to reach her. He waved frantically, trying to catch her attention, and the forceful look in his eyes jumpstarted her heart.

Rosa left the scientist's side to meet him.

"Hugh? What are you doing here?" She frowned. "Are why are you all sweaty?"

His chest was heaving. "No time! There's a Team Plasma member running around outside near the docks. I saw you'd come into the tournament, so I came to get you. I think he's trying to board a boat!"

" _What_?"

The scientist appeared next to her side, effectively butting into their conversation. "No, Rosa! You mustn't go after them."

She was already following Hugh to the door, but he grabbed her elbow and threw her back towards him. Rosa shook him off.

"What?" She demanded.

"I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

The man was getting away. They were wasting time. "What do you care? You don't know me. And I certainly don't know you – your name, your career - or why you keep showing up."

He shook his head firmly. "It's Colress. And I know more than you think. You think you're strong because you have Pokémon to protect you, but that doesn't mean you're safe. Team Plasma is dangerous, Rosa, and you will regret getting involved. Stay here."

"No way."

She turned on her heels and sprinted after Hugh, thoughts of ruining Plasma and finding Touko pounding through her head.

It was still loud outside the arena, but the only sound Rosa could hear was her feet pounding against the snowy pavement as she followed Hugh towards the boat docks. Zaveid and Gaston followed closely behind her, silent shadows guarding their trainer.

"Up there!"

She pushed against the bodies swelling the boat docks, ignoring their cries of protest as she elbowed her way around them. There were exclamations of irritation as she shoved her way through, but the blood roaring in Rosa's ears was too loud for her to understand their complaints. The faces were a blur, her vision tunneling to focus on Hugh, who was working his way past the crowd with no less vigor. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. Why were they always chasing Plasma when they were together?

The metal docks thundered under her footsteps. If the Plasma man was boarding a boat, did that mean the vessel was departing for Ghetsis's main base? They could just be heading towards the islands, back to Aspertia, but there was no reason why they would be going that way.

Then again, their actions never made sense to her.

"It's here!"

Hugh stopped at the bow of an enormous sailboat, jabbing his finger in the mighty vessel's direction. Rosa paused beside him, gasping for air. She hunched over and used her knees as support as she caught her breath, but her friend was already moving towards the steel ramp extending from the dock to the ship's boarding station.

"Wait, Hugh. That boat could be crawling with Plasma members. Don't you think we should have a plan or something?"

He shook his head. "We don't have time for that, they could depart any minute. Let's go."

"Wait!"

Rosa pulled her bag around her waist and dug through it. She could feel the warmth of the item she wanted, and when she opened her items pocket, the firestone pulsed under the dim sunlight.

"This will only take a second."

She'd expected the ship to be filled with enemies, but the top deck was empty. Hugh swore colorfully and started pounding around the ship searching for occupants, but Rosa hung back, unsure.

It was quiet. A vessel nearing its departure was always full of sailors bustling to get the boat ready to leave, but there was nobody. The deck was still, the air tense and awkward.

Rosa paused, ears straining. The quiet dripped around them like rain on icy skin. Gaston clung close to her leg, refusing to be moved further away than a couple inches, and she didn't blame him.

Something was wrong.

"Hugh." She whispered. He was halfway across the deck now, stomping around like Godzilla crushing pedestrians. "Hugh, stop. Come back."

His spiked hair was going floppy under the falling snow. "Why? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and rubbed Gaston's fluffy ears to reassure herself. "I don't know. Something."

"Well, well. She is a smart girl, isn't she?"

Blinding light flooded the deck. It pierced Rosa's eyes like daggers, and with a gasp, she threw her hands up to shield herself.

A dull _thud_ sounded near her feet, followed by a pained grunt that sounded like Hugh. Her eyes flew open to see her friend lying face-down on the deck, but he scrambled to his feet and hastily pressed his back against Rosa's. She could feel him shaking, but whether from fear or from rage, she did not know.

They were surrounded. A small army of Team Plasma members circled them, their sinister faces alive with hungry anticipation as they eyed their captured prey. Some were close enough Rosa could smell their breath. Each was garbed in Plasma's dark colors, and each hand held a Pokeball.

Trapped. They were trapped.

"Rosa." Hugh whispered, tugging a pokeball from his belt. "You ready?"

Her hands were trembling, but she nodded. "Of course."

"Servine, let's go."

"Sven, I need you!"

She tossed Sven's pokeball in the air, and a figure five-times the size of her puppy materialized on the wooden deck. His build was thick with muscle, and he towered over Rosa and the grunts.

His great furry head tilted, a growl like a roar vibrating in the Arcanine's chest. He dropped onto his front feet, ears flat against his head, and barked viciously at the mob of Plasma members. A few of them spooked and stumbled back, but one took the threat without flinching.

Rosa thought he looked older, maybe thirty, despite the long, white hair that cascaded down his back to his waist. His outfit was different from the rest of the members – black fabric that fit snugly against his muscled chest, charcoal-colored sweats for pants, cloth tucked over his nose and mouth – he almost reminded her of some off-brand ninja.

There was no trace of fear on his porcelain face.

"Absol," The man murmured impassively, "Make quick work of them. _Attack_."

Plasma's war cry was deafening. Every surrounding member tossed their pokeballs skyward, releasing an army of dark and poison types that flooded the deck, all headed by the ninja's Absol. They crushed the circle inward, forcing Rosa and Hugh closer together.

Rosa's heart summersaulted into her throat and took her breath away.

"Sven, flamethrower!"

"Take them out with leaf blade, Servine!"

Red hot flames blasted from Sven's open jaw, scorching the first set of defending Pokémon with a wall of fire. Absol leapt aside, completely unharmed, but many of the grunt's team members were hit directly. Screams pierced the air as Liepard fur caught aflame, Golbat collapsed to the ground, and Muk were singed. First-stage Pokémon lost consciousness and dropped like flies, but far more regained their footing.

Gaston sprung away from Rosa's feet to help. His tail bobbed behind him as he dove head-first into the ocean of enemies, and soon enough more enemies were falling, surrendering to their injuries.

For half a second, Rosa allowed a spark of hope to ignite inside her. Team Plasma was great in number, but she was rich in _strength_. She believed in her Pokémon.

And she believed in Hugh.

The cries of Team Plasma exploded into chaos as their horde of voices commanded Pokémon to attack. Sven tried to dodge the wave of attacks, but his howl of agony struck Rosa like a dagger as an overwhelming onslaught of poison, energy, and claws penetrated his orangecicle fur.

Despite his great height, the Arcanine collapsed. The number of enemies that fell upon him was so great, Rosa couldn't see him anymore.

Panic rushed through her. Sven was whimpering horribly, but the noises didn't sound natural. Fingers trembling, she removed another pokeball from her belt and tossed it above her head.

"Zaveid, get Sven out of there!"

Her otter materialized in a flash of red light. His beady eyes surveyed the deck swiftly before his shells were in his hands and he was rushing the army of enemies like a vengeful god.

"Hugh, how are you doing back there?"

"Not good."

More pokeballs were thrown, more Pokémon appeared, and Rosa's fear for her team, her friend, and herself, grew worse. Soon her entire team was on the deck, bodies slick with snow and sweat as they fought desperately to defend their trainer.

Anna dashed across the deck, blue energy encasing her fist and droplets of blood flowing down her cheek. The Absol she was fighting was lightning fast and clearly trained to confuse opponents. It leapt back and forth with ease, dodging Anna's every attempt to land a blow.

"Anna, you're more intelligent than that idiot. Use it!"

Her Lucario accepted the command with a flick of her ear. Absol jumped over a Liepard's head and rolled over the floor, but Anna didn't follow this time. She paused mid-step, shoving aside a Magnemite, and locked eyes with the mountain Pokémon.

Rosa recognized the silent challenge she issued: _catch me if you can_.

Absol snarled at the taunt. Wind whipped around his ankles, picking up stray dust and bits of dirt, and when he sprang forward, the air formed razors-sharp edges.

Anna blurred. An unfortunate Golbat was left in the wind's wake, and as its wings were slashed to ribbons, Absol lashed his tail in frustration and turned his great head in search of his real opponent.

He was surprised when a swift kick to the backside careened him forward.

"Aura sphere, Anna!"

Blue energy blossomed in her palms, and for the first time, Absol had no time to dodge. Rosa was frightened and stressed, but it was very, _very_ satisfying to watch the creature get pounded by the full force of Anna's fury.

They could do this. They could _do_ this.

"Servine, watch out!"

Rosa felt Hugh fall away from her back.

Her exposed shoulders were an Achille's heel. Like starved rodents, the members of Team Plasma swarmed her, and as she cried out for her Pokémon in terror, pain shattered the back of her skull.

 **Soooooo I wanted to update early this week, because this is it, guys. The story is finally, finally getting where I want it to be, and I couldn't be more excited. It feels like I've been waiting for this portion of the story for ages, and now that its here, I just wanna write all the time.**

 **Buckle up, guys. You're in for a ride.**

 **See you all next week!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One - The Deck Below

Rosa woke slowly, roused by the aching drumbeat in her head and the horrible nausea twisting her stomach. The solid surface beneath her felt hard and cold, like crusted snow in a wind-blown field, and as she lifted her head, her vision swirled.

She blinked rapidly, but it did little to dispel the stars dotting her eyes. Where was she? Everything was dark. It felt like the room around her was moving, drifting up and down in a rocking motion. Rosa sat up further, using her arms to pull her up from her stomach. The simple motion worsened her queasiness, and she had to close her eyes again to fight the vomit rushing up her throat. No way was she going to let her breakfast reappear. Not here. Not in this unknown place.

Numbly, she settled onto her knees and tentatively touched the tips of her fingers to the tender spot on the back of her head. Her hair was still in its tight buns, but the loose locks were tangled, and when she pulled her hand away, it came away wet. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness now, so she didn't need to squint to see the blood dripping from her pointer finger.

The sight sent a jolt through her heart. What was going on? Everything was fuzzy. She pushed through the blurred glass of her memory, fighting to remember. She and Hugh had been on a ship, pursuing Team Plasma. The atmosphere had felt thick with tension, and she'd been blinded by a flash of light . . .

Suddenly Rosa was very much awake. Her eyes swept the room she was in, landing on the steel-plated bars covering the wall. There was a door on that side, but when she crawled closer and shook it, the lock remained firm. Her cell was a hollow tube of concrete, the walls thick gray stones. There were no windows to invite sunlight in, no air flow to lessen the thick, musty air that choked her. She could see into the enormous cobwebbed room beyond her prison, but it only contained more empty cells.

She shivered, crossing her arms in front of her to try and ward off the chill. It was freezing! The haunting stones surrounding her held no heat, and when she exhaled, her breath blossomed in front of her like fog. Rosa searched around the room for her coat, or maybe a thin blanket, but there was nothing.

Where were her Pokémon? They'd been fighting when Plasma knocked her out. Anna had just overtaken that worthless Absol, but her other members hadn't been doing well. Had Plasma taken them? The thought sent a flush of anger through her. If they so much as touched her precious team members, there would be hell to pay.

And what about Hugh? He'd been defending her back, but then he'd fallen away . . .

"Hugh?" Rosa called into the vast darkness. She grasped the icy metal bars in her hands and used them to haul herself to her feet. Her weak voice echoed against the prison walls, but there was no reply to her pathetic call.

She gritted her teeth. Surely if they'd kidnapped her, they'd taken Hugh hostage as well. Was he still unconscious? Forcing the panic down, she tried again. "Hugh, are you there?"

"I wouldn't waste your energy on that, Rosa. He cannot hear you from here, but I assure you, we are taking good care of him."

Rosa startled, but forced herself to remain where she was. A figure appeared at the other end of the outside room, his long, white hair shining even in the darkness. She recognized the outfit, and her grip on the bars tightened.

"Where is he?" Her voice was low and edged, but really, she just wanted to keep the tremble out of it. "What have you done with Hugh? I swear, if you've hurt him-"

The ninja laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I think the person you should be worrying about is yourself, dear hero. Ghetsis will be so pleased to know we've finally caught the people responsible for interfering with all our plans. He's not very happy with you. Or your friend."

She pressed closer to the bars, wishing she could reach the ninja and wring his neck. "Hugh has nothing to do with this! I was the one tracking you, and I dragged him into it. He's done nothing. Let him go."

The lie burned. _Not convincing enough_.

He caught it too. "Ah, throwing yourself to the dogs to try and rescue him? Are you sure that is wise? I know you are accustomed to playing hero, but I'm afraid we've already alerted Lord Ghetsis that you both will soon be joining him. If either of you failed to show up, he'd be most disappointed." The ninja smiled, revealing white teeth. "Such things would be unacceptable."

Rosa's legs trembled. She'd been so stupid to not recognize the boat as a trap. They should have abandoned the place the minute she realized something was wrong. "Is that what happened to Touko?" She demanded. "You kidnapped her, then shipped her off to be Ghetsis' play thing? Is that what you're planning to do with us?"

He laughed again, the callous noise sending shivers down her spine. "You've heard of my dear friend, Touko?"

"Of course I have. You know where she is. You admit to taking her!"

The ninja suddenly lurched forward. He gripped the bars on the opposite side of Rosa and dropped down so they were face to face, staring into each other's eyes. His irises were liquid steel, their molten silver glowing in the dim light.

"You're just as troublesome." He whispered. "Lord Ghetsis' will is my only concern, but she interfered at every turn. Her fate was deserved. As is yours."

Rosa spat in his face. Such rage poured through her, the action occurred before she gave permission. The spittle latched onto his cheek and dribbled down his chin, but he made no move to wipe it away. A wide smile stretched across his face.

"Such spirit."

She didn't know how he did it, but suddenly his hand was through the bars, striking her cheek. His blow was powerful enough it sent her sprawling to the floor, and her hands burned when they rubbed against the concrete. Rosa grunted, but bit her tongue to prevent anything else escaping her. He already thought she was weak. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.

"Acting up will only mean pain for yourself, your friend, and your Pokémon." He said in a clipped voice. "I would suggest you remember that."

Rosa picked herself up to shout something profane, but the ninja was gone.

She was alone in the darkness.

They couldn't do this. They couldn't contain her. She couldn't let them hurt Hugh.

Stumbling, Rosa got to her feet and banged against the bars. She slammed against them again and again, ignoring the sting, throwing the entirety of her weight as she screamed for Hugh and her Pokémon. They could be torturing them. Using them. Slaughtering them.

Her voice was raw, but still she screamed, hurling herself into the bars until droplets of blood slid down her forehead and dripped off the bridge of her nose. She didn't realize she was crying until a sob caught in her throat, cutting off her cries. This was her fault. She'd brought her team into this dangerous place. She'd insisted on hunting Team Plasma, on continuing to fight them. It was all her . . .

Finally, her legs gave out, and Rosa slipped down the bars, her hands making squeaking sounds as they slid down the frigid metal. What was Ghetsis planning on doing with them, once they arrived to whatever destination he had in mind? Would he lock them away forever? She couldn't let that happen to Hugh; his entire life was ahead of him. And what about her Pokémon? They would fight every step of the way, especially if the cruel leader tried to use them. They'd be horribly punished.

Zaveid was too stubborn to be swayed to battle for them. He'd rebel until death.

The thought froze her blood. No. She wouldn't allow this. Her team members wouldn't be condemned to such a fate; they'd have to kill her first.

Rosa withdrew to the back corner of her cell. She didn't know what time of day it was, or how long she'd been knocked out, but sooner or later, someone would have to come by to deliver her water. Or at least a blanket, so she wouldn't freeze to death.

When they did, she would be ready.

Rugged footsteps outside Rosa's cell made her stir. Several long hours had passed since she'd spoken with the ninja – just how many, she couldn't say – but any movement at all was welcome in her empty prison.

From her spot on the concrete floor, Rosa tensed and scurried to her feet. Her joints ached when she moved, and stars spotted her vision when she stood upright, but she forced herself to remain still. This moment had already happened a thousand times in her head, but her palms were still clammy, and her heart pounded so loudly she could hear it.

She fled into the darkness of the right wall and pressed up against it. The footsteps were heavy and drawing closer. They sounded like boots.

"Water. And be grateful I brought you that, filthy rat." It was a man's voice, heavy and gruff. She leaned her head back against the stones. Had he seen her?

There was a shuffling sound, followed by a confused, "Huh?"

The jingle of keys. Heavy screeching as the bars of her prison swung inward, towards Rosa's face. She held her breath.

"No way she could have escaped. That's not possible."

The man was inside her cell now. She watched his bulky outline pass where she hid in the darkness, back to the corner of the room, and she had to fight the rush of adrenaline shouting at her to run.

 _You're tiny. Elliot's not. Strategic, targeted moves are your best bet. You already know the most vulnerable parts of the body. Injure your opponent, and the moment they're caught off guard, run._

She sprung. Her feet skittered the concrete, alerting the guard to the threat behind him, but he couldn't turn fast enough to avoid her foot connecting with his knee.

 _Thank you, Sal._

There was a horrible, devastating crunch. The plasma guard's screams filled the prison cell, bouncing off the walls, but unlike the time she'd fought Elliot, Rosa didn't stop grinding her foot into bone when she heard it break. Instead, she whirled and kicked his back, sending his hunched form sprawling.

His keys flung from his hands onto the floor. Adrenaline roaring, Rosa dashed over to them and snatched them up. The man had stopped screaming, but she paid him no mind as she ran for the open entrance. She was going to save her Pokémon. She was going to save Hugh.

Something caught her foot, knocking her to the ground. Pain lurched through her knees and palms when they connected with the concrete, but Rosa's eyes were on the set of keys that flew out of her hand and towards the door. The plasma man yanked viciously on her ankle, dragging her back towards him, a string of profanities falling from his mouth as he pulled her.

She kicked back at him, hard. She didn't know where his face was, but if her shoe broke his crooked nose, she would consider it a victory. Her fingernails dug into the floor as she tried to heave herself forward, but it only served to make her fingertips ache.

"You're not getting away, little rat. Come back here."

Rosa was close enough to reach the prison bars. She reached out her hand and grabbed onto one, hauling herself closer to the keys. The guard tugged back on her, fighting her grip on the metal, but with the last of her strength, she kicked back.

The man swore. Her shoe hit something solid, probably his nose, but she didn't look back to find out. With his grip finally loosened, Rosa kicked it away and dragged herself to the set of keys. She picked them up and fled outside the door, slamming the barred door shut on her way out. Her hands trembled as she struggled to fit the keys into the lock, but finally the mechanism clicked, and as the guard reached the door and shook it roughly, it stayed firmly in place.

She was free.

"The only rat in here is you." She snarled, turning back to face him. There was blood smudging his pale skin. "That bloody nose comes compliments of my Uncle Sal. I hope you enjoy rotting here."

Then she ran, flinging herself towards the exit, and with any luck, Hugh.

 **Another early update, because I'm impatient and just really love writing this stuff. Action is definitely my favorite parts of a story, so even though Rosa's in a desperate situation, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you all thought, and have an awesome week!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two - Into the Night

The dimly-lit hallway outside the prison chamber was alluringly silent, like poison disguised as a rich wine. Droplets of seawater dripped from the wooden ceiling, haunting the room with an echoing _drip drip drip_. Rosa couldn't see how far down the musty passageway went, but she was certain she was below deck, so there had to be a staircase somewhere. She only hoped the keys she stole would open any locked doors.

Shivering, she crossed her arms tightly against her chest and quietly picked her way down the hallway. Goosebumps coated her arms and legs, desperate for warmth, but she forced herself to keep a slow pace. Plasma members could be lurking anywhere, and as much as she wished otherwise, outsmarting one guard didn't mean she could take on an army.

Rosa paused when she came across a door. It was simple – just wood with a padlock holding it closed – but the bottom was rotted away, leaving a small hole along the edge. It was unlikely there was anything important behind it, but she got down on her hands and knees anyway, just in case they were keeping Hugh in a broom closet.

Dizziness stung her eyes when she stooped over, sparking dots across her vision and a fitful wave through her stomach. She wasn't sure what the consequences of an untreated concussion were, but if her head didn't settle soon, she might not make it far.

The nausea wasn't even worth it. From what she could see, there was nothing beyond the door but darkness.

Cursing, Rosa returned to her feet and continued down the hall. Would it be better to find her team first? At least then she'd have a chance if she were caught, since her fists would only take her so far in a Pokémon battle.

Trouble was she even didn't know where to begin looking for them.

Rosa came to the end of the hallway and tried the metal door. The heavy lock held fast, but she fumbled with the guard's keys and poked at the deadbolt until she found one that fit the mechanism. It swung open with an ear-piercing screech.

Its opening revealed a staircase. Finally.

She took the stairs two at a time. Her shoes slamming against steel was a bit noisy, but knowing she could be out of the darkness in less than a minute kept her moving. Her prison cell had drowned her; she needed sunshine.

But she didn't find any. The next door led to another hallway, this one wider with fluorescent lights and metal flooring. Doors rimmed with steel molding decorated the walls, each flashing turquoise-colored lights that stung her eyes. Rosa's heart summersaulted when she spotted a figure standing near one of them.

Gasping, she ducked back into the staircased room and clenched her trembling hands into fists. Had they seen her? She'd only been in view for a second, so surely not. If they'd noticed her, they'd probably be chasing her back down the stairs by now.

Rosa carefully opened the door again and peeked at her threat. The guard was leaning against the doorway, chatting softly to someone apparently out of view. Their posture was casual as they rested their head against the door frame, and they kept their attention glued to the metal beam opposite them.

 _Slowly._

Her heart was fluttering like bird wings as she stepped back into the large room and tiptoed to the first door. It opened under her shaking fingers, and she was relieved to find it empty. Inside were four simple bunkbeds, and a green panel that did nothing when she walked on it. And of course, no Hugh.

Steeling herself, she peered around the corner to look at the Plasma member again. Rosa was close enough now she could tell the guard was a woman, but her unseen companion had joined her as well. Their heads were close together, talking quietly amongst themselves.

The empty metal walls allowed a few words to carry.

 _"_ _Not talking much . . . he's fairly sure, compared to the girl . . . won't say a word."_

Rosa's teeth ground together. It sounded like they were talking about Hugh . . . and her. So, he was staying strong then, despite their predicament. At least she knew for sure that he was alive and somewhere on the ship, instead of a drowned corpse lost at sea. Shame colored her cheeks at the thought of her stern-eyed friend sitting silently in his cell. Her throat was still raw from screaming.

" _Nah, he won't say how . . . trying for real tomorrow. Dunno where, though. My guess would be the Shadow's quarters."_

Her lips pursed into a thin line. Shadows quarters? Was that a branch of Team Plasma? She'd never heard of them.

Exhaling, Rosa eyed the celling and thought over her options. If they were keeping something important in the Shadows quarters, like her Pokémon or Hugh, then that would be the place to start searching. The hallway she was in appeared to be bunking for the guards, so it was unlikely she'd find anything useful here. And she already knew what rested below. So, that only left one sure course.

But first she needed to slip past these guards.

Turning back towards the inside of the room, Rosa eyed the blank walls in search of something she could use. The small space was empty aside from the bunkbeds and a trashcan, but when she poked through a trash bag, a cracked pokeball touched her hand. There was a moist wad of chewed gum stuck to the side, but it would do. Rolling the device in her fingers, she darted back to the door and snuck another glimpse around the corner.

Still talking.

Her gaze shifted to the door she'd come through, and relief touched her when she saw she'd left it open. The gap was fairly wide, but her aim had never been perfect. Still, Rosa pulled back her elbow, and with all her strength chucked the broken ball towards the entryway. Her heart skipped painfully when it barely sailed through her target, but then it bashed the back wall and clanked down the staircase. Like the devil was upon her, Rosa threw herself back against the inner wall and held her breath.

The guards paused their chatter. "What was that, do you think?"

"Dunno. Maybe the girl got out, and now she's coming after you, seeking revenge – ouch!"

A slapping noise reverberated through the hall, followed by the woman's sharp voice hissing, "Don't even joke about that! That trainer is a poltergeist."

"Alright, alright, geez. Oscar went down there a few minutes ago to give the trainer water. Maybe it was him."

"Idiot probably fell down the stairs again." She sounded relieved. "C'mon. If he needs to be dragged to the infirmary, I need you to help lift him."

Through the crack between the hinge and the wall, Rosa watched them go, her pulse quickening as they passed in front of her room. Surely, they could hear the blood roaring in her ears. They didn't stop though, and as soon as they were out of sight, she slipped out the door and fled to the exit.

More stairs, and then starlight. The overhead sky of azure blue burned through her anxiety, flooding her senses with warm comfort. A tiny sliver of moon lit up surrounding winter clouds, but its light wasn't enough to overpower the vast stream of stars decorating the atmosphere. Rosa wasn't sure exactly what time it was, especially since the sun was setting around six now, but she suspected night had fallen a while ago.

No wonder there were so few Plasma members wandering the ship. They were sleeping.

Looking around cautiously, Rosa ascended the last few stairs and stepped onto the main deck. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but surely there had to be someone at the wheel, or grunts governing the ship's enormous sails. Her wary eyes flashed towards the upper deck to the wooden wheel, but it was empty.

She was alone.

Cold seeped through her thin clothes, picking at her delicate skin, but Rosa ignored winter's icy sting and tentatively crossed the deck to what she hoped was the captain's quarters. It may not be the same thing as the shadows quarters, but it terms of finding her friends, it was as good a place as any to check.

She passed another staircase leading below deck, but she didn't bother searching it. There was no way she was going back into the darkness unless she absolutely had too.

The captain's door was a heavy, polished steel donning a single lock. Praying silently for its tenant to be sleeping or away, Rosa pressed her ear to the icy metal to listen. It was stupid to just waltz right in – she could be walking right back into captivity, after all – but if her pokeballs were inside, she didn't really have a choice. She only hoped the captain was less nasty than the ninja.

After a long silence, she found the courage to test the silver knob. It jiggled under her touch but didn't give, so she pulled the guard's keys from her pocket and started down the line.

Her struggle was in vain; none of them fit.

"Looking for these?"

Warm breath formed in front of her as a set of keys were dangled inches from her face. Unnaturally long, gloved fingers touched her aching shoulders, sending unpleasant ripples across her neck. Instinct drowned every thought, and with urgency, Rosa ripped away from the ninja and braced herself against the door to stare into his molten lunar eyes.

"You really are spirited." He breathed, tilting his head as if curious. The ninja's gaze cut through her like daggers, remaining steady despite her squirming, searching fervently for something she wasn't sure he'd find. "It's too bad I already warned you to behave, sweet Rosa. Lord Ghesis hates damaged goods."

Pain ignited her forehead, and she floated away.

The sickening smell of rotting fish and wet moss stirred Rosa back to consciousness. Her eyelids felt heavy, like someone had taped them closed, and for what felt like a long time, she lied with her cheek pressed to the cool ground and just groaned. By stars, she _hurt_. Every muscle ached, burning and throbbing in sync with each beat of her heart. She could feel something pulling at her wrists and ankles, but then the ship beneath her jolted, scattering ripples of pain through her shoulders, back, and neck. Suppressing another moan, Rosa gathered her strength and opened her eyes.

She was back in her cell. Even tilted, she recognized the steel bars and empty, concrete floor. Her face and hips were lined strangely on the floor, but when Rosa tried to move her arms to heave herself up, she was met with the jingling of chains instead. Her hands were shackled behind her back. A quick test of her legs proved her ankles were chained as well.

That stupid, horrible ninja! She'd kill him! She'd grind his bones to make her bread! Inhaling deeply, Rosa gritted her teeth and forced herself into a sitting position. The abs lining her stomach shrieked in protest. Her head pulsed angrily, and she had to rest against the wall to keep from being sick, but she managed to get herself upright.

"I know you're there." She called into the gloom. Her voice was thick, but clearing it seemed like defeat, so she let it stay coarse and rough-sounding. "You might as well come and join the party, instead of watching me from a distance like a freak. You're the one who did this to me, after all."

The ninja materialized in front of her cell, his porcelain skin almost glowing in the darkness. His face was lined with apathy, hardening any handsome features he may have had, and when his eyes caught hers, they tightened.

"So," He murmured, "you have perception as well as spirit. I can see why Lord Ghetsis suspects you."

Rosa snorted. "Of what, interfering with his plans? You bet I have been, you stupid snake. And I'm not gonna . . . stop . . . either." Her lungs couldn't pull in enough air. Everything was fuzzy.

"You really shouldn't say things like that. I've already had to punish you for rebelling, and I won't take pleasure in doing it again."

"Punish me?" Rosa's lip curled into a snarl. "You mean these shackles, or the fact I can barely move?"

His eyes didn't waver. "Both. Although the sore muscles are a side effect of the electric treatment I administered to stop you escaping again. Electrical shocks from a Joltik are hardly fatal, but you'll be in pain for some time."

Revulsion rocked Rosa's system, and her jaw clenched furiously. "You . . . you shocked me with _Joltik_?" She could hardly stand to look at him. The spider Pokémon was usually mild tempered; they weren't even big enough to generate electricity for themselves. Using them for torture was against their nature.

"You're sick. This entire organization is sick."

He shrugged. "Only because you refuse to understand. The purpose of the electricity isn't to cause pain, but to drain energy. Which in your case is overly abundant. If you cannot move, you cannot fight."

Rosa glared at the ninja venomously, her hands itching to break through their shackles and shatter his porcelain nose. If he was challenging her, then she would gladly prove him wrong. "Sap me all you want. You still won't be able to keep me here."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Lord Ghetsis owns you, Rosa, and I am bound to serve him. Which means that if he wants you here, you will stay here. If he wants you in the containment unit back at Plasma's base, you will be transferred to the base. And if he wants you to be chained to an anchor and dropped into the sea, then your corpse will remain at the bottom of the ocean forever."

She opened her mouth to shoot back a snarky retort, but he snatched the bars and dropped to his knees so they were at eyelevel. Although she was still pressed against the back wall, Rosa felt his gaze like he was an inch away.

"Do you finally understand, Rosa? Your life is not your own. It never has been. And nothing, not even the Regeneration Effect, can save you now."

He shoved away from the bars and strode away, but Rosa made no move to call after him. Her mind was reeling from what he'd just told her. The Regeneration Effect? What was he talking about?

There was a bang from the exit door slamming, and she was left alone to face the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three - Carried

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green . . ."

Rosa stared blankly at the empty cell opposite hers, her throbbing shoulders slouched against the back wall. The surrounding gloom was suffocating, and as vast as the ocean beneath her. It was impossible to keep track of time from her cell, but if she had to guess, she'd been trapped for years.

"When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen . . ."

The ship rocked, sending a nest of spiders crawling through Rosa's stomach, but she clenched her fists so her nails bit crescent moons into her palms until the worst of the nausea passed. The dense fog clouding her mind was thick enough to smother her, but she clung to the one thought that wasn't fuzzy: she had to stay strong for her Pokemon. They needed her, and she them. Even if they couldn't forgive her. Even if she did have to release them afterwards. No matter what, she was going to free them. Her worry for her team was like a leaky faucet in the back of her mind, constantly dripping their names and faces. _Zaveid. Anna. Sven. Gaston._ Her empty stomach and declining health was nothing compared to wondering after their fates.

"Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so."

The last note didn't ring through the empty chamber as it should have, but instead died under Rosa's breath, her voice too weak to carry and support the sound. It fell away like winter petals from a summer flower, and she leaned her head back against the frigid stone wall, spent.

Her father's song was the only comfort she'd found in her well of darkness. It bound her to reality, in a way – kept her sane.

Which was good, because it felt like a lifetime had passed since she'd attempted escape. The days crawled by, a blur of throbbing muscles and deafening silence, with each hour passing slower than the last. She wanted to see Hugh, or Curtis, or her mother - anyone warm and familiar - but the only visitor she'd had since she'd been locked away was the ninja.

His presence was never welcome.

Sometimes he brought water, which was nice. But every so often, she was forced to endure long sessions of Joltik treatments. He always knocked her out to do it, and she always woke feeling less and less like herself.

At first, when he came to visit, she'd asked him questions: sometimes about Ghetsis, her teammates, and Hugh, but mostly about the Regeneration Effect. What did it mean? Was it code for something? And what had he meant when he said it couldn't save her? But the ninja never gave up his secrets, and soon she grew too tired to demand answers from him. It was hard to keep her fire lit when Ghetsis's head was fuller than her stomach, and the constant pounding in her head resembled a mariachi band.

So, their visits became silent. He watched her with a wolf-like gaze, and she glared back, vividly picturing different ways she could ruin his elegant facial features.

Groggily, Rosa fumbled with the chains behind her back, wishing she could wash away the itchy patches of dried blood there. Her matted hair was in tangles from shaking the bobby pins loose to pick the locks on her shackles, but they'd all broken in the heavy steel mechanisms. The blood was from trying to slide her wrists out- she couldn't get them slippery enough, though.

Insults and gestures were the only real retaliation she had now. It was only a matter of time before the ninja returned to punish her for flipping him off a few hours before.

Remembering pulled a tiny smile from Rosa's mouth. Ticking him off was a bright spot in her otherwise bleak existence.

"Call up your friends, dilly dilly, set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly dilly, some . . ."

A sharp creaking noise sounded from the other side of the room, jump-starting Rosa's heart. It sounded like hinges on a door frame.

Wishing she could just disappear, she fell silent. The squeak was long and drawn out, like the person opening the door was trying to be quiet, but in the silent room, it might as well have been a gunshot. Rosa's jaw clenched, but she didn't bother turning her bloodshot gaze on the unwanted visitor. _Speak of the devil._

"Back to visit me again?" Rosa asked, her hollow voice rough as sand paper. "That's nice of you, to think of me needing company. It _does_ get pretty quiet down here."

"Rosa?"

The tone was different from the one she'd been expecting, and Rosa perked and raised her head from the concrete wall to get a better view of the person approaching her cell. Their footsteps were hurried, their breathing labored.

He swept through the room and grasped the bars of her prison with enough force to make them rattle. Sitting up further, Rosa was stung by the intensity of his haughty eyes. Purple bruises hollowed his eyelids, blotchy and bold and not at all like his usual flawless appearance. His handsome features were wrought with anxiety, and when she pulled away from the wall, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. Without a word, he snatched the master lock and started fiddling with it.

"Colress?" Rosa whispered, her voice hitching with disbelief. "How did you . . . what are you doing here?"

Colress shook his head. "No time. We have to get you out of there." There was a jingle of keys, and within seconds, the lock was off the door and in his hand. Throwing the door aside, he flung himself into the cell and rushed to where she was slumped on the floor.

"Can you move at all?" He asked, falling to his knees to meet her at eyelevel. Like a doctor examining his patient, he hastily prodded her too-thin shoulders and slid his slender fingers down her arms, testing for what, she didn't know. Normally his closeness would have bothered her, but Rosa was too relieved to see him to care. When he reached the chains, Colress bent over to look at her damaged wrists. He let out a heavy gust of air.

"Completely shredded. Burns covering almost every inch of skin along the arms. Dehydration and starvation both, although testing would need to be done to assess the entirety of the damage. What sort of hell have they put you through?"

She didn't answer, and he didn't wait for a response. Snatching the keys from the floor, Colress removed the shackles binding her wrists and ankles. Instant relief flooded her screaming nerves as they fell away, and although the numbness along the back of her hands and forefingers remained, at that moment, she could have hugged him.

"How did you find me?"

"Later."

Extending one of her arms around his neck as a base of support, Rosa was carefully hauled to her feet. She grimaced as pain spasmed through her joints and muscles, and another fit of nausea made her head spin.

 _Whoa, calm down. I can do this._ Walking was easy.

They took a hesitant step forward, and her wobbly knees gave. She slumped towards the floor, but without missing a beat, Colress snatched her up and held her close to his chest. Her head rolled and she rested against him, burning to argue but too weak to do so.

"Don't fall asleep." Colress warned. "We aren't out of the woods, yet."

"Where is Hugh? We can't . . . I can't leave without him."

"Your friend is already safe. It's you who you need to worry about now."

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "And my Pokémon?"

" _Enough_. Your body is already spent, and any extra stress could be hazardous. I know you don't trust me, but right now, you need too. Everything will be fine, but you must relax."

She nodded, exhausted, and Colress carried her out of the prison chamber and into the dismal hallway. The _plop_ of water dripping from the ceiling overhead was familiar, as was the wooden door they passed on their way to the stairs. Thinking about it now, that was probably where they kept their Joltik. Shivering, Rosa looked away.

"Remain silent when we reach the top of the stairs. The guards are sleeping, and I would prefer them to stay that way."

Sleeping? "What time is it?"

"One."

Ugh. It was too easy to lose time when there was no sunlight or warmth to keep her on track. If she ever got the chance, she was going to lock Ghetsis and his stupid ninja in a box in the icy darkness to see how they liked it.

"Colress," Rosa's asked, her words garbled against his shirt, "How long has it been since I saw you at the World Tournament?" _How long have I been stuck here?_

"Twelve days. I hope you realize that none of this would have happened if you'd just listened to me about safety and not pursued this vicious team. You've put yourself and your teammates in danger, and if I hadn't found you in time, there's no telling what would have happened. Now hush. With any luck, we'll both get out of here in one piece."

He was scolding her, but she was tired and didn't really care. The world was fuzzy, a blur of gray mist and lab coats, and wrapping her head around being yanked out of her life for two weeks was difficult. Plasma's base must have been on the other side of the region; getting there took forever.

They were silent as he ascended the metal staircase (the broken pokeball was still sitting on one of the steps), which was fitting, because he was right about the slumbering plasma members. Two sets of guards were lying on the bunkhouse floor, completely unconscious, and the inside doors she'd hidden in were all closed.

 _Impressive_.

"Just a bit further, my dear. Hang in there."

Colress's voice was barely audible, and she managed a small grumble in reply.

He hurried through the room, and as they climbed the set of stairs leading to the upper deck, the taste of winter air stirred her a little further into awareness. Heavy snowflakes blew from above, dampening her face and hair, and when they left the protective walls surrounding the staircase, a bitter breeze snapped at her exposed skin. Immediately, Rosa's teeth started to chatter. Her cell had been cold, but the night was intolerable.

"The deck is empty." She said, her voice small. Just like it had been during her grand attempt at escape. Unconscious guards littered the space, their bodies barely visible in the chaotic snowstorm. It was likely they'd been the crew sailing the ship through the storm. Did that mean the ship was drifting now?

Rosa was pulled from her thoughts by wave of pain crashing through her skull. Colress moved her aching form delicately, trying his best to shield her from the worst of the storm, but the action sent starbursts dancing across her vision. Cringing, she clung to his lab coat and tried her best not to vomit.

"Watch for . . . ninja."

"Ninja?"

Rosa grimaced. "He sucks."

" . . . Noted."

The sky overhead was ominous, a swirling storm of screaming silver. She didn't know how Colress had arrived on the boat, but she had a sneaking suspicion she was about to find out.

They arrived at the center of the deck, and the scientist stooped over to gently lower Rosa to the ground. "Sorry about the cold. It's only for a little while longer." He shrugged out of his lab coat and covered her shoulders with it, but before she could protest, he moved away to retrieve something from the other side of the deck.

"Take this." Colress murmured, returning to her with what she recognized as her travel bag. He slipped it over her shoulder and adjusted it so it was snugly against her hip, then snatched her around the waist and helped her back to her feet. "You're going to have to be strong now, Rosa. It's going to be difficult, but you mustn't let go. Understand?"

No, she didn't, but she nodded anyway. Colress retrieved a pokeball from his inside pocket, and when he tossed it in the air, a burst of light cut through the swirling blizzard. The form of a massive bird Pokémon settled on the deck, its intelligent eyes fixing on them coolly.

"Braviary will take you to safety."

 _Wait, what?_

He swept her in his arms again, but only so he could place her on the eagle's back. Rosa let out an alarmed squeal and instinctively clung to his shirt, but he gently pried her off and placed her hands in the bird's feathers.

"I don't know if I can do this." It was true. She could hardly keep her eyes open, and he wanted her to ride a giant bird through a whiteout?

Colress tightened his grasp on her hands so her fingers found grip in the plumages. "You've never doubted yourself before. You honestly expect me to believe you can't handle a little snowstorm? Ridiculous."

Rosa swallowed hard, fighting the bile rising in her throat. This was her only chance to flee, and she didn't want to know what Ghetsis had planned for her. She had no choice.

Instead of answering, she tightened her grip on Braviary. Colress nodded his approval.

"Braviary knows where he's going, so just keep hold until you're back on solid ground. He'll know how to find me again."

"But what about you?" He couldn't stay on this horrible ship, either. There was still an entire army of Plasma guards lurking around. "These people are insane. You have to come with me."

Colress stepped away. "Do not concern yourself over me. Look after yourself, and whatever you do, do not chase after Team Plasma again. Promise me."

If only it were that simple. At this point, they'd declared war. "I can't."

"I thought you would say that. Always so stubborn."

He lifted his arm to signal to his Pokémon, and her heart erupted into a basket of butterflies. "Colress," She blurted, "have you heard of the Regeneration Effect?" Surely a scientist would know, if anyone.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, but he returned to a relaxed position so quickly, she wondered if it was her mind playing tricks on her. "There isn't time for questions now, Rosa. The sleep powder will wear off at any time, and then the guards will be after us both. You must go."

"But-"

"Farewell."

Colress snapped his fingers, and Braviary extended its kite-like wings. The movement threw Rosa forward, and with no other choice, she dug her fingers into the bird's silky feathers and escaped into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four - The Original One

The winter sun had not yet risen over the horizon by the time Rosa woke again. Something unpleasantly cold stung her cheeks and numbed her nose and ears, but with her limbs as heavy as concrete, she was still unwilling to open her eyes. She hurt so _bad_. Was it possible to die from an overdose of pain? Because if so, she was getting close. Her body begged her to curl into a ball and sleep for another millennium, to wait out the mind-numbing ache. Too bad the chill biting her arms was too uncomfortable to ignore.

With a reluctant sigh, she fluttered her eyelids to let the distant light flood through. The first thing she noticed was the darkness – the moon shined timidly above, allowing her to see the outline of trees and foliage – but only because the surrounding snow reflected the light. Pulling herself into a sitting position, Rosa realized she was covered in the stuff. Her legs and waist were nearly invisible in the ocean of white, and she was alarmed when she couldn't feel them when she moved.

Where was she?

Something warm slipped from her shoulders, but she immediately snatched at the thin fabric to wrap herself back up. Was she in . . . a forest? There was vegetation everywhere. It provided a little shelter from the breeze, which howled through the tree tops and left small bumps across her skin. Where had Braviary dropped her?

 _Braviary. Colress._ Rosa rubbed the coat's fabric between her fingers, suddenly remembering where it had come from. _He really did it_.

He'd always played the part of the sketchy scientist, not the knight in shining armor, and yet he'd come for her. She hunched forward to wrap her arms around her knees, and they moved so easily. No restraints. No cutting metal. The movement made them ache like she'd set fire to her ankles, but even the pain was a wonder. How had he done it? _Why_ had he done it?

Her Pokémon! He'd promised they were safe. Heart leaping, Rosa flung off the strap around her midsection and tore into her travel bag. Most of her things still appeared to be there – her medicines, TMs, berries, and key items – but when her fingers brushed the leather of her brown belt, she could have sobbed.

Four contracted pokeballs, resting in a row. She yanked the belt out of the bag, fingers fumbling in her haste to remove them from their pockets. It was terrifying, thinking of what Plasma may have done to them, but she had to see them. Even if they didn't want to see her. Even if they never wanted to see her again.

One by one she tossed them in the air. The balls expanded and broke open, piercing the frigid air with scarlet-colored light, and it was all she could do to sit still as the forms of four Pokémon appeared before her. Their brilliant eyes sliced through the darkness, shining crimson, charcoal, aqua, and gold.

Except they weren't warm and inviting, like she was used too. Each pair of eyes was tight, irises burning with barely controlled fury. Their lips were twisted with hatred, pulled back over clenched teeth like wild animals. A savage growl hummed from every chest, daring her to come closer. Waiting. She'd never heard such horrible noise from her team members.

The blood drained from her already pale face, leaving her grim and ghostly. She had to be seeing a nightmare, because the faces watching her weren't the same ones she'd parted with.

She settled on the hungry, gold-rimmed eyes glaring holes in her forehead. There was an enormous horn sticking out of the Pokémon's head now, and cotton-colored fur replaced his whiskers. He towered over her delicate frame, and even in the darkness, Rosa could see the Samurott's shell armor lining his legs. He was still growling fiercely, but she was too stunned to notice or care.

"Zaveid?" She whispered, rolling onto her knees to meet him. The Pokémon snarled at her advance and snapped at her outstretched fingers, but Rosa only pulled back enough to avoid his teeth. She could feel herself trembling. What had they done?

"It's me. It's Rosa." She could feel moisture gathering at the edges of her eyes, and then a hot, selfish tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't swipe it away. Did he even see her? Or was it hatred _for her_ that stirred such hostility from her starter's gaze?

 _It doesn't matter._ Angry or not, she would know the full damage Plasma had caused. Steeling herself, Rosa tried again. "I'm sorry. I know you're ticked, but I need to make sure you aren't injured. Just stay still for a second, okay?"

She tried her best to keep her tone gentle, and to her great relief, the sea-lion hesitated. His warning snarl quieted to a hum, and although his body was still stiff with tension, he allowed her to crawl a few inches closer.

Steeling herself, Rosa took a deep breath and willed herself forward. Pain shot through her muscles in response, sending unwelcome spasms through her arms and legs, but she kept her pace steady. Not once did Zaveid's sharp eyes leave her; it was like he expected her to jump up and attack.

Ever so slowly, Rosa reached out her hand, palm up, to touch Zaveid's snout. He flinched away from her outstretched fingers and she hesitated, but then the Pokémon took a step forward and leaned into her. His fur was as warm and soft as always. He didn't look like her starter anymore, and he was wary and skeptical, but he was still hers. Her precious, pigheaded punk.

Without her mind really giving permission, she moved forward to wrap her arms around the great beast's neck. He was enormous, so the action was more difficult than she was used too, but Rosa stretched up on her knees and locked her fingers so she wouldn't fall.

For a short second, he pretended to ignore her.

Then he snorted and buried his huge face in her hair, eyes closed, chest humming, and fell to his knees so he could press against her.

"I'm sorry," Rosa sobbed again and again. She apologized for everything in those two words. For pursuing Team Plasma in the first place. For allowing her precious starter and other team mates to be captured. For not being the one to rescue them herself. For allowing anyone to put such a venomous expression on his warm, familiar face.

Her other Pokémon rushed to meet her as well, shoving each other aside in their desperation to reach her. Rosa hugged them each in turn, basking in the feel of their downy fur, their breath in her face, of seeing them alive, and safe, and in her arms. Sven's tail wagged hard as he yapped joyously and licked her face from chin to hairline, but not even Anna seemed to mind the slobber, as she simply smeared it away and leaned her forehead against Rosa's. The moment was brief, however, because Gaston almost immediately shoved the Lucario aside to do the same.

His crimson mane tickled her cheek, and a tiny smile pulled at her mouth. The little fox wasn't little anymore. Gaston was nearly her height, with a full head of hair to protect him from the snow, and razor-sharp claws to defend himself with. But if he minded being a Zoroark, he showed no sign of it. He buried his head in her stomach and grumbled contently, moving only when Rosa shifted to comb him for injuries.

She examined them all, knowing a Pokémon center could easily heal any problems, but not able to let them go without knowing for herself they were alright. They dealt with her fussing patiently, although Gaston refused to step further away than a few inches and Zaveid loomed over her like a fretful father. Their possessive behavior didn't bother her, though. They were okay. That's all that mattered.

They would be okay.

Zaveid nudged her head, and Rosa patted his nose fondly. The adrenaline of finding her Pokémon was draining from her system, leaving her exhausted. "Just a few bruises for you. You're tougher than they thought, aren't 'ya punk?"

He snorted, and she sobered. "They forced you guys into some intense training, though. I can tell just by looking that you've been pushed too hard. That's what all the growling was about, wasn't it? You thought . . . I was one of them." She rested against him, fighting the spinning ground beneath her. "That horrible ninja was probably thinking you'd make a nice addition to his team. What an idiot."

Zaveid touched the tender spot on her head with his nose again, and she flinched away. "Hey, knock that-"

Rosa paused. There was red liquid dripping off his snout. Instinctively, she reached behind her head to touch the place where the ninja had bashed her, and her fingers came away wet and sticky.

 _Not good._

Pulling her bag close to her again, Rosa rifled through her key items pocket until she found her map. The Unova region flashed across her screen, stinging her eyes in the darkness, but she fought the nausea and tinkered with the device until it pulled up her exact location.

"It's okay, Anna." She whispered, responding to the jackal's hum of alarm. "I'll be fine. Don't . . . don't worry."

Route six. Braviary had dropped her in the woods outside Driftveil City. With any luck, it wouldn't take long to get there.

Gritting her teeth, Rosa hauled herself from her knees to her feet. Snow fell from her legs as she stood, having already soaked through her rugged leggings, but the cold was hardly a concern compared to everything else.

Just as she had with Colress, she made it one step before her legs crumpled. A sharp gasp escaped her as she collapsed, but Rosa flung her hands out and managed to catch herself before her face could greet the snow.

A chorus of alarmed cries. Anna and Gaston rushed to her, arms reaching, and a few paces away, Sven let out a panicked whine. "I'm okay." Rosa gasped, wheezing as her Pokémon wrapped their arms around her waist and carefully helped her to her feet. Their touch was gentle, but it still stung her throbbing muscles. She felt so weak it frightened her.

Together, Gaston and Anna swept Rosa off her aching feet and placed her on the Arcanine's back. He was so _warm_. The heat radiating from his body enveloped her, stilling her trembling shoulders and chattering teeth. Burying her fingers in the pup's fur, she locked her jaw and did her best to keep upright.

Anna wrapped her arm firmly around Rosa's waist to keep her from falling off. Her fox hurried ahead to take the lead, and then they were marching towards Driftveil.

The walk back to civilization was long. Each step felt like a marathon, stealing the breath from Rosa's lungs even though she wasn't the one walking. It was a good thing Gaston knew where he was going, because hr vision was too blurred to read the travel signs they passed by. She could tell it was still snowing though. White crystals continued swirling into her tangled hair, dotting her cheeks and nose.

Her pup was obviously uncomfortable in the chilly weather. His fluffy orangesicle ears were pinned firmly against his head, and occasionally, he'd pause and sneeze loud enough to stir the wild Pokémon. He never openly complained, though, like he had back in the desert.

"I'm sorry about the snow." Rosa whispered anyway. The Arcanine let out another worried whimper in response.

From what she could remember about Driftveil, there wasn't a hospital there. An enormous world tournament for trainers, gym leaders, and champions? Sure. But no hospital, just a small clinic for non-emergencies. Gaston didn't take them there, however, or even into town. Instead, the fox flicked his tail and climbed the familiar hillside towards a colonial home, his steps quick and sure as they left the treeline.

Rosa was nearly unconscious by the time they came to a stop. It was like watching the world through a foggy window; Gaston urgently approached and rapped on the solid oak door, and snowflakes fell in silence for a few seconds before the fox banged again, his tapping getting louder and firmer until he was all but breaking the door down. She felt Anna's hand tighten around her waist, anxiety in every finger.

Shuffling from the other side of the door. More banging, followed by a grouchy-eyed red head flinging the door open with unnecessary vigor. A quiet, feminine gasp, and hurried footsteps across the snow.

"Rosa?" Ella breathed, running her hands over Rosa's numb cheeks anxiously. "What's happened to you? Rood! Rood, wake up now! Rood!"

Putting one arm around Rosa's shoulders and the other under her legs, Ella swept Rosa off Sven's back and rushed her into the house, her wind-chime voice echoing off the stones.

When Rosa woke again, it was to the sound of angry voices. They were distant and hard to make out, but agitated enough to pull through her slumber and drag her back.

"I just want to see her. No harm'll be done in me checking in on her."

"I'm worried about her as well, but she needs-"

"Her wellbeing is partly my responsibility. So, if I gotta sit with her for the rest of the night to make sure she's okay, I'll do it."

"You've seen her enough times already. She's sleeping, and she'll continue to sleep until she's better. You'll just have to be patient."

Rosa was hyperaware of the smoke-scented air, dusted with ash and a hint of lavender, and the cushy, full mattress beneath her. It had been ages since she'd been in a bed – having a cushion was heavenly. Aside from the argument outside the door, the room was serenely quiet. She could hear the faint crackle of burning logs in a fireplace, and the stir of wind howling against the window. She felt groggy, and very sore, but for the first time in a while, she knew exactly where she was. There was no disorientation, no blur, and incredibly, no headache.

"I've been plenty patient, but that's my kid in there. You really think you can stop me from checking on her? 'Cause you've got another thing coming if you do. Step aside. Or I'll make you."

The agitated voice outside her bedroom door was achingly familiar. Sitting up a little straighter, Rosa asked, "Sal?"

Suddenly there was a _crack._ She startled as the solid oak bedroom door flew open and slammed against the wall. Ella was behind it, her slender arms folded as she grumbled disapprovingly, and next to her, the silent form of Elliot. He was as huge as ever – like a giant trapped in a doll house – and although his chiseled jaw was locked, his soft gaze was fraught with concern.

It was Sal's bulky figure, however, who charged through the door.

"You're awake!"

She blinked as the enormous biker dropped by her bedside and snatched up her hand. The bed creaked under his weight as he leaned against the frame, but Rosa couldn't pull her eyes away from his weathered face. Of all the people she'd expected to see, he wasn't one of them.

"It _is_ you!" Rosa crowed, finding herself pleased to see him. She shifted to sit up all the way, but Elliot immediately darted forward to gently press her shoulders back against the bed. His smile was gentle though, and breathlessly, she asked, "What are you both doing here?"

"Ella called me." Sal replied gruffly, tightening his grip on her fingers while jerking his chin in the red-head's direction. "She said you were in some sort of trouble, so I grabbed Elliot and we rushed over. What I wanna know is why _you_ didn't call me, Kid. I told you to let me know if you needed anything, and here you are – beat up and barely recognizable. I outta throttle you."

"It wasn't exactly an option-"

Ella's porcelain face appeared by the bed, her expression repentant. "Forgive me, Rosa. He was listed in your Xtransceiver as your uncle, and after your mother didn't pick up, I figured he was the next best person. I thought you'd want someone familiar around when you woke. Although I can't say I really see the resemblance." She added sullenly.

Rosa caught the strained edge in her tone, and was suddenly aware of the tension between the two parties. Had something happened while she'd slept? "Well, we're not actually related by blood-"

"She's one of my gang." Sal huffed defensively, hunching his shoulders forward like Ella's words had jabbed him. "That's a bond stronger than any blood tie. Just ask Elliot. And anyway, I'd have come anyway, 'cause I gotta kill whoever did this."

Ella's sapphire eyes flashed. "Don't you be making death threats in here! Rosa's been through enough violence as of late, thank you very much, and the last thing she needs is your bad influence."

"I'm just telling it like it is. She's got rub marks around her wrists, so obviously, somebody's got a death wish. They're not getting away with it, that's for sure-"

"Sal-" Elliot started to protest.

"I think that's quite enough. Our dear Rosa here has been put through the wringer, and she needs rest. So, unless you can keep your mouths shut, I'd suggest you all go wait outside."

Rood strode into the room, his black robe flowing behind him as he pushed aside Sal and came to rest on the edge of Rosa's bed. She eyed him carefully, still wary of the older man, but he just smiled cheekily and patted her forehead.

"There now. I'm so happy to see you awake, darling. How are you feeling?"

"Better." It was true. Enough so that she thought maybe she could stand. Her head and sore muscles didn't hurt nearly as bad as before, and it had been ages since she'd been able to walk on her own. She bent her elbows and wrists carefully, testing the joints, before she tried sitting up again.

There was a wave of protest. Every person in the room moved forward to stop her, but Rood calmed them with a wave of his hand and a simple, "Cool it." Only Sal kept coming. He glowered venomously at the older man before he took Rosa's hand again.

Rood acknowledged the expression with a wide grin, though his words were again directed at Rosa. "Ella healed up your injuries best she could when you got here, but there's no need to push it. Let's give that head a few days, okay?"

"Seriously Rood, I'm _fine_ -"

"Rosa," Elliot interrupted, his voice hesitant, "I don't mean to pry, but the gang is worried, and we wanted to know . . . what happened to you?"

She flinched. Of course, the one question she didn't want to answer would be the one they'd want to know. It was inevitable – she'd appeared on the doorstep half dead and nearly comatose, after all – but the last thing she wanted was to think about her prison cell. How long had it been since she'd escaped? A few days, at least. Only time could have healed her injuries so thoroughly.

Biting her lip, she glanced down at her bed sheets and picked at the peach-colored fabric. The atmosphere remained charged as the group waited through her silence, but when it became clear she wasn't going to answer, Rood changed the subject.

"Well, now that you're awake, you must be hungry. I'll have Ella cook you up something special, okay? She makes a wonderful quiche – the best you'll have ever tasted. And I'll clear this crowd so you can get some more rest."

"Wait," She said, her eyes flashing back to his face, "Do you know what the Regeneration Effect is?"

His wrinkled face frowned. "The what?"

"The Regeneration Effect. One of the members of Team Plasma mentioned it, but I just . . . it's been bothering me."

Ella, Sal, and Elliot exchanged confused glances, but Rood's pale lips pressed into a thin line.

"Ella," He said carefully, "Why don't you take these gentlemen to the kitchen so they can help you with brunch? Rosa's hungry, and the food will be done faster with extra hands."

The ex-plasma member hissed and jerked her head back like she'd been slapped, but Rood just shot her a taut look. With a huff an another anxious look at Rosa, she twisted on her heels and stomped out of the room. Sal opened his mouth to object, but Elliot shook his head and forced the man to shuffle out behind her.

Sighing, Rood dropped into a rocking chair in the corner of the room and massaged his forehead with his fingers. Rosa eyed him expectantly, her impatience growing more intolerable every second, but just when she was ready to jump up and shake him, he spoke.

"Before I explain, you must know that this is all just speculation, nothing more. Its likely Ghetsis has become obsessed with rumors that hold no true value. The man is insane, do you understand? You cannot take any of this too seriously, or it will drive you mad as it did him."

An unexpected turn of conversation, but terms she could agree with. Her eyebrows furrowed, but then she nodded once.

Rood seemed to accept her answer. "Very well. Do you know of how this world came to be, Rosa?"

"Um . . . are you referring to its supposed creator? Isn't that Arceus?"

"Correct. The Original One is said to have created not only this planet, but our entire universe. Apparently Arceus intended for our world to be pure and sinless – one where his creations could live peacefully – but as you know, mankind has never been either of those things. Our annoying nature is due to a hitch in design – a flaw, of sorts – that the legendary accidentally instilled in Pokémon and people while he was creating us. Could you guess what that is?"

Rosa frowned, not really following. "Free will?"

"Yup. Good old fashioned agency. Our ability to choose for ourselves turned out to be a real thorn in the side for Arceus, what with all the devastation our wars and such caused. Especially since his creations were supposed to be perfect. 'Supposed' being the operative word." He added dryly. "Well, Arceus was mighty upset that he was always having to step in and stop mankind from killing everyone and everything. Too much work, having to keep an eye. So instead, he fashioned us a 'protector', of sorts - someone to keep us from destroying ourselves. A legendary Pokémon as old as time itself, given the responsibility of defending our world from mankind's threats. According to legend, it can regenerate into a new life after every death, allowing for eternal service to Arceus's cause."

Rosa frowned, repelled by the idea of someone having to serve a lazy god their entire life. What kind of Pokemon was strong enough to put up with that over and over again? "Geez, that's kind of a crappy existence."

Rood halfway smiled and leaned back in the rocking chair. "That's the way it's always been. I guess when you don't know anything different, you accept what you've got. But that's where your Regeneration Effect comes into play – it occurs when the legendary guardian brings a Pokémon or person back from the edge of death."

"But what does that have to do with me? Or Hugh, or Touko?"

The older man shook his head. "I don't know. Ghetsis was working on finding the legendary back when I was still working with him. Perhaps he thinks you or your friends can help him."

"Why would he even care, though?" It just wasn't adding up. "Would Ghetsis care about someone or something enough to want to resurrect them?"

"I don't know that, either. He was always very secretive about his plans. We just followed orders, because he promised us a peaceful, happy world, free from pain or despair. After Touko destroyed us, I chose a different way. I do not know anything more than that."

Running a stressed hand through her hair, Rosa slumped back against her supportive pillows with an audible _thump_. Everything was such a tangled mess. "Finding out for myself is the only option I have, then." What a pain.

Rood's caterpillar eyebrows jumped up to his hairline. "You're still going after them?"

"It's not like I really have a choice. Ghetsis and his team of cronies are destroying the region. I'll get stronger, and then I'll kick Ghetsis's robed butt out of Unova. Touko's not around to do it, so until I find her, I guess it's gotta be me."

"You're a strange girl, you know that?"

She halfway smiled. "Yeah. But would you have it any other way?"

". . . No. I certainly wouldn't."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five - Strange House

"Are you sure you'll be okay traveling on your own? I know the house needs to be looked after, but Rood would be okay running the place by himself for a few weeks. It really wouldn't be any trouble, and it could be fun having someone else to talk too. We'd keep each other company."

Oblivious to the scornful looks thrown at her from townsfolk passing by, Rosa immediately shook her head, though she tried her best not to let the motion look too frantic. She'd already been followed clear to Mistralton, and although she normally wouldn't have minded the company, she was _not_ about to be trailed all the way to the Pokémon League. Not when she was so determined to become strong enough to take care of herself.

At least the town was quiet. Mistralton was a tiny, well maintained place populated mostly by rich folks looking for a mountainside escape. She could certainly understand the appeal- a dense layer of pine trees surrounded the town, effectively blocking out the outside world. From her place near the airport, Rosa could see the small collection of waterfalls descending from the mountainside, their silvery water breaking through the layers of ice trying to build around the edges at the bottom. Every now and again, the low-hanging branches of trees would rattle, signaling another wild Pokémon coming down from the mountain to drink. It was peaceful, this oasis in the mountains. She wouldn't have minded looking around more if she weren't so desperate to get the heck out of there.

"You know I love you Ella, but I've been fine on my own so far, and I seriously feel a million times better." Although lately she felt tired _all the time_ , but Ella didn't need to know that. "I have my team with me too, so you don't need to worry-"

"Elliot and I could go with her." Sal interrupted, crossing his arms across his bare chest so the muscles around his shoulders bulged. The expression he wore was impassive, like he didn't care either way whether he came along or not, but Rosa knew better. He'd been exasperatingly protective all through her recovery ("She's tough as nails, this one, but she'll push herself right out of recovery if we let her!"), and he'd insisted that someone accompany her to Mistralton "just in case".

She'd protested of course - it wasn't like she needed babysitting - but Ella, Elliot and Sal had escorted her through Chargestone Cave to the town on the other side, all the while eying her like they expected her to suddenly drop dead.

It was ridiculous.

But now she owned the jet badge, and she was ready to get moving again. Rood's house had felt a lot like the cushier version of her prison cell, and with freedom so close at hand, she wasn't about to let it be snatched away by a bunch of well-intended worry warts.

Ella shot down Sal's suggestion before she could, though. "Absolutely not." The girl huffed, her normally gentle eyes flashing crossly. "Rosa needs a healer with her, not a pair of rough-and-tumble imbeciles who'd rather spit on her cuts than clean them."

"We would _not_ -"

"Oh yes you would, don't even try denying it."

Rosa backed further towards the Mistralton cargo service, putting as much space between herself and her self-appointed guardians as possible. She loved and appreciated them, but they were _not_ coming. "That's not necessary, Sal. It means a lot that you're all worried about me, but I am perfectly capable of boarding a flight to Lentimus town." And of finding out what Ghetsis was planning. And if he'd answer his stupid xtransceiver, of finding Hugh. She'd been near frantic trying to get a hold of him the past few weeks, but that was another issue she'd deal with later.

Ella's full lips pulled into an unhappy frown, but finally she relented and stepped forward to pull Rosa in for a hug. "Then promise me you'll be careful. You're a good friend to me, and I don't want to lose you." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "And if you need help kicking Ghetsis' butt, let me know. I want my brother back."

Her muted despair burned through Rosa like a brand, and her eyes tightened. For Ella, she wanted him back, too.

After a bear hug from Elliot, and a few more threats from Sal, Rosa snatched up her travel bag and descended the dirt pathway to board Skyla's plane.

It would be mid-afternoon before they arrived in Lentimas. The plane was small and compact, but comfortable. Rosa rested against her cushioned seat and listened to Skyla spout stories of previous gym battles, all the while thinking about what she would do when she arrived in the volcanic city.

She'd considered giving up on gyms completely and pursuing Plasma full time, back when she'd been bedridden. Badges didn't seem to matter much when the entire region was in peril. Worse than that was she didn't even _know_ what Ghetsis was planning. Something big, she was sure, but _what_? Archer mentioned ruling the world, but was that really it? She wasn't sure that was even a thing.

Maybe her best option was ditching Plasma altogether and finding Arceus's guardian before they could. Apparently that's what Ghetsis was after. No legendary, no takeover, right? It wasn't a perfect plan, but if it was more effective than blindly chasing Plasma members across the region, then maybe it would be worth it.

Rosa sighed and leaned further back in her stiff chair. A lead would be nice, though. If she was being honest with herself, she knew she was bad at investigating, and she didn't even know where to start searching for the guardian Pokémon. Hugh always seemed to be the one catching Team Plasma, but she didn't have the faintest idea where he could be, either.

Her uncertainty towards him was somehow worse than not knowing Ghetsis's plans.

For the umpteenth time, Rosa checked her xtransceiver, not expecting a message or call but still disappointed when she didn't have one. Colress swore he was safe, so where was he? Surely he was worried about her, too. Yeah, Hugh was a pain in the neck and he liked to act indifferent, but they were family. His absence pulled at her, and the weight was unbearably heavy.

At least Curtis had answered his phone. It was weird being able to see his face instead of just hear his voice, but when she'd reached out to him a few days after waking up at Rood's, he hadn't even tried to hide his relief.

 _"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry about me."_

 _"Why would I have worried? I know you can take care of yourself."_

 _"Oh, yeah?"_

 _"Okay, well . . . maybe I did a little. You're okay, though?"_

 _"Of course."_

Her flight felt like forever, though it only lasted a few hours. Skyla was soon grinning manically and shouting, "Here we go!" as she divebombed the plane, and Rosa's arms tightened their grip on her armrests as her stomach dropped down into her thighs. Skyla's laughter filled the cabin the entire way down, leaving Rosa with the growing sense that she was probably going to die.

Someday she was going to own the TM fly. And it was going to be fantastic.

Her head was whirling by the time they touched down, but she still managed a "thank you, Skyla" as she exited the plane. The red-head just threw her head back and laughed again, her eyes bright with what Rosa thought was unnecessary enthusiasm.

Walking out of the plane and into Lentimas town was like stepping from a winter snow globe into the real world. The first thing she noticed was that it was warm. Not slightly above freezing, or tolerable because the wind had died down, but _warm_. The glistening red-powered rock seemed to emanate heat from the inside, enveloping the town in a bubble untouched by winter's porcelain fingertips. Gaston followed closely behind her, his bushy tail swishing in the breeze as he tasted the air in wonder.

"I know." Rosa murmured, brushing the fox's ears with her fingers. "If I'd have thought about it more, I'd have skipped over those other cities completely. If I never see snow again, it'll be too soon."

It was tiny, even smaller than Floccesy had been. She noted the Pokémon center tucked near the red mountainside, and a few houses made from clay and stone, but that was all.

She sighed reluctantly. "We can't stay long, though. There's nothing to look at around here besides the Pokémon center, and I don't wanna waste any more time." Not now that another three weeks had passed, and every minute not hunting Plasma was a minute against her.

Still, she stopped off at the Pokémon center to pick up supplies and have her team examined. They'd been well cared for in Driftveil, but having them looked over by Nurse Joy never hurt. The checkup was quick anyway, and after Rosa stuffed her winter coat inside her bag, she trekked off into the desert.

The volcanic landscape wasn't as hot as the desert leading to Nimbasa. Overhead, the sun shined brilliantly, but its rays weren't harsh or unwelcome. They fell like gentle waves over the rocks and vegetation, sailing across the scenery like a golden sea. Rosa shed her jacket, hoping her pale skin would catch some of the color.

 _It shouldn't take long to get through Reversal Mountain, if I don't stop to train much. Undella Town is just on the other side - maybe Hugh ended up there?_

She and Gaston walked silently for a long time, accompanied only by the rhythmic crunch of red rock under her worn sneakers. Her eyes followed the wild Pokémon scrambling in and out of the dry crabgrass, but Gaston glared warily at anything that dared step too close.

 _Mine._ His eyes seemed to say. _The girl is mine._

Powdered red dust clung to her skin and clothes, coating her body in a thin layer of dirt, and soon she resembled the lightly trodden path she followed. She didn't really mind – it wasn't snow, after all – but the dirt beneath her eyes was starting to make them itch. Rosa swiped at them with weary fingers, but it didn't do much to sooth the sting.

It was after hours of walking that she saw it.

"Gaston," She murmured, coming to a stop as she squinted at the smudge in the distance. "Do you see that? Up ahead."

Maybe the vastness of the desert was playing tricks on her, but as she fixed her gaze on the copper-colored stone mountains ahead, she swore she saw another shape. It was the same color as the surrounding rock, but more . . . square. Structured is what came to mind. Like the clay houses back in Lentimas town.

Curiosity rushed through her, and she stepped closer, stumbling when her foot caught on a rock. Maybe it was an abandoned house, or a historic site of some kind. Surely there was history there, what with it sitting at the base of a dormant volcano.

Her fox eyed it too, but his predatory gaze was sharp and suspicious. His fluffy ears flattened against his head as he inched closer towards her hip, and as his eyes darted back and forth between Rosa and the object, her own eyes rolled skyward.

 _Such drama_. It wasn't like a strange house was going to eat her.

She smoothed the midnight fur on top of his head. "I think you're worrying too much. I'm a grown woman, not a porcelain doll. It's sweet that you're concerned, but it's a house, not a monster. Let's go check it out."

With that she brushed past him and marched towards the building, her eyes set on its wooden double doors and hand-carved windows.

The closer she got, the more obvious it became that the place was abandoned. Some of the windows were cracked or shattered, and when she tried the door, it swung open with a spine-chilling _shriek_. Gaston cringed and wedged himself between her and the opening, grumbling unhappily, but she just sighed and moved past him again.

Inside was far cooler than the volcanic desert. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the darkness, but she was startled by the sight that awaited her when they did.

The inside was _huge_. Dusty cedar-colored wood covered the first floor, trailing around the grand triple staircases that led to the second floor. There were a few pieces of old fashioned furniture scattered here and there; lamps and couches, dead potted plants and decorative rugs. All were dirty and coated in cobwebs. For whatever reason, the place made her shiver.

"Well," Rosa whispered, although there was no reason too, "Guess we can take a quick look around."

Except there was really no way to get into any of the rooms. She tried every door she could find, but most of them were either locked or had something blocking the door on the other side. Gaston volunteered to blast them open, but she felt weird vandalizing such an old house.

She chewed her lip as she crossed the first-floor foyer again, unsure why her heart felt so heavy with disappointment. It wasn't like she'd expected to find anything interesting there – it was just a side stop to stick it to Gaston – but she was still bummed.

But there was still one staircase she hadn't checked. It was on the left-hand side of the house, and it appeared to lead to a basement, which is why she'd avoided it. Now she crossed the grimy room and eyed the weathered door frame at the bottom doubtfully. Knowing her luck, it was locked. Or full of Plasma members waiting to ambush her.

 _You're getting paranoid._

Steeling her shoulders, Rosa carefully stepped down the staircase and tried the door. She was surprised when it swung open easily, but then she was rushing inside, eager to know what was down there.

It . . . was a library. A thick layer of dust and cobwebs lined the shelves, clinging loosely to every battered book, stand and chair in the space. Busted lamps hung from the once elegant ceiling, their braided wires still firmly embedded in the cracked ceiling. Rosa walked further into the room, startling when a jagged piece of glass cracked under her foot. She jumped away, into a shelf, which teetered under her weight.

Swearing colorfully, Rosa snatched at the bookcase, heaving the sturdy wood back towards her to keep it from toppling over. It was too heavy for her. Gaston dashed around to shove from the other side, and she heard a few books fall to the floor, but thankfully that was all. It settled back onto the floor, and she let out a relieved breath. Better not domino every bookshelf in the massive room.

She moved to the other side to pick the books up to replace them, unconsciously noting the titles. _Joyful Dreams – the Legendary Moon. Category: Pitch Black. Psychic Partners and their rare Abilities. The Original One._

Rosa paused, fumbling with the books she'd already gathered. They scattered back to the floor, but she was too busy picking up _The Original One_ to care. It was lightweight and hard-backed, but thin enough she suspected it was only a children's novel. A faded sketch of Arceus lined the cover. It must have been well-loved, before the house was deserted.

She quickly flipped it open and scanned the first page.

 _"Look up at the sky, and see the sun. Did you know it was made by the Original One?_

 _He made the planets, the stars, the wind, the air. And when he made Earth, he wanted you there."_

Rosa's eyebrows drew together as she scanned the worn sketches of Arceus. Pictures accompanied each passage, depicting the legendary forming each listed object. The illustrator had the intended audience in mind - the pictures showed Arceus smiling.

 _"He gave you hands with fingers and feet with toes, and a smile to wear beneath your nose._

 _With eyes that blink, and a mind to think, you were perfectly perfect – his creation was done!_

 _He sent you down with parents dear, to live and laugh and cry and cheer._

 _With a guardian true to keep us all safe, He returned to Sinnoh to watch and wait._

 _For though you are perfect in every way, we all make decisions day to day,_

 _That ruin peace, and bring pain and fear,_

 _But the guardian watches, and will always be here."_

She reread the story a couple times, heaving a troubled breath when she finally caught the word that had been bothering her.

 _Sinnoh._ Arceus was rumored to have originated in the Sinnoh region. If anyone knew about him and his guardian, it would be the researchers living in that region. And although she couldn't travel there herself to do research, she knew someone who was already there.

The thought send her heart into a panicked frenzy. She'd sworn not to involve Curtis. Team Plasma was dangerous, and the last thing she wanted was to disrupt his life. He was in Sinnoh working, for goodness sake! He couldn't take time out of his busy schedule to go on an information hunt.

Curtis wouldn't tell her no, though. He practically oozed goodness.

"I can't involve him, Gaston. This isn't his problem. It shouldn't be his problem."

But the region was in danger. If Ghetsis got his hands on the legendary guardian before she did, it could be devastating. She didn't have to know his plans to know it would mean ruin for every Pokémon and person living in Unova. And Curtis's family _did_ live in Nimbasa City.

She pulled up Curtis's contact information on her xtransceiver, heart pounding. Hugh was nowhere to be found, and this was too much to take on by herself. She needed help, and Curtis wasn't going to be in Sinnoh forever.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. Rosa was practically hyperventilating when at last the receiver clicked, and she heard a cheerful, "How are you, Rosa?"

"Curtis," She forced herself to say, though every word felt like a death sentence. "I know this is probably going to sound crazy, but I need your help."


	26. Chapter 26

"Zaveid," Rosa commanded calmly, her tone laced with steel, "Use Aqua Jet."

"Golbat, watch out!"

The mammoth-sized sea lion, who was already wound tight as a wire from a long afternoon of battling, howled maniacally and lunged forward, baring his needle-sharp teeth. Rosa was aware of the overly excited air about him – of the way his iron eyes glinted with zealous fire, fierce and full of blood lust – but she did nothing to squash it. She was wound up too. The heat of battle licked at her insides, fueling the crazed rage she was in. Pokémon battles always soothed her. They required focus, which was exactly what she needed.

But this battle was too easy.

Moisture gathered from the humid, beachy air, enveloping Zaveid's body in a whirlpool. He ducked his head forward, and with a burst of speed, ricocheted across the beach toward his opponent. Gobat's eyes widened and he flapped his velvet wings to gain altitude beyond his opponent's reach, but the damage was already done. Zaveid slammed into him, and the force of the blow knocked the bat out of the air and onto his side in the sand.

"Razor shell."

There was no hesitation. Zaveid ripped the handle-shaped shell from the sheath on his leg and gleefully approached his struggling enemy. The blue smolder of the spirit sword glowed from the handle, burning with electric sparks that crackled and rippled up the weapon's spine. Grinning triumphantly, Zaveid brought the sword down on Golbat's head, and the Pokémon lost consciousness.

Rosa pulled Zaveid's pokeball from her belt and recalled him, a grim smile on her face. The battle was over. Golbat's trainer was finished. And she still didn't feel better.

"Don't worry Zaveid," She said scornfully, reattaching the ball in place next to the others. "We'll find someone worth our time."

Golbat's trainer, a long-legged beach dweller with a killer tan and a bikini too small for her bust, withdrew her Pokémon with a disgusted _humph_.

"You didn't have to go so hard on him." She complained, her voice nasally like she was fighting a cold. "We were already as good as finished. Do you always battle so seriously? It's like you and your Pokémon are possessed or something."

Rosa squared her shoulders to retort something rude, but the woman was already walking away, her hips swaying as her sun-kissed hair flowed behind her. She was headed back to Undella town, it looked like. Probably to find somewhere more peaceful to swim.

Blood boiling, Rosa clenched her fists and stalked away, ready to find another victim. She'd won the battle, but the swimmer's parting words almost made it feel like a loss. She wasn't going too hard on her opponents, they weren't strong enough. And she was _not_ possessed.

She was worried.

Although to the long stream of trainers she'd crushed that morning, it probably looked like the same thing.

She'd arrived in Undella Town the previous morning, her anxiety high from another day of not hearing from Hugh. It would likely be a few days before she heard back from Curtis – though she was troubled by that as well – so she'd started a more thorough search for her friend, starting with a forbidden phone call to his mother.

Regina Heu hadn't taken it well. Apparently her son rarely called, because not only had Hugh _not_ contacted her, she hadn't even known he was missing. Rosa almost felt bad for telling her, as the fragile woman had immediately gone into a fit of hysteria.

 _"My baby boy is_ gone _?!"_

 _"Well I can't say that for sure Mrs. Heu, but I haven't heard from him in a long time and-"_

 _"Rosa Whitley Mei, how dare you hide this from me? Why haven't you called the police? My precious baby is missing. The entire region should already be searching for him! I knew I shouldn't have let him leave home. He could be starving, or cold, or dead. My sweet baby . . ."_

Evidently she'd taken it upon herself to call the cops, because within a half hour, a pair of officers had caught Rosa in the Pokémon center and taken her in for questioning. The rest of her day was spent at the police station, trying to persuade the deaf sheriff that Team Plasma had returned to Unova.

That hadn't gone well either. According to police, the Plasma members she'd run into were "stragglers" who "weren't an actual threat to Unova or its citizens", and Hugh was "probably training in a cave somewhere."

What a joke. No wonder Ghetsis nearly took over the Pokémon League.

"Hey, you!" Rosa barked, catching the eye of a jogger and his Togekiss leaving footprints in the sand by the water. "I want a battle. Oh no, there's no running off! Get your fit butt back here!"

Her wrist buzzed. The change didn't register at first - Rosa was too busy stomping over to her next target so he couldn't escape - but then she was frantically pounding the answer button and shooing away the bewildered jogger with an aggressive jerk of her head.

It wasn't Hugh, but it was the next best thing.

"Thank goodness." Rosa exhaled, relief pulling at her as Curtis's familiar features flashed across her xtransceiver. Even if he didn't have a lead, at least he could distract her from thoughts for a couple minutes. "Please tell me you've got something."

There were bruise-like circles under his eyes, like someone had swiped purple eyeshadow across the bones. Had he not been sleeping well?

"Well," Curtis said slowly, his intense eyes tight, "Maybe."

 _Finally_!

Rosa started to smile, but Curtis cut her off with a shake of his head. "Don't get too excited yet. I've managed to get in contact with Professor Rowan – he's the one who gives out starter Pokémon here in Sinnoh – but he specializes in evolution, not legendaries. It's possible he doesn't know anything at all, but he's agreed to meet with me tomorrow after I'm off work. It isn't a great lead, but its something."

No wonder he looked so exhausted. He'd been helping her in between shifts. "Curtis, I'm so sorry. I know you're super busy, and I swear I'd have never asked if it wasn't important-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rosa's brow creased. "What?"

"You know what. About Team Plasma returning to Unova. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her heart sunk like an anchor as a wave of guilt flushed the color from her skin. Despite the warmth of the sun shimmering against the sand on the beach, she suddenly felt cold. She'd told him almost everything when she'd called him from the strange house. Wasn't that enough?

"I did tell you. You know everything I do now." Okay, she'd left out some of the more graphic details, but he didn't need to know _everything_.

Curtis's expression turned stony and he shook his head. Some lime-tipped hair fell in his eyes, but it didn't lessen the weight of his accusing stare. "I meant before, Rosa. We've been talking for months, but you only mentioned Plasma once. One time. And then you hung up on me. But I've been doing a lot of research these last few days, and now all I really want to know is what in Arceus's name you were thinking.

"Don't you think I deserved to know?" He asked, bitterness turning his voice almost inaudible. The betrayal she heard there stung. "You're not the only one with family in Unova. My mom, my brother Levi, _Sophie_! They've all been in danger this entire time, and you never told me."

"Now that's not fair." Rosa said, finding her voice through his resentment. "We hardly knew each other; we weren't even friends at the time. I didn't want you involved in something I barely knew about myself. I didn't understand how dangerous they were-"

"That is a _lie_!" Curtis's face disappeared from view from a second, but from the side shot that followed, she knew it was because he'd jumped to his feet. "You knew exactly what they were! Every phone call, every message; you always played it off, but you've been anxious about Team Plasma since the beginning. You kept it all to yourself!"

"It wasn't your fight!"

"But it suddenly is now, because you need my help with something? What kind of selfish crap is that? You let people in when you need to use them, is that it?"

She dropped her wrist away from her face, unable to look at his fierce expression any longer. Dread doused Rosa's guilt: although she wanted to argue, she had no real claim against him. Curtis was right. She'd been selfish. She'd been frightened.

And now, she'd been caught.

"You don't know anything." She finally managed, though she kept the xtransceiver hanging like a dead thing at her side. "Do you think I've enjoyed dealing with them? That I've liked hiding this from you? I've been trapped in this hell for months. One minute I'm training for gym battles like everyone else, and the next my best friend's Pidove is dead, Aspertia's been attacked, my records are missing, and the champion of Unova is gone! I don't know what Team Plasma is planning, or why they seem to care about me. I don't know anything about Arceus, or that stupid guardian Pokémon that's apparently important. The region I love is in danger. That's all I've got. So with that in mind, what would you have had me do differently, Curtis? Tell me what I should have done, and I'll take it all back. Because I'm making this up as I go along. I'm just trying to minimize the casualties!"

"I love Unova too, Rosa." Curtis retorted angrily. "Why doesn't that make me solely responsible, as you seem to think it makes you? No one died and made you hero. That isn't how this works!"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt, alright?" She shouted, her own anger coming to her defense. Her nails were biting moons into her palms, but she couldn't loosen her hands enough to relieve the pressure. "Hugh is already missing, and as far as I know, Plasma has him! What am I supposed to do if they get you too, huh? Especially knowing I'm the one who dragged you into it. You're supposed to be the random guy I gave an xtranciever back too, not a friend I pulled into war. I was trying to spare you pain, Curtis! And in the end I forced you into it anyway."

She was losing steam now. Rosa exhaled and crossed her arms against her chest, trying to steady her breathing. It had been wrong to ask Curtis for help. But she needed it. She needed help so bad.

"If you're going to be mad at me for anything, be mad at me for that. I shouldn't have told you anything in the first place. You could have lived in ignorant bliss forever, if I stopped Plasma before they caused too much damage." She ran a stressed hand through her hair, tugging at the tangles hanging from the ends. "But I'll admit it: I was - _am_ desperate. I need you. That's why I told you anything. It was selfish, but there it is.

"I won't apologize for trying to keep you safe, though. Screw that. Screw you."

A Wingull passed through the sky overhead, drawing Rosa's attention. She watched it loop and whirl over the ocean waves, searching for a fish Pokemon to munch on. The sight didn't soothe her, as bird watching had when she was young. There was too much to worry about. Too many things going wrong.

She heard Curtis draw a steady breath. He'd been quite for a few beats, waiting out her outburst, but then he broke the heated silence. "Rosa, look at me."

"No."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? How am I supposed to properly argue with you if I can't see your face?"

Rosa stood there for a long time, considering the best way to hang up without him seeing her do it, before she sighed and jerked the xtransceiver back up towards her eyes. "What?" She snarled.

"Are you finished pouting?"

"Are _you_?" She jabbed, her gaze snapping to meet his projection on the screen.

The anger in his emerald eyes had evaporated. There were crinkles fanning out around the edges of his eyelids, effectively erasing the hard expression he'd worn, and a tiny smile tugged at his mouth.

He was Curtis again, unreasonable compassion and all. The veil of forgiveness took the edge off her own fury, but she didn't know if she wanted his mercy. Or deserved it.

"You're a good person, Rosa." Curtis said, peering away from her at something out of view, despite his previous insistence on seeing her face. "I've always known that. Even when you drive me nuts, which is often. I won't pretend I'm not upset, but I already knew you were just trying to protect me. What I've been trying to say is that I don't need your protection. I'm not a trainer like you, but I can handle the truth. It isn't your job to save Unova. Especially not by yourself."

He looked back up to meet her stare. "So here's _my_ deal: if you want my help in finding information, you have to swear that you'll stop hiding things from me. No more lies. No more secrets. If I ask you to tell me what's wrong, I expect the truth.

"Oh, and I especially won't put up with anymore 'I can handle this myself' nonsense. One person against an army is a death sentence. And if you think you can take Team Plasma down alone, you're kidding yourself."

Rosa kicked at the sand, his words piercing her like scalding knives. Why did he have to be right? It would be so much easier to reason against him if his point didn't make sense.

"I'm not fighting them alone. I've got my Pokémon with me." And Hugh, when she found him again.

His expression didn't change. "Promise me. Or I'm out."

"Curtis-"

"Rosa."

She rubbed at her eyelids, suddenly feeling very tired. It had been a long, emotional morning, and she was done arguing with him. The truth about Plasma was out. Curtis was in neck deep, and even if she didn't agree to his terms, he'd probably join the hunt anyway.

She'd signed his life away when she'd called him at the strange house. Her choice had already been made.

"Fine! Just . . . fine. You wanna throw yourself to the dogs? Go ahead. I don't care. It's none of my business. I want my information, that's all. So if something happens and this ends badly, you only have yourself to blame. Got it?"

Lies, but he nodded, appearing satisfied. "I can live with that."

His words made her inwardly flinch. She just bobbed her head with him anyway, like she was content too. She'd thrown herself into this cause for the same reasons he wanted too. Her family. Her friends. Her region. She couldn't blame him for that.

But if their future encounters with Team Plasma were anything similar to the ones she'd already faced, she didn't know if he could live through this.

And that was something she didn't know if _she_ could live with.

 **Hey guys! Another late one for you, with more dialogue than action. But as I was writing this chapter, trying to follow my original sketch of what was supposed to happen, my characters told me they fought in this scene. So there it is. They like to run the show sometimes. *shrugs* It's a bit short as well, but what happens next needs its own chapter, so I cut this one short to allow for more wiggle room next time. I hope you guys enjoyed. Have a great week!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven - A Message to Deliver

Rosa's feet crossed the sandy wash with quick, purposeful steps, her eyes tight with resolve as she passed from weathered sand to crystal water. A welcome winter sun hung almost directly overhead, tossing streaks of golden light across her hair and shoulders that warmed her whole body. Her hand was gripped firmly in Anna's, who matched her step for step as they walked. Their posture traversing the open beachfront towards Lucanosa was casual, but only Rosa could feel the stiff strength of Lucario's fingers clutching her own.

Unwelcome aura, Anna had signaled. A lingering pair of eyes: silent, cautious, and hungry. There were no other trainers around for miles, but Rosa felt the weight of that stare on her shoulders; a predator waiting for the right moment to strike.

She did not appreciate being followed.

Her phone call with Curtis the previous day had taken the edge off her anxiety – with luck he'd be talking to Rowan within the next hour or two – but her earlier frustration over Hugh remained. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with some over pompous Plasma punk, but the presence had been following her for a good half a day now. If she hadn't wanted information on Hugh so badly, she'd have shaken them a long time ago. But if they had nothing to say, well . . .

If it was a grunt, she'd crush them. If it was the ninja, she'd kill him.

Rosa flinched and massaged her forehead, wondering where such an unforgiving thought had come from. Clearly she was carrying around too much stress. It was starting to affect her brain.

A warning growl hissed from Anna's clenched teeth, drawing Rosa's attention to the approaching cliff face. It rose from the beach like a monstrous pillar, a contorted pile of flattened rock that cut the beach to an abrupt halt. Man-made stone stairs offered a way to the route at the top, but trainer and Pokémon alike eyed it with wary suspicion.

If her predator wasn't at the top waiting to ambush them, she'd eat her hair ties.

"Well," Rosa murmured, "they've come all this way to meet with us. It would be rude not to return the greeting."

"That it would."

The gruff voice directly behind her sent Rosa's heart cart wheeling. She whirled on her heels and backed away, a cry of alarm in her throat. Her Lucario took a defensive stance beside her and summoned a glowing orb of aura to dance in her palms, but the hooded man seemed undisturbed. For the most part, his wrinkled features were impassive.

"So," He said, the thin skin on his jaw line jiggling as he spoke, "this is the scary creature that everyone's been talking about. How strange it is, that such a little thing could be the cause of so much drama."

"Your filthy team members have brought the drama to me, not the other way around."

"Ah, so you already know who I am. How delightful. You may call me Zinzolin, then. And I shall call you Rosa. It's better if we are friends, don't you think?"

"You're a Plasma admin, aren't you?" His cloak with golden threading reminded her exactly of Rood's. There was no kind twinkle in his eyes, though. "I don't consider criminals my friends, but thanks for the offer."

He laughed. "Fiery as well as strong. The Shadow Triad did not lie about your fighting spirit, though I suspect their failure to contain you had more to do with their weakness than your strength."

Rosa bristled, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the mention of the phrase she'd heard so many times while locked away. Her captor finally had a title. And apparently, there were two others helping him as well.

Fantastic.

"Where is Hugh?" She demanded, her jaw tight like the bones were wired shut.

Zinzolin shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Rosa. You and he took off together, did you not? Like thieves in the night, running from the law. It's tragic really, that Ghetsis must hunt you down a second time. You're the migraine that won't settle."

"I'm not in the mood for lies, Zinzolin. Where is he?"

"You must be very bad at keeping track of your friends, if you lose them so easily."

Rosa ground her teeth together, thoroughly annoyed. "If you won't tell me what I want to know, then I guess we're done here. Anna, aura sphere!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Anna sprung forward, the swirling ball of aura tripling in size as she raced through the sand towards the admin. He reacted just as quickly, snatching a pokeball from the sleeve of his robe and releasing the Pokémon inside before her Lucario had the chance to release.

"Weavile, ice shard."

Weavile materialized and drew its great claws into its chest, causing a flood of water to flow from the ocean tide into the Pokémon's palms. The particles didn't stay liquid, however. As they gathered together, they began to freeze, frosting over and lumping together like freeze dried ice cream. In an instant they were solid blocks of ice, and as Anna launched the aura at the Plasma admin, Weavile met her attack head on.

The explosion was deafening. Icy wind blasted sand from the shore, coating Rosa's hair and face in the stuff. It echoed off the cliff face, and a torrent of loose rocks spilled from the edges, shattering like glass when they hit the bottom. The shards of rock stung Rosa's bare arms when she lifted them to shield her face, but through the chaos she issued another command. "Earthquake!"

Anna's arms were in front of her face too, but she shook herself off and bounded forward, her crimson eyes glowing a frightening shade of orange. Using her powerful hind legs, she pushed off the ground and leapt up the cliff face, climbing the assorted rocks with ease.

"Weavile," Zinzolin cried, "knock it down with icy wind!"

Weavile's massive feathered fan spanned out across its head. Wind hummed through the rose-colored plumages, and with a stance like a sumo wrestler, the weasel blasted a hurricane of icy air up the cliff, towards the place Anna was climbing.

Unwilling to give Weavile the upper hand, Anna detached from the bluff. She free fell higher than Rosa was comfortable with, but the greater height allowed her time to twist into position. Unfortunately, her Lucario wasn't heavy enough to create a substantial earthquake by jumping alone. The move was powerful, which was why Rosa had used the TM in the first place, but it was only effective in environments with elevated heights Anna could jump from.

In this case, it worked, and Rosa allowed herself a grim smile. Anna's feet connected with the ground with an echoing _boom_ , which shattered the sandy beach into individual plates. The land shifted and groaned, as did Weavile, who collapsed to the ground and was swallowed.

 _Game. Set. Match._

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Zinzolin said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his robes. "You are a legend among Team Plasma, despite those horrible buns – do you ever change your hair?"

Rosa's face flushed, and she subconsciously ran her hand through a loose strand hanging by her ear. He wouldn't be so smug if his head was upside down in the ocean, with her hands around his fat neck!

The earth's trembling lessened, then completely stilled. Weavile popped from a mound of sand, coughing and spitting, but still very much awake.

That wouldn't be the case for long, though.

"Alright Anna," She said, "Close combat."

Shaking the tingles from her legs, Anna stalked forward. She stretched out her muscular arms, reaching for her opponent like she wanted a hug, and surprisingly, Weavile reached back. The dark type's claws gathered shadows, flushing the white ends to a pale midnight, and Rosa balked.

She saw what was coming, but didn't bother calling a warning to her Pokemon because Anna already knew.

The weasel's nightslash ripped through Anna's shoulder like knives. Shiny red liquid coated the claws poking through, leaving the Lucario to collapse into Weavile with an agonized howl. Her body suddenly burst into a full sweat at the shock of it, and Rosa had to bite her cheek to stop her horror betraying her. From across the beach, Zinzolin smiled maliciously.

 _Devils. You Plasma jerks are devils.  
_

 _But so am I._

Weavile suddenly shrieked like a banshee. It jerked away from Anna, hissing and writhing in a desperate panic, shoving at her like touching her fur burned. Rosa flinched when it jerked its claws loose from Anna's shoulder with a sickening crunch, but Anna still managed to lift her head.

"Rrrrmmmm." One of her trembling hands was wrapped firmly around the weasel's feathered collar. She dragged the Weavile closer, and though it struggled and fought, Anna didn't let go. She threw back her elbow, and with the remainder of her strength, the Lucario slammed her closed fist into Weavile's jaw.

A knockout never felt more satisfying. The close combat left Weavile drooped like a wilted flower, and Anna dropped the thing with a satisfied grumble.

"I'm done with you." Rosa said, turning her gaze to the man across the beach. "Leave." Her body ached to run to Anna and gather in her in arms, to use the remaining potions in her bag to heal the gushing wounds on her partner's shoulder. But she wouldn't show weakness here. Not to this man.

To her surprise, the Plasma admin burst into laughter. He tilted his head back and howled, the deep belly laugh echoing off the cliff.

"You . . . are so much . . . like Touko." He chortled, leaning forward to use his knees as support. "So fierce in your determination, but hopelessly misguided in your ideals. It's astonishing, and fascinating! I've never seen anything like-"

Rosa stormed forward and punched him in the jaw. She'd never been a violent person – stubborn and wild, sure – but not violent. But the smug look on his face could have probably made a Nurse Joy boil. His nose cracked under the blow, making a lovely crunch, and she drew back long enough to snatch him by his threaded collar and pull his face up to hers.

"Alright Zinzolin," She growled, tightening her grip on his robe, "I've about had it with you. I wanna know where Touko is, and I wanna know now. And if you lie to me, I swear I will throw you in the ocean, and you'll float back to your leader. Got it?"

"Are you threatening me, Rosa? How unlike you, someone so heroic and good-"

" _Now_."

Zinzolin's laughter continued, but it darkened, turning into something grim and haunting. "You haven't figured it out yet, child? You who escaped the Plasma frigate, chased us like prey, dispelled rallies, ruined plans. The mightiest threat to Team Plasma, and she hasn't figured it out . . ."

"One more word I don't want to hear, Zolin. That's all, just one."

"She's _dead_." He spat, an angry flush of red blossoming under his wrinkles. "Gone! Disposed of! Exterminated two years ago, like the rat she was! We lured her back to us with the promise of her lover's swift demise, and the moment Ghetsis got his hands on her, he got rid of her. She was a threat to us, to our future plans, and when Ghetsis found out what she was-"

Rosa dropped his collar, stunned. It couldn't be true. Champion Touko wasn't dead. Her Pokémon were impossibly strong. Undefeated. Her tactics were perfect, her resolve unwavering. She'd defeated Team Plasma, not the other way around. Ghetsis had been completely trashed by her, had been sent into the underground to recover, and was only now strong enough to come back. Touko was okay. She may be locked in a cell somewhere, but she wasn't dead. He was lying.

He was _lying_!

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked, a stream of blood dripping from his nostrils as he peered up at her. "You really are ignorant to all this. This entire time, you've been in the dark to what's going on, and yet you've continued fighting? _For a cause you know nothing about_? Poor, precious girl."

Zinzolin snickered again, the laughter building in his chest and abdomen until he was howling once more. Rosa backed away, towards the cliff, her head shaking in disbelief even as her fingers started to tremble. Anna watched her trainer with concern, but Rosa hardly saw her. It wasn't true. Touko was alive.

Wasn't she?

"That's always been the question for you, hasn't it Rosa? Where is precious Touko? A girl you've never known, have never met, but care about immensely. Why do you care about her, Rosa? Why do you care that we slaughtered her? That we threw her body in the ocean, that she'll rot at the bottom of the sea until the _end of time_?"

"Shut up!" Rosa shouted, throwing her hands over her ears. A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead, and more soaked her neck and shoulders, making her shirt stick to her skin. She couldn't breathe. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're lying! Touko isn't dead, she isn't-"

"She is, and you know it. Why does it tear you apart, Rosa? Why have you fought so hard for her, when she has never been anything to you but a rumor? Tell me why!"

"Shut up!" She screeched, finally throwing her hands down. Waves of confusion and despair rolled through her, twisting her stomach like she'd swallowed knives. This wasn't happening. Touko was alive. She had to be. Rosa felt the pull of the breath leaving her chest, in and out, and she swore she could feel it for Touko, too. They hadn't killed her. She was alive.

She was alive.

 _Murdered. She's been murdered._

Rosa thundered back to him, hardly knowing what she was doing as she snatched the old man's collar and yanked him back up to eyelevel. She breathed noisily, probably on the edge of some sort of panic attack, but she didn't care. He was a murderer. Ghetsis was a murderer. And they were going to _pay_.

"You're going to regret this. You, Ghetsis, and your entire filthy organization. I can't say why I care so much about Touko. But what I do know is that I'm going to be the one you wished was dead."

"Ah, that's where your wrong, Rosa. Your fate is much better planned, I assure you-"

"Shut up, Zolin. Just shut up. I don't know why you came here in the first place, but I've got a new mission for you, so you'd best pay attention." He inhaled sharply as her grip tightened and she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Go back to your boss, Zolin. Go back to Ghetsis, and tell him I'm coming for him. And when I do, he dang well better be ready for me."

She threw him to the ground, seething even as he scurried back in the sand to stumble to his feet. Her anger tasted bitter, like strong coffee that demanded she sip more, and for just a moment, she imagined planting her foot in Zinzolin's ribcage.

 _Calm down. You're frightening Anna._

Rosa exhaled, noticing for the first time the furred hand on her upper arm. She twisted to look at her Lucario, who was staring at her with pained, anxious eyes. Shakily, she took Anna's hand.

"I came to deliver a message for you first, Rosa."

Her gaze shot back to the admin. He was watching her through narrowed eyes, apparently over whatever fear she'd instilled in him a few seconds ago.

"And what would that be?"

His expression turned solemn. "You cannot trust him. He is not as he says, and you mustn't listen. If you do, he'll chain you up, and carefully lead you to your death. That is all."

"Excuse me?"

Zinzolin turned and strode away, his nose still dripping red ink as he trailed across the sand back towards Undella town. Rosa watched him go, another emotion replacing the anger she'd been hauling around for three long days.

"What was that about, Anna?" She asked, suddenly feeling very small.

The Lucario shook her head and wrapped her arms around Rosa's waist, as emotionally spent as her trainer. Blood was still flowing freely from her shoulders, and the realization snapped Rosa partially back to herself.

Her friend had fought hard for her. She needed to take care of her.

"I'm sorry, Hun. Let's get you cleaned up." Anna should have been her priority anyway, but her conversation with Zinzolin had clouded her thoughts.

Buzzing from her wrist, loud and insistent. Rosa sighed and emptied another bottle of hyper potion into Anna's wounds, wishing the elixir would seal the injuries but knowing they would not. They were long and deep, two of them appearing to have cut directly under her shoulder blade. Anna needed a Pokémon center to treat these.

More buzzing. Her xtransceiver shuttered, growing louder with every vibration, and Rosa finally growled in frustration and threw down the empty bottle to answer the stupid thing.

Only she was too late. The device glowed then darkened, the call attempt over. She considered ignoring it again, but then her finger fluttered over the home button.

 **Recent: Curtis (9 missed calls)**

Nine calls in the last hour? Her heart skipped painfully, and she hit the redial button. Surely his meeting with Rowan couldn't have gone that badly.

He picked up on the first ring. "Thank Arceus, I've been trying to reach you for ages!"

She sniffed. "I've been a bit busy."

"It's fine, but . . . listen. It's a long story, but I need you to go to the Story Teller's house in Lacunosa town. I'm on my way back to Unova right now, and I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Curtis?" Rosa frowned at the panicked expression on his face. He wasn't supposed to return to Unova for another week. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I met with Professor Rowan, and his notes . . . Rosa, you have to see these. You're not going to believe . . . I'll explain everything when I get back. Just go to the Story Teller's house, and stay there until I arrive, okay? I'll see you tonight."

He hung up, leaving Rosa to stare at the blank image on her X transceiver. Her thoughts were nowhere and everywhere, a canvas of colors that didn't mix.

But despite her whirling emotions, she had a path.

"Lacunosa, Anna. We have to go now."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight - Professor Rowan's Great Work

The side trip to the Pokemon center to heal Anna's shoulder was maddeningly necessary, but now Rosa was flying, her feet scattering pressed-in dust from the stone walkways into the moonlight as she weaved her way through the city towards the Storyteller's house. Night had long since fallen, as the winter sun still fell early despite the warmer climate, but twinkling walkways allowed Lacunosa to come to life. Residents dressed in formal attire wandered into too-fancy restaurants, while others bustled in and out of local boutiques and shopping centers. Most traveled in groups, laughing and chattering, and a few dedicated trainers even used the sidewalks as battle arenas.

Rosa passed them all, too focused on settling her drumming heart to really see what Lacunosa had to offer. Anna ran beside her, but her Lucario's steps were steadier. There was no trembling in her fingers, nor burning in her lungs from running too far too long. Thanks to the center, Anna was perfect.

"Excuse me." Rosa gasped, finally forcing herself to pause so she could tap an older woman on the shoulder. She'd been following the directions another citizen had given her a few minutes earlier, but it was too easy to get lost in such a huge place. "Could you maybe tell me where the storyteller's house is?"

The lady spooked and pivoted awkwardly because her fingers were still gripped tightly in her husband's, but then a polite smile creased her lips. "A little late to be seeking out ghost stories, don't you think?"

"Please. I'm in a terrible rush."

She reluctantly pointed, and after a breathy "thank you", Rosa was sprinting again. What could Curtis have found out that was so important? Important enough that he cut his work short to fly back to Unova?

It was her desperation that kept her feet moving. He finally had answers. Maybe Curtis knew what Ghetsis was planning, or what Plasma wanted with the guardian, or even where she could find the creature. Anything that useful would be worth the trip.

Again Zinzolin's warning rung in her ears, a loathsome fly that wouldn't leave her. What if Curtis _was_ a traitor? If he worked for Team Plasma, she'd have no way of knowing until it was too late.

Then again, Zolin was a Plasma admin. She had no reason to trust his word, either.

Anna suddenly hit the brakes, and Rosa skid to a stop as well. They'd reached a quieter part of town, away from the main square. The air was still now, the only sound being the chirping of bug Pokémon. It was soothing, and helped quiet Rosa's frantic heartbeat. Her long months traveling hadn't lessened her distaste for crowds.

"Do you think this is it, Anna?" She asked, staring at the gated house in front of them. It was a stupid question – Anna wouldn't have stopped otherwise – but she couldn't help but ask anyway. Why would Curtis ask to meet her here?

The house was small and square, molded from the same gray bricks the city's foot trails were. An array of flowers covered the beds along the sides, spilling vibrant colors over the walls that were visible even in the dim light. Carefully set stones marked the pathway to the door. On the porch was a swing that swayed gently in the breeze.

Rosa exhaled noiselessly. She'd had enough bad news in the last twenty-four hours. Surely Curtis couldn't say anything worse than what she'd already heard.

Squaring her shoulders, she opened the white gate and breezed across the round stepping stones to the porch. Anna must have sensed her anxiety, because she took her hand and joined her trainer in rapping on the door three short times.

 _One second. Two. Three. Four._

The knob clicked, and carefully, the cedar door opened.

"Rosa?"

Rosa's legs trembled, and then she hurled herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck and settled into his chest, sinking into the familiar warmth his presence always brought her. He was here. Curtis wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, whispering concernedly about the quivering in her limbs, but she didn't answer. She didn't care that she was acting stupid, that he kept his secrets to himself, that he might be the traitor Zinzolin warned her about. He was Curtis. He'd come back to Unova to help her. And for that moment, he was a friend.

"Come inside so I can make you some tea or something. You're burning up."

He released his grip on her shoulders, but quickly retook her hand. Rosa let him, unwilling to let go just yet, and grabbed Anna's paw as well so the chain of them entered the brightly-lit entryway.

Cherry hardwood clicked under their heels. The house glowed under florescent lighting as they walked through the hallway into a modern-style living room. Two fluffy couches faced a wide TV, which hung firmly over a crackling stone-panel fireplace. A worn coffee table lined with magazines stood as the centerpiece, but Curtis swept the journals away and gestured for Rosa to choose a place on one of the cushions.

"Why did you ask to meet me at a storyteller's house?" Rosa asked as she and Anna settled onto a couch. "Do you know the owner or something?"

He nodded. "This place belongs to my grandma. I used to come here a lot as a kid, back when she and my mom were on speaking terms. It was one of the few places I _could_ go, since Mom hated leaving the city. She's already upstairs sleeping though, so we'll have to be quiet."

"Your mother and grandmother don't talk anymore?"

"No. They had an argument a few years ago over whether my brother should be allowed to become a trainer instead of going to school. Mom's never been fond of Pokémon journeys, but Grandma paid for him to go anyways. It turned into quite the family crisis."

Another sibling she hadn't heard of. Rosa stared into the fireplace, silently adding his brother to the growing list of things to ask him about. Now wasn't the time.

Curtis left for a few minutes to put on tea, then returned with a notebook and a mug in his hands. He sunk into the couch cushion beside her as he gave her the cup, which she sipped from hesitantly. It was sweet and tangy at the same time. Honey and lemons.

"Alright," She said, replacing the mug on the table, "Hit me with it. What's so important that you had to fly back to tell me?"

He fingered the notebook. "While I was in Hearthome City, I received a tip off from a trainer who told me Professor Rowan dabbled in the study of legendary Pokémon. Because Sinnoh researchers normally focus on the study of time and space – the masters Dialga and Palkia – I was doubtful Rowan would know anything useful. But as you said, Arceus supposedly originated from the Sinnoh region, so I went ahead and scheduled the interview anyway."

Rosa clasped her hands in front of her, trying to stop their impatient twitching. He'd already told her he was interviewing Rowan, couldn't he just get to the point?

"He was less than enthusiastic about talking to me. I'd only mentioned being curious about his current research, which is why he let me in the door in the first place, but apparently, the Regeneration Effect isn't supposed to be common knowledge." Curtis frowned at his notes. "He tried to kick me out."

"Why are you telling me this, Curtis?"

"Because you need to know that this isn't something to spread around. Arceus is the god of creation, and no one was ever supposed to know about the guardian. Rowan insisted the topic is sacred."

"Ghetsis knows. I'd never ask otherwise."

"I know. Which is why I told Rowan I was trying to find Touko."

Rosa's teeth clenched, and she had to look away. Touko's name burned, a blaring reminder of her failure to save her. It wasn't like she'd even known Plasma at the time – she'd been in school when the champion died – but she still felt responsible. If she'd done something more, _been_ something more at the time of Touko's death instead of fighting her way to graduation, maybe the girl would still be alive.

Curtis continued like he hadn't noticed her internal fit. "When I said that, Rowan just sort of froze. He's an older guy, a bit scary to be honest, but his eyes . . . I dunno. It was like I told him his wife died. He invited me inside his office. And then . . . and then he showed me this."

He opened the silver notebook and pulled out a long sheet folded in half. It was slightly crumpled around the edges, but Curtis flipped the page open and offered the other half for Rosa to hold. Pictures on a timeline were displayed across the page, starting with a black-haired trainer with crimson eyes and a tight smile. He wore a red and white ball cap with a pokeball logo on his head.

Curtis pointed at him. "Do you know who that is?"

Rosa nodded. Everybody who was anybody knew who that was, though he'd died a long time ago. "That's trainer Red."

"Yes."

"Why does it matter?"

His chest lifted and settled, like he was trying to steady himself. Maybe Rowan's warning against sharing information had driven a little too close to home. "Because," Curtis said, eying her carefully for her reaction, "Red was the guardian."

The blood drained from Rosa's face, leaving her skin lifeless and pastel. She frowned and glanced back at the sheet, her gaze dancing between Red's fierce expression and Curtis's cautious one.

 _"A legendary Pokémon as old as time itself, given the responsibility of defending our world from mankind's threats . . ."_

"The guardian is a Pokémon. Rood _specifically_ mentioned it being a Pokémon."

"I don't think Rood knew exactly what he was talking about. Professor Rowan has been studying this since he was a graduate in university. Trust me, Arceus's protector is human."

She watched him for a long moment, her eyes tightening at his challenge. "Prove it."

Curtis flicked a stray hair from his eyes and nodded curtly. "Red was a trainer from the Kanto region. When he started his journey collecting gym badges, he continuously encountered a group of criminals called Team Rocket. Shady bunch. Always terrorizing towns and stealing rare Pokémon. They were known for selling their stolen goods on the black market, and for conducting cruel experiments on Pokemon. They were led by Giovanni, who turned out to be the leader of the Viridian gym. Red dealt with their crap a lot, and finally faced off against Giovanni to drive them out. Guess he really kicked the tar out him, because Giovanni abandoned Team Rocket and disappeared. You know the rest. Red was a Pokémon god and later became champion."

"That doesn't necessarily prove anything."

He didn't respond, and instead pointed to the next trainer down the line. This one also had midnight hair, but it spilled from his black and yellow cap like a spiky bush, magnifying the smug expression on his handsome face.

Rosa recognized him from some of her history textbooks.

"Trainer Gold, born in the Johto region. Less mature than Red, and a bit more personality than people really bargained for, but he was a force to be reckoned with when it came to battling. He also took on Team Rocket, who were at the time searching for Giovanni. Guess they took over the radio station to try and contact him. Anyway, Gold disbanded them and went on to become champion of Johto. He reined for a long time after that."

Rosa frowned and leaned over to take another long drink from her tea. She didn't want to think about this. After stealing a few seconds, she reluctantly placed the mug back on the table. "Rood said the protector can regenerate into a new life after every death. Red and Gold were alive at the same time. It doesn't make sense."

"Actually, Red disappeared. The rumors say he went to Mount Silver to train, but no one ever saw him again."

"Gold said he defeated Red in battle. He climbed Mount Silver, found Red at the summit, and beat him."

Curtis snorted. "Did anyone ever win against Red after he became champion? Name me one time, and I'll believe that Gold didn't just make the whole thing up."

She tugged at the ends of her hair, unwilling to believe his story even as it played out in front of her. Arceus wouldn't force a person to fight an eternity for him. Would he?

Curtis's finger traced down to the next person on the timeline, this one a smiling woman wearing a blue bandanna. "I'm sure you recognize her as well."

Of course she did. "Sapphire." Rosa replied stiffly.

"She lived in the Hoenn region, and stopped Team Aqua from flooding the planet using Kyogre's ability to call rain. They were stupid enough to wake the legendary up, and Sapphire was forced to travel into the cave of Origin to capture Kyogre and stop his rage. I've heard she even teamed up with Rayquaza to do it. If it weren't for her, mankind would have drowned a long time ago. Along with every land Pokémon."

 _Responsibility of defending the world from mankind's threats . . ._

"Trainer Lucas of the Sinnoh region. He's not as famous as the other three, but when I travel to Sinnoh, they never stop talking about him. Apparently, a bunch of crazy people decided it would be a great idea to try and use Dialga to terminate the universe so they could create a new one. Rowan was a bit weird on the details, but I guess Lucas went to a place called the Distortion world to find the legendary Pokémon Giratina. Then he faced off against Team Galactic and stopped them from _destroying the entire universe_."

Curtis was staring pointedly in her direction now, as if willing her to believe what he was saying. Rosa wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead she rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. When she still refused to look at him, he went onto the picture she'd pretended not to see.

"Champion Touko." He murmured, his voice lower now. Determined. "She fought a disgusting group of thugs called Team Plasma who used and abused an innocent man so they could take over the Pokémon League. She defeated Ghetsis two years ago, and hasn't been heard from since." Curtis tapped the picture of smiling Touko like doing so would get Rosa to look over. "It's not regeneration. It's reincarnation."

Rosa stopped massaging her forehead, his words ripping through her heart like a well-aimed dagger. Her nails bit savagely into her palms, but the sting calmed her; kept her from fleeing the couch as the pieces of the sickening puzzle clicked into place.

Curtis folded the paper and set it aside on the table. He hung his hands in front of him, waiting for her reaction, though Rosa could see the lines around his eyes fanning out with grim understanding. He'd had a whole plane ride to think about this. And he'd already guessed the truth.

"Touko is dead."

The words spilled from her lips and solidified the truth in her mind, crumbling the wall of doubt she'd carried into jagged pebbles. "A Plasma admin told me she was murdered by Ghetsis two years ago, likely after he found out the truth about Arceus's guardian. He probably wanted rid of her, so he wouldn't have to worry about her ruining his future plans. But now . . . he must think there's another one. Because a few months ago, Team Plasma ransacked Professor Juniper's office, and they stole . . ." _Oh, Arceus._

New trainer records.

 _"Not talking much . . . is fairly sure, compared to the girl . . . won't say a word."_

 _"Not even the Regeneration Effect can save you now."_

 _"You haven't figured it out yet, child? You who escaped the Plasma frigate, chased us like prey, dispelled rallies, ruined plans. The mightiest threat to Team Plasma, and she hasn't figured it out . . ."_

"They think it's me. They think I'm Arceus's guardian."

She felt like she'd been punched. Her breathing became labored as she leaned back on the couch, her stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots as she eyed the ceiling. No wonder they'd tried to kidnap her. The Shadow Triad thought they could hand deliver her in a box for Ghetsis. Not to lock her away, or to complete any big plan, but to slit her throat and sent her to a watery grave.

But they were stupid. She'd been alive when Touko became champion. She remembered reading the news, listening to the gossip around the high school, watching the distraught faces of the study body when Touko went away.

Ghetsis and his admins suspected _her_?

"Or your friend Hugh." Curtis offered, interrupting her thoughts. "You said they stole all the new trainer records."

"Hugh and I were both alive at the time. Every single freaking trainer that could have started this year couldn't be the guardian. It doesn't make sense. If it is reincarnation, as you said, then Arceus's protector would only be two years old."

Curtis didn't look convinced. "But you've been running into them left and right. And you're planning on stopping them now. It _does_ makes sense."

"No, it doesn't. Because Hugh's the one who always finds them. He's better at hunting them than me, and he's the reason I even decided to go after them in the first place. One of them killed his Pidove. But that doesn't even matter, because we're both _seventeen years old_."

Curtis grimaced and ran a stressed hand through his hair, apparently stumped. He must have contemplated the information for a long time, had convinced himself he was completely correct, before sharing the notes with her. The gloom stole the energetic façade from his eyes, revealing the exhausted blanket underneath.

He'd been awake too long. Just like her.

"So now what?" He asked. "They're not going to give up on you, no matter what the truth is. You know that."

She shrugged. "Same thing I've been doing, I guess. Ghetsis thinks I'm his powerful guardian of the universe, so I'm going to let him. I don't know exactly what he wants with me – probably to fling my blood on the wall – but he'll have to catch me first. In the meantime, I'm going to find out what he's really after in all this."

Curtis shot her a half smile. "Isn't it easier to just go kick his butt? That's what the others did."

"It would be, except if I show up and he's got ten legendaries on his side, I'm sunk."

"You won't be completely sunk. I'll be there, too."

Rosa stiffened and shot him a sharp look, his words sending a chill down her back. Another one of her friends thrown into the crossfire that was Team Plasma? Not a chance. "Don't even joke about that. You're not giving up your job to hunt Plasma."

"Who said it was a joke? I don't see how you're going to stop me."

He had her full attention now. Rosa shot to her feet, unwilling to keep her anxious energy in check anymore. She twisted on her heels to glower at him, and her fiery gaze met his earnest one. "No."

Curtis stood up as well. "I think we've discussed this before. This is my region, too."

"No!"

"You can keep saying that, but it won't change anything."

She stared at him, long and hard, and panic blossomed in her throat. A thousand stabbing images of the Plasma frigate assaulted her mind, scenes filled with blood and chains and starving stomachs. Her Pokémon frantic with distrust, vomit all over her cell floor, her breath a cloud of crystal in front of her. And Hugh, still missing from the incident.

"You can't do this, Curtis. You don't understand who you're facing. Or what they're capable of doing. Ghetsis is a monster, him and all his followers, and you've got better things to do with your life than throw it away. Think about Sophie, and your mom, and your grandma sleeping upstairs. They need you, and I can't lose you. You're not coming. End of discussion."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not!"

He grabbed her wrist to stop her frantic hand gestures, and Rosa reluctantly allowed him to pull her closer. She was too furious to look him in the eyes, but when she stared pointedly away, Curtis made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

"My friend is in trouble." He said acidly. "My family is in trouble. My region is in trouble. So I'm going to help you if I can. And _that's_ the end of the discussion."

 **Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for this chapter, I know its taken forever. I hope you're all enjoying being back in school (or not being back in school, depending on your life, I dunno) and that your lives are wonderful. Thank you to all of you who've reached out to me to see how I am, even when I'm busy and can't answer much. Your messages are so appreciated. Anyway, regarding this chapter, I know what you're thinking: "But Crimson, RED IS FREAKING IN SUN AND MOON, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" In answer to that, all I have to say is that this story was already in my head before Sun/Moon came out, and also, it's a fanfiction. So I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed anyway. :D Love you all, I'll (maybe) see you next week!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine - The Long Walk

Morning came too early, with mixed expressions and anxious eyes. Rosa rested on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen counter, her fingers drumming impatiently against the granite as she waited for Curtis to finish saying goodbye to his grandmother. Grandma Gladys had turned out to be a cheerful old woman with lots to say and even more to give, and now Rosa's pack was full of extra provisions for the road. And though she grateful for the supplies, she still couldn't force herself to be happy about her new traveling companion.

She was stressed. There were no two ways about it. It had been ages since she'd even tried traveling with another person, and Hugh had abandoned ship (literally) as soon as they'd touched down in Castelia. If she was being honest, she didn't know _how_ to have a travel companion. Was she supposed to slow down for him? Cause there was no way in heck that was happening. She didn't even know if he owned any Pokémon! Guardian of the universe or not, no way was she babysitting a grown adult.

"Rosa, are you ready to go?"

There was tromping from the staircase, followed by the scuff of shoes on tile as Curtis blew into the kitchen. His shoulder length hair was still wet from a shower, and there was smear of lipstick on his cheek, but his eyes were bright. Rosa's icy gaze followed him as he set his bag on the counter and leaned over her to snatch an apple from a nearby centerpiece. She said nothing.

"Ooh, still chip and cheerful this morning, huh? Does that mean you _are_ ready to leave?"

She huffed and turned away, ready to give him the cold shoulder until he did the adult thing and changed his mind, but Curtis just walked around and sat down on the stool facing her. He bit into his apple noisily, chewed with an amused smile that boiled her blood, swallowed nonchalantly like he knew he was getting to her. Then he held the fruit to his lips to do the whole thing over again.

Rosa narrowed her gaze. Maybe she wouldn't mind if he was killed by Team Plasma.

He bit into the apple again, his eyes turning on her innocently as he did so, and Rosa sighed in defeat. Punk child. "Alright. That's enough. I get the point – no more silent treatment. I'll play nice, _if_ you promise to do things my way. I'm not giving up my training schedule to cater to your cushier lifestyle, got it? And you've got lipstick on your cheek, dipstick."

Curtis smiled and pulled his apple away to scrub at the mark, but his first attempt missed the makeup, as did the second. When his third try smeared the lipstick into an unattractive rainbow across his face, Rosa rolled her eyes and leaned forward to smooth the pink away with her thumb.

"Thanks." He said, somewhat sheepishly.

"You're an idiot." She replied.

The rest of the apple went in the garbage can. "So," Curtis said, settling against the counter as he watched her. "What's the plan? Where are we going?"

Rosa cleared her throat and touched the strand of brunet hair by her ear. She hadn't been looking forward to telling him her half-baked plan, especially since she wasn't fully onboard with it. "Black City."

The teasing smile he'd worn since descending the staircase fell away. "Seriously?"

She nodded, though the movement was stiff. Black City was a sinful playground, run by selfish desire and corporate greed. Though she'd never been there herself, her mother described the place as sunless, merciless, and popular only for its gambling and black market goods. The city was forbidden to beginning trainers, though most were only too happy to travel a wide arch around it. It was the one place in Unova Rosa had vowed to skip.

But if her guess proved right, the trip would be more than worth it.

"I think there's something important there, but I have to go to know for sure."

"Do you think Hugh is there?"

"No."

"But you don't want to share more with the class?"

"Not really, no."

Curtis's eyebrows furrowed hesitantly, but then his expression cleared. "Okay."

Had she heard that right? _"Okay?"_

"Your journey, your way. Let's get going."

He grabbed his bag from the counter and she picked hers up from the floor, but before they could cross the room to the door, the living room table started to rattle. It was a small tremble at first, enough to shift the mug of tea Rosa had left there from the night before, and the breezy window curtains swayed a few paces behind. Then glass in the windows creaked. There was a shifting in the walls. And all at once, the house gave a great shutter.

Fear struck Rosa like a prick from a needle. Suddenly Curtis was there, his arm around her waist as he herded her into the nearest doorway. Pictures fell from the walls, shattering glass across the floor, the thud of books blaring as they spilled from neatly organized shelves. The shift of floor and ceiling caused the ceiling chandelier to swing wildly, and Rosa swore its delicate crystals chimed louder than church bells. Her mug slid from the table, spilling tea across the decorative rug.

Curtis's jaw was clenched as he braced himself against the door frame, but Rosa could see where his eyes were focused.

"Go!" She shouted. "Just be careful."

No further encouragement was needed. He was gone in an instant, up the quaking stairs after his grandmother, leaving Rosa to cling to the steady frame like a sailor lost at sea. She gasped as the house groaned again, but didn't lose her balance. The door frame remained steady, and thankfully, she did as well.

Then it was over. The shaking slowed, stalled, and then stopped completely, laughing at the mess it left behind.

Rosa stared at the wood her fingers clutched, chest heaving. Surely she was going crazy.

The damage to the living room couldn't be imagined, though. Prying her fingers from the frame, Rosa turned and felt her mouth fall open as she took in the room. What was gorgeous and modern just moments ago was now a mess of broken glass, splintered wood, and piles of books. The carpet was stained with tea and debris, and the television hanging over the mantel had cracked.

 _Messy, but repairable_. At least the house was standing.

"Curtis?" Rosa called, her voice weak. "Gladys? Are you both alright?"

Trembling, she stepped over a broken picture frame and started towards the staircase. "Curtis?"

"Here. We're okay."

He appeared at the top of the stairs, his hand firmly gripped in his grandma's. Rosa's head fell into her hands.

 _Thank Arceus_.

"Have you ever heard of an earthquake in Lacunosa town?"

Curtis's expression was grim. "No. Never."

After a morning and an afternoon spent putting Gladys's house back together, Rosa and Curtis left the storyteller, though they did so reluctantly. The broken pictures had been swept, the books replaced, the chandelier tightened, and the rug washed, but Rosa still felt horrible leaving the old woman to her house alone. Gladys had sat in her husband's chair most of the day, her wrinkled hands tight on the rests as she'd watched them work. She muttered a lot about a curse from the gods, but Rosa was too shaken to reassure her.

According to seismologists, Lacunosa was not on a fault line, and the epicenter's location didn't make sense.

For all they knew, it could be a curse from the gods.

The strength of the quake had felt devastating from the door frame, but the town was relatively unscathed. No buildings had toppled or set fire, the electricity worked, and the worst injury reported was a broken wrist. Neighbors visited each other's homes, looking for ways to aid the cleanup, but work for helping hands grew scarce before the sun could fall below the ocean waves.

A miracle, is what reporters called it. The Lacunosa miracle.

Rosa could hardly see it that way. As she and Curtis left the cobblestone pathways behind and returned to route 13's sandy beaches, she asked for the umpteenth time if leaving Gladys alone was okay, to which he responded that it would be.

"I just don't like how unexpected it was." She said again, kicking a small lump of sand as they walked. Night had long since fallen over the ocean's horizon, but Rosa knew she wouldn't sleep if they set up camp. Curtis hadn't protested when she'd insisted on continuing towards Undella Town. "What if another one hits, and she's there all alone?"

"You don't need to worry about that, she's famous in Lacunosa town. The townsfolk will check on her."

"That's your grandmother you're leaving behind. You don't feel the least bit guilty?"

"Gladys will be in far more danger with Team Plasma wandering about than if another earthquake hits. For now, my place is here."

Rosa looked away, shaking her head. She would see about that.

Night rolled on. Hours passed away in the moonlight, tense with sandy wind and fish-scented air. Their party remained silent as the moon crept across the sky, the only sound their steady breathing and uneven footsteps. Occasionally Rosa would glimpse back at Curtis and deliberately pick up her pace, but each time he widened his stride without comment.

Darkness faded to sunshine, and dawn took the stars into its embrace. Dedicated trainers and athletes started appearing on the beachfront, filling route 13 with cries of victory and unconscious Pokémon. A few of them paused to snare Rosa into a battle, but she waved them off with a disinterest hand.

"I've never known you to say no to a battle." Curtis said lightly after she sent yet another disappointed trainer packing. "The experience doesn't interest you?"

"They aren't worth my time." She replied, her trainer shoes flipping sand as they continued down the weathered path toward Undella Town. "Those trainers are looking for a workout, not a beating. It's no fun winning against under-leveled Pokémon."

"Not even to make yourself stronger?"

"Easy victories don't make you stronger. Only more cowardly."

At midday, after hours of nonstop travel, Rosa finally gave the okay for a meal. The gurgling in her stomach was too irritating to ignore, despite the stubborn part of her that wanted to keep going. Nothing had changed since yesterday, but knowing a fraction of Ghetsis's thoughts made her feel exposed. Like she was in more danger than before.

 _We don't know what he wants yet. Concentrate on that._

Curtis exhaled, his knees cracking as he sank into the sand like a worn rag-doll. A shiny layer of sweat gleamed against his tanned skin, and more dampened his hair. Rosa felt liquid dripping down her forehead as well, but she didn't immediately go for her bag. Instead, she watched Curtis fish for his sandwich with a satisfied smile.

He didn't complain. It was almost disappointing. Curtis smiled at her Pokémon as they devoured their meals, commented on Sven's colorful table manners, and offered Zaveid a bit of his hoagie to try and smooth the seal's annoyed glare, but otherwise he was quiet. And thirteen minutes later, when Rosa's returned her team to force them on, he followed.

The rest of the day passed slowly. By evening thunderclouds had crept over their heads, dyeing the sky a menacing shade of gray that drenched the atmosphere in gloom. An hour later, it started to rain. Gently at first, like a child watering flowers, but then it came in buckets. Thick, heavy drops of water soaked the small company, flushing Rosa's pale skin paler and sticking her hair to her forehead. She didn't look back at Curtis, but she could hear his teeth chattering.

She plowed on.

Night fell like a curtain, stealing the last of the visibility. Their pace had slowed to a crawl – a trudge, really – and the wind howled, energized from the rain. Every inch of Rosa's skin was kissed with cold, and her muscles cramped and throbbed, angry from lack of rest.

And it was then, twenty-seven hours into their hike, that she stopped walking.

A surprised grunt. A light brush against her back as Curtis nearly walked into her. Silence.

"Rosa?" He asked, his voice drowned in the rain.

Her fingers tightened into fists. "You're going to stay, aren't you Curtis? It doesn't matter how far I push us. Or how tired you get. You're just going to keep on following me."

"Well . . . yes. That was the plan, wasn't it? I dunno why you won't believe me."

Rosa stared hard into the distance, through the rain, to the lights of Undella town warming the horizon. They twinkled delicately, like shimmering stars leading travelers through the rain into their shelter. She suddenly felt that warmth. It forged through her veins like molten lava, soaking through her skin to drive out the chill. Curtis was so stupid. So exasperatingly, blindly stubborn.

She turned to face him, and a ridiculous smile stole the last of her reason. He was soaked to the skin and exhausted, but still there. Still waiting to hike on, all the way to Undella town, or further if she wanted too. He didn't know why they were going to the city of sin, or if danger waited for them there, but he was coming along anyway. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Like her.

Curtis's tired eyes narrowed when she beamed at him, and he took a half step back. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause you're a pain." Rosa replied, still grinning. "An enormous thorn in my side. But I'm trusting you anyway."

Movement behind Curtis. Shadows in the distance, stomping through the rain like haggard soldiers. Their faces were blank, their movements robotic. The uneasy feeling she'd been fighting since lunch tugged at Rosa's stomach, and her smile vanished.

"And just in time too, because we've got visitors."

Curtis startled and whirled on his feet, but Rosa just stepped up next to him to face the pair of Plasma grunts. The man and woman were also drenched, but their pacing was steady as they walked up to them and stopped a few feet away.

"Rosa Whitley Mae of Aspertia City." The woman droned as she tilted her head up to meet Rosa's eyes. "We have been searching for you."

 **Hey guys. Sooo, I've been doing some thinking lately. Of course I want everyone to be able to enjoy this story to its completion, but I feel like this website makes it extremely difficult for me to get to know you all. The review system is weak at best compared to other sites, and this website likes to jumble the chapters when I post, so sometimes I don't know if you're even getting the correct content.**

 **Anyways, what I'm getting at is I post this story on Wattpad as well, under the same username, and I'm thinking of ONLY posting there in the future. I like the system loads better, its easier to interact with readers, and I know what I post is what you get. But I don't want to do that if you guys aren't cool with it. Maybe you hate wattpad, or don't wanna sign up, but you seriously want to keep reading this story. So I'm giving you guys that choice. PM me with your thoughts, and let me know what you think. I won't go anywhere yet, but by the next chapter, I want to have made a decision. Thank you for your support, everyone!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty - Strange Sweet Song

Rosa eyed the grunts warily, her fingers reaching out to touch the cool surface of the pokeballs on her belt. The plasma members didn't appear to notice the action, or perhaps they didn't care, because their expressions betrayed no emotion as they stared at her.

"Searching?" Rosa scoffed. "Following is more like it – you've been trailing us for hours. I'm surprised Ghetsis would send his weakest members after me. He should know better by now." She tilted her head. "Why have you come?"

The woman stepped forward and removed her X-printed cap, allowing her blond curls to spill over her shoulders. Its honey-colored tips darkened in the rain, and within seconds was drenched by the downpour. Her apathy towards being drenched wasn't the cause of Rosa's creeping discomfort, however.

It was her gaze.

Her ocean-hued eyes weren't layered with the famous arrogance Rosa had learned to associate with plasma grunts. They were glazed over, lifeless, as if entranced in a day dream. A glance at her partner showed the same thing. Curtis seemed to notice as well, because he inhaled sharply and took a step back.

"To bring you and your accomplice to justice." The blond stated. "Reports of your sinful actions have become too much to ignore. You live a destructive life, using your Pokémon's strength to build social status. You've harmed plasma members, barred the liberation of Pokémon, and sidestepped justice. It has become clear to Lord Ghetsis that your soul is stained with selfishness. Such behavior is unacceptable; you don't deserve to run freely. We have come to collect you that you may surrender yourself to Ghetsis and right your wrongs."

Curtis pulled a Pokeball from his jean pocket, but Rosa stilled him from opening it with a small shake of her head. It was comforting to know he had Pokémon, but she wasn't ready to fight yet. Not until she figured out what was going on.

Rosa straightened. "I think you've been misinformed. Its Ghetsis who's been destroying Unova, not me. He tried to set fire to Aspertia a month or two ago, and attacked a lab in Nuvema town. One of his followers murdered a friend of mine's Pokémon. I'm sure your leader is just absolutely charming, but I can't bring myself to see how I'm the one in the wrong here."

"You know nothing of this world's imperfections." The man behind his partner said, turning his gaze to burn into Rosa's. His rigid shoulders and straight posture reminded her of a soldier's line. "Aspertia was sinful, using its gym and scenery to lure travelers in for profit. Juniper's lab in Nuvema town hands out bred and caged Pokémon to new trainers, thus stealing what could have been a beneficial life from every ten-year-old child who enters its doors."

Anger boiled in Rosa's stomach. Her mother, a slave to the Pokémon center and its patients, who raised her only daughter by hand, sinful? Ridiculous. "That's your excuse for murdering innocent –"

"Your life has also been wasted training Pokémon, when it should have been dedicated to serving society. Team Plasma will cleanse this world of its selfish ways, starting with you. Surrender yourself, trainer. Come with us, so Ghetsis may restore peace."

"Forget it, you're all insane."

"You cannot reject the purity Ghetsis offers. Come with us, or we will force you."

"Take a hike."

Curtis, who'd been impatiently rolling his Pokeball between his thumb and pointer finger since he'd withdrawn it, interrupted their banter by tossing the ball in the air. Its luminescence sliced through the murky rain, silencing Rosa and the grunts as its blinding beams forced them to avert their eyes. An Espeon burst from the open capsule, its long ears twitching as it settled onto the wet ground.

"I think I've heard enough." Curtis said lightly, replacing the ball in his pocket. "You both heard her – get lost."

The women's face drew shadows as she slowly turned her head to stare blankly at him. Rain drenched her fragile frame, and a few locks of blond were plastered to her forehead, dripping fat drops of rain into her right eye. She did not blink to remove the moisture. "We did not come here to fight Rosa Whitely Mae, or her male partner."

"Male partner?" Rosa bristled. " _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

She tossed Sven's pokeball above her head, and as the enormous pup materialized before her, the plasma grunts reached into the skin-tight uniforms and withdrew their own Pokémon from the pockets. A Seviper and Muk landed in the sand, their melancholy eyes glowing against the gloomy fog surrounding them.

Sven dropped low on his front legs, a menacing growl building in his chest as he eyed his prey. Rosa halfway smiled. Who was she to keep a dog from playing with his favorite toys? "Alright Sven, time to take 'em down. That Seviper's all yours. Thunderfang!"

Curtis followed suit. "Espeon, psychic!"

Her pup wasted no time. He charged forward, an orangesicle wall of pure muscle that rammed the Seviper and knocked them both into the soggy sand. His fangs bared in the dim light, and Rosa could see the sparks of electricity charging on his canines. It had been ages since she'd chosen Sven for a real battle, but she could see he was eager. Perhaps too eager. As a starving animal would do to kill its prey, the pup sank his fangs into the snake's armored body and jerked the thing around like a ragdoll. It screamed and thrashed, its forked tongue whipping between its jaws.

Seviper's owner, the man, did not panic. "Seviper, belch."

 _Belch?_

Rosa's eyebrows drew together, but her confusion didn't last long. Though it was still being yanked around, the snake shuttered, then opened its enormous mouth and gagged. Thick mucus and saliva dribbled over the sand, some webbing over Sven's front toes, and as the snake coughed again, more pooled.

"Sven . . ." Rosa narrowed her gaze, then startled. "Sven, drop it! Get away from that thing!"

Too late. Sven threw the Seviper to the ground, but that only placed him directly in the snake's line of fire. The serpent gagged again, and from its mouth shot a rotten, mucus-covered berry. It splattered across Sven's cheek, coating the fur in bile, and her pup immediately howled in pain and stumbled backward.

What appeared to be steam started rising from the injury. Sven trembled and shook his head, frantically trying to rid himself of the venomous berry, but even when the slimy fruit dropped to the sand, her dog continued whining.

"Sven, calm down! You have to relax." What kind of sick move was that? Sven shuttered and clawed at the agitated spot, ignoring her. The patch was getting larger now, seeming to spread across his face like a virus would infect neighboring cells.

"Espeon, Psyshock!"

A blur of purple darted through the gloom, throwing the hissing Seviper to the ground. Rosa hadn't noticed Muk was already unconscious, she'd been so focused on her own battle, but now her eyes were trained on Espeon. The two rolled, biting and snapping as they struggled to gain control, and their backs covered in sand and grit. Seviper slipped through the fox's grip, twisted to raise its head above hers, but just as quickly was overcome again. Their violent snarls echoed against the storm clouds. At last the struggle ended when Espeon's tail bristled and lashed, her jewel-like eyes glowing kill-you crimson.

It was like being blasted with an air gun. Psychic power erupted from Espeon's body, flooding the beach with invisible energy. Seviper took the hit directly, slipping into unconsciousness before the wave had finished shaking the nearby trees.

The battle was over.

Sven didn't seem to notice. He was throwing his head about again, trying to force the berry juice from his fur. The wound was still steaming and sizzling.

Rosa ran to him. Curtis called for her to stop, to be careful of the plasma grunts standing just a few yards away, but she didn't listen. What had they done to him?

"Sssh, Sven." She soothed, grabbing hold of his neck to calm him. He trembled under her touch. "I know it hurts. We're gonna get it off you, I promise. Just hold still."

"Rosa, don't touch that! It's toxic."

Curtis was suddenly there, snatching her arms away from her partner. Sven growled and shuffled his feet, but Rosa was too startled to pull away. What could she do then, if she couldn't comb it out? Would a hyper potion do the trick, or a pecha berry? Surely he wouldn't have to suffer until they reached a Pokémon center.

"I have sinned against Lord Ghetsis."

Rosa glanced up, towards the female grunt. The woman was staring wide-eyed at her hands, horror lining the traces of her fragile features. Her face was pale, her lips a dim blue.

"I failed to apprehend the criminal Rosa Mae, therefor allowing impurity and destruction to continue wandering Unova." She whispered. "Her imperfection is mine. I . . . I cannot be allowed to live, if this world is to be perfect."

Rosa inhaled sharply _. What?_

The woman's partner looked just as distraught, though her words seemed to stir him back to awareness. "That isn't for us to decide. We confess to Lord Ghetsis. He will decide a just punishment for our failure. It is only right."

Her glassy eyes blinked once. "If we are to have perfection . . ."

"Come. To Lord Ghetsis."

The returned their Pokémon and turned away, marching back through the footprints that led them. Rosa stared after them, her poisoned partner temporarily forgotten. What did she mean, she couldn't be allowed to live? Would she just . . .?

She couldn't even finish the thought.

"What in Arceus's name is going on here?" Rosa asked, though whether to herself or Curtis, she wasn't sure.

Curtis was still holding her arms, but he seemed to remember himself and quickly loosened his grip. "This has Ghetsis's master plan written all over it. Sounds to me like he thinks the world is a mess, and he intends on cleansing it."

"By doing what, exactly? Killing every selfish person on the planet? That's all of mankind. It's in our nature to be self-serving."

They were quite for a long moment, lost in thought, but then Sven let out another whimper. Rosa's lips fell into a pout. "I'm sorry Sweetie, you're in pain. I think I've got a pecha berry in my bag somewhere." She slung the travel bag around to start searching through the pockets.

"I've got one. Don't worry, it should work. The wound is only poisoned."

Sven accepted Curtis's offering without reluctance, and almost immediately the wound stopped steaming. The spread of poison cured, then receded, slinking back through the cells towards the source. It was hard to watch the progress through her pup's thick fur, but she was grateful when he stopped crying.

"There we go buddy." She said, stroking his ears. "That better?"

He licked her cheek, barely touching it with the tip of his tongue, and she smiled. "Good."

"We better get moving if you want to reach Undella town tonight. I don't think this rain is going to quit anytime soon."

She glanced up, but one look at Curtis was all Rosa needed to shoot down his suggestion. His eyes were dark saucers, his clothes soggy and disheveled, and though he kept his expression neutral as he cuddled his Espeon, she knew she'd pushed him far enough tonight. Undella was a least another hour walk, if not more. They both needed rest.

"Forget it, we're camping here. Sven's exhausted. You'll have to stay wet for another night though, 'cause I'm too tired to set up my tent."

The week went by slowly. Undella town was a welcome reprieve from the storm, but the rain didn't stop because they were finished shopping. By the time they'd left, Rosa received a severe weather warning on her Xtransceiver promising more tropical storms. There was no time to wait for sunnier days, however. They needed to reach Black City.

Rosa was grateful she still had her winter coat. The rain stung like needles slicing her skin, and the saturated sand sunk into her trainer shoes, making her toes numb and soggy. Curtis had his own coat, but it wasn't enough. They both shivered endlessly, so between their chattering teeth and the pattering rain, there wasn't much room for conversation.

Nights were less dismal, but only because she had Sven. His stomach was her pillow now, his flaming tail her blanket. Her team had long outgrown her tent, but they still insisted on sleeping with her. Rosa slept in the middle, and the rest circled around her, a silent wall of protection against any outside threats. Curtis slept with his team as well (his Espeon, a Luxray, and a starry-eyed Gallade who watched Anna constantly) but there was no firetype to keep him warm. He shivered the late hours away, though the noise helped Rosa sleep. At least she didn't need to worry if he was still there.

Training was necessary, but only enough to keep her team on track. She'd felt confident in her ability to wander the routes around Undella and Lacunosa without trouble, but Black City was another story. The Pokémon would be stronger, the trainers greedier, and she didn't doubt they'd be robbed in the street if they couldn't defend themselves. She was still shaken from nearly losing to Seviper - it was obvious she wasn't strong enough yet.

Curtis wasn't excused from training either, though he _had_ proven able to hold his own. His team weren't the hard-muscled fighters her Pokemon had become, but they weren't pushovers either. They double-battled constantly, forcing aside challengers in the routes without much trouble. All the while Rosa watched Curtis with grudging admiration, wondering where he'd learned to battle when work had previously consumed his life.

The chill that night, however, was worse than usual. They'd managed to find a patch of grass to curl up on rather than the sopping sand, and a cluster of trees shielded them from the rain, but the weather was miserable. Wind pierced their clothes down to the bone, and sheets of scattered rain layered their icy skin. Rosa had offered her tent to Curtis, afraid he would catch a cold, but the idiot waved her suggestion away with a stubborn hand.

When it came to preserving his pride, he was worse than she was.

Now he was shivering like the devil himself had control. Rosa was curled on her side away from him, but she could still hear his trembling even as the wind screamed in her ears. It was an itch she couldn't scratch, hearing him suffer while Sven's warmth returned feeling to her fingers and toes.

She rolled, twisting to face her shaking friend. He was tucked all the way down in his sleeping bag, and his Pokemon slept on and around his chest to preserve as much heat as possible, but she could still see him trembling.

"Curtis." He stayed quiet.

She tried again, louder this time. " _Curtis._ Wake up!"

His eyes partway opened, flashing to meet hers. Of course, he was awake – no one that cold could possibly be sleeping.

"What is it?" He whispered. "Are you alright?"

"No. Get your icy butt over here. I'm tired of listening to you shiver."

 _"Huh?"_

She made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. "You. Next to me on the Arcanine. _Now_. I'm won't be able to live with myself if you end up getting hypothermia."

Curtis raised his head, causing his other Pokémon to stir, and Rosa shuffled over to make room. When he still hesitated, Rosa beckoned him again. "And bring your Pokémon. Zaveid doesn't bite."

Like a child unsure of whether he's too old to climb in bed with his parents, Curtis hesitantly got to his feet, picked up his sleeping bag, and tip-toed over Gaston's sleeping form. He shifted on his toes, fidgeted with his fingers, then sighed and settled down in Rosa's circle of Pokemon. Espeon and Luxray sprang over Gaston and curled into balls near Sven's face, not at all bashful about being warmer, while Gallade found a spot near Anna.

"Hands to yourself." Was all Rosa said.

Well, at least that problem was solved. She trusted Curtis to be a gentleman, and felt better knowing he was warm. Rolling over again, she sighed and settled back into Sven's fur. Maybe they'd both get decent rest tonight. They'd need it, if they were going to reach Black City tomorrow.

Humming contently, Rosa closed her eyes.

 _Some to thresh hay, dilly dilly, some to thresh corn. Whilst you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves-"_

"You have a nice voice _."_

Rosa quieted, though she swore she could still hear her last note spiraling upward and entangling with the raindrops. Arceus, had she been singing out loud?

"Sorry." Curtis murmured. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just thought you should know, since I doubt you get many people out here who tell you."

She shrugged silently, hoping if she didn't speak he'd just drop it and go to sleep, but then he spoke again. "Are you self-taught?"

Ugh. She should have let him freeze to death.

"My father taught me when I was a little girl." She admitted reluctantly. "He used to sing me to sleep every night." She'd curl up in her bed and bring her blanket to her nose, staring at the door until he entered. His special spot was on the rug next to the head of her mattress, and he'd hold her tiny hands in his huge ones as his voice enveloped her room in a soft golden bubble.

It had been eleven years since she'd last heard his voice, but Rosa could recall how it sounded. Rich in tenor, untrained but soothing to his doting daughter. She could hear it now, drifting just above the billowing storm.

She tucked her knees closer to her stomach, trying to block the memories out. Thinking about him was a fiery brand against a jagged scar. "He always sang the same song, but it helped keep the monsters away. I don't think he ever knew how much I appreciated it. But then again," Rosa sighed. "I guess I was too young to tell him."

"What happened to him?"

Rosa closed her eyes. Mom said he'd . . . perished in a work accident? He'd worked at BW Agency, constantly shuffling around Unova actors to draw in money. He'd been flying back home from Kanto . . . no, it had been a workplace fire. Or had he abandoned them? She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to sort the memories. No, that wasn't it, her dad wouldn't have just up and left. Why couldn't she remember?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you."

Curtis's words were barely audible against the cry of the wind, as if he had only breathed them, but they rang in her ears like he'd shouted. Her shoulders fell a little, and for a moment, she imagined rolling over to face him. She pictured strange light illuminating his face, the rise and fall of his chest, nothing between them but silence and shadows and breath.

Instead she stayed silent. She'd been told the story of her father's passing before, hadn't she? Six years old in a sunshine-colored dress, an open casket surrounded by flowers, the cry of violins in the corner of the chapel . . .

A gentle hand fell on Rosa's shoulder, drawing her back to the present. Curtis's fingers didn't tighten around the blade, but rested, a phantom of comfort to still her aching heart. For the briefest moment Rosa touched that hand. It was warm.

"Thank you, Curtis." She whispered. And somehow, though the rain still poured and her body was drenched and her father was gone, peace blossomed in her chest. It swept her into its embrace, holding her tightly until the dusk of night faded to ribbons of dawn.

 **Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the latest update ever. School has completely trapped me, but I freed myself for a weekend, so here it is! Thank you so much for your patience, you are all amazing! By the way, based on the feedback I've received regarding only posting this story on Wattpad, I have decided to continue updating here as well. I want to make it easy for everyone to read this if they want too, so your wish is my command. Thank you everyone for your support, I hope you have a lovely day!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One - A Look in the Past

"I don't suppose it's too late to go back. I think I'd rather face Ghetsis now than know if all the rumors about Black City are true."

Rosa tightened her grip on Zaveid's pokeball, fingers trembling even as she shot down Curtis's suggestion with a sideways smile. She didn't want to admit to being afraid, but quite honestly, she felt the same way. "It certainly looks inviting."

The skyscrapers of Black City loomed in front of them, gray mountains of polished glass that pushed through the soot-colored smog until the upper floors of each building disappeared.

Though the sun would not set for several hours, the borders of the city were dark as night. Each structure was built with black marble, so any sunlight breaking through the rolling fog was absorbed and lost. The blue neon lights lining the edges of the buildings compensated a little, but Rosa was still uneasy. It would be too easy to be attacked in one of the back alleys, left to be found by a dawn that would never come.

Shuttering, she drew closer to Curtis, who was stuffing his long hair into his cap like he was trying to hide it. The strands didn't want to stay in place, though. They kept falling back into his eyes even as he stuffed them back into place with his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

He mumbled something inaudible. Rosa's frown deepened. "Don't tell me you've got enemies in there or something. If you're worried about being recognized, you should wait in route fourteen."

"And leave you to wander Sin City alone? Please. That's hardly the gentlemen thing to do."

"Just stick close to me, okay? We aren't even inside yet and the place gives me the creeps."

"Where is it exactly that we're going again?"

Rosa pressed the button on Zaveid's pokeball, and the beam of light materialized into her sealion. She didn't want to draw attention to their little party by having him walk alongside them, but she wasn't sure she trusted the citizens of Black City to leave them alone otherwise. Curtis hardly looked intimidating.

"To an address listed in the front of novel I found near Lentimas Town."

Curtis paused his hair-stuffing to shoot her a puzzled look. "That children's book about Arceus? Why do the old owners matter?"

"You'll find out, if it turns out they have the information I need." She replied, patting Zavied's neck fondly. He snorted and leaned away from her, grumbling. "Now let's get going. I don't want to meet the kind of thugs that place has running the streets at night."

Inside the city was suffocating. The thick inversion clouding the air smelled rancid, a net of spoiled eggs and garbage that didn't match the muckless gutters near the sidewalks. There were casinos everywhere, enormous structures with sparking advertisements Rosa couldn't help but stare at. Clubs as well, with full bars and twenty-four-hour liquor stores. People covered every corner, pulling at each other to enter this club or try that restaurant. It was all Rosa could do to avoid tripping over the vendor's selling their wares on the streets.

She stepped closer to Zaveid, hugging his side, afraid of being separated by the virus of moving Pokemon and people weaving across the roads and walkways. They'd likely need to take a taxi to reach their destination, which according to her map was on the other side of town. If only this street wasn't so packed.

"Evolution stone for your Pokemon, miss?" said a voice in her ear, making her jump.

A tall man in a business suit stood in front of her, offering a tray of glimmering stones. She shook her head and backed away, but only made it half a step before a snake-like woman with glossy lipstick was inches from her face. She leered at Rosa, showing straight bleached teeth.

"Ignore him, darling." She purred, pulling a polished pearl from her pockets. "A jewel like you would prefer jewels to stones, no? €38,000 pokedollars will earn you this pretty piece. A bargain, if you ask me."

"I'm actually in a bit of a hurry, thanks-."

Another appeared. "You'd rather spend your money on this rare bone than any of those trinkets. Wouldn't you, trainer?"

"Or some stardust. Only €10,000 for you."

"Heartscales are more suitable –"

"For a pretty young woman-"

" _Such as yourself."_

"Rosa! Have you been back here this entire time?"

Rosa reeled, heart pounding, realizing for the first time that Curtis and Zaveid had gone ahead. She tore herself away from the vendors, grateful for an excuse to leave them. Zaveid grumbled as she rejoined his side and hissed nastily at the market sellers, who recoiled and slunk back to their displays.

"Thanks for sticking close." She said accusingly.

Curtis touched the rim of his ballcap, troubled. "You were right next to me, I swear. But when I turned to say something, you were gone. About gave me a heart attack, especially when Zaveid couldn't find you either. There's something about this place . . . like a fog that lulls you into a daze . . ."

Rosa shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and marched to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab. Now that he mentioned it, there was something off about Black City, more so than the painted cowboys she'd seen a few blocks back.

The sooner they reached their destination, the better.

"You sure this is the place?" Curtis asked.

"This is the address listed in the book. I don't think we'll be finding the owners here, though."

Her map darkened, then faded to darkness, leaving Rosa to toss her pokedex back in her bag. The apartment they stood in front of was little more than stone and rubble, with boarded windows to keep out trespassers, and blackened walls where a fire had licked the brick.

It looked no less inviting than the rest of the neighborhood, though. Almost every building was boarded off and condemned, a graveyard of apartment buildings left to rot in the lamplight. Trash littered the streets and graffiti covered the walls that remained standing, and the stale scent of cigarretes clung to the air. Rosa could almost believe the street was abandoned, but the chills raising goosebumps on arms suggested otherwise.

"Zaveid, return. Gaston, come on out."

Her Samurott disappeared, replaced by the mischievous face of her fox. As soon as his feet graced the sidewalk, Gaston grinned cheekily and threw his fluffy arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach. Rosa rubbed his ears, smiling despite herself.

"Yeah, I love you too. Listen buddy, I need you to keep an eye out for trouble. There's something off about this place, and I don't like being snuck up on. Stay behind us and keep close, alright?"

The nose pressed into her abdomen wiggled slightly. She took it as a nod. "Alright then, let's go."

Down the sidewalk to the apartment, Curtis in front. Keeping to his stride, Rosa twisted her arms through the hair hanging by her ears and gathered it into a ponytail. If they were going to be sneaking into an abandoned building, she didn't want to leave loose hairs all over the house.

"Your address said apartment 107, right?" Curtis asked, glancing at her quickly as he approached the front. "Since the first floor has their own doors, it shouldn't be too hard to break in. We just need to find the right number," They turned down the walkway to the right, following the stream of numbers counting up until they found one marked 107, "and break through the window. Gallade, I need you."

His Pokemon appeared, flexing his muscles enough to show definition as he stood like a soldier to bow respectfully to Curtis. That is, until he realized it was Gaston standing beside Rosa, not Anna.

Gallade slouched, sulking.

"Good _night."_ Curtis muttered. "You can flirt later. I need you to cut into this board so we can get inside. Arial ace."

A huff and silver slash in the dim light later, the boarded window was in pieces, and Curtis was crouching to climb inside.

"Whoa."

Rosa swung her foot over the tattered frame to stand upright in the room, though it was hardly that anymore. Chalky paint flaked in fragments against rot-blossomed walls, the thin carpet was stained and torn, and though there was little furniture, what which was left was mutilated.

Gaston lifted his nose to taste the air, and his face twisted in disgust.

"So," Curtis murmured, stepping over a splintered table to approach the hallway, "are you going to tell me what it is we're looking for? Or who owned this place?"

She flipped the light switch, but there was no response. Too bad. It was difficult to see without any lighting. "We're looking to see what kind of family lived here, back before this apartment caught fire years ago. It belonged to a small family called the Harmonias, way before you or I were around.

"Or in other words," Rosa slipped past Curtis to check out the dusty hallway. "This is where Ghetsis Harmonia grew up."

Curtis stilled. She heard his fingers grasp the moldy wood like he'd tripped and needed to catch himself, which may have been the case. He was slightly breathless when he asked, "Are you serious?"

"The front of the book says property of G-Cis Harmonia. I want to know about the little boy who adored a book about Arceus so much that he brought it with him when he moved to Lentimas."

The hallway was covered in glass and wood – were there picture frames hanging here, once? – but there was a door on the right. Rosa took it.

Inside was a bedroom, with an old mattress on the floor and a simple desk by the wall. It was filthy, and old bottles that may have once held alcohol littered the floor. Tightening her grip on her bag, Rosa leaned over to read the label. The words had worn away long ago.

"Whoa." Curtis murmured, stepping in after her with Gaston and Gallade on his heels. "This place is worse off than the living room. You think this was the master bedroom?"

Straightening, Rosa spun in a slow circle, taking in the decaying walls and shabby carpet. "Probably. You know, I always pictured people in Black City being pretty well off, but even before this place was abandoned, I doubt it was anything special. Guess every town has its poverty, no matter how extravagant main street appears."

A sigh. Curtis walked towards the desk, but Rosa saw the flash of sorrow in his eyes. It hurt her too, thinking of the suffering the people in this part of town must have faced. This tiny apartment in the slums wasn't much, but it may have been all this family had. What happened to everyone, after it caught fire? Did it cause Ghetsis to fly off the handle? What happened to his parents? Were they still alive, in another part of Black City? Or gone?

Rosa bent to pick up another bottle. This one's label was legible enough she could make out the word _vodka_. Rolling it thoughtfully in her hands, she wandered towards the stained mattress to give it a kick.

"Hey Rosa, look at this."

She turned. Curtis was near the desk, in his hands a crumbled paper he'd smoothed to make straight. Taking it from his outstretched fingers, Rosa quickly scanned over the faded lettering.

 **Eviction Notice**

 **You are hereby notified that you currently owe $_** (illegible)_ **in past due rent and late charges. You must pay the full amount due as stated in this notice within the next three days. If you fail to make full payment of the amount due, your right to possession on the property will be evicted and-**

Rosa tightened her fists, crumbling the paper back into the mess it was before. She didn't need to read the rest of the notice to know what was in it. How many times had she and her mother been close to the same fate, growing up?

"Ghetsis's parents had more financial issues than we thought." Curtis said, taking off his ballcap to run his fingers through his hair. The motion left blond waves sticking up in every direction, but he didn't put the cap back on to fix it.

Gaston stole the crumpled page from Rosa's hand, and she let it go. "Would you mind looking around in here a bit more? I want to check Ghetsis's room."

Throwing the bottle on the mattress, she crossed the hallway to the room across a frightening-looking bathroom. This one had a door on it, but when her palm pressed gingerly against its frame, the rusted hinges squealed.

As it gave way to the room, Rosa gasped and took a startled step back.

On the walls, scrawled in harsh crayon writing in every direction, probably a thousand times over, were three words.

I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AMPERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AMPERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AMPERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM PERFECT I AM

"Oh my _Arceus_."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rosa tip-toed forward to step inside the bedroom. Spiders scurried down her neck and shoulders as the floorboards creaked under her weight. I AM PERFECT filled every inch of every wall, was scrawled onto the shabby desk in the corner, and when she hesitantly scooted over the filthy mattress with her toe, saw it was carved into the cement underneath.

 _Was he driven mad as a child?_ She heaved the mattress aside so she could smooth the edges of the jagged writing with her fingertips. It seemed to have been carved with a blade of some sort. There were little bits of yellow foam in the bottom . . .

Rosa turned back to the mattress. The thing was brown and yellow from years of being covered in dust and grime, but that wouldn't cause it to lose padding. Covering her mouth with her sleeve, she flipped the thin bedding onto its back.

There was a hole, large enough for a hand to fit inside. Excitement mixed with morbid curiosity made her heart skip, and without another thought, Rosa was tearing into the mattress with her fingernails.

It came apart in her hands as easily as a petal picked from a flower. Her hands found something smooth and hard.

"Curtis! Come in here, I found something!"

Gritting her teeth, she wrapped her hands around the spine and pulled the book free. The mattress came apart with a great ripping sound, but the spiral-bound journal appeared to be intact. Pokémon adorned the cover, though she didn't recognize any of them. Were they from the Sinnoh region?

Except . . . the journal was empty. She flipped through the pages, this way and that, front to back. Every single page was unspotted.

 _Well, that's a bust._ Why would he scrawl all that stuff on the walls, but leave his notebook empty?

"What did you find, Rosa – _Arceus_."

Curtis stumbled into the room, eyes wide as he took in the jagged scribbles on the walls. Gaston and Gallade were on his heels, but they didn't see the mess as she and Curtis did. Noticing her distress, Gaston came to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Rosa handed the journal to Curtis.

"It doesn't make sense." She sighed, rubbing the crimson bush on her fox's head with gentle fingers. "Ghetis left it blank, but it was hidden inside his mattress."

Curtis flipped through the notebook as she had, fanning through the pages so quickly a breeze stirred his hair.

It was obvious Ghetsis had been a disturbed kid. Maybe the journal didn't have any significance at all. Perhaps he'd hidden that as a decoy, and the real journal was somewhere else in the room. There wasn't much else to look through, though. Aside from the mattress, the room was empty.

"What's this?"

She glanced up. Curtis was tugging what appeared to be free pages from the center of the book. Shaking herself free from Gaston's grip, Rosa climbed to her feet to get a better view. How had she missed that?

"Look," Curtis lifted one page of the journal to compare it to the folded computer paper he'd just pulled out. "These aren't part of the journal at all. They're just stashed in here."

Tossing the book to the ground, Curtis hastily unfolded one of them.

It was . . . a drawing?

A cartoon picture of Arceus, drawn in a sloppy child-like style. There was a smile doodled on the Pokemon's face as he formed what appeared to be the world. The second picture revealed a sketch of three smiling people, their hands entwined as they stood under a sun-filled sky.

Rosa stared at Ghetsis's family portrait, mind turning.

"Gaston, my bag on the floor. Get the Arceus book out of it."

She tugged on Curtis's arm to sit him on the floor, then settled down next to him, legs crossed. Balancing the pictures on one leg, she snatched the book from Gaston's outstretched hand and settled it on the leg next to Curtis's.

Hastily, she started flipping through it.

"Rosa, what's going on? These are just some old pictures Ghetsis drew as a child. Tons of kids draw their families, what's the big deal?"

She shook her head. "They're not just any drawings. These represent a little boy's dreams, drawn long ago and hidden away because he couldn't share them with anyone. Not even his parents. Why do you think Ghetsis hid them in a notebook under his mattress?"

Finally, the page she was looking for. Rosa tapped the passage and read aloud. _"'For though you are perfect in every way, we all make decisions day to day, That ruin peace, and bring pain and fear.'"_

"Okay . . .?"

She made an excited noise. "This was Ghetsis's book! Probably the only one he ever owned as a child. At least one of his parents was alcoholic, and obviously they were having money problems. Maybe so much so they couldn't pay attention to their only son. What do you wanna bet this book was his whole world?"

"English, Rosa. I'm stupid, I need plain English."

"A friend of mine once told me that when Arceus created humanity, he accidentally gave them a fatal flaw. One that wasn't meant to be part of our design. Ghetsis's childhood was miserable. He wanted a happy family, like the one in this drawing! A family he'd never had – could never have - and this book told him the reason why!"

Realization flooded Curtis's gaze. " _Decisions ruin peace._ So . . . he blames free will for stealing his perfect family!"

She was trembling. This was it. After months of wondering and worrying, Ghetsis's master plan was right in front of her. If she was right, she knew what the leader of Team Plasma wanted.

"Those Plasma members we ran into on our way to Black City. I knew they were acting strangely. They looked lifeless, like they didn't care about anything but serving their master. But they were perfect. Just obedient little dogs to build their leader's kingdom. That's it. That's Ghetsis's master plan. He doesn't want the guardian. I bet he doesn't care at all about the guardian of the universe, aside from getting rid of it."

It made sense. There was an earthquake in Lacunosa town, with an epicenter that didn't make sense. Plasma members were running around without their minds, like living dolls. And Ghetsis was obsessed with perfection. He believed he was the only perfect person in the universe, but everyone else could become that way if their fatal flaw was removed.

"Ghetsis wants Arceus. He wants to steal free will and create a perfect world."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two - Happy Reunions

Despite the lapse in rainfall and living space heater pressed against her chest, Rosa was freezing. Maybe it was leftover trauma from the last time she rode a flying type, when Colress sent her into a snowstorm on the back of his Braviary. Or her red-tipped fingers were stealing the rest of her body heat, which would be less annoying than the prior option. She didn't want to know she'd been permanently affected by Plasma's torture. It was easier to believe her body was just acting stupid.

Teeth chattering, she loosened her grip on Curtis's middle and pressed her forehead to the hollow between his shoulder blades. Flying was necessary to reach Opelucid City without losing weeks of travel time, and Curtis had been excited to transfer his Swanna back into his party, but she was really starting to dislike being in the air.

If they arrived before she threw up, she certainly wouldn't complain.

At least their side trip to Black City had been worth it. As fragile as it was, her peek into Ghetsis's mind had given them a game plan. For now, they hoped to find Ghetsis's hiding place and stop him in his tracks. As far as they knew, he had only managed to brainwash a few of his members, meaning something went wrong when he summoned Arceus the first time. If they could stop him before he made the correction, Unova would be free of his influence.

 _If._ So much was based on speculation. _If_ her assumption about Ghetsis's plot was correct. _If_ he had to fix something before calling Arceus again. _If_ she was strong enough to beat him, and whatever army was waiting for them. Curtis too – she kept forgetting she had help now.

Stopping in Opelucid was the only blip in their otherwise determined plan, but it would be over as quickly as they could get there and speak to the gym leader. Challenging gyms no longer interested her, but maybe Hugh was still after the champion's position. Perhaps he'd beaten Drayden and was on his way to claiming the eight gym badge.

It was a hopeful thought, sure, but one she clung to. How could she go on, if he'd met the same fate as Touko?

Something warm touched her clasped hands, jerking her from her thoughts. "Better wake up back there if you don't want to fall off." Curtis said, using his free arm to cinch her fingers tighter around his waist. "The entrance to Opelucid is just below us. Unless you'd prefer to meet us at the bottom?"

"Hilarious. Take us down, smart mouth. I'm freezing."

Her eagerness to reach the ground didn't heighten her enthusiasm to wander yet another foreign city, but at least it was far from the nightmare they'd left behind. Sliding off Swanna's back, Rosa straightened her clothes and brushed a feather from her hair, pointedly ignoring the way Curtis adjusted his hat to hide his own blond strands.

It seemed he would always keep secrets from her, no matter how close they got.

In a word, Opelucid was stone. Glossy white marble, to be exact, polished so brilliantly it almost glowed blue. It layered every street and cube-shaped building, a maze that was neither beautiful nor unfeeling. There was something tranquil about the way the trees swayed in perfect unison, true to the lines they were planted in. Or the swing of easy footsteps from passerby linked arm in arm as they strolled down the sidewalks.

Curtis noticed this as well. Rosa saw that sly smile pull at his mouth from the corner of her eye, and before she could strengthen her resolve to be aloof, he was bowing slightly and offering his hand.

"Can I escort you through town, Miss Rosa?" He asked, too innocently.

"No way."

"Come on. It'll look more natural in this place."

"Hold hands with Gallade. I don't want any part of this."

His eyebrows drew together in a sad sort of way. "But you got lost last time. What if it happens again? We don't have time to search for each other, especially if you want to be out of here by dark."

An exaggerated sigh. He was so full of crap.

Rosa took his arm.

"Quit smiling. It's creepy." She muttered as they passed another lamppost and rounded the corner.

"Make me."

This street revealed the rose-colored roof of a Pokémon center, which signaled Rosa's stomach to grumble sorrowfully. Tensing her abdomen silenced its lament - she wasn't in the mood to eat now.

 _"Oh my Arceus."_

There was no time to register the shriek by her shoulder before a pair of arms were around Rosa's waist, crushing the breath from her lungs. They yanked at her, tearing her arm from Curtis's, leaving him stumbling across the walkway. An older couple window shopping nearby raised their silver eyebrows at the violent display, but Rosa was in too much shock to shoot them an apologetic look.

She knew that voice. Too well.

"Bianca?"

Rosa turned, and there she was. Mushroom hat tilted, eyes brimming with adoration, a smile like summer had come early. For perhaps the first time, Rosa didn't mind seeing that face.

At the mention of her name, Bianca beamed and threw herself against Rosa's neck in another embrace.

"I knew it was you!" She crowed. "I saw you walking from behind – well, I thought it was you; no one else has such long hair. Have you considered trimming those split ends? They look like a ratsnest! – but I'm so happy you're okay. I was worried, 'cause I hadn't seen you in so long. Since Nimbasa, can you believe it?" She drew back to shoot an avid smile over Rosa's shoulder. "And you've gotten rid of that awful snot-nosed boyfriend of yours! Who's this?"

Okay, maybe she minded a little. "This is-"

"Curtis." He interrupted, suddenly appearing at Rosa's shoulder to shoot Bianca a charming meet-the-parents smile. She indulged him by coloring a shade brighter. "I'm a friend of Rosa's. It's so nice to meet you."

 _Good grief. So that's where his Pokémon get it from._ He'd never behaved that way with her. "What are you doing here, Bianca? I thought you'd returned to Professor Juniper."

"I've been assigned to study under gym leader Drayden for a while. The professor thought it would be good for me to work away from home, after what happened at the lab and all." Bianca rocked back and forth on her toes. "He's really nice, but nothing like Juniper. I think he views me more like his granddaughter than his assistant, even though I've done everything I can think of to get him to take me seriously.

"Oh, but you'll meet him when you challenge him. Do you want me to show you there? I was on my way back to the gym anyway."

"That's not necessary-"

"Please?" Bianca twisted the strap of her travel bag, suddenly looking nervous. "I don't want to say goodbye yet. It's been months since we've seen each other, and I'd like to get to know Curtis better. You've always been by yourself, and it's weird that now . . . I want to know you're okay. Can't I stay just a little longer?"

Another sigh, this one dejected. Why did Bianca have to look at her so earnestly? It made it harder to say no. Especially since it wasn't spending time with Bianca that Rosa objected to, but knowing they didn't have time to spare.

She glanced between Curtis and Bianca, wondering if he'd say something to back her up, but he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders expectantly. Apparently he'd noticed the assistant bothered her, and he was loving it. Eating it up. Like the brat he was.

 _So little time._ They'd walk fast.

"Of course. Thank you for showing us, Bianca."

It was a distracted walk to the gym. Rosa stared hard at the buildings they passed, only half listening as Bianca chatted animatedly about this Pokémon or that contest. She latched herself to Rosa and Curtis by clutching their hands and swinging them as they walked, but Rosa was too far away to care.

"You sure I can't come inside with you?" Bianca whined when their feet scraped the pavement outside the pyramid-shaped gym. "Drayden wouldn't mind me observing your match if you don't. I'd love to see how your Pokemon are doing."

Rosa tensed, but forced a small smile to hide her unease. Bianca didn't need to know that there would be no match. Just a conversation that was sure to be disappointing. "Sorry, but I'd rather do this on my own. I fight better when people aren't watching."

Bianca's bottom lip puckered. "But Curtis gets to watch! Why can't I go inside if he can?"

"I have to be with Rosa at all times." Curtis interjected, tossing Bianca another award-winning smile while wrapping his arm around Rosa's waist. His touch was gentle, like it was meant to be comforting rather than playful. Was there nothing that escaped his notice? "Otherwise I get anxious – it's a real problem for me. I'll text you how the match goes, though."

Bianca continued to argue, but Rosa's patience wasn't prepared to outlast their conversation. It didn't matter if they followed her inside or not; she just wanted to talk to Drayden.

Pulling away from Curtis, she strode up the gym's pathway and through the automatic entrance. Words of concern from her friends looped on the breeze behind her, but were silenced as the stone doors slammed closed.

 _Please Hugh, tell me you've been through here. Tell me you're safe._

"No one like that has passed through here."

"You're absolutely sure-"

"I keep a detailed record of every trainer who passes through my gym. Your friend hasn't made it here yet. I'm sorry."

The news she'd expected, but disappointing nonetheless. So much so that if the hand pulling her heart through her ribcage killed her, maybe Rosa wouldn't have cared.

Hugh hadn't been here, which almost certainly meant he'd been delivered into Ghetsis's hands. Why had she believed Colress when said Hugh was safe? She should have searched every inch of that boat before agreeing to go anywhere.

Why had Colress saved her, and not Hugh? What had he gained by setting her free?

Her cheeks felt wet, but Rosa swiped the stray tears away with a flick of her hand. Hugh wouldn't want her to cry. He'd keep fighting for her, no matter what. She had to do the same.

 _I'll find you, Hugh. Or I'll die trying. I promise._

Curtis, who'd followed her inside, hesitated before touching her dampened cheeks to stop the flow with his thumb. "We'll find him, Rosa." He repeated, his voice tender. "We won't stop until we do."

She sniffed and pushed away his hand, muttering a thank you that tasted like ash on her tongue. If Ghetsis's list of grievances grew any steeper, she'd have no choice but to strangle him with her bare hands.

Drayden shifted uncomfortably and touched his spiked beard, unnerved by the display of emotion. His gym was usually for battling, not blubbering.

Steeling her breath, Rosa straightened and did her best to tighten her expression. She wasn't weak. No more tears. "Thank you for your time, Drayden. We appreciate it."

His caterpillar eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You're not going to challenge me? The other leaders informed me to keep an eye out for you, Rosa. They said you have talent."

"Unfortunately, I've more important things to-"

There was a sudden shift of the floor. A humming sound from above, like angry bees protecting their hive. The sound echoed down the pyramid walls, causing the stone to shudder. Rosa gasped and nearly lost her footing, but Curtis snatched her before she could fall. The swinging lights overhead popped, raining sparks on their heads as the gym fell into darkness.

Then a voice through a speaker.

 ** _"This is a message for gym leader Drayden and Rosa Mae. We have someone precious to you, my friends. If you want her to remain intact, I suggest you bring the DNA Splicers outside when you meet us. You won't like the consequences if you don't."_**

Frozen blood. Silent breath. Drayden, touching a hand to his forehead before he was off like a shot towards the gym's entrance. The fabric of Curtis's shirt twisted in Rosa's grasp. A whisper in the dark, like smoke from a candle.

"We left Bianca outside."

There was a small army of Plasma members surrounding the exit. Each was decked in full uniform, complete with their trademark smug expressions and arrogant eyes. An enormous airship hovered behind the hoard, its propellers buzzing furiously as they whipped air through them.

Zinzolin stood at the front, his long robe billowing in the breeze like a flag. As Rosa, Drayden and Curtis stepped onto the pavement, his wrinkled lips pulled into a smile.

Words couldn't describe the hatred Rosa felt in that moment. It went beyond loathing, beyond mere animosity. The man who'd helped kill Touko, who'd possibly murdered Hugh, was standing before her again.

Was he brave, or just incredibly stupid? She couldn't decide.

Bianca was in the center of it all. Knees pressed to the concrete, white skirt layered with dust, blond waves a tangle on her head. Tears mixed with red liquid trickled down her cheeks. The man holding her was gripping too hard; she was whimpering.

Her misery was more evident when she saw her rescuers, however.

"Rosa!" She cried, unconsciously reaching though they both knew the distance was too vast to close. "What are you doing out here? They're going to hurt you and Drayden." The sob building in her chest broke, causing her wind chime voice to crack. "You have to leave. Leave me and go!"

"Don't say that. We're not leaving without you."

"As touched as I am by this happy reunion," Zolin interrupted casually, "I'm afraid we've got a lot to talk about. Even though I would love to catch up, Rosa dear. So, let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business, shall we?"

His snake-like eyes rolled between Drayden and Rosa, calculating. "As you both can see, Bianca here is in a bit of a bind. I'm not authorized to let her go without something to replace her. Fortunately for you, the price tag isn't out of reach. All I require in exchange for Bianca's safe return are the meeting of two conditions.

"First: Drayden, you must hand over the DNA splicers you've been hiding in that oversized gym of yours. I hope you aren't surprised, since we asked you to bring them out with you." Zolin shot the elderly gym leader a meaningful glance. "You don't really need them, after all. Especially when you consider what we're offering to trade for them. I require the pair to be in my hands before Bianca goes anywhere. And as for the other requirement, well . . ."

A poker face. The twit was enjoying himself.

"I'm afraid you'll need to make the trip with me, Rosa."

"No way in hell." Curtis murmured, stepping forward to position himself in front of Rosa. The muscles in his back were relaxed, his tone calm, but there was an ominous glow in his eyes Rosa caught when he shifted slightly closer. Was that . . . a warning?

No. Something more than that.

A challenge.

 _Come closer. I dare you._

It was a sweet gesture. Except Curtis wasn't dangerous.

Zinzolin certainly didn't look intimidated. "I'm afraid that's not your decision to make, Curtis. That is what you go by now, isn't it? Curtis? This is Rosa's choice to make, not yours. It's her life, after all. She doesn't need a man to make decisions for her, especially when it's her friend who's on the line." His attention fell over Curtis's shoulder to smirk complacently. "Do you?"

What was he playing at? The admin's victorious smile was on her, but Rosa couldn't pull her eyes from the friend glaring a hole in Zolin's forehead. What had he meant just now? Was he trying to get inside her head?

"Thinking a little faster would benefit everyone, Rosa. But maybe Bianca's tougher than she looks. Should we find out?"

The man holding Bianca suddenly jerked her left thumb savagely to the right. There was a loud _pop_ , followed by a chilling cry from the assistant. She struggled and thrashed against her captor, whimpering pathetically as she tried to free herself, but she didn't cry out for help.

"Stop!" Rosa cried at the same time Drayden yelled, "Leave that girl alone!"

Zinzolin brushed aside a strand of white hair. "Oh, that was pretty good. She's not even begging yet. Should we try the other thumb?"

Curtis swore colorfully, but Rosa barely heard. All she could see was Bianca. Her dampened face. The wrinkled clothes. Her lower lip, trembling even as she stared hard at the ground, trying to hide how scared she was. Where was her hat? Had those monsters lost it? They'd be sorry if they did.

"Drayden," Rosa said, stepping out from behind Curtis. "The DNA splicers. Give them to me."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three - The Race

If Curtis's fingers closed any tighter, they'd have broken skin. Rosa's gaze was fixed on Drayden, waiting for the gym leader to make his choice, but the hostility emanating from Curtis was a purple fog. His breath dragged as he breathed in and out, making a tearing noise. It was the only sound piercing the tense silence.

This was the only choice. She knew it. Drayden knew it. And though he didn't like it, Curtis knew it too. Bianca was too fragile to survive a day in Plasma's company, and Rosa had already lost too many people to Ghetsis's hidden prison. It didn't matter what happened to her. She'd survive just to spite them. But they wouldn't take Bianca.

Rosa stood straight and still, hand extended, heart pounding as the entirety of the Plasma army watched. She could see the gears turning in Drayden's head, weighing the impossibility of his choice, until finally, he reached into his jacket and pulled something triangular from his inside pocket.

The older man didn't say anything. He just took her hand and gently placed the DNA splicers in her palm.

"Thank you." She whispered, curling her fingers around their golden edges. What were they? Their tips pricked her skin.

Zinzolin's greedy eyes beckoned her, and for once, she didn't fight him. The man holding Bianca hauled the girl towards the center between the two parties. Exhaling softly to steady her breath, Rosa cleared the gym's sidewalk and stepped onto the black pavement to meet them.

Curtis caught her fingers.

"Don't." He murmured, his expression stone. "Please."

Her eyes met his, and Rosa almost smiled. He was a good friend, this stupid green and yellow-haired boy with his kind eyes and dopey smile. Maybe she'd tell him that, once they were out of this mess.

Or maybe he read it in her face, because after a long moment, the fans around Curtis's eyes softened. He squeezed her fingers, trying to reassure them both with the warm pressure. Could he hear her heart pounding in her chest? She swore she heard his. Slowly, Curtis dropped her hand and backed away. A real smile pulled at Rosa's mouth now. This was the choice. He'd always respected her choices.

Zinzolin made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Over here now Rosa, next to your friend. We'll make the switch at the same time to prevent cheating. Get down on your knees. That's it."

Bianca's eyes were tearful as Rosa came to kneel in front of her. The girl's captor released one of her arms to reach for Rosa's, which she gave him. Another hand in her direction and the switch was made.

He pried the DNA Splicers from her fingers.

Smoothing the white hair at his chin, Zinzolin smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Better scurry along now, Bianca, before I change my mind and keep you both. As for the rest of you, back to your positions on the ship. It's time to go."

Rosa glowered at him. So smug, this man. He'd never learn: messing with her friends was a bad idea.

" _Gaston, now!"_

The member of Team Plasma standing closest to her captor suddenly broke formation and rushed forward. With a mighty leap, he whirled in the air and slammed his booted foot into her holder's side, causing the man to groan and double over. Rosa felt his grip on her wrists loosen. Jumping to her feet, she ripped her hands free and backed away in time for Gaston to flash back into himself and slam his furred fist into the side of the man's head. His body stiffened, then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Chaos. Rosa bent to retrieve the splicers, fingers shaking, but swarms of Plasma members rushed her and Gaston before she could open his fists. Zinzolin bellowed a war cry, ordering an onslaught of Pokemon to be released, but Curtis, Drayden, and even Bianca retaliated with equal fury. An armada of heated Pokémon and people flooded the street, screeching and plowing down targets in all directions as their trainers screamed orders. Curtis's Espeon bounded by, crimson eyes glowing as she chased down an Absol.

Rosa fought against the wave, back towards the member with the DNA splicers. It didn't matter what the objects were or what they did – if Ghetsis wanted them, she wanted them more. Ordering Gaston to roast the hissing Seviper blocking the way, she flew past them and skid to her knees to fumble with the fallen man's enclosed fingers.

Rough hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her aside before she could reach them. "I don't think those belong to you." A husky voice breathed near her ear. Long white hair gleamed in the sun as the ninja from the plasma frigate snatched the DNA Splicers and returned to his feet in one graceful sway.

Fury cut off the choice comment on her tongue. What was he doing here?

Rosa aimed a hard kick at his ankle, but he sidestepped easily and struck her face with the back of his hand. She flinched at the sting. "Always causing trouble." He said. "Do yourself a favor, and let us go quietly. It's only a matter of time before you'll be collected as well. Trying to stop us here will only waste energy."

With that he was off, melting like a phantom into the crowd. Rosa forced herself to her feet and touched her flaming cheek. There was no way he was getting away with the DNA Splicers – or without the beating he deserved. Stumbling, she went after him.

Gaston was still fighting Seviper nearby. Rosa drew his attention with a shout. "The triad member, Gaston! After him!"

His ears flickered, then he was off too, weaving through the crowd of warring Pokémon like they weren't there. It was a good thing the ninja's hair was the color of snow – its swish behind him was the only thing Rosa glimpsed as he tried to vanish into the fire and dust.

Another flash of white, this one dashing around the gym's east side. Rosa paused, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her, but then he turned and flashed her a devious smile. Those handsome features were unmistakable.

 _Of course, they're a Shadow_ Triad. The ninja's brothers had arrived.

"That one's yours Gaston." She yelled, and her fox changed directions without question. Shoving aside a flame-haired plasma member, she pounded after Shadow while lifting her wrist to search for Curtis's contact information on her Xtransceiver.

He answered with a grunt.

"The Shadow Triad has the DNA Splicers. White hair, black outfits. Obnoxiously fast. Gaston and I have these two, but I'm sure the third one is around here somewhere. Finish off whoever's butt it is you're kicking and find him. Heaven knows what Ghetsis will do with those things if he gets his hands on them."

"You got it."

She hung up. They'd regret showing their faces in broad daylight. Ghetsis was getting cocky sending his army to attack a city, but so long as she had reason to fight, he wouldn't win.

Rosa broke through the midst of the plasma army and turned down another block. Shadow dashed along the sidewalk with the grace of a dancer, his feet scarcely scraping the sidewalk as he moved. The streets were clear of civilians – they'd likely hidden themselves away when Plasma's army descended from the airship – but where were the police? Surely Opelucid's officers heard the commotion and had some obligation to help.

Leaping down a small set of stairs, Rosa landed hard but grit her teeth and kept running. He would pay for what he'd done to her and her Pokémon on the plasma frigate. He'd bleed for hurting Hugh.

 _He probably knows exactly where Hugh is, down to the cell he's being kept in._ Doubt furrowed her brow, and she couldn't stop the poisoned thoughts she kept tucked away from creeping through her head. _If he's still alive._

Another street, this one still as stone. The ninja was flying for the forest at breakneck speed, racing her to the safety of the trees that would shelter him. If he got there, he'd disappear in the trees and that would be it. The DNA Splicers, and her chance of figuring out Hugh's location, would be gone.

Her lungs screamed to slow down, but Rosa pumped her legs harder, fighting to beat his pace. She should've called Anna to her side before leaving the square, but her friend was defending Bianca alongside her other Pokémon.

Slab by slab, the concrete ran out. Foliage swayed tauntingly in the distance, welcoming the ninja to its shadowed embrace, but there was nothing she could do. He was going to get away.

A deep growl behind her. A mane of red and black soaring past her, racing down the sidewalk with wind-kissed steps. Gaston's long hair tangled on the breeze, glowing with webs of crimson gloom as power swelled around him. A ball of shadows swirled in his palms, and with a furious cry, he tossed it at the ninja's running form.

It shattered near Shadow's feet with an echoing boom. Wind whipped the branches of the city's neatly planted trees, sending scatters of leaves hurling in Rosa's direction. His flair of white hair disappeared as smog blossomed from the impact site, possibly as he was knocked off his feet.

Just out of the smoke's reach, Gaston planted his feet and hurled a second sphere, this one closer to the forest's edge. It erupted with a crash that shattered a pad of concrete, and Rosa almost laughed at her fox's brilliant timing.

Almost.

From the long stretch of sidewalk and smoke in front of her appeared the silhouette of a man. It was a phantom at first, haunting the mist with silent footsteps. Then the figure dashed forward and burst from the cloud. With whispers of smoke still clinging to the tight fabric around his legs and chest, the triad member zipped down the sidewalk and vanished into the forest on the other side.

Rosa swore. Though she hated the man, she couldn't deny her grudging admiration for his strength. It was no wonder he'd been chosen as one of Ghetsis's admins.

Signaling Gaston back to her side, the pair hurried to cross the concrete's end and reach the soft earth on the other side. The woods were peaceful and still. Bird Pokémon chirped in the uppermost branches of the birches, unaware of the predator lurking nearby. Further inside, a Pidove resting overhead tilted its feathered head and cooed softly.

That was the only sound. The ninja was gone.

"Shinx." Rosa muttered, ripping off her cap to run a stressed hand through her bangs. The skin of her forehead was damp with sweat, as were the strands of hair that had been tucked away. Apparently speed and endurance would always be her shortcoming, no matter how long she trained.

Gaston snarled in frustration and started searching the trees, striped fur standing further on end as his agitation grew.

Sighing, Rosa stroked his cheek to calm him. "Sorry Buddy." She said, leaning into him as her fingers trailed up the side of his face. Her touch smoothed the angry lines around his eyes. "Your timing was just right, and you were brilliant back at the square. Bet you hunted down the guy I sent you after as well, huh?" At least one of them was adequate. Maybe Curtis caught his triad member as well. "This is my fault. I was the one who wasn't quick enough."

Now Shadow had the DNA Splicers. Ugh, always losing to that man was so _frustrating_. She hadn't left so much as a mark on him! How many months had passed since her time on the frigate, and she still wasn't strong enough to handle a Plasma admin?

Rosa swore again and covered her face with her hands. If she really was Arceus's guardian, he'd made a terrible choice. When it came down to it, she hadn't made a difference at all. Her best friend was still lost, Touko was dead, the DNA Splicers were gone, and Ghetsis was set to retry his master plan whenever he wanted.

She was the same as any other trainer in Unova. Always had been. Had part of her really believed otherwise? Verbally she'd never bought into Curtis's guardian of the world theory, but subconsciously, maybe she'd wanted too. Avenging Hugh's Pidove had seemed a reachable goal that night on the ferry. But now?

Team Plasma was so much bigger than her. Ghetsis had armies of men at his disposal. Admins. Three invincible ninjas. A freaking _legendary –_ the creator of the universe, no less! _-_ if Arceus was truly under his control.

She had four Pokémon. And Curtis, but he was so sweet he hardly counted.

"Shinx." She said again, quieter this time. Everything was such a mess. There was no way she'd be strong enough to take down Ghetsis before he called Arceus again.

Gaston suddenly snorted, stirring Rosa from her thoughts. She peered over, words of concern on her lips, but quieted when she saw his velvet ears were erect. He glared hard into the distance, and his tail swished once. Twice.

"Hey . . . you okay?"

He barked. Actually barked. High pitched and clear, it rang through the trees and stirred the wildlife. The Pidove watching from the trees startled and spread its wings to find another place to perch, cooing as it went.

Then Gaston dropped to all fours and darted into the trees, fluffy tail bobbing behind him.

"Gaston? Gaston, where are you going? Come back!"

Shoving her cap back on her head, Rosa snatched up her bag and took off after him. His strong body moved quickly, maneuvering through the brush like he'd done it a thousand times, but the thickets slowed Rosa's pace. A branch whipped back as she brushed past and smacked her chin, but she kept running. Where in Arceus's name was he going? Surely he hadn't spotted Shadow. The man should be long gone by now.

Panic didn't set in until, after pausing a moment to rip her bag from a twist of branches, Rosa looked up and no longer saw her fox. Her heart skipped painfully, moistening her palms. Whirling on her toes, she searched the undergrowth.

"Gaston?" He had to be close by. She'd have heard if the triad member attacked him. "Where are you?"

Straight ahead, maybe? Rosa started in that direction, trying to control her panic. He was stronger than anything in these woods. He'd be okay.

A voice a few paces ahead of her. Rosa froze, ears straining, waiting for the cool tenor of Shadow's intonation. Had Gaston hunted him down after all? She leaned further and closed her eyes, hoping the dull in her other senses would help.

Something wasn't right. The voice swirling on the breeze wasn't taunting. It was . . . laughing?

Swallowing hard, Rosa stepped out of the cover of trees and into a small clearing. Gaston was there, puffy tail flicking blissfully as he clutched a stranger's waist and nuzzled their cheeks. In return, the man hugging her fox buried his face in Gaston's red mane and smiled with such unrestrained joy, the sunshine radiating from his handsome face set his green hair aglow. The tea-colored locks looped in a ponytail under his hat were askew, but he didn't seem to mind. He was older than her – Curtis's age, maybe?

It didn't take long for him to notice her. His hooded eyes fell on her like a blanket, piercing her with unguarded brilliance, and she was astonished by the jolt of pain that streaked through her chest when they crinkled with his smile.

She knew those eyes. Knew them like her father's voice, tenor notes spiraling above her head. They pinned her there against the trees, asking questions she couldn't answer, stealing emotions she couldn't identify.

They'd never met before, of that she was certain. But she knew him.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius." She whispered. "N. What are you doing here?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four - Betrayed

"Do we know each other?" N asked, sweeping the cap off his head to run his long fingers through the strands. They didn't tangle like hers usually did; the teal cords passed like water through his hands to cascade down his back. Rosa stared at the smaller wisps dancing in the breeze near his eyes. Why were they so beautiful?

Gaston grunted and moved his cheek from N's chest to watch her expectantly, snapping her from her daze. "N-no." She said, crossing her arms tightly in front of her. "I'm a friend of Rood's. And Ella's. They mentioned you back when I met Gaston – Zoroark, I mean."

Another angelic smile warmed his face, but this time it was directed at her. "You know my friends?"

A stiff nod.

"And you've been caring for Gaston since my departure. You must be my friend as well! It's Rosa, isn't it?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Another friend told me." He grinned and rubbed Gaston's ears, earning another happy grumble from the fox.

Her heart skipped painfully at their familiar exchange, and she had to look away. Rood hadn't specified how long N had been away before she'd met Gaston as a Zorua, but time obviously hadn't blunted their relationship. "That's um . . ." She blinked, trying to clear her thoughts. "Zoroark told you my name?"

"You could say that. But it's Gaston now, isn't it? That's what you call him?"

Her arms tightened. "Yeah. He agreed to the name when we decided to travel together. I uh, give nicknames to all my team members. It helps me feel closer to them." Her eyes flickered back to the cuddling pair, then again to a long tree branch swaying behind them. Did Gaston love her as much as he loved N? She certainly wasn't the perfect trainer, but maybe N was. And there was that time on the Plasma frigate . . .

"I'm sorry," She blurted, "I don't mean to be forward or anything, but you aren't here to take back Gaston, are you?" Natural held more claim on her partner than she did, but the thought of giving Gaston up turned her stomach. What would she do if N took him away? There was nothing she _could_ do if her Pokémon wanted someone else.

To her surprise, N laughed. "Now why would you think that? You've taken such wonderful care of him – he hasn't stopped singing your praises since you ran through those bushes. Though he keeps referring to you by different names, so perhaps he's confused . . ."

Her heart constricted. "You aren't taking him, then?"

"Of course not. I'm not his master anymore; I gave up that title the day I left him with Rood. Trust me, Gaston's love and loyalty belong solely to you."

The breath she'd been holding poured from her lungs like the tide going out, and Rosa sagged. He wasn't there for Gaston. She wasn't sure why N spoke of him like he knew what the Pokémon was saying, but maybe that was just one of his quirks.

If it meant keeping Gaston with her, N could talk to the trees or the cube at his hip and she wouldn't bat an eye.

Maybe N could be her friend after all.

The tangle of nerves churning her stomach lessened to a dull ache, and Rosa dropped her defensive stance. Gaston apparently took this as an invitation, because he wriggled free from N's arms to rush forward and throw himself against her waist. He smelled strongly of pine.

"So why are you out here, then?" Rosa asked, ignoring Gaston as he sneezed into her shirt. "Rood made it sound like you're not one to be found if you don't wanna be."

He shrugged. "For the same reason you are. Gaston said you were pursuing a member of the Shadow Triad, but lost him when he entered the forest. It's no surprise you didn't catch him; they're nearly impossible to trace." N tucked his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful look clouding his eyes. "I've been tracking Ghetsis since I stumbled across a Pokémon liberation rally in Nimbasa eleven months ago. They weren't excited to talk to me, but seeing them there was enough to know my year of peace was over. The members who stood by Team Plasma after Touko tore it apart weren't loyal to the organization itself: they were loyal to Ghetsis. It certainly wasn't his disciples preaching in the streets – these people didn't know who they were working for."

N's brows creased as his lips pulled down at the corners. "So I contacted Rood, and have been hunting down Ghetsis since. I'd always known my father would return - he's a stubborn old man, too set in his ways to ever see the error in them - I just wish it hadn't been so soon. I was on my way to Humilau City when the airship flew overhead. What did Plasma want in Opelucid?"

Trouble. "DNA Splicers." Rosa said, loosening her grip on Gaston to rub her forehead. It was starting to ache. "We were trying to get them back for Drayden, but things went sour and the Triad managed to get a hold of them. That worthless piece of shinx is probably handing them over to Zinzolin as we speak."

N's frown deepened. "My father is playing with things he knows nothing about."

"You know what he's planning?"

"I have my guess."

Pursing his lips, N fell silent. Rosa was quiet too. When Rood explained N's disappearance from the colonial house on the hill so long ago, it never registered she and Curtis weren't alone in their fight against Plasma. Someone else felt the threat hanging over Unova, and was working desperately to change things. N understood what Ghetsis was capable of. He'd been hurt as deeply as she had – deeper, if the rumors surrounding his childhood were true. The stakes were high, but he wasn't skirting the truth to make her feel better.

He was an ally. She counted herself lucky to finally have another.

"You and I have been fighting Ghetsis for some time." N said at last, drawing Rosa from her thoughts. "You know he's planning to harm more people and Pokémon. Enough to make the deaths in Aspertia look like child's play. If we don't act soon, it'll be too late."

As if she weren't aware of that already. "What are you suggesting?"

"We both pose a threat to Ghetsis. He's paranoid; constantly moving around, trying to pull the strings without actually appearing in person. I don't know where he is right now, but Humilau is where he's headed."

Rosa's fingers, which had been stroking the tips of Gaston's mane, stilled. How did he know that?

"His plans are coming to a head. You feel it too, don't you? That we're running out of time? I'm not strong enough to finish him myself. But together-"

" _Rosa!_ " A voice cut through the trees, warm and familiar and wracked with concern. "Where are you?"

N stiffened. "Who is that?"

"Another friend." Rosa assured. The battle in Opelucid must be over. "My traveling companion was chasing one of the other triad members when I left. Maybe they did a switch off and he got the splicers back. I'm over here!" She called, pivoting slightly to face the empty woods.

"Maybe." N repeated, looking unconvinced.

"Rosa!"

Curtis materialized from the foliage, his normally pale cheeks flushed with exertion as he stumbled into the clearing. Espeon was behind him, forked tail flicking, the glow of psychic power fading from her eyes as they fell on her assigned target. _That's right, Espeon read air patterns._ It was comforting, knowing between Anna and Espeon, they'd always be able to find each other.

Taking a breath to settle her pounding heart, Rosa raised a hand to greet them.

Curtis didn't seem to notice N. He crossed the clearing in record time and swept Rosa into a steel-armed hug, awkwardly trapping Gaston between them until the fox squirmed away. The movement sent sparks dancing through her vision, but despite herself, Rosa smiled. He was okay.

"Don't ever do that again." Curtis said when he finally pulled away. "You're brilliant – absolutely brilliant, hiding Gaston like that – but Arceus! Let me in on these plans, will 'ya? I thought you were going to let them take you!"

Never again. "Please. They couldn't hold me if they tried. Did you catch your shadow?"

"I did, actually. But he didn't have the DNA Splicers, and gave me the slip when Zinzolin tried to drag Bianca onto his stupid ship. He's lucky I was the one who saved her, and not Drayden. That man's not a Pokémon trainer – he's a Pokémon wrestler."

A bit of dust smeared Curtis's cheek. She smoothed it away with her thumb. "Least you caught yours - mine disappeared before he got the beating he deserved."

Which meant another piece of Ghetsis's plan had fallen into place. Their window to stop him was getting smaller, just as N said.

But it wasn't closed. Not yet.

"So, my father has the splicers after all."

The two glanced up, remembering their company. N's hands were still tucked casually in his pant pockets, but the transparency he'd worn just moments ago was gone, buried under a blanket of dark skepticism. His eyes were tight as he eyed the pair.

Not, not the pair.

Curtis.

Rosa frowned. Such a look didn't belong on his kind face. A glance in Curtis's direction showed he'd noticed N's reaction as well, but he didn't seem surprised by the stranger's hostility. On the contrary, he raised his eyes to match the stare, heat for heat.

Confusion rolled over her, and she moved her hand from Curtis's cheek. Was this some weird alpha male thing she wasn't aware of? She doubted it.

"N?" She asked tentatively. "What's the problem?"

"This man is the traveling companion you spoke of, Rosa?"

"Yes? This is Curtis. He's-"

"Curtis?" N tilted his head, emerald eyes flashing in the afternoon sun. "Really?"

"It's not what you think, N." Curtis said in a low voice. "I'm not here to hurt her. Or her Pokémon."

"I didn't say you were."

"Then why are you looking at me that way?"

N didn't answer Curtis's question. Instead he dropped his gaze to Curtis's boots, where Espeon had curled to form a barrier between her master and the man scrutinizing him. Her jewel was pulsing fiercely.

Rosa's head and heart pounded harder. She stood rooted in place beside her friend, blood cold, hardly believing what she'd heard. This was the second time today someone had questioned Curtis's name. Accused him of something . . .

"I'm don't wanna fight with you N. We're on the same side."

"I believe you. Or at least, I believe Espeon."

"Then what is it?"

"You haven't told her . . . that she's bleeding. Rosa, are you okay?"

Curtis whirled to face her, his expression instantly anxious. Rosa was numb and barely saw him, but had the mind to raise a hand to her nose, which indeed came away wet. She rubbed the red liquid between her fingers, suddenly tasting metal on her tongue as more dribbled down her lips.

"Arceus Rosa, you should have said something." Curtis threw his bag down to search through it, probably for a tissue or handkerchief, but swore colorfully and instead came away with one of his t-shirts. He extended it to her for her to take, but when she didn't immediately accept, he lifted it to her mouth to lessen the stream.

"Geez, it's bad. Tip your head back so it'll slow a bit. It's all down your front."

"Curtis," Rosa snatched his hand to stop his anxious daubing, "what is going on?"

"It's . . . a lot to explain."

"Then explain it to me."

"Let's get you cleaned up first, okay? I promise I'll tell you everything after."

"No, tell me now."

"Rosa-"

" _Now_."

Arceus, her head was _killing_ her. Rosa ripped away from Curtis, sprinkling blood into the grass at their feet. A cold sweat formed against her head and chest as she stumbled forward. Gaston snatched her waist before she could fall. She was going to faint.

Then Curtis was there, lifting her into his arms so her head rested against his chest. Blood smeared his jacket and arms, and more trickled down her cheeks to pool between her face and his collarbone. Gaston pressed the t-shirt into her fingers so she could lift it to her nose.

N looked on in concern, seeming unable to bring himself to step forward. He tilted on his heels, trying to get a better look at her, but then shied away again.

Curtis ignored him. "We need to get you back to Opelucid, Rosa. I think something's wrong."

"Wait!" N said. He pulled the bag from his shoulder and rummaged around for something inside, finally withdrawing a crumpled paper and pen. He scrawled something on the page in hurried handwriting, then jogged forward to offer Curtis the message. "Take this. It will help you."

There were forty-seven tiles in the room they were staying in at the Pokémon center. Twenty-four of them were red. The rest were white. Rose stared blankly at those tiles, still clutching Curtis's soiled t-shirt to her face even though she'd stopped bleeding a few minutes ago. He'd gone out to pay for their rooms, but had hesitated to leave her alone for even that long. Her head no longer hurt, but her thoughts were an ocean. She'd basically kicked him out the door so she could be alone.

Curtis wasn't who he said he was. That much was obvious. The boyish, charming friend she'd come to care so much about had been lying to her. He'd said he wasn't around to hurt her or her Pokémon, but why would he even need to tell N something like that?

Everyone knew something about Curtis she didn't. But that was going to change.

In the tiles flashed a thousand snapshots of Curtis grinning at her, offering her his arm, trudging behind her as rain dripped down his face. His trembling form sleeping beside her, warmth in his eyes as he teases Gallade, a cloud of purple as he grips her hand and begs her not to trade herself for Bianca. Was any of it real?

Zinzolin's warning tore at her most. It drove deeper into her heart every time it played through her mind. She'd brushed it aside at the time, but would she have seen what everyone saw in Curtis if she'd paid more attention?

Was that even his real name?

The door creaked open, followed by a hesitant "Hey." Rosa didn't look up as Curtis crossed the room, followed closely by Espeon. His eyes fell over her hunched form like a blanket, but for the first time, it didn't bring any comfort.

"You feeling any better?" He asked gently. "If you're tired, I can leave for a while so you can rest. Or I can get you some food. It's been a while since you've had a real meal. Maybe it would help settle your headache."

She didn't reply. After a long stretch of silence, Curtis dropped down to kneel in front of her.

"Rosa . . . are you sure you're okay?"

He was afraid. It was just as well. She was too.

"I want the truth, Curtis." She murmured. "All of it. And I swear if you lie to me, I'll let Zaveid have his way with you."

A long, drawn out sigh. He dropped his eyes from her face to the floor, towards a tile reflecting an image of him clutching her waist under a living room doorway during the earthquake. She could see fingers trembling. Rosa swallowed.

"You're going to hate me." Curtis whispered.

"Maybe. But that's my choice. If take it from me, I'll hate you anyway."

He picked at the blankets hanging down the side the bed, allowing the tension between them to thicken into smog. It circled their necks to claw out their throats, but she was powerless to stop it. She needed to know he was still her Curtis.

All at once, his words spilled out.

"You didn't find my xtransceiver by accident. I threw it under the store shelf, and turned the vibrator up all the way up to make sure you'd find it. And when you answered, I wasn't halfway across Unova. I was six aisles away."

Her fingers tightened around the t-shirt. "Why?"

"I was hired by a man named Colress to keep an eye on you. At the time I was working for Team Plasma in a department that specializes in . . . well, spying on people. Everything I told you about my family was true, but I left the music academy at sixteen to escape my controlling mother and stumbled into the organization by accident. I needed a place to stay.

"Colress told me to keep you safe, and to keep him updated. That was all. I didn't know anything about you, my only concern was doing as I was told. So, using my middle name as an alias, I built a friendship with you. You told me everything about where you were and how you were doing, and I relayed that information to Colress. It was easy, once you were comfortable with me. Too easy. Colress stopped keeping tabs on me."

He broke off to run a swipe a stressed hand across his forehead, momentarily losing his nerve. Rosa stared over his shoulder, back at the tiles. She was right. It had all been a lie.

"Lying was harder once I got to know you. You were very open and kind, and I admired how hard you worked. And . . . you cared about me, which only made it worse. I almost told you the truth that day we rode the Ferris Wheel, but talked myself out of it at the last minute. After all, I was only doing my job. Or so I thought."

Everything in Rosa was numb. Curtis was working for Team Plasma. He was part of the organization that killed Touko. Stole Hugh. Burned Aspertia. His earnest face was so familiar, so wonderful to her and yet . . . "Are you working for them now?"

He shook his head. "No. I quit shortly after you were ambushed on the Plasma frigate. I'd heard about the attack and contacted Colress to tell him I was going after you, but he forbade me from interfering. He works for Team Plasma in their research department, and didn't want anyone knowing about his little hiring job. I'd have gone anyway, but he pulled the frigate's tracker information. To say I was angry doesn't begin to cover it."

She barely heard him. Colress worked for Plasma as well. It explained how he'd located the Plasma frigate, and how he'd broken into her cell so easily. No one suspected their esteemed scientist would turn against them.

Rosa felt something shaking the bed, but with a downward glance realized it was just her legs trembling. Everyone in her life seemed to be a member of that disgusting organization. She was their puppet, manipulated by a thousand invisible strings. It hurt.

Curtis plowed on. "That was the end of my loyalty towards Colress. After I knew you were safe, I broke into his office to try and figure out why he was interested in you. That's where I found the notebook connecting Arceus's guardians, and the timeline. There was evidence in that lab suggesting he'd been researching The Regeneration Effect at the time of Touko's murder, and had somehow pieced together that you were her replacement. I guess he was scared Ghetsis would do the same thing to you. I don't know it mattered to him, but I didn't stick around to find out.

"I stole the notes to show you, and made up an elaborate lie about having no idea Team Plasma was back in Unova so you wouldn't suspect I'd gotten the information from them." Curtis scoffed and plucked viciously at a loose thread on the bedspread. "I even asked you to stop keeping secrets from me, like I was a saint and you were in the wrong. I was scared how you'd react if you discovered the truth. Knowing I could lose you seemed to justify my actions at the time. Obviously it didn't. Doesn't."

Suddenly Rosa was on her feet, pounding the tiles to get away. She knocked Curtis backwards as she moved, but the resounding _thunk_ of his elbows slapping the hard wood weren't loud enough to be satisfying.

His betrayal burned. She hugged herself tightly, knowing it wouldn't hold her together, but she tried anyway. Arceus, she'd been so stupid. As if anyone would actually leave their expensive xtransceiver under a dusty old shelf. Why hadn't she ever questioned him? Had she doubted this entire time, but pushed it aside because their relationship was too important to imagine giving up? He'd been everything she needed, right when she'd needed it. A reliable friend, a warm smile, the voice that led her when fighting was too much and too hard.

Curtis meant everything to her. Still did. He had her trust, her worries and fears, her dreams – she'd have walked through hell for him an hour ago. Happily.

But her safe house had never been safe at all. He was just another monster.

Curtis looked tired as he slowly returned to his feet. "I'd have never joined Team Plasma if I'd known what was really going on." He said softly. "It doesn't change what I've done, but I . . . I would do anything to make it right. You mean more to me than anyone in this world, Rosa. Above all else, that is my truth. I hope you know that."

Her bag was sitting on the bed, next to Curtis's bloody shirt. Carefully, deliberately, Rosa grabbed the long strap and slung it over her shoulder.

She couldn't look at him anymore. Team Plasma was her enemy. That was the only black and white in her world.

Without a word, Rosa opened the door and walked away.


End file.
